


Consort of Radiance

by Crystal_Aether



Series: Memoirs of Hydaelyn [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: All of the spoilers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Blood and Gore, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Garlean Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Ishgardian politics, Love Confessions, Many people are here so just presume its everyone and they did not fit on the character tag section, Many things will happen that we all know will happen, Married Couple, Mentioned Scions of the Seventh Dawn (Final Fantasy XIV), Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Old Married Couple, Other, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Patch 5.4: Futures Rewritten Spoilers, Romance, Sharlayan politics, Slow Burn, True Love, Violence, garlean politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 93,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Aether/pseuds/Crystal_Aether
Summary: “Children of the land do you hear,Echoes of truths that once rang clear?Two souls intertwinedOne true love they did findBringing land and heavens near.”
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel & Estinien Wyrmblood, Aymeric de Borel & Haurchefant Greystone, Aymeric de Borel & Lucia goe Junius, Aymeric de Borel & Original Character(s), Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: Memoirs of Hydaelyn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741471
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Kindred Spirits (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Children of the land do you hear,  
> Echoes of truths that once rang clear?  
> Two souls intertwined  
> One true love they did find  
> Bringing land and heavens near.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: If you have not played Final Fantasy XIV up until its 5.4 patch, turn back now, you will be spoiled (or very confused).  
> Rating warning:  
> The following story will contain:  
> Some depictions of violence and gore.  
> Implied Rape/non-consent  
> Slow burn romance (because that hurts the soul, so I figured a warning is needed)  
> Instances of strong Language  
> Depression/body image issues  
> Childhood abuse  
> Systemic abuse  
> Character Death, and lots of it.  
> Possible PTSD like moments  
> Emet-Selch (Because his presence alone deserves a neon warning-sign)

…

Throughout the ages, this realm has been called many names, but in the beginning, it was known as the Underworld ─ the place to which departed souls returned. As water flows to the sea and rises to the sky before raining upon the land once more, the Underworld was a fundamental part of the circle of life. And for this reason, it was regarded at once with familiarity and reverence by men, who, despite their godlike powers, could not claim dominion over it. Wise though they were, they could catch only fleeting glimpses of the realm, channel but a sliver of its power, and do naught to control its ceaseless flow.

However, among those who abided in that age, there were a chosen few who possessed an affinity with the Underworld. And among their number, one stood tall. *

Hythlodaeus knew this to be true as he held his sweet Euryphaessa in his arms. The pair watched from their garden as the skies continued to darken. Clouds fit to burst blew in from all directions, cloaking the bright stars. Soon the heavens opened, and the stars themselves fell toward the earth, raining down hellfire upon the once great city of Amaurot. He felt his Eternal Love nuzzle against his chest, her mask long since abandoned along with his. Euryphaessa's celestine orbs wandered away from the apocalyptic scene and peered up to meet Hythlodaeus' azure ones. Her voice tinged with resignation as her ethereal features fell. “Perhaps it was fruitless of us to put the little ones to sleep.”

Hythlodaeus hummed in agreement, his smile sad as he rested his forehead against her own. “Perhaps. And yet, their peaceful slumber is a mercy. For they rest nestled in the warmth of my Phoenix and your Midgardsormr friend.” Hythlodaeus raised an eyebrow. “You never did get around to explaining how you got the approval to create him. He is of the same nature as Phoenix, and with unborn hatchlings besides.”

Euryphaessa’s somber expression shifted into a mischievous smirk. “I didn’t. He came to me as I traversed on my final journey. He arrived from a distant Star, along with his unborn little ones, seeking sanctuary from the destruction of their home. His tale moved me and I wished to offer him succor. However, I feared the Convocation would turn them away, so I hid them from their knowledge.” She smirked. “Call it my…final act of rebellion after leaving my seat as Azem.” She sighed as though put upon as she nuzzled her nose against the other Paragon. “Nevertheless, were I to be rid of them now, Helios, Selene _and_ Eos will be most cross with me. The little ones are very much attached, and they find Midgardsormr’s eggs fascinating.”

Hythlodaeus smirked in return. “Alas, Hades may have the right of it. I have influenced you, My Heart.”

Euryphaessa's smirk grew into a beatific smile. “And here I thought _I_ have influenced _you_. Pardon me for the error, my Beloved.”

It was then the Consorts felt the aethereal ruptures, followed by the rumbling of their Star. Things were dark and then things were light, and back in-flux it went. Undeterred by the encroaching destruction, the Bonded pair gazed adoringly into each other’s eyes, taking in their respective love for the last time as they held one another even closer. Hythlodaeus kissed his Dear One’s temple. “Know you are not obligated to do this. What Eos-what _Elidibus_ has done…it was his choice to make. He walked his path, as did Venat, regardless of how ill-advised it was.”

Euryphaessa hummed as she nuzzled his nose. “You say this as if I were not his mother, as if all I was to our boy was a fellow member of the Convocation. But tell me, will _you_ as his father allow this to continue? Will you not attempt, as will I, to save our boy from his own follies? As parents are not wont to do for their erring children?”

Hythlodaeus shrugged, his azure eyes glittering with warmth as his voice grew soft. “No. In good conscious, I shall not abandon our boy. I shall stand with you…and save him from himself, Venat as well. I no longer care of the consequences. No matter how long it takes, we _shall_ bring our boy back.”

Euryphaessa’s gaze grew iridescent as she kissed under Hythlodaeus’ chin. “Though we cannot undo the coming end of our Star, though we cannot deter what these new entities shall bring; we _can_ still redirect this… _Zodiark_ and _Hydaelyn_ from their original edicts.” She paused; her gaze molten as she smiled sadly. “Together, let us selfishly commit the most heinous of acts and go against the desires of the many, for the desires of the few. Together, let us thwart these… _Primal’s_ …and take fate into our own hands…together…we shall start anew.”

Her inner Radiance became all-encompassing as the Paragon used her Power one last time. It was unleashed at its fullest potential, glowing as magnificently as the truest of suns. Euryphaessa’s Might swept through the entirety of their Star in a grand circle of aether and magicks. Just then, the two Primal forces of Zodiark and Hydaelyn collided. Euryphaessa reached out for her Bonded one, her voice sonorous. “Come what may My Beloved, forever and always. Whole or shattered, in life or in death, I will remember always. Eternally, I am yours. Until then, Hythlodaeus.”

Hythlodaeus melded himself to his Bonded one’s iridescent form as he kissed Euryphaessa one last time, pouring all of his love for her in that final gesture as he spoke against her lips. “Come what may My Heart, forever and always. Whole or shattered, in life or in death, I will remember always. Eternally, I am yours. Until then, Euryphaessa.”

He offered up his own all-encompassing Radiance to embolden hers. Hythlodeaus’ Power served as a Conduit to his loves Beacon, steadily becoming one with Euryphaessa’s own Radiance. Together, they guided the souls of both the Living and the Departed from the Lifestream. The Consorts pulled all into their focal point of Aethra, at last forming a true lodestone of suffusing Might, Divine and Damning in equal measure. As they redirected the Water’s Flow, so too did they draw both Zodiark and Hydaelyn’s attention. The Consorts effectively changed the Primal’s focus to encompass all of the Lifestream, not just their empty husk of a Star, in their battle of Wills. Successfully giving all who existed on their home world a chance at a new beginning as a new Source for these pair of false deities.

In an instant, all became Wide-Shining.

_Hear...Feel…Think…_

Then, in a final collision, all was as Light, as was Dark.

…

_“Across ten and three were we then divided. Reflections of the Source, each possessed of a Shard.”_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_“The pious Ishgardian clergy guide the flock, and the devout knights protect the weak. Yet even the holiest of men succumb to the darkest of temptations._

_None dare to administer justice to these sacrosanct elite residing outside of the law._

_Who, then, defends the feeble from the transgressions of those meant to guide and protect them?_

_A valiant few take up arms to defend the downtrodden, and not even the holy priests and knights can escape their judgement_ _._

_Pariahs in their own land, they are known by many as ‘dark knights.’_

_These sentinels bear no shields declaring their allegiance. Instead, their greatswords act as beacons to guide the meek through darkness.”_

_-Excerpt from: “The Central Lodestone Disciplines of War and Magic; Book 12: The Dark Knight” **_

…

The skies above Ishgard were dark this particular evening. Cloud’s fit to burst blew in from all directions, cloaking the bright stars. Soon the heavens opened, and pure white snow fell toward the earth.

An Elezen man of 26 summers took in the weather absently, his broad frame stiff, as he not once batted his teal eyes at the snowfall. Such weather was the norm during this particular season. The young man stood like a sentry near the tall window of his father’s study at de Borel Manor. However, were one to look long enough, you would catch him occasionally blowing away the fringe of his blond curls as they fell upon his handsome visage.

The young man’s father, Viscount Cecil of House de Borel, sat in his study chair as he finished the last remaining documents required for his report to the newly anointed Archbishop. He signed the final sheaf with a flourish, folded and sealed it with wax, stamped its surface with the house’s crest, and placed it on top of the small pile as he addressed his son. “All will be well Rainier, tis quite normal that such a process take so many bells.”

Rainier stiffened further; his broad shoulders even tenser than before as he addressed his father. “Indeed. And yet, what if she does not survive? What shall we do then?”

The elder Elezen stood, removing his spectacles and placing them on top of the pile of documents. Cecil took a moment to gaze above the mantle and look upon the painting of he and his wife, Rosamunde, in their youth. After a long moment, the elder’s gaze roved over his son as he offered him a warm smile. “Regardless of the origins for your union, regardless of the orders foisted upon you by our newly anointed, and very much belligerent, Archbishop…what says your heart?”

Rainier looked over his shoulder and gazed upon his father’s form in return, absorbing his graying features and kind face. The younger man took a cleansing breath and released it slowly. “Alas, I would still care for the child and raise them as my own.” Rainier frowned, his eyes glittering with hidden power. “However, I shall do so not for _him_ …but for _her_. She is my wife, she is my love, she is my _heart_. And it is in honor of that love that I shall take on this duty.”

Cecil’s smile broadened. “As one should. For a Borel Knight’s duty is not to any one Lord, or to any one Master, but to true Justice…guided by the moral spirit held deep within one’s heart. For the heart is where our true Power lies.”

It was then a knock was heard from the study’s door. The older of the pair hummed in thought before speaking. “Enter.”

The door opened, revealing the Viscount’s wife, Rosamunde. She smiled brightly at the pair, her graying, blond features just as kind as her husbands. “Dear Cecil, dear Rainier, all is well. We have a new addition to our family. It is a boy.”

Cecil grinned just as brightly toward his wife as he clapped his son’s shoulder. “Thank you, Rosa. Well Rainier, your heart is decided. Shall we meet my grandson?”

Rainier nodded in agreement, following behind his parents toward the master bedchamber one door over. It was not long before the double doors of the bedchamber’s opened, revealing his fatigued wife as she rested in bed, affectionately holding a swaddled bundle in her arms. His teal eyes roved over her spent form, taking in her sweat dampened ebony hair, skin like freshly driven snow, her bright azure eyes which glistened like diamonds, and her upturned rose-bud lips as she smiled warmly toward her boy. Even exhausted, Rainier found his Dear one a vision to behold. In his humble opinion, his wife would always be the most beautiful Elezen he has ever laid eyes on.

Rainier knew what had to be done. The young knight’s eyes gazed around the room as he spoke, his voice tinged with the strength of a command. “Please leave us for a few moments. I wish to speak with my wife alone.” Obediently the midwife, the few lingering staff, along with the Viscount and Viscountess, left the pair along with the infant. Once alone, Rainier moved to stand before his wife’s bedside, inspecting her form critically once more. He reached out with great care as his fingers carefully caressed his wife’s sweat-soaked locks from her damp forehead. “Are you well Audree? Mother said all was well, and yet you appear rather peaky.”

Audree’s azure eyes at last left her son’s form and gazed upon her husband with a tired smile. “Well, I have been better. However, rest assured, the worst of the pain has passed. I am sorry you were not allowed to stay. Alas, fainting twice _would_ make any forbid you from re-entry.”

Rainier cleared his throat in embarrassment. “Yes well, one is not quite used to such…sights.”

Audree chuckled softly, her gaze resting once more on her son as she carefully ran her own fingers over her boy’s soft ebony strands. “Indeed. Tis not an everyday occurrence.” She fell silent, contemplating her words carefully. “You do not have to do this…I understand as a Dark Knight one must serve as the Shadowed guardians of King Thordan’s throne, and accept any and all orders given by the Holy See…and yet…” Her eyes watered. “For _he_ to go so far as to order you to bond with me _and_ take on the burden of…Tis an abuse of his new station. And you are a good man and a dear friend, Rainier. You deserve a maiden whom can give you a trueborn heir…a wife whom loves you…” The new mother bit her bottom lip, holding the babe closer as she curled into herself. “Not the Archbishop’s harlot and bastard son.”

Rainier cupped her chin, raising Audree’s face to meet his saddened gaze. “Do not ever call yourself by such a demeaning moniker ever again. You are a Lady whose heart simply rested in hands that knew not how to care for a gift so precious. He made false promises and used you. He chose the Miter, power, over a future with you. You, a wonderous woman whom deserves the world. You, a woman whose kindness knows no bounds.”

He leaned forward and kissed Audree’s forehead delicately, his voice soft as he continued. “I am your husband not because of an order, but because my heart wished it so. You are my oldest and dearest friend, and I want nothing more than your happiness. Full glad am I you accepted my hand in turn. And though I yet to earn your love, I however do love _you_ greatly. Perhaps someday, with time, I may prove myself worthy of your returned affections.”

Audree’s tears fell fully as she leaned in and kissed Rainier chastely upon his lips, doing so for the first time since their bonding ceremony. Pouring as much of her gratitude, as well as her blooming feelings, in the gesture. Soon the bonded pair parted as Audree rested her forehead against Rainier’s, her gaze warm. “Perhaps that day is not as far reaching as you might believe.”

It was then the babe awoke from his nap, revealing eyes of identical azure as his mother’s. His gaze looked upon the pair blearily as he stretched. Upon catching sight of the awakened infant, Rainier smiled. “What shall we name _our_ son?”

Audree blushed as she gazed toward her boy once more. “I…I wish to name him after my father. He was a good man, a just man…” She smiled shyly. “I wish for… _our_ boy to follow in his good example.”

Rainier nodded in agreement as he leaned in and kissed the infant’s fragile fingers. “Aymeric was his name, yes? Indeed, I do believe that suits the little one quite nicely. Such moniker will honor your father’s memory well.” His smile softened, his eyes tracing every ilm of the babe. “Welcome home, little Aymeric.”

The Infant Aymeric’s gaze grew distant as his blurry eyes took in the waning glimmers of the ever-flowing waters of the Lifestream above his parent’s heads, his chubby fingers grasping for lights he could not yet reach.

…

No less than a winter later, the skies grew dark over the distant shores of the great City-State of Iselbard. Cloud’s fit to burst blew in from all directions, cloaking the bright stars. Soon the heavens opened, and pure white snow fell toward the earth. Snow was quite the norm for such a frigid climb, even during the second umbral moon, where most other parts of the world expected the first blooms of spring.

Deep within the highest spire of the Imperial Palace, rested an elderly man upon his throne. He was broadly set, with long white hair, and an equally long white beard. His eyes were closed in what appeared to be sleep, hiding their golden hue from the world. Upon his forehead rested a glittering, fully formed ivory third eye, identifying the elderly man as a pure-blooded Garlean. He was dressed in full body armor of onyx shade, and wore a draconic like helm of a crown to match. The elderly man seemed slumped over, resting his chin against his hand on the armrest. His equally dark cane resting just as slumped against the throne.

“…Your Radiance? Your _Radiance._ ” Distantly the elderly Emperor caught the intonations of a familiar rumbled voice, both impatient and most insistent. Drowsily, he opened his eyes, his gaze focusing upon the flow of aether from the Lifestream. As usual, for eons in fact, Emet-Selch’s eyes were met with no brilliant shine but a wan, sickly glow. The Ascian’s face contorted in disgust the further he embraced the waking world. As he gathered his scattered thoughts, he took in the form of his grandson, Varis Yae Galvus.

The young Prince met his grandsire’s eyes with his usual seriousness. “Your Radiance. It is the appointed hour.”

Emet-Selch sighed, his frown causing his golden eyes to gleam like a pair of charged armaments. “And yet you are here. In the throne room. Before me. And not by your wife’s bedside as she risks life and limb for our great Empire once more.” He tisked. “Childbearing is no simple task Varis, and wives are want for their spouses support.” Emet-Selch’s frown melted away, a vicious smirk taking its place as a thought occurred. “Unless our dear Metis decided to threaten your man-bits with her katana. Aye, I cannot blame you for taking such threat seriously were it the case, she was not former Legatus Augustus for nothing, child.”

Varis frowned in turn. “I am here to fetch you. Metis gave birth successfully.” He paused. “She has bestowed twin heirs to the throne.”

The Emperor hummed. Taking his cane in hand, he leaned against it to stand. “Ah, excellent, if a bit unexpected. But no matter, let us see them.”

Emet-Selch knew the faster he got this over with, the faster he could return to his nap. He had long ceased to expect anything from his heirs, especially after the loss of his eldest son. Alas, his boy left behind a son of his own in Varis, and now a lineage of grandchildren.

With a short bow, the Prince of Garlemald escorted the Emperor to the birthing chambers. It was not long before the pair of royals met with the sight of an Au Ra woman as she rested in the chamber’s large canopy bed, the Princess Consort, Metis Wir Celeste. The new mother’s lengthy, golden locks were neatly plaited over one shoulder, exposing her glistening skin and ivory scales. In her arms laid a pair of swaddled infants which her celestine orbs took in warmly. By her bedside stood the Tribunus Angusticlavus of the XIth Legion, Gaius Tol Baelsar, whom was tasked with guarding the bedchamber. For once the Garlean’s horned helm rested not on his head, but under his arm, revealing his handsome visage as his own warm gaze took in the swaddled bundles and the Princess Consort’s tired features.

Upon picking up the sound of their approach, the new mother’s celestine orbs peered up toward the Emperor and Prince through lengthy eyelashes. Metis offered the royals a small smile and a regal tilt of her head. “Your Radiance. Mine apologies for receiving you in such a manner.”

Emet-Selch moved closer to her bedside, briefly nodding toward Gaius as the Tribunus bowed and stepped away, offering the Emperor respectful distance. The Ascian returned the Au Ra’s smile in kind. “Worry not Metis, all rules have exceptions. As a man whom has witnessed many a birth of his progeny, it would be most cruel of me to expect a new mother to stand on ceremony.” His smile morphed into a cold smirk. “Now, let’s see them.”

Metis obliged him, angling the swaddled infants toward the Emperor’s gaze. Emet-Selch gauged the little ones critically, noting the difference in their features. One of the twins had golden locks, much like their mother, and the distinct ivory third eye of a Garlean, with nary a scale in sight. Whereas the other twin had silver spun strands, much like their father, mostly au ra features, if less scales than their mother, and with nary a third eye in sight. Indeed, it would seem the only features these twins seemed to share were their identical pair of celestine orbs, rose-bud lips, and pallor. Emet-Selch hummed, finding the whole thing quite fascinating. He vaguely wondered if the pair’s differences were solely external.

Upon catching his critical eye, Metis spoke. “The babe with the Garlean features is a boy, and the youngest. The babe with the Au Ra features is a girl, and the eldest.”

It was then Emet-Selch saw it.

_No…it could not be…_

Though it be a fragment, within the baby girl Emet-Selch saw a glimmer of Radiance not seen in eons.

Unexpectedly, the Emperor reached out and carefully plucked the swaddled babe into his arms, taking her in with great awe in his gaze. Indeed, the truth could not be denied.

It would seem his dearest friend had returned to him.

The last of the Convocation, the former 14th seat.

The Sheppard of their long-lost Star.

_Azem…_

_How was it she always found a way to give me hope, just as I thought all hope to be lost?_

Forgetting all others, the Emperor carefully kissed his great-granddaughter’s fragile forehead, just over her bourgeoning scales. His words fell upon the babe in a whisper, completely lost in the moment as he ignored all else. “Tis a miracle indeed. Your presence is most unexpected.” Emet-Selch’s smile warmed, a sight not seen by any within the chambers for a very long time. “But most welcome.”

Taking measure of the Emperor’s smile, Metis hummed. Her gaze fell briefly upon her husband, meeting his golden orbs beseechingly. As if able to read her thoughts, Varis’ nodded in consent. With a thankful smile of her own, Metis’ gaze returned to the Emperor. “Your Radiance. We would be most honored if you were to bequeath her with a name. And mayhap her brother as well?”

Emet-Selch hummed distractedly, still quite enraptured by the babe’s natural potential for aethereal manipulation. Most impressive still were the glimmers of the Paragon’s power of the echo, manifested without a starting _push_ by Elidibus nor Hydaelyn, as so many imperfect beings required. Best of all, at least in Emet-Selch’s eyes, his presence made the child deaf to Hydaelyn’s siren call.

_It would seem this newest addition held much promise indeed._

Just then, the little one’s Radiance grew blinding. Distantly, her brother’s glimmer grew in kind. Something the Emperor noted with silent glee, contemplating the possibilities their future held. Very much inspired by the display, the Emperor knew exactly what to name them. “She is the only daughter of my Royal line. As such, she shall carry the legacy of the first woman of our dynasty, My Empress. Henceforth, this child shall bear the name of Davina.” His gaze fell upon her brother, still held within their mother’s arms. “And to the boy, he shall carry the lost honor of his grandsire, my eldest son whom held much favor and promise. Henceforth he shall bear the name of Zenos.” His golden gaze fell upon the infant in his arms, meeting her blurry celestine orbs warmly. “May they both grow strong and wise, and may they bring us glory and triumph. May they hold the title of Yae with pride most deserved, and may they meet my highest expectations.”

Distantly Emet-Selch thought it a shame his dear friend returned just at the cusp of a coming Umbral era. And yet, perhaps it mattered little.

_I will simply adjust my plans accordingly to include them both._

…

Many winters came and went. Once again, the skies above Ishgard were dark this particular evening. Cloud’s fit to burst blew in from all directions, cloaking the bright stars. Soon the heavens opened, and pure white snow fell toward the earth. The 13 summers old Aymeric de Borel took in the weather absently, not once batting an eye at the snowfall. Such weather was the norm during Halone’s Feast day.

The youth stood like a sentry near the tall window in his room at de Borel manor. His arms outstretched on either side of him, allowing the 42 summers old house Stewart, Ser Kain, and the 34 summers old head maid, Dame Rydia, access to the cummerbunds of his black dress coat. They too wore black, as did the rest of the house staff.

For not a few bells ago, Aymeric’s grandfather, the Viscount Cecil de Borel, passed away. Joining his dearly departed wife, Rosamunde de Borel, in Halone’s hallowed halls.

…

The Viscount was an elderly man of 72 summers when he died. For moons now, his grandfather suffered from an illness he could not well shake. The feeble glimmer of his inner light waning by the bell. It was only yesterday evening Aymeric sat by Viscount Cecil’s bedside. He was frail, certainly, but ever so full of life. At the time, Aymeric was regaling the elderly Elezen of his archery practice with the other Temple Knight Squires over a warm cup of tea. His grandfather snuck a bit of birch syrup in each of their cups as the youth told his tale. It was then that the elderly Viscount gave Aymeric his Feast day gift, offering the boy a teasing wink. “A day early never hurt anyone. Now open it.”

Aymeric did as bid, finding a pair of crystalline blue and gold earrings shaped like dragons’ wings. They looked distinctly Dravanian in make. Aymeric was perplexed by the gift to say the least. His confusion must have clearly shown on his face, since his grandfather laughed brightly as he feebly pat Aymeric’s dark head of hair. “They were your grandmother’s favorite pair. I gave these to her as a symbol of our courtship.”

Viscount Cecil’s smile grew, his teal eyes distant as he recalled the past. “My Rosa was quite the tease, let me tell you. She had me at wits end upon gifting these to her. A Fortemp to the last, she refused to wear them for moons on end. T’was on the eve of Halone’s Feast day that she, at long last, graced these upon her elegant ears. Accepting my courtship for all of Ishgard to see, both in our fair city and out on the fields of battle.”

Aymeric’s cheeks and ears grew red, staring down at the earrings with wide eyes. Suddenly feeling quite shy at the thought of courtship. “Thank you, grandfather…but I have no one to court.”

Viscount Cecil simply pat Aymeric’s head again, his eyes fond. “You will someday, my dear boy. I can only pray they bring Halone’s Divine Light into your life…as my beloved Rosa once did mine own.”

Aymeric looked upon his grandfather in confusion once more. “How will I discern such a thing?”

His grandfather carefully ran his aged fingers over the glittering Dravanian earrings. His teal eyes just as bright and full of mirth. “Well, enlightenment befell me the moment your grandmother stood above my form, as I laid bleeding after the horde’s assault. She offered both healing succor and chastisement in equal measure.”

Aymeric raised an eyebrow at that. “You discerned it when grandmother chastised you?”

Viscount Cecil gave a humored chuckle and a teasing smile. “Mayhap our shared kiss afterwards helped enlighten me, just a little.”

The youth smiled teasingly in return. “Only a little?”

The elder leaned back against his propped pillows, carefully pouring even more birch syrup into his and Aymeric’s tea cups. “Do not let your grandmother hear you say otherwise, lest it ruin me. I have a reputation to uphold, even within Halone’s Halls.”

It was then Aymeric caught sight of two other waning glimmers from the corner of his eye. The youth turned in his seat, catching sight of his mother and father, Audree de Borel and Rainier de Borel, as they came to say their goodbyes to him and the Viscount. The pair would be away for some weeks on a… _mercantile_ trip that will take them all the way to the Sharlayan colony. Though ill-timed, his mother and father claimed the routes were in their favor. Aymeric could recall how the Viscount’s gaze harden with steely resolve as he bade his father take Naegling as a precaution.

…

The youth was pulled away from his contemplations thanks to a careful pat of Kain’s hand on his shoulder. He turned to face both the House Stewart and the Head Maid. Aymeric’s bright azure orbs forlorn as he took them in, their own internal waning glimmers hardly registering. Kain offered the boy a genteel smile as he guided the youth toward the doorway. “Come young master, allow me to escort you to your vigil.”

Aymeric allowed Ser Kain to guide him.

Upon arriving to the former Viscount’s rooms, Aymeric took in the candelabra lights, the dark drapery over the tall windows, and the smell of incense in the air. He bravely entered the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Aymeric’s feet then led him to his grandfather’s bedside. The Viscount’s form dressed in the azure finery of his station; his arms crossed over his unmoving chest, his hands resting above his still heart. His now lifeless corpse cloaked in a gossamer black cape decorated with the Borel family crest.

His inner, waning light long since snuffed out.

Aymeric gently rested his hand over his grandfather’s own and kissed his forehead through the gossamer black cloak. A few silent tears fell from his azure orbs, falling in crystalline droplets over the dark material. Feeling numb and heart-broken.

He then stood straight, like a sentry, and began his solitary vigil.

…

The snow fell harder over Coerthas, the winds blistering.

…

Over the years, many Au Ra were mistreated and rumors sprang up of their supposed draconic heritage, fueled by their scaled features. This in turn led to increasing unrest between the Au Ra and the Elezen’s of Ishgard. Many falsely accused of some crime or other by the Temple Knights and the Heaven’s Ward, all to be rid of them and use them as scape-goats to cover up the machinations of the truly guilty. Once the Doman refugees arrived in droves after the Garlean Empire took over their lands, it brought anti-Au Ra sentiments to a boil.

To stop the infighting between both their Ishgardian supporters and their detractors, the Archbishop gave the Doman Au Ra refugees a dispensation to use the lands on the outskirts of Coerthas as their own. It seemed a relatively clean solution and once knowledge of the species true Far Eastern origins came to light, it in turn made Ishgardian’s far less nervous of their kind. The Sharlayan Colony also opened their borders to any Au Ra’s whom wished for a safe haven. Those that could make the journey left for the Dravanian Hinterlands. Some Ishgardian Elezen’s and Hyur’s, including Ser Ompagne Bale, left with these refugees. These days, only a few pocket settlements remain in Coerthas’ outskirts.

Unfortunately, less than a moon ago, a dragon horde attacked the village of Ferndale, killing all within their lands save for a young lad whom was spared such a fate thanks to Ser Alberic Bale, Ompagne’s younger brother and current Azure Dragoon of Ishgard. According to his reports, it appeared as if his home village were a casualty of circumstance. The horde did not remain long after the attack and went soon after to a Temple Knight encampment, which lay just beyond the village. After the incident passed, a Temple Knight report claimed that the horde flew from the same direction as one of the Au Ra settlements. This in turn caused many Temple Knights to desire revenge for their fallen brothers and sisters.

Anti-Au Ra sentiments grew once more thanks to the zealous leadership of their number. Which then resulted in the radical members of the Temple Knights to go rogue and plan an attack on the peaceful settlement. The Dark Knight’s received a warning of the impending attack from an ally whom presently served as a Temple Knight. As was his due, Rainier had a private audience with the Archbishop to report his findings. Alas, Thordan did not approve of his request to offer the Au Ra aid, stating their lacked evidence to put these supposed traitors to the sword.

Horrified by his decree, Rainier went to both his wife and his father to speak of the Archbishop’s decision. The increasingly small family suspected corruption within the Holy See for some time, they found many of House de Borel’s traditional responsibilities shifting more and more into the hands of the Heavens ward. It seemed there was very little need for the Just hand of the Dark Knights, their duty growing increasingly moot as the Shadow guardians of King Thordan’s throne. This recent decree by Thordan VII simply proved their suspicion correct. Taking advantage of the opportunity given by one of their mercantile trips, Rainier and Audree set off to quell the assault against the Au Ra. Rebelling for the first time against the Archbishop’s orders and the Holy See and large. Sadly, the bonded pair were not fast enough to save them all. The very Temple Knights whom were responsible for patrolling the lands where the Doman Au Ra’s lived, were also the culprits of the first wave of the massacre.

…

Far away from the city of Ishgard, lay a small settlement in blazing ruins. Two cloaked figures ran for their lives, attempting to outrun a band of Temple Knight’s on a rampage. The shorter of the two, a mother, held a smaller cloaked figure in their arms, their son.

The child’s eyes roved their snowy surroundings. His small, black scaled hands gripped their mother’s robes tightly as he hugged her around her shoulders. His tears reduced to hiccups as he rubbed his face against his mother’s cloak. His fears growing tenfold as he saw the surrounding huts and tents burned to ash as they sped passed to hide in a distant cave. Hoping that the snow would cover their tracks.

The boy vaguely heard his mother speak over the wind. "Be calm, my Sweetling. We will be safe soon.”

Something told him, deep in the pit of his stomach, that such words were far from true.

The child swallowed the lump in his throat, speaking at last. "Mama, Papa, where did everyone go? I thought we were safe."

His mother shushed him, hiding his small head deeper into the hood of his cloak. His mother gripped the back of his head, holding close. The trio soon reached the cave, finding a rock formation in its depts. His mother put him down behind the formation, hiding him within its crevasse.

The shouting voices grew louder.

His father knelt before him briefly. "Be good and wait for us here. And whatever you do, do not make a sound. Once things are quiet, we will return for you."

The child nodded vigorously. He placed his tiny hands against his mouth to suppress a sob, tears falling in rivets. His father patted his head in comfort. His mother then leaned in and kissed his cheeks, her tail swinging in agitation. "Here my sweet one. Hold onto this with your life." His mother gave him what appeared to be a ruby pendant. "Though you are born from ice and snow, remember where you are from."

They hardly had a chance to stand before they were cut down viciously from behind by what appeared to be Temple Knights.

There were four in number. One mercilessly stabbed at his mother with a lance again and again, making certain of her death. While another continued to slash at his father without mercy. Their combined blood seeping through their robes, melting the snow under them. The boy screamed in horror, catching the attention of the band of Knights from his hiding spot. "It looks like we missed one gentlemen. Remember our orders. Let us be rid of this aberration and return home."

The Knight lifted his blade, intent on severing him in two. The boy closed his eyes, waiting for the impact.

But nothing happened.

He heard a gurgling and choking sound, causing him to look up. Only to find the Temple Knight in question stabbed through the chest where he stood by a greatsword. The Knight hardly had the strength to turn around to see the perpetrator. Cussing them with his last breath before slumping and slipping off the blade, falling with a wet squelch.

The Temple Knight’s fall revealed a tall figure dressed in dark armor and a horned helmet. They offered their hand to the child to help him stand. Before he could take the gauntlet covered hand however, a war cry was heard behind the dark armored warrior. A Temple Knight attempted to charge the warrior while they were distracted with the boy. This in turn, caused the child to react as if possessed. He picked up some bloodied snow and threw it at the Temple Knights face, blinding and disorienting him enough for the dark armored warrior to turn and swiftly cut him through. Severing him the same way that very same knight did just moments prior to his father.

The warrior’s movements allowed the boy’s eyes to fall on a second dark armored figure, taller and broader than the first. They swung a crystalline blue and silver blade, killing the last remaining Temple Knights at the scene.

The shorter of the pair turned back toward the boy and finally spoke. "Are you alone?"

He shivered, gripping the ruby pendant tightly in his free hand. Whimpering as he looked upon the mangled corpses of his parents. "I...I... I was with my mum and dad..."

The dark armored warrior tilted their head to peer at the bodies. Au ra, from what they could gather.

The helmeted head turned back to the boy. "I see. Know that we shall make certain justice is properly meted out to those responsible. Now then."

They knelt to the child’s eye level and carefully removed his hood, revealing the boy’s horns, silvery hair and black scales. Their gauntlet covered hand ran through his hair gently. "Xaela. I see. And what is your name?"

The boy hesitated, gulping nervously before speaking. "My name is Sidurgu."

The dark armored knight nodded and hummed. "Sidurgu? A strong name indeed little one. Did you know that your name is shared by one of the Fury's blessed in her divine court? I have a son whom is named much like yourself."

The dark armored knight patted Sidurgu’s silver head. "Hello Sidurgu, tis a pleasure to make your acquaintance. You were very brave, creating a diversion for me. You make your namesake and your warrior people proud."

The dark armored knight put their equally dark blade down, their heavy sword landing with a dull thud upon the ground. They removed their horned helmet, revealing the most beautiful Elezen woman Sidurgu has ever seen. The woman was 39 summers old, with raven black hair, skin like freshly driven snow, with bright azure eyes which glittered like diamonds, and a very warm smile. A smile inherited by her son, same as her other features. "Well then little warrior, my name is Audree. Since you are all alone, would you like to come with me? We know of a place where you will be safe. I am terribly sorry we failed to arrive sooner. I am afraid there are many quite corrupt within the numbers of those that beguile others with a visage of justice."

Sidurgu glanced over the woman's shoulder to peer at the taller, dark armored warrior. Feeling the child’s stare, the taller warrior looked his way as he gave a nod and a wave. They sheathed their blue blade and removed their own helmet, revealing an Elezen man of about the same age as Audree, with short, blond curls, teal eyes as deep as any ocean, and a handsome visage. "My wife speaks the truth, little warrior. My name is Rainier. Be not afraid in our presence, for we Dark Knights exist to bring true justice from the shadows, where the light cannot reach."

Audree spoke up once more as she carefully lifted the small child, cradling Sidurgu with experienced arms. "Now then little warrior, let us give these lost souls a proper burial, and a prayer to the Fury for their cleansing and forgiveness. We will also make certain to properly bury your parents, as well as the other villagers. I am deeply sorry to say that only you survived.” She pulled Sidurgu closer to her armored bosom, giving the boy a cursory glance for injuries. “Out of curiosity, have you ever learned the funeral rites of the Fury?"

Sidurgu shook his head in the negative. "...m... mama showed me the rites of the Azim...c-can you...show me?"

Audree nodded in agreement, her smile warming. "I would be most pleased to do so. And would you be most kind as to show me these Azim rites? I would be honored to learn them."

The small Xaela nodded in acquiesces, wrapping his little arms around Audree’s shoulders, hiding his face within her neck. Audree for her part, hummed a lullaby as she held Sidurgu close, glancing at Rainier with a steely gaze full of determination. Rainier moved closer to Audree, placing a hand on her shoulder as he used his free one to gently pat Sidurgu’s head. “Let us take the child to Ser Ompagne. Mayhap the boy will feel comfort in the milder climbs of the Dravanian Hinterlands. At any rate, we planned on going to the Sharlayan Colony to finalize the trade route. I am certain a small detour will not delay us any. And Ser Ompagne has wont of a new student now that his present one is nearly done with their training.”

Audree nodded in agreement. “While we are at it, let us stop by each of the remaining settlements and inform them of this tragedy. If they are willing, we may be able to escort them all to Dravania. I fear what will happen should any Au Ra remain.”

Without another word, Rainier put his helmet back on and carefully helped Audree with her own. The pair soon left the cave with Sidurgu in tow.

They had many Au Ra and Temple Knights to bury, and a vigil to perform.

…

Deep within the Dravanian Hinterlands, at the mouth of the Thaliak river, lay a bustling city-state of scholars and mages; the Sharlayan Colony. The seeds of this once hamlet took root during the sixth Astral era, bringing with it the arts of Succor and Gloom to the rest of Eorzea. Mindfully watched by the bright stars, the colony grew into the mighty city-state that it was today.

Though the skies too were fit to burst with snowfall, many of the Colony’s citizens were out and about in celebration. For they had much reason for jubilation. The Forum has made it known that the peace accords have at last been settled between the Garlean Empire and the Ala Mhigan Kingdom.

However, that was not all the Sharlayan’s celebrated.

For today, in honor of the peace treaty, Sharlayan’s very own honorable son, Fourchenault Leveilleur, shall at last bond with Garlemald’s radiant daughter, Princess Davina Yae Galvus.

Many flocked to the city’s square to catch a glimpse of the regal bride and groom as they danced for the first time as husband and wife. The people knew the bonded pair have a tentative friendship. However, countless believed that surely love would bloom once the bride came of age. Some tittered at how adorable the pair seemed as they twirled in the center, for they were still quite shy on their feet in their tender ages. While some contemplated Eorzea’s and Sharlayan’s future prosperity with the Empire, others wondered as to the many heirs the pair would give the Garlean throne someday. Though they were still quite young and would not consummate for some time yet, most attendees were confident that their future children would be numerous, and prayed for their good health and longevity.

The festivities lasted until nearly dawn, and soon the couple made their way to Leveilleur Manor. After such a lengthy betrothal, they would at long last begin their life together.

And all would prosper.

Distantly, hidden within the cheering crowds of well-wishers, stood a man in white robes. His face was obscured by his hood and a red mask, his eyes following the bride and groom’s carriage as it left his sight. Though he knew not why, deep inside the man in white was most disturbed by the bonding. It all seemed…wrong somehow. The bride in particular felt almost…familiar.

_She is meant for another…but whom?_

As if from nowhere, a man in black robes walked over toward his compatriot in white. His face also obscured by his hood and red mask. Upon sensing his arrival, the man in white spoke, his voice a muted cadence of wisdom, his eyes not once leaving the horizon. “Quite an interesting development. Would you not say Lahabrea?”

The man in black replied in kind, his tone snide. “Very much so Elidibus. I must admit, I was surprised to learn Emet-Selch gave his prized progeny over to the Sharlayan’s so easily. Whatever could have spurred his actions?”

Elidibus had his suspicions, but he kept them to himself. Still quite disturbed by the bride’s presence. “At any rate, we shall continue as our original design, with a few…modifications. Regardless of his actions, Emet-Selch has set the stage in the Source well enough. This shall not impede us.”

Lahabrea smirked. “If you believe so, then I shall return to my duties and do naught else. The next shard in question is at last at its brink. It shan’t be long.”

Elidibus nodded. “Good, see to it then.”

Soon Lahabrea vanished in a gloom of darkness. Elidibus, for his part, stayed behind.

As much as Emet-Selch tried to obscure it, Elidibus knew that fledgling glow for what it was.

_The Echo. Or…perhaps something else…_

He knew Hydaelyn too will notice and make her move soon. She shall take this girl as her own, even if she was not hers to take.

For the life of him Elidibus could not quite determine as to why he felt both intrigued…and disturbed by this young bride.

_We must have met…perhaps during those bygone days…but who were they?_

Flashes of a radiant smile, gentle hands, and a warm laugh suddenly filled Elidibus’ mind. He could scarcely feel the ghostly presence of loving arms encompass him, perhaps a second pair as well. Even now, he could almost hear the soft hum of a lullaby…

_“To all of my children, in whom Life flows abundant._

_To all of my children, to whom Death hath passed his judgement._

_The soul yearns for honor, and the flesh the hereafter._

_Look to those who walked before, to lead those who walk after._

_Shining is the Land's light of justice_

_Ever flows the Land's well of purpose_

_Walk free, walk free, walk free, believe._

_The Land is alive, so believe...” ***_

The Ascian shook off the thoughts.

_Now was hardly the time to entertain flights of fancy._

Elidibus found it unfortunate he must have such a harsh hand against one so young and filled with such promise. Breaking a child’s spirit was always distasteful in the Ascian’s eyes. Alas, Emet-Selch gave him little choice.

_If the man simply made his great-grandchild an Ascian as she was always meant to be, then I would have little need to take such measures._

Elidibus knew not where those stray thoughts came from either.

He took a deep breath, growing resolute. He shall do his duty as Emissary and make certain balance is retained. He shall dim the light of Hydaelyn’s would be chosen, and Elidibus shall do so with the very ones meant to _protect_ her. If left unchecked, this Sharlayan Sage’s household may raise a dangerous adversary from the ashes.

He shall be subtle and not remain long, lest Emet-Selch interfere in a misguided attempt to protect his little one.

_Her groom may be a good place to start._

Elidibus shall make things right.

And all _will_ prosper.

…

Three weeks came and went. Aymeric, dressed in the black and blues of House de Borel, sat near the burning fireplace of the Viscount’s study. His parents had yet to return from their trip, which concerned the youth greatly. Aymeric took a slow sip of his tea, finding it far too bitter for his palate. The youth reached over and poured a bit of birch syrup into the draught. Upon taking another sip, Aymeric still found the warm drink a tad too bitter. On the opposite chair sat Count Edmont de Fortemps, eldest nephew of Aymeric’s grandmother Rosamunde, and current head of House Fortemps. The Elezen of 40 summers sipped his own warm cup of tea undeterred, hiding a small smile of amusement behind the rim. He found Aymeric’s penchant of adding birch syrup to his tea, as his Uncle Cecil once did, quite endearing.

After having recently returned home from his duties at Camp Dragonhead, Edmont found it prudent to visit his cousins of House de Borel after hearing the news of Cecil’s death. He was quite surprise to discover both Rainier and Audree were away on business, and young Aymeric very much alone. Having none of it, the man kindly kept Aymeric’s company for the last few evenings. During these visits, the pair would have tea or dinner together, exchanging small talk or reminiscing about their shared relations. Today was one of those days. Edmont brought with him a bit of Nymeia Lily roots for brewing and a jar of birch syrup, knowing full well Aymeric enjoyed it as much as the deceased Viscount did.

Edmont decided then to break the silence. “My boy, if the Nymeia root be too bitter, mayhap you should add more birch syrup to the draught.”

Aymeric shook his head. “Nay, tis fine as is. I oft wondered as to the fine line between having birch syrup with my tea or having tea with my birch syrup.”

Edmont chuckled at the unexpected quip. “Oft I wondered the same as to Uncle Cecil’s own habits with the sweet. Rest assured, your use is quite moderate in comparison.”

The youth gave the Count a wane smile. He took another sip of the herbal blend, grimacing at its bitterness once more. At the sight of his face, Edmont offered the youth the small jar of birch syrup from the serving tray, which Aymeric accepted sheepishly. The younger Elezen poured a spot more into his cup before taking another sip, finding the draught at last acceptable. Aymeric soon put his cup and saucer aside, nodding in the Count’s direction. His azure gaze contemplated the waning glimmer of the older Elezen’s inner light. “Thank you, my Lord. For the syrup…and the company. Full glad am I for your presence.”

Edmont’s smile grew in turn, taking another sip of his tea before putting his own cup beside Aymeric’s. “Think nothing of it, my boy. It pleases me in turn to have company with whom I can reminisce with. Uncle Cecil was a good man, a good husband to dear Aunt Rosamunde, and a good father to Cousin Rainier. Just as I am certain he was a good grandfather to you in turn.”

Aymeric nodded mutely. “Indeed, he very much was. Stern, yet kind. He always did have a way about him. And it has been quite…lonely now that he is gone.”

Edmont took another sip of his tea. “Have your Mama and Papa not returned from their trade excursion?”

The youth’s gaze fell toward the hearth and its vibrant flames. “No, they have not. Nor do I truly expect them to return so soon. Journey’s to the Sharlayan Colony have always been overly long. However ill-timed their journey may be…I understand the necessity…many people are in need of their services.”

The Count’s smile dropped, a concerned frown taking its place. “Ill-timed indeed. And now they shall return to the sudden burden of a Title. Nevertheless, I am certain your Papa will take to the moniker of Viscount with his usual predilected efficiency, of that I have no doubt. Uncle Cecil has groomed your Papa with the utmost care, and his tutelage will serve him well in the coming days.”

Aymeric shared in Edmont’s frown. “I am most certain he will. However, tis the suddenness of the burden that concerns me. Papa has been overtaxed of late, and Mama does all she can to assist him. I only wish I could be of more use to them both…It would not do for either to grow ill due to exhaustion…as Grandfather did…”

Sensing that this was the root of Aymeric’s melancholy, Edmont gracefully moved toward the youth’s and knelt beside his seat. “Aymeric…though Uncle Cecil was full of vigor in spirit, he was always a frailer man than most in body. Your Papa is far healthier in comparison. Rest assured, you are of use to your parents as you are. I have heard nothing but the most glowing of praises in regards to your own tutelage. Uncle Cecil has oft commented on how proud he was of your intellect, and your martial prowess as a Temple Knight Squire. I can affirm t’was no easy feat to impress him in that regard, and yet you have. Continue on your path, my boy, for you do your part by walking it with shoulder’s back and head held high.”

Edmont smiled reassuringly. “For the burden of duty is a great one, no matter what form it may take. Perhaps the one you carry now may seem light in comparison to those around you. However, know that someday it shall be your turn to bear your Papa’s. And mayhap a heavier one still beyond that. I dare say, with how dutifully you wear yours now, you will carry the next most excellently. For now, retain the beacon of your fervor and allow yourself the respite of adjustment. The future will arrive sooner than you might think.” The Count then picked up the jar of birch syrup from the tray and placed it in Aymeric’s hand. He closed the youth’s fingers around the porcelain as his smile grew teasing. “And if your only vice is a spot of birch syrup in between bouts of duty, then full glad am I to bequeath the mantle of the future upon your shoulders.”

Aymeric’s own small smile blossomed in turn. “Even if my vice becomes tea with birch syrup and not the way round?”

Edmont chuckled, patting the youth’s head. “Even then Aymeric, even then. However, do be so kind as to not tell Haurchefant nor Emmanellain. I am afraid if their own sweet tooths grows any larger, they shan’t have a solitary pearl left.”

The youth nodded, warmth finally reaching his eyes.

The pair were interrupted by a knock on the study door. Aymeric’s smile dropped as he gazed around the backrest of his seat. Suddenly quite mentally exhausted as he took in the familiar waning light behind the door. He vaguely felt two other familiar glimmers below their feet. “Enter.”

Kain entered the study sedately, his usual genteel smile absent from his face. Noticing the House Stewarts’s lack of good humor, the pair of cousins grew concerned. The Count stood from his kneeling position, placing his hand on Aymeric’s shoulder. “Is aught amiss Ser Kain?”

The House Stewart cleared his throat. “The Archbishop is here to see the Young Master.”

Aymeric frowned, his confusion evident in his azure orbs. “Why…would he wish to see me now?”

Kain carefully closed the door behind him, moving toward Aymeric and Edmont’s side he bent closer toward the pair, his tone soft as if he feared being overheard. “He stated that he came to see to your wellbeing as promised. Siting his desire to offer spiritual council and succor in honor of Master Cecil’s passing.”

Aymeric crossed his arms and closed his eyes in deep contemplation. Thordan VII came to the manor the day after Viscount Cecil’s passing. Upon finding the youth alone with only the house staff, the Archbishop immediately offered the use of his personal retinue to assist in the Viscount’s burial. Aymeric politely declined the generous offer, not wishing to burden him. However, Aymeric did request that the Archbishop kindly offer up a prayer for his grandfather’s departed soul after their vigil’s end. Thordan agreed to Aymeric’s request and promised to return within the following weeks, not truly specifying exactly when that visit would be. However, not completely deterred, Thordan sent the Archimandrite of the Heaven’s ward to check on Aymeric in his stead.

Not that Aymeric minded Ser Vaindreau de Rouchemande’s company. Much like Count Edmont, the Knight was a pleasant man to be around. Not to mention, the Archimandrite kindly offered the youth a bit of sword training to pass the time whenever he visited. It was a kind distraction from Aymeric’s mourning, and the leader of the Heaven’s Ward seemed impressed with the youths bourgeoning abilities and growing prowess as a Squire. Regardless of their insistent and friendly overtures, Aymeric and the staff were very much careful with what they said about his parent’s excursion in the Knights presence. Whenever the Archimandrite would leave, Aymeric would pen a missive to his parents. Always making it a point to inform them of his day, wishing for their safe return home, as well as keeping them apprised of Ser Vaindreau’s visits, and of the Archbishop’s presence in particular.

Aymeric knew full well of his mother’s past with the Archbishop; of Thordan choosing the highest seat of the Holy See over a future with Audree. For years rumors have surrounded the youth of his apparent parentage, which Aymeric did his best to ignore. But he no longer could after his 11th summer. On his name day, Aymeric and his mother were at the Jewel Crozier buying the boy a gift, when a woman suddenly stopped at the sight of him. The high-born lady appeared quite disgusted as she spat at him and called Aymeric a bastard for all to hear. The boy witnessed his mother’s righteous fury then as she broke the high-born lady’s nose with a right hook that would make a pugilist proud.

Aymeric had never seen his mother so infuriated after that day…nor so contrite as she gently cleaned her son up after the incident. It was too difficult _not_ to inform Aymeric at that point. Rainier took it upon himself as he pulled Aymeric aside that evening and told him as delicately as possible of the truth of the rumors. Rainier, for his part, did his best to hold fast to his own passionate feelings of acrimony over the whole debacle, as he held Aymeric protectively to his bosom.

_“My darling boy. Always remember, this changes nothing. I will forever love you, for you are my son just as I am your father. For blood matters little. I can only hope you can forgive your mother and I for keeping this from you.”_

_No_ , Aymeric decided, _it would not do to cause Mama and Papa any further distress by keeping these visits from them. Especially not after they were so honest with me, when there was no need for such truths._

Aymeric was certain his parents already had to contend with feelings of guilt for their ill-timed departure, so it was best to lighten their burden by keeping them as apprised as possible. After all, in Aymeric’s eyes, these visits from the Archbishop and the Archimandrite changed nothing. If anything, the youth grew to love Rainier even more after learning the truth. The man did not have to accept him, and yet Rainier did and loved Aymeric as his own. Something Aymeric and his mother would forever be grateful for.

Now, three weeks to the day, it would seem that his sire returned as promised.

And his parents have yet to do the same.

Edmont gaze rested on Aymeric, concerned once more. “His Eminence has come before? I was under the impression that only Ser Vaindreau graced you with his presence.”

Aymeric nodded, placing the jar of birch syrup back on the tray. “Yes, he came and offered succor the eve after grandfather’s passing. I bade him return after the vigil’s end. Though, I must admit, I had hoped Mama and Papa would have returned beforehand.”

Edmont hummed, noting the boy’s nerves. Not that the Count could blame Aymeric. The youth’s relation to the Archbishop aside, he was one of the few that understood how tumultuous it can be dealing with Thordan. Even for a man like Edmont, it was difficult to retain his bearings.

 _And by the Fury the Archbishop was mine own Uncle_. Though Edmont could concede, _the greatest paradox of family was within their ease and difficulty of presence._

Aymeric took a deep breath, his eyes roaming the room before it landed upon his grandparent’s portrait above the mantle. The youthful, smiling faces of Viscount Cecil and Viscountess’ Rosamunde met his gaze, as if encouraging him. Feeling emboldened, the youth stood from his plush seat and exit the study with his head held high. “Well, we cannot keep His Eminence waiting. If you will excuse me Lord Edmont.”

Kain bowed to Edmont and followed behind Aymeric with a worried look. Edmont, for his part, simply shrugged and followed behind, catching up to them quickly thanks to his longer strides.

The trio soon reached the sitting room without delay, finding Archbishop Thordan VII seated in one of the wingback chairs. The Archimandrite of the Heaven’s Ward, Ser Vaindreau de Rouchemande, stood at his side. The 53 summers old Archbishop smiled warmly at the sight of Aymeric and Edmont. The man’s azure gaze roved over the Count before taking in Aymeric’s regal posture, his orbs resting on the youth’s identical pair.

Remembering his lessons in etiquette, Aymeric bowed elegantly. “Your Eminence, Ser Vaindreau, please forgive my tardiness.”

Edmont followed suit with his own regal bow. “Your Eminence, Ser Vaindreau, tis an honor as always to be in your presence.”

Thordan’s smile grew wider. “Think nothing of it, my boy. Tis I whom should apologize for not giving your household due notice. And tis a pleasure to see you as well my honorable nephew, I hope my elder brother and your sons are in good spirits.”

Edmont hummed, his smile polite. “Indeed, your Eminence. Retirement seems to suite my Lord Father quite well. And my sons are growing most beautifully in their Squirely duties.”

Thordan own smile grew polite as he offered Aymeric the wingback seat opposite his. “Come Aymeric, join me. And as promised, we shall offer prayer to your dearly departed Grandsire. Honorable nephew, I do hate to dismiss you so. However, I hope you can forgive my brusqueness, for duty comes first.”

Aymeric, suddenly feeling quite shy, did as bid. Once seated, Thordan signaled Vaindreau with a nod of his head, effectively dismissing him from the room. The Archimandrite gestured in turn for Kain and Edmont to follow him out. The House Stewart offered Aymeric a departing smile before exiting the sitting room along with Ser Vaindreau.

Edmont offered the Archbishop a bow once more. “Fret not, your Eminence. I look forward to the honor of your company another time. Aymeric, I hope you have a restful evening. I shall see you tomorrow.” Aymeric gave Edmont a small smile and nod before his countenance dropped once more. The Count gave the pair one last neutral look, before closing the door behind him. Effectively leaving the youth alone with the Archbishop.

Thordan removed his miter, revealing his well-kept, graying blond hair. The man then ran his hand over his long beard, his eyes twinkling with some mirth as he met Aymeric’s eyes once more. “Privacy is a luxury rarely afforded to one in my position, my son. Now then, how are you feeling this eve?”

Aymeric looked away with a sigh. “A bit more at ease now that some time has passed.”

Thordan hummed, then offered his hand for Aymeric to take. “Will your Lady Mother and Lord Father not be joining us?”

Aymeric gaze returned to Thordan, accepting his hand as he shook his head in the negative. “Mother and Father have yet to return from their Mercantile trip to the Sharlayan Colony. However, I am certain they will return soon. They sent a missive a few eves ago in reply to mine own, stating that they ran into a spot of trouble on the road. Which in turn has delayed them and their caravan greatly. However, Mother and Father send their greetings and humblest thanks for your most generous alms to our mourning household.”

The Archbishop hummed in thought once more, squeezing the youth’s hand in reassurance. “I see. Well then, my son, the two of us will have to make do. We shall also offer up prayer for our newly issued Viscount’s and Viscountess’ safe return, as well as their success in their present endeavor. May their mercantilism continue to flourish, and may all of Ishgard prosper for their efforts.”

Aymeric gave him a small smile, squeezing Thordan’s hand in return. “Thank you…father.”

Thordan offered Aymeric another warm smile, its warmth failing to penetrate the ice of his eyes. He then raised his son’s hand to his lips, kissing the slender digits before resting their clasped hands on his seat’s armrest.

And so, began their quiet meditation.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that are curious, yes Elidibus' real name is Eos (in my fic, that is) and is the son of Hythlodaeus and Eryphaesse/Azem.  
> ...What can I say? I appreciate a beautiful tragedy.
> 
> (Clears throat and takes out chalkboard) Here's a brief run down of the Borel family tree:  
> Starting from the earliest mentioned generation, we have Cecil de Borel, the Viscount of House Borel, whom is married to Rosamunde de Fortemps. They have only one son named Rainier de Borel, whom then marries Audree, Aymeric's biological mother. Aymeric is then born and adopted into House Borel and is raised by his step-father, Rainier, and his biological mother, Audree.
> 
> Rosamunde de Fortemps is one of three children born into House Fortemps. Her eldest brother becomes the head of House Fortemps, whom then marries and has his own son, Edmont de Fortemps. Edmont then has 3 sons of his own, 2 from his own arranged marriage, and 1 from an affair: Artoirel de Fortemp, Haucherfant Greystone, and Emmanellain de Fortemps.
> 
> Rosamunde also has a younger brother whom joins the Orthodox church and later renames himself upon receiving the Miter's crown of the Holy See, Archbishop Thordan VII, Aymeric's biological father. 
> 
> This biologically makes Aymeric, Edmont, and Rainier first cousins. NO Rainier and Audree are NOT committing incest because they are NOT related in anyway, shape or form. They legally married and Rainier adopted Aymeric into his household once he was born. Due to this adoption and House Borel's cover-up of the Archbishop's transgressions in having a bastard son, publicly Aymeric is Edmont's second cousin and Archbishop Thordon VII great nephew due to being Rosamunde's grandson.
> 
> Is everyone following me so far? Yes? Great :)
> 
> At least the Galvus family tree is much simpler (Flips chalkboard to clean side). You have Solus Zos Galvus/Emet-Selch, the Emperor of Garlemald and everyone's favorite geriatric Ascian. He marries, and has a few sons, whom have sons of their own. His eldest son then marries and fathers Varis Yae Galvus, making Varis Emet-Selch's grandson. 
> 
> Varis then has a (surprisingly loving) arranged marriage with Metis Wir Celeste, an Au Ra and the first royal spouse NOT of the Garlean race. Metis is descended from a Noble Imperial house with blood and marital ties to the Far Eastern royal house of the Crimson Princess (more on that on another fic). 
> 
> Varis with Metis has two children, twins, the eldest, Davina Yae Galvus, and the youngest, Zenos Yae Galvus. Davina is then married off in a political marriage with Fourchenault Leveilleur, son of Louisoix Leveilleur, and member of the House Leveilleur, a Dukedom of Sharlayan.
> 
> (Bows) and that ends our Genealogy lesson, thank you.
> 
> *Source:[Tales from the Shadows](https://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/lodestone/special/tales_from_the_shadows/)  
> **Source:[The Dark Knight](https://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/jobguide/darkknight/)  
> ***Source:[Answers](https://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/a_realm_reborn/?utm_source=pr2&utm_medium=top_btn&utm_campaign=na_a_realm_reborn)


	2. Kindred Spirits (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But flames that burned full bright, soon fell dark  
> Memories dimmed by shadowed hearts  
> In the waxing gloom, did wane the lovers' moon  
> Watching as their worlds drift apart..."

...

Just over two summers later, in the year 1561, Audree discovered the horrifying truth.

She knew not what to do with such knowledge as she gazed upon the great Wyrm’s form. “But if this be true, then that means…all this time…the battles, the bloodshed, so many generations lost to war, all for naught. And surely you jest about that _other_ matter? How are you so certain I am of King Thordan’s blood? I am but a commoner, and an orphaned one at that. I most certainly do not _feel_ royal and there are limits as to my sphere of influence. What can _I_ do to make things right?”

Midgardsormr gazed down upon Audree critically. “If you still doubt my words, daughter of Thordan, then look within. The eyes of my brood see all and your line hath much to answer for in recompense.”

Audree knew not where to start.

…

It all began thanks to Rainier’s ever-growing responsibilities. Recently, between these duties and their role within the Holy See, Rainier has spread himself thin, concerning Audree greatly. After finding him asleep at the manor’s study for the fifth time that moon, the Elezen woman put her foot down, insisting he rest. Fully aware there was a need to renew certain contracts with their trade route sources, Audree persisted on taking these trips on herself. With much hesitancy, Rainier relented. Thus far, most of these excursions have been quite fruitful, with the last of these contracts at last finalized between the Chocobo village’s elder and the Borel’s.

As she made her way toward the border of the Dravanian Forelands, Audree smiled in glee. It would seem she shall make it home on time for Aymeric’s visit after all. Her dear boy was away overmuch of late, now more so than ever thanks to his recent knighthood. Like most mother’s, all the Viscountess could do was pray for her son’s safe return. Thus far, Halone has granted her mercy and done just that, guiding her boy, of a mere 15 summers and yet already so burdened by the order, home each and every time.

Distantly, Audree could catch the sound of a scuffle. She hummed in thought, _perhaps I celebrated too soon._

Preparing for the worst, Audree pulled her greatsword and summoned her gear, donning her Dark Knight armor. Distantly, she caught the sight of a pair of Temple Knights seemingly haranguing what appeared to be a dragonet. The soldiers had the creature’s wings pinned to the ground with a pair of arrows, seemingly enjoying its struggles as it wriggled every which way to escape. The little one appeared to be in great pain as it cried out pitifully for a rescue that would not come. Further down the road, Audree saw the carcass of a much larger dragon with many lances and arrows protruding from its white scaled form. It was clear to her the Temple Knights eliminated the parent first.

Another pained squeak escaped the little one as the Knight pressed the arrow further into the ground, pinning the dragonet deeper still. Audree’s lips curled in disgust under her helm. Enemies or not, to go so far as to torture the dragons young was most sadistic and cruel in her eyes. Where was the honor in such an act? Surely the hearts of man could not be so black?

_And yet, the proof of such corruption and blind zeal stands before me…and I shan’t abide by it._

Another cry joined the last, and Audree moved without a second thought. Before they noticed her approach, Audree swung her greatsword in one fell swoop, decapitating both Knights most cleanly. Their heads rolled in either way, the small spurts of blood from the stumps of their necks seemed to unnerve the little one, for it wriggled with even greater fervor, injuring itself further. Placing her blade onto the ground, Audree quickly removed her helm and knelt before the dragonet. “Hush now, all will be well. I shan’t harm you, I have come to help.”

Audree knew not what surprised her more, her own heretical words, or that the little dragon seemed to understand her.

She gazed into the dragonet’s large eyes calmly, azure meeting crimson. Audree lifted her hands intently, moving the appendages slowly toward one of its wings. “Here, allow me to free you. Then we shall tend to your wounds.” Recalling her field aid training, the Viscountess snapped the arrow in half and braced the top and bottom portions of the dragonets wing, lifting it slowly from the shaft to set it free. The little one warbled in paid, but complied to her ministrations as Audree stemmed the blood flow, used a potion to encourage healing, and bandaged the wound with care. Repeating the same acts upon the other wing just as tenderly. Once done, Audree gave the dragonet a maternal smile, gently petting the little one’s head. “There we are, can you stand?”

The dragonet seemed to squeak in confirmation and stood on its tiny, clawed feet. Hesitantly, the little one bent its head closer until it at last nudged its snout against Audree’s cheek, trilling happily. With a small chuckle of her own, Audree returned the nuzzle. “You are quite welcome. Since you seem to understand me quite well, is there anything else I can do for you? Do you have another parent I can take you to?”

Alas, Audree got her answer in the most unexpected way. Just ilms behind her, there was a sudden roar, followed by a heavy impact against her side. Before she realized it, her form smacked against a large tree with a crack, causing Audree’s vision to grow spotty and dark. The last thing the Elezen woman saw was the Dragonet hopping near her head in what appeared to be a panicked state, the shadow of its injured parent growing ever closer. Clearly the white dragon was not as dead as the Elezen first thought. The little one’s snout prodded Audree’s cheek as blood dribbled from her lips in what she could vaguely feel were due to internal injuries.

_So…this is how I die then?_

_…Forgive me Aymeric…Rainier…_

Distantly, the Elezen woman could swear she heard a voice inside her mind. _“Thordan has come at last…”_

Her vision grew black, succumbing to the pain.

…

Upon waking, Audree found herself resting on a bed of furs, bruised, and surrounded by moogles and other dragons whom seemed to be healing her injuries. In her periphery, she caught sight of the dragonet and its parent curled together not too far away from her form. Catching Audree’s gaze, the large dragon raised its head and offered what one would presume to be a shy smile. “I see you have awakened at last. Mine apologies mortal, I presumed you were harming the little one. Now all is clear and tis I whom erred.”

Audree blinked and frowned in confusion. Did…did she just hear that voice in her mind?

_No, not so much my mind, but deeper?_

The Elezen took a shallow breath, flinching a tad as she sat up gingerly. “I beg your pardon…Madam. But…to whom do I have the pleasure?”

The white dragon leaned forward, her crimson hued eyes gleaming in mirth at Audree’s reaction. “I am Vidofnir, daughter of Hraesvelgr. Tis good to make your acquaintance, daughter of Thordan. Thank you for saving the little one. Upon realizing to whose blood runs in your veins, I was most surprised and reacted without another thought.”

_Hraesvelgr? As in, the brother of Nidhogg?_

Slowly, the rest of Vidofnir’s words registered.

_What does she mean, daughter of Thordan?_

Before Audree could question Vidofnir’s claims, a larger shadow appeared overhead. Another voice, masculine and ancient, reverberated deep within. “So, the child has come to pay retribution for their father. Well come, daughter of Thordan.”

The Elezen raised her head. There floating before her was a wyrm she believed she would only ever see in scripture.

_The father of all dragons, their king…Midgardsormr._

Audree knew not how she knew that. However, something deep down, something just as ancient, resonated within. Practically shouting at her instinctually that this was exactly who it was, for her blood _sang_. She knew not what possessed her, but it was then, with an open mind, and with a brave heart, Audree spoke. “I…I beg your pardon…My Lordship...but, what do you mean? My father’s name was not Thordan. And yet, I do know a Thordan. Alas, he is most certainly no father of mine either. Is…that whom you meant? I suppose he is a father…in a manner of speaking.”

A beat of silence met her words before Midgardsormr laughed. “I see…the falsity rings true even to those of his blood. A pity.” He turned his great head toward Vidofnir, briefly meeting her gaze. Soon the pair communicated in a language Audree could not seldom understand. Standing gingerly, she raised her finger accusingly. “I beg your pardon, but tis rude to ignore questions. And if you would be so kind as to tell me where I am, such would be most appreciated. Full glad am I both Lady Vidofnir and the little one are safe and healed. But if that is all, I must be on my way.”

The Wyrm flew closer, so close in fact, his large muzzle practically touched the Elezen woman’s regal nose. To Midgardsormr’s amusement, the mortal woman would not be moved as her azure gaze remaining stalwart as they met his own crimson. The father of dragons chuckled. “Very well, mortal. As recompense for saving the lives of my brood with a clear heart and just blade, I shall do as you ask.”

And so, Midgardsormr revealed all.

The truth of their origins.

The truth of their war…of their betrayal.

And the truth of her lineage…and of the Holy See.

Aye, Audree agreed. She had much to look into. “Very well. I shall learn more of this, you have my word. If this be true, then I and my family shall do all in our power to make things right.”

Seemingly satisfied, Midgardsormr intoned. “Once thine answers are gleaned. Come to my domain of Silvertear lake.” A small orb of light came out of his open maw, glimmering in the sun’s rays as he bequeathed it upon her open palm. Its light soon faded to reveal a Dravanian rosary, which appeared quite distinct from others Audree has seen thanks to a small, azure crystal shaped like a fang. “Take this as a symbol of our oath. Do not disappoint me, mortal.”

The Elezen woman raised her hand and accepted the rosary, allowing it to land in her grasp. Audree knew such an item would mark her a heretic to the Holy See, and yet she was shocked to find she did not care. She found herself wondering if those captured and killed by the inquisition were any more criminal than her fellows whom fought for hearth and home in the battlefield.

Audree knew not what came over her, but all grew dark once again.

…

The next time the Viscountess awoke it was back in her marital bed within Borel Manor. Both Rainier and Aymeric stood at her bedside, very much concerned over Audree's health. The Elezen woman gazed at them very much confused. “Wh…” she cleared her throat, “where am I?”

Rainier sighed in relief, cupping her cheek as he sat beside her. Aymeric moved to her opposite bedside, kissing his mother’s hand reverently as he too sat down. “Dearest, you are home. One of the breeders at the Chocobo Village found you unconscious on the road. They kindly escorted you and our carriages back to Ishgard. You were unconscious the entire time it seems.”

Aymeric squeezed his mother’s hand carefully, toying with her fingers. “Mother, what happened? You appeared to be recovering from injuries upon your return. And your blade was stained with blood, did you come across trouble on the road?”

_Was it all a dream then? Did I…not break bread with dragons?_

It was then a light glimmer caught the periphery of Audree’s eye. Gingerly, she sat up, her gaze falling on the rosary on her bedside. Noticing her gaze, Rainier hummed. “Ah yes, _that_ necklace. We found it on your person upon arrival. I assure you, none other in Ishgard has seen it. One of the breeder’s whom escorted you here said it was a parting gift left by an elderly gent, a mother, and a child, as thanks for rescuing them.”

Audree’s breath caught in her throat. “I…I see.” She paused, collecting her thoughts. “I…did not know they were heretics…”

_So…it was not a dream._

Rainier kissed her forehead, offering his wife a small smile. “It matters not what such an item means, merely the good intentions behind its gifting and your kindness towards strangers in need.” The Viscount picked up the Dravanian rosary and placed it within her free hand, closing Audree’s fingers around it. “However, others may not be so inclined as to believe you free of such association. Do take care to put your… _gift_ away.”

Aymeric nodded in agreement. “Perhaps we can unmake it and reuse the stones for a different purpose? They appear to be of precious material. That crystal in particular compliments your eyes quite well. I do quite like its fang shape, tis most distinguished and its azure shade reminds me very much of grandmother’s courtship earrings.”

The older male gave his son a side-long look. “Aymeric, do not encourage her. You know as well as I such an item can lead to serious consequences. As a Temple Knight, you have seen first-hand how zealous Inquisitors can be.”

His son pouted, and his wife soon joined him with a pout of her own as their boy waved his silver tongue. “Yes, but surely if she were to disguise what it actually is, none shall know. Everyone and their bloody dog dresses with metallic scales and draconic motifs on their armor, and no one decries heresy. And mother is most certainly _not_ a heretic." Aymeric plowed on, his point hitting home as he squeezed his mother's hand. "All the more reason to destroy the rosary and repurpose it for something of use.”

Mother and son continued to gaze at Rainier with identically beseeching crystal blue eyes. Their orbs shining as if they too were made of the same precious stone as the rosary’s fang. Rainier sighed, giving in. “Oh, very well. In any event, perhaps my entreaties are futile. You won’t be rid of a gift given in good faith, no matter if that were the wisest recourse. However, do exercise discretion Audree. Perhaps disguising it as something else of use _will_ do.”

The Elezen woman grew resolute, unconsciously squeezing Aymeric’s hand in turn as she replied. “Thank you, my love. Perhaps we can send it to Ser Ompagne to affix? Or to one of his Goldsmith associates? At our discretion, of course.”

The Viscount gave Audree a warm smile. “We shall discuss this _after_ you recovered. For now I will lock this away with the rest of your jewelry. Now rest, we will speak no more of this today.”

Audree nodded in acquiescence, laying back to make herself comfortable against the pillows as Aymeric fluffed them. As she offered her boy a grateful smile, it was then the female Elezen noticed her son’s face. It seemed...paler than the norm. Curiously, Audree ran her fingers against Aymeric's cheek, rubbing away some of the concealing face paint he wore. At the sight of the molten bruises underneath, the Viscountess smile dropped as her eyes grew wide. “Darling, what happened to you?”

Aymeric raised an eyebrow and chuckled, paying little mind to the exposed bruises discoloring parts of his face. “Worry not mother, it only looks worse than it actually is. Dame Rydia saw to its healing upon my arrival.” His smile fell a tad, unable to meet his mother’s gaze. “A few of my fellows thought to have a bit of…fun during our warm-ups just before we were dismissed for the holiday. I am none the worse for wear.”

His mother frowned at his words. “Where else are you hurt?”

Her son sighed. “Mother please.”

Audree would not be moved. “Aymeric!”

Rainier shook his head in disapproval. “I warned you she would notice." The Viscount frowned in disapproval as his gaze fell upon Aymeric. "Dame Rydia discovered one of his ribs fractured and parts of his chainmail compromised. He did not wish to concern you so he thought it best to appear presentable, as he put it, and promised to inform you of his injuries at a later juncture.”

The Viscountess grew thunderous. “Who were they?!”

Aymeric shook his head with a glare of his own. “Mother, we are not going to impose ourselves upon a few novice knights. Acting against them shall not help the...rumors." He paused, searching for the correct words. "They simply act in retaliation over what they perceive as unfair treatment.”

His father sighed in turn. “Be that as it may Aymeric, your fellows are undermining you and your genuine efforts. These increased hostilities are most concerning. How can you guarantee they shan’t betray you on the battlefield over something as mundane as the status of your birth?”

The younger man’s gaze grew saddened. “I cannot. However, I shall carry on with my head held high and defend their vulnerable backs if I must, even if they will not be so inclined to do the same. And if those nobles have a problem with this… _miters bastard_ gaining his merits of his own volition, then they should take it up with our superiors whom bequeath these honors upon me…” His lips upturned in a sardonic smile. “I shan’t be very surprise if they already have…what with how rarely the smiths see to my own armor’s repairs these days.”

His parents eyes grew pitying. There was little they could do for their son but to support him, and heal his wounds whenever he returned home. This would not be the first time, nor the last, Aymeric’s fellow knight’s and other nobles got away with their abuses with little consequence. Nor would it be the first time a bastard son or daughter dealt with the consequences of unjust retaliation. Rainier and Audree knew all too well that their son hid the worst of it from them with his avoidance of the subject. Alas, they knew better by gleaning the signs to his true suffering through gestures and falsely friendly smiles as their boy fell upon his sword at the hands of superiors and squadron members alike. Ever since Aymeric gained his knighthood by slaying a dragon whom nearly killed the Archbishop on one of his pilgrimages to the Fury’s Gaze, far too many of his fellows changed their attitudes toward him. Some lauded their boy with well deserved praise and their household with accolade and honors.

However, many others, too many others, believed his chivalrous place undeserved. Presuming wrongfully that Aymeric gained his knighthood on that day because he was Thordan’s son, spreading the rumors of his bastardom gleefully to anyone in the Order whom would listen. Audree grew sick of the unfairness thrown at her little Lionheart. She lost count as to how many Nobles believed it _unjust_ someone as lowborn as he would rise so high, believing it their duty to bring their boy down to his _rightful_ place. Alas, those were the only details the Viscount and Viscountess could glean from the few friends they had remaining in the Order.

Perhaps in an attempt to spare the pair from undo worry, or to defend the honor of the unworthy, Aymeric revealed just as little as to how much the negative attention and vitriol bothered him. Choosing instead to absolve the naysayers for their ignorance and shine his luminous disposition toward his allies. Rainier and Audree had little choice but to accept the silver-lining for what it was, holding fast to the growing pride they had toward their son for retaining his morals and good spirits in such trying times.

 _Ironically, if what Midgardsormr claimed is indeed true, then my boy is the most Princely of them all._ _His peers should revere him as their better, not ostracize him as if he were less than worthy for the very ground he tread._

Aymeric shook his head, offering his parents a growing smile. “At any rate, we are on holiday, and mother has safely returned from her trip. Let us all rest, so we can properly spend the day together in the morrow refreshed.”

Before either parent could rebuke him, the young Knight departed from their bedroom. Rainier sighed, his gaze meeting Audree’s. “Knowing our boy, much like his _mother_ , he may rebuff our assistance. However, the lack of continued repairs to his armor concerns me greatly. It will weigh upon our coin purses, but I shall see as to what can be done for its continued repair.”

His wife's gaze glittered sadly. “Please do. For our boy is stubborn to the last. Knowing him as we do, much like his _father_ , instead of reporting such unfair acts to his superiors, he shall try to win the smiths over with overtures of kindness. Caring little that their refusal to do their duty were in fact insubordinate.”

The Viscount smiled fondly. “Yes well such overtures have worked genuine wonders in the past. Aymeric has quite the silver tongue when the need demands it. How do you suppose the staff of the great hall scrounges up just a spot more birch syrup for his tea?” Rainier leaned in and kissed Audree’s lips chastely. “Our boy is right about one thing, you should rest. We can speak more of these matters in the morrow over a family breakfast. I promise I shan't allow Aymeric to convince me of the rightness of his face-paint choices again. You are far better at choosing such pigments than I.” He pecked her lips once more. "What use are we as a merchant viscounty if we do not send the best of our resourceful members for these lengthy excursions? None save you have such a keen eye for fabrics and shades."

Audree sighed tiredly with a small smile of her own. “You flatter me overmuch...but very well. Now do take care as to not overwork yourself while I rest. And do be so kind as to join me soon, yes? I long for your company, my Darling.”

Her husband’s gaze warmed as his teal eyes glimmered affectionately. “I shall soon, my Love.” With one last kiss upon Audree’s forehead, Rainier left the bedroom for his study.

Audree sighed once again as she fell deep into her thoughts. It would appear she had much work to do if she were to keep her word to Midgardsormr. But for now, she shall rest. Though the Archbishop had much to answer for, Audree knew all too well how unwise a direct confrontation would be with that man in this juncture.

No, she will plan. She will wait, she will learn what she must.

And only then, will she have her _answers._

…

It was not long before Aymeric had to depart once more in order to fulfil his knightly duties. Leaving the warmth of his parent’s bosom for the chill of the congregation’s reception. By the entryway he was greeted with Lucia’s and Handeloup’s warm smiles. The pair were fellow knights of his cohort, and two of the very few friends Aymeric made within the Order. Handeloup de Daimbaux was a young man of 20 summers and very recently married to his childhood sweetheart. Though only recently knighted, the older Elezen showed much prowess and potential for strategy and logistics, proving a stalwart ally in the handful of war fronts the pair were deployed. Lucia Junius, a Hyur refugee whom once lived in the Kingdom of Ala Mhigo, was one of the very few Knights of their order from a foreign land. Much like Aymeric, she rose to her rank of Knighthood with meteoric speed, earning both the ire and admiration of their fellows.

Though of different backgrounds, he and Lucia found a surprising kinship in their ostracism, becoming fast allies both on and off the battlefield. The Elezen scion found himself comforting her in her darkest of moments, just as she brought him back to reality whenever his own mental escapism would take hold. All the while Handeloup took it upon himself to see to his younger compatriots whenever able. An elder brother until the end, he made certain both Aymeric and Lucia did not strain themselves during these most trying of times. Caring for them as he once did his own now dearly departed younger brother and sister. Aymeric was quite grateful of Handeloup’s care, especially when it came to Lucia. War was not easy, and neither Elezen expected Lucia to do so well in another war-torn land after only just leaving Ala Mhigo a mere summer ago. Alas, how could Aymeric not empathize with the Hyur? For he could relate most intimately with such losses. Far too many of his allies were lost to the fires of battle. This in turn caused Lucia to admire Aymeric’s positivity and chastise his overly trusting nature.

No, Aymeric decided, he could choose none better to fight by his side. The Hyur woman was the first to approach him. “Good day to you Ser Aymeric. I trust your visit with your parents went well?”

Aymeric nodded in agreement as he entered the Congregation alongside his fellow Knights. “Indeed, it was restful Ser Lucia. Mother and father send their regards. They are most insistent you come along for the next Starlight celebration. You too Ser Handeloup. They are most eager to meet your wife as well.”

Handeloup chuckled. “Aye, I shall consider it. My Dearest and I hardly have any family to spend the holiday with. I shall speak to her of it and inform you anon.”

The younger Elezen nodded in agreement. “Indeed, I look forward to the news.”

Lucia crossed her arms. “You did not answer my question, my young Lord.”

Aymeric tilted his head in confusion. “Did I not? I did say it was a restful occasion. And I did mention mother and father’s invitation…is something amiss?”

The young woman sighed as she braced her hands against her waist. “Indeed. How did the plan go?” Upon catching sight of Aymeric’s blushing face, she smirked. “Not well, I take it?”

Handeloup snorted. “Hardly surprising. Though you are proving to be a great strategist, even the greatest of men cannot escape the discerning eyes of their mothers. And that face paint did look a bit too pale for your complexion.”

Aymeric huffed with a shake of his head. “Yes, yes. Next time Ser Lucia gives concealing advice, I shall be sure to listen.”

The Hyur snorted. “Of course, you will, my Lord. Will that be before or after you heed me when another dragon opens its maw to swallow you whole.”

The young Scion shrugged. “Well, I was able to kill it. Its death bequeathed me my Knighthood. And I shan’t forget it.”

The older Elezen led the younger pair toward their waiting Lieutenant as he replied. “Only you would give a dragon a proper burial.”

Aymeric readjusted his bow and quiver, ignoring the glares and chuckles he garnered from other passersby as they walked past. “Why not? It was a living creature. And it died honorably in battle.”

Suddenly their Lieutenant pat Aymeric’s shoulder. His gaze stern as he took in the younger Elezen’s now bruise free face with an approving nod. “Take care with such careless words. If one is not careful, one would presume you a heretic. Do not give your fellows more reason to chatter, Ser Aymeric.”

The younger Elezen saluted alongside both Lucia and Handeloup. “Yes Ser. I shall keep your sage words in my thoughts.”

The Lieutenant nodded, seemingly satisfied. “See that you do. Now off you lot go, our cohort has new orders. Half of you are to go to the Stone Vigil and fortify it per House Haillenarte’s request. Meet the Second Commander upstairs for further orders of deployment.”

The three saluted once more and replied. “By your command.” Soon they departed to do as bid, their Lieutenant watching their retreating backs with ice in his gaze.

...

Seven moons later, at the end of the year 1561, deep within the Archbishop’s chambers of the Vault, a Temple Knight knelt before his liege. “Tis done, your Eminence.”

Thordan gaze grew saddened. “Thank you, Ser Grinnaux. You may leave _that_ here. Know you shall receive many blessings for your loyalty. However, do remember that only one sinner was amongst them. Please follow through with what we discussed accordingly with your Captain.”

Ser Grinnaux saluted. “By your command.” And soon he was gone.

Ser Vaindreau sighed despondently, picking up the broken draconic rosary left by Ser Grinnaux. “How unfortunate. To think Lady Audree were a heretic.” He paused as he raised his gaze toward the other man on the throne. “Is it…wise to leave this matter at just her? What if the rest of the Borel family are also heretical? I am certain our…select liturgical Inquisitors were most thorough with their household staff, but can they be trusted on their word? Surely the Lady’s repeated trips to the Dravanian territory did not slip the notice of her husband and son. Not to mention your discovery of her visits to the forbidden sectors of Her Holy Body of Decency. To think, she would go so far…”

Thordan shook his head. “No, I am most certain she was the only one.” His voice fell, the perfect picture of lament. “She approached me but a fortnight to question the righteousness of our cause. My poor Lady, how she had succumbed so thoroughly to the lies and deceit of the Dragons. I could scarce believe mine ears, nor my eyes at her state. Oh, how I pleaded for her to turn away from such beliefs, to think of her household…of our son. Alas, all was for naught. I knew by the end of our encounter she was beyond saving. And yet, I still left her on her way." He paused and swallowed, his icy gaze glittered sadly. "I must apologize for my naïveté Ser Vaindreau, I should have called for you then and there. Perhaps my lack of sense was a sign of the weakness of my feelings, which still beat for her within my heart.”

The Archmandrite knew not what to say. “Worry not, your Eminence. Regardless of our Calling, you and I are both still mortal men. Lady Audree has always held a special place in your heart, as does her family.”

The other Elezen sighed. “At any rate, I am most certain her husband and our son would have accompanied her to Silvertear Lake, and battled alongside her with the Dragons during the invasion, if they were aware. Her zeal leaves room for little doubt as to that. You and I have kept close watch on their house over the years, and none else have acted as she did." Thordan frowned. " I have it in good knowledge, and good faith, Viscount Rainier is most loyal to the Throne of King Thordan. As all in his family have been in their millennia of service to the Holy See. The man has even gone beyond the line of duty in accepting mine own personal request to adopt, and raise my son in my most selfish desires to spare my boy of the shame of bastardom.”

Ser Vaindreau frowned in contemplation. “And yet, one must remember young Aymeric was not _just_ raised by Viscount Rainier, but by his mother too. If a woman of her gentle standing could succumb so easily to Heretical influence, what is to say someone as young and impressionable as her son could not do the same?”

Thordan glared. “As you yourself have noted of late, Aymeric is growing to be a young man most chivalrous in his service as a Temple Knight.” The Archbishop’s gaze fell, the ice in his glare softening as he ruminated on the fate of his former Lady. “It is well the Garleans attacked when they did. I wish for nothing more than my Regal Lady be remembered for her goodness, not her fall from grace. If subterfuge be the only way to free my boy and her husband from the burden such knowledge would bring, then so be it. Silence is a mercy, and I am certain young Ser Grinneaux will see to that.”

The Archmandrite of the Heaven’s ward saluted, dread growing deep in his stomach. He has noticed the Archbishop’s increasing trust in Ser Grinneaux of late, along with certain…shifts within the Heaven’s Ward and beyond. He knew not if this boded ill or well. And whom was this... _advisor_ his old friend spoke of? Just mere days ago, all seemed well with the Archbishop. Mere weeks ago, as Vaindreau left him to his morning prayer, he could have sworn he heard a second voice suddenly manifest and speak to his friend in hushed tones. The Archmandrite knew not where the gent came from. He could only presume he appeared from the hidden side door of the chapel. In any event, Thordan left the chapel seemingly changed, requesting to look into the Borel household for questioning. Perhaps it be a blessing both young Aymeric and Lord Rainier were away in their own respective duties when Audree, in her usual calm and collected way, asked to see the Archbishop privately.

She asked to see him by his true name.

Vaindreau was too shocked to refuse, allowing the pair of former lovers to meet in private behind closed doors. Knowing little as to what occurred outside of what his Eminence revealed just mere moments ago.

And yet, the sight of Audree storming out, pale and in near tears, spoke very much of a different tale.

_That was not the look of a woman gone mad...but of a broken-hearted one....one whose life has been changed irrevocably. My friend, in what new way did you foolishly inflict pain upon your Regal Lady to garner such suffered reflection?_

Alas, Vaindreau will keep his counsel and continue with his duty. For surely, his friend and liege knew what was best. “By your command. What shall I do with the rosary?”

The Archbishop glared at the item as if he could make it vanish with his ire, his azure gaze like ice. “Burn it. And may Halone forgive my Regal Lady for her sins…and grant her a place of honor in her Hallowed Halls.”

Ser Vaindreau saluted once more before leaving Thordan to his own devices.

Now alone, the Elezen’s icy blue gaze looked skyward, his voice soft. “You did me a great service with your assistance. You not only be rid us of our greatest draconic menace with your forces, but you have also revealed to me my Regal Lady’s deceptions. To think she has learned much in such a short span of time. Were such truths revealed…”

“Then the Holy See would be lost, and Ishgard’s rule shall crumble.” As if from thin air, a broadly set, elderly man in black robes and a red mask appeared from behind Thordan’s throne.

The Archbishop took a deep breath through his nose, falling into deep thought before he replied. “Indeed. I shall not forget your intersession. As reward for your commendable actions, you shall have what you seek, Ascian.”

The black robed man grinned, tapping his onyx-shade cane against the marbled ground. “Good, see to it then. We shall speak again anon.” With a lackadaisical wave of his hand, he was gone in a cloud of coalescing darkness.

After a beat of silence, Thordan tapped his own scepter. “Very well…henceforth, Ishgard shall depart from the Eorzean Alliance. May Halone bless your Empire and bring your people victory in the conflicts to come.”

…

Distantly, at the start of the year 1562, the skies above the Sharlayan colony were dark. Cloud’s fit to burst blew in from all directions, cloaking the bright stars. Soon the heavens opened, and pure white snow fell toward the earth. The 15 summers old Davina Celeste, formally Davina Leveilleur, took in the weather absently from her seat near the closed window. Not once batting an eye at the snowfall. Such weather was the norm for the eve before Halone’s Feast day.

From her vigil within her private home, Davina had the perfect view of the Sharlayan citizens below. They all moved as a fluid school of fish, weaving between each other and alongside one another. Thanks to the Echo, their waning aether’s made for a melancholy dance to the Au Ra’s eyes. Some easing the burdens of their fellows where they could, others checked on neighbors to make certain no one was left behind. In the distance, at the mouth of the Thaliak river, the last of the airships and aquatic vessels were readying for departure. The glimmers of their beings floating toward their would-be source of salvation. For today, marked the final day of the Sharlayan Colony Exodus.

And they will all leave without her.

…

Before her arrival to Eorzea, Davina’s early childhood was spent at Iselbard’s Imperial Palace where she had to contend with affection and animosity in equal measure. Animosity, Davina was sure, deriving from the very same dissenters great dislike of her mother’s quick rise to power as an Au Ra. Her mother, Princess Consort Metis Wir Celeste, clawed her way through the Garlean Military ladder and gained the rank of Legatus Augustus, much to the chagrin of the Pure Garlean’s that coveted the rank for themselves. Impressed with Metis prowess and tenacity, Emperor Solus Zos Galvus arranged a union between the Legatus Augustus and his grandson, Prince Varis Yae Galvus. The union, though arranged, was quite a mutually respectful one. The two were married, and her mother left behind her illustrious title for one far grander.

Thanks to her outward visage, Davina was viewed by many Garlean Purist’s as a malignant being that should not exist. Eloquently described once as a _Deformed Half-Breed whom looked the wrong race_. To avoid unnecessary scrutiny, her mother and father continued their military careers unabated. However, such talk bothered Davina and her twin brother, Zenos, very little. They spent much time together in the palace, and were each other’s firsts friends. And yet, their companionship was not to last. By the time the pair became 5 summers old, Zenos was taken under their mother’s wing to start his combat training, as was tradition for a Prince of Garlemald. Though her parents did try to give the young Princess a few occasional morsels of attention and affection, Davina was left practically without the presence of her immediate family within the Imperial Palace’s metal walls as they gallivanted around the world, conquering like the power couple they were. She understood her duty all the same. Princesses were meant to be seen, not heard. Princesses were meant to inspire, not excite. Princesses were meant propagated triumph...were meant to beget heirs whom would bring _glory_ to the Empire.

Indeed, _practically_. For she was bereft, but not alone.

To the shock of many, her great grandsire, Emperor Solus Zos Galvus, took it upon himself to care for the young Princess. Meticulously overseeing Davina’s academics, her combat training, her etiquette lessons, and her artistic lessons. Even going so far as to take Davina with him on state visits, and watch plays with his favorite theater troupe. It was apparent Solus cared little as to these purist’s opinions and doted much over his great-granddaughter, keeping her close to his bosom as he introduced her to Garlean society through mingling with a few of their... _trusted_ allies. Even now, Davina wondered how dear Cid was getting on without her.

_Mayhap he finally built himself a friend like he said he would..._

But the Emperor was no fool and was quite paranoid about Davina’s safety. The royals were constantly guarded by another member of the Emperor's inner circle, his increasingly favored Tribunus Angusticlavus Gaius Tol Baelsar. An intimidating man, to be sure. But he was kind and quite warm toward the Au Ra child, almost paternal in his own right as he kept her close. There were moments when it was almost easy to forget her parents lack of presence. But the ache remained... _it always remained_. Regardless of her parents lukewarm attentions, Davina was hardly left alone and was always accompanied by the Emperor himself, by Gaius, one of the families of his inner circle, or one of her retainers. An odd arrangement to be sure, but a wise one nonetheless. Were it not for their constant presence, Davina would have been quite lonely.

Over time, that devotion too would serve as poison to her life in the Empire. The continued open affections of these powerful men seemed to spark greater ire with her mother’s enemies. Even the amenable factions that supported her father grew nervous at the attention, fearing the Emperor would name Davina his heir. But she logically knew succession would not land upon her shoulders thanks to favoritism alone; especially not without some level of political sway. And Davina was the solitary Princess in an Empire full of militaristic and politically successful Princes’, making such support practically nonexistent. Besides, she surmised, if either of the twins would inherit the throne, she was certain it would be Zenos. Thanks in part to her parents’ great interest in his grooming, and his popularity with the Counsel.

It was around this time the Empire began their campaign in Eorzea, starting with their conquest of the Kingdom of Ala Mhigo. Her father’s idea, of course; and all just to gain increased favor with the Emperor. This in turn caused the Sharlayan’s, whom housed a colony on the continent, to intervene and broker peace talks between her Empire’s forces and the dying Kingdom. After a few years of negotiating, at the tender age of 9 summers, Davina was whisked away from her home and brought to Eorzea as a symbol of good relations with the Sharlayan’s. It was not long until Davina was publicly betrothed to Fourchenault Levellier, a youth 5 years her senior. Though the match was a loveless one, the people of the colony were kind and Davina, at first, lived comfortably. One could say the first few years of her life with the Sharlayan’s were even blissful when compared to her life in her former home.

Not long after, Davina was introduced to Louisoix, Fourchenault’s father, and taken under his wing and into his household. The Sage took it upon himself to teach her conjury alongside her usual studies, which she seemed to possess a natural affinity towards, much to the surprise of many a Sharlayan. After all, whom ever heard of a Garlean with a prowess with magicks? One day, as she practiced her meditative stances for lucidity, she came across an injured Hyur man in the wilderness and healed his wounds. Unwilling to leave him to die, Davina brought him to the colony where he recovered under hers and Louisoix’s watchful care.

Upon waking, he introduced himself as Ser Ompagne Bale of Ishgard. Impressed with Davina’s selflessness and her mana potential, he too took her under his wing, offering his own tutelage in the disciplines of the Dark Knight. Throughout these formative years, relations between herself and Fourchenault grew cordial, even friendly at times. Davina even made friends with Louisoix’s disciples, whom also lived in the same household. They were all quite the eclectic bunch, and she found them all quite charming. As soon as the Forum settled their peace talks, at 12 summers old her bond with Fourchenault was at last formalized and she was brought into the Leveilleur household fully.

It finally felt as if Davina found a place where she belonged.

Alas, that all changed less than two moons later the moment Davina discovered that her bond with Fourchenault was used by the older Elezen for a seat at the Forum. He apparently only ever agreed to the bonding in the first place because the Forum seat was promised to him as a reward. The Elezen’s mask of cordiality faded soon after as he grew increasingly dissatisfied by Davina’s presence. Becoming quite cold and apathetic at times. Fourchenault’s cold demeanor reached a fever pitch once he lost any possible future with the one woman he _did_ love, bearing witness as she was married off to another because he himself was already bonded. The older Elezen practically made it his mission to find any possible fault in their own union, or with Davina herself. Expressing his dissatisfaction with cutting words, open mocking, public embarrassment, and even… _accidents._

She wished he went back to his apathy, for living at the manor seemed far more bearable then. By the time she was 14 summers, Davina felt isolated with very few allies outside the manor walls. The Princess wanted nothing more but to be rid of their bond and move on with her life, politics be damned. Unfortunately, she was stuck, and Louisoix refused to do anything but keep his pupil’s away and silent on the matter as he offered tutelage and comfort wherever he could. Davina had nowhere to turn. So long as the Leveilleur heir failed to accomplish the second half of the bargain between the Sharlayan’s and the Imperials, his Forum seat would not be a cemented position and their miserable union would remain. They had to conceive, at minimum, two legitimate heirs for Garlemald. Which would, in turn, unite the Nation of Sharlayan and Garlean Empire by blood, not just ephemeral matrimony.

Davina knew it was a feeble attempt by the Forum to hold some sway over the Empire. Deep down she understood she was practically hereditarily dead due to the favor held by Zenos. And yet, this did not stop the Forum’s persistence, nor Fourchenault’s desperation. The moment she was deemed fertile, Fourchenault made certain to enact…extensive and repeated efforts to conceive heirs. The Princess could still recall his intrusions…the pain of his penetrations…his mocking…his callousness…the multitude of bruises and broken bones…just because he could. _“You are as monstrous as your people,”_ he once said, _“I am simply bequeathing upon you what you deserve. The faster we do our duty, the faster our miseries will end.”_

Were it not for Urianger’s and Thancred’s merciful alms in these darkest of times, Davina was certain she would have ended her misery most dishonorably. Mayhap that would have been the best resolution to such a miserable existence, if to simply bear witness in some ephemeral afterlife as to how Louisoix would salvage his family’s reputation after such an act.

She could only thank the Twelve it did not take long, for a few short months later, she was with child. Mercifully, upon learning of the conception, Fourchenault ceased his largely unwanted and cruel advances toward the Princess. Reverting to his original apathy and simply ignoring her presence whenever able. Were it not for the Forum’s influence, Davina was certain Fourchenault would not have made such efforts at all. It was hardly a secret that the older Elezen disliked, if not outright hated, Davina. Whether it be due to her holding his future in her hands thanks to circumstance, or because their bonding forced him to part with the woman he truly loved, she may never know.

Nevertheless, even that small respite was short lived. One would almost think her suffering were by design.

The Emperor publicly declared Davina dead, blaming the false traitorous act on the _savages_ of Eorzea. He called for revenge to fall upon the continent as recompense for taking the life of one so _Dear_ to their Empire. Soon after the Garlean’s attacked, renewing their conquest over the remainder of Ala Mhigo. No longer satisfied with their 9 years of tenuously, bloodless occupation. The forces were led by the very man whom once protected Davina’s royal cradle, Gaius _Van_ Baelsar, who now stood tall as Legatus Legionis of his own Imperial Legion. Worse still, his newly minted XIVth legion marched onto foreign territory in _her_ honor. “ _Blood for Blood_ ,” was their _righteous_ cause. Davina knew not why the Emperor even bothered with a treaty if he would simply take the entirety of Ala Mhigo by force anyway. And worse yet, the Emperor did what Davina never thought he would do out of love for her.

Her great-grandsire used her…and be rid of her.

He did so callously, and effectively, as though she were a well-placed chess piece; as if he were excising an unwanted growth. The Emperor be rid of his own Princess like the _malformed_ being so many dissenters and naysayers claimed she to be.

_Pop-pop...he did so without a second thought._

With hardly a moment to breath, Davina also learned of the demise of many of her traitorous uncles and cousins. All brought to the sword by Gaius’ own hands, a true _Heirsbane._

She learned of her mother’s death too. In an ironic twist of fate, instead of dying in glorious combat, an apparent sickness took Metis Wir Celeste peacefully in her sleep.

Davina may as well be truly dead and buried alongside the rest of her family.

Nervous over the safety of their colony, the Sharlayan’s attempted peace talks once more with the Empire, led by Fourchenault as the representing diplomat. Each overture was met with failure, and in turn caused a dissolution of whatever agreement the Sharlayan’s had with the Imperials in the first place. Suddenly, it was very unpopular to be Garlean in the Forum’s eyes. Especially one whom once had the protection of the very same _Black Wolf_ who now stalked Eorzea as its very own apex predator. As a solution, Fourchenault proposed the Exodus plan and it gained an overwhelming majority vote for implementation.

No longer needing Davina to maintain power in the Forum, with a simple set of signatures, their bond was annulled. Davina, along with her unborn child, were dismissed and expunged from the Leveilleur family, much to Louisoix’s apparent chagrin. All the Sage could do was help the mother-to-be find a comfortable home within the colony, where she could live in relative peace during the rest of her pregnancy. Ser Ompagne and young Sidurgu loyally visited her as often as possible, the trio made something akin to a makeshift family. Certainly, she was shunned by most of the Sharlayan’s after her annulment, but such suited Davina just fine, she was tired of being everyone’s tool. All she wished was for a peaceful life with her baby. But the former Princess of Garlemald was no fool. Davina knew she was no longer safe, let alone her unborn child. If her great-grandsire falsely claimed her dead for the sake of conquest, then surely Davina better served him dead. She was certain she would be killed were she or her child discovered alive by his Imperial forces.

Much could change with Oathbreakers, of that Davina knew all too well. And so, with a petition to the Forum, she took on her mother’s maiden name and renamed herself Davina Celeste. From then on, she began life anew as a commoner.

A few moons later, Ser Ompagne and Sidurgu left Davina’s side in order to travel on one of their usual training excursions. Not an eve later, as if the Twelve were dissatisfied with her relative peace, the Au Ra succumbed to the pain of her first contraction. Bereft of any assistance from her neighbors, and very much alone after 37-tortuous and terrifying-bells, Davina gave birth to two beautiful and healthy children. The eldest, a boy, she named Alphinaud Solus Celeste, after her great grandsire. The younger, a girl, she named Alisaie Lunaria Celeste, after her great grandbearer’s family name. From the moment they were born, Davina knew she would eternally be theirs, and they hers.

Finally finding her reason to live...to love...Davina weakly gazed at her children, taking in every ilm of their presence as her being weakly clawed at her conscious to remain in the waking world. She understood with perfect clarity were she to...let go...she would have died happily. So long as her children were safe...so long as she could gaze upon them in her final moments....and yet, dying now would leave her dear ones vulnerable...alone...just like her. Davina found it most cruel that such thoughts came to her in her loneliest moment; in a time where she was once again bereft of every presence. Alas, she cared little for herself, she grew used to being a Pariah. All that mattered to her were her children at that very moment, and their safety.

Davina could still recall the warmth of the blood which continued to seep from between her legs, unceasing, as she held her little ones closer. As her mind went fuzzy, she could vaguely hear their cries. Her world growing increasingly dark, Davina's tongue became heavy, unable to console either of her sweet ones at that moment.

Were it not for Thancred’s timely visit after her harrowing endeavor, the Au Ra was certain she would have bled to death with her little ones grasped weakly in her arms. Upon discovering Davina’s sorry state and her twin little ones, the Hyur rushed to fetch Louisoix and a midwife. The Sage refused to leave Davina’s side until she recovered, regretting most profusely her suffering through such a difficult labor on her own. The remainder of his pupils soon followed, visiting her and the twins from then on whenever they could. Upon his return, Ser Ompagne swore to remain ever at her side. The older Hyur man held a far greater regret than Louisoix ever could at what he perceived to be an abandonment of his charge in her time of need. All the new mother could do was offer paltry forgiveness toward the pair of older men, if at least to get them to stop blubbering all over her clean bedsheets.

Once Davina was recovered enough from the birth, Ser Ompagne resumed the remainder of their training. The Ishgardian practically moving into her home along with Sidurgu. At last, Davina was at peace and she was utterly enamored by her little ones. Whom, regardless of the circumstances of their existence, had her heart, body and soul. Alas, it was still difficult to ignore how swiftly the Garlean Empire won their campaign of conquest over Ala Mhigo.

Cementing their foothold once and for all on Eorzea.

…

Davina was pulled away from her musings thanks to a tug of tiny fingers on her right, delta shaped earring. The Iselbard native turned her head, meeting the large sapphire eyes of her 7 moons old son, Alphinaud. Upon catching his mother’s attention, the baby boy gave a happy gurgle. The contented sounds increased as Davina bounced him carefully on her right arm as she gave the babe a loving smile. On her left arm Davina carried Alisaie, Alphinaud twin sister. Unlike her brother, the baby girl remained focused as she played with Davina’s pendant which bore a crest of conjury, offering her own soft coos in tandem with her brothers.

The twin babes were already dressed warmly for the cold weather. At a glance, the pair appeared quite similarly dressed. Their little feet covered in fur lined booties, their bodies dressed in billowy long-sleeved white gowns, with attached hoods covering their heads just enough to protect their fragile pointed ears. The only thing that differentiated the two were the blue and red ribbons that tied off the collars of their respective gowns. For a final layer of warmth, Davina cloaked each babe with a bundled furred blanket of her own making.

At the moment, the top halves of their bodies were out of these blankets thanks to the pair untucking their tiny, grasping hands. Effectively slipping the blankets from their shoulders, all so they could play with their mother’s accessories. Davina huffed out a small laugh at their antics. She gently kissed their grasping fingers as they grazed against her face, enjoying their company while she still could. Taking in the vibrancy of their aether’s, and gaining comfort in their familiar warmth.

It was only a matter of time before they too joined the other Sharlayan’s in the Exodus.

Suddenly, there was a quiet knock on the door of the twin’s nursery. Davina kissed each babe on their hooded crowns before speaking, recognizing the familiar gleam of aether beyond the encloser. “Enter.”

In came Louisoix, alongside the 13 summers old Urianger, the 16 summers old Thancred, and the 25 summers old Papalymo. The senior member of the Leveilleur family gave Davina a saddened look. “It is time my dear.”

Davina took in a deep breath through her nose, cuddling her twins close before gazing down upon their innocent faces. Her voice melodious and soft as she rested her forehead against their smaller ones, doing all that she could to keep her inner turmoil at bay, lest she upset the babes. “Now I want the both of you on your best behavior for your grandsire and your sire…they shall take good care of you…I pray that you will both be happy and safe in the Old World.”

Alisaie patted her mother’s scaled cheek just as Alphinaud gave Davina’s other cheek sloppy smooches, both none the wiser to her words. Davina did her best not to cry then and there.

Louisoix patted the young mother’s back in reassurance. “Are you certain you do not wish to keep them? Regardless of my son’s words, I and my students can remain by your side. We can all take care of the little ones here in Eorzea and keep them safe.”

Davina shook her head as she kissed the babes on their foreheads and cuddled them closer, noting the twin’s drooping eyes. “As a Princess of Garlemald, I will accept the Forum’s decisions and their punishment on behalf of my former Empire’s transgressions. But not my children. They do not deserve punishment simply because they have the misfortune of carrying Galvus blood in their veins.” She kissed the babe’s heads once more. “I made a promise Louisoix, my banishment in exchange for my children’s safety. I had little choice, and the alternative is far from ideal. I could hardly leverage much more for I have no leg to stand on, and nothing but enemies in the Forum. As much as it breaks me to part from them, it would break me more for they to stay in a place as dangerous as Eorzea.”

The Sage sighed. “But is this action wise? You give the Forum exactly what they want by accepting their mandate.”

Her gaze grew resolute as they roved over her little ones critically. “Let us say, for hypothetical sake, if I were to accept your proposal instead and risk the Forum’s ire, is such a choice any better? Are they truly any safer? I doubt as much, not with the Legatus’ armies so close at hand.”

Louisoix shook his head, his gaze growing sadder still. “You cannot know for certain unless you take the risk. You shall have our support always, and what of Ser Ompagne and young Sidurgu? They shall not abandon you in your time of need? With so many by your side, surely the odds are in our favor.”

She took a cleansing breath, refusing to lash out against the elder man. He only meant well, after all. However, Davina found Louisoix’s words most hypocritical. For a man whom believed in the importance of taking action, he hardly lifted a finger against his own son’s horrid behavior toward her. Louisoix practically allowed Fourchenault to have his way undeterred as she greatly suffered time, and time again for it. The Sage even encouraged everyone’s silence on the matter, all for the sake of retaining his family’s shining reputation.

Davina was helpless and had no one to turn to. Her retainers were long since dismissed upon her bonding, and Louisoix’s students were young themselves. She refused to endanger them, accepting the barest of assistance and only when she were discovered injured. The Garlean Princess was grateful for the Sage’s genuine affections and his attempts to make up for his errors now, most certainly. Alas, the past was the past and it cannot be undone. If Louisoix desired to correct his wrongs, then she will allow him to do so by _proving_ he is worthy of her trust.

For once in her life, Davina will have her way. Even if it meant arguing with a man as equally stubborn as herself. “You know as well as I that the Emperor is no fool. He practically controls most of the world and did so by knowing how to maneuver his pawns accordingly. Even I as his progeny could not escape his machinations.” Her gaze fell upon her little ones. “For my great-grandsire to declare me dead, it must mean I am only of _use_ to him dead, as such I am a target wherever I go. What do you believe will happen were their armies to find me with my _children_? Nay Louisoix, they will never be safe with me so long as this façade holds. I shall gladly take the brunt of the Empire’s ire, far from those whom I love deeply, including you and yours.” The Garlean Princess met the Archon Sage’s eyes at last with a glint of determination. “I wish to give my precious ones what I could not have, tis the least _you_ and _your_ _boy_ could do.”

Silence met her words.

Davina disliked using the man’s guilt for his inactions, but she was desperate. Her tone grew fervent. “Mayhap I am a fool to trust in your son’s word after all he put me through. However, I trust my children shall have _you_ and the others as the family they need in my absence. They deserve safety, they deserve security, they deserve unconditional love...they deserve a _home_. Not a life full of uncertainty as I have lived, as I shall continue to live. A life of running from an Empire that may want them just as dead as I for merely existing. No child deserves that.”

Louisoix sighed, glancing toward his younger charges before his gaze met the young mother once more. “you have the right of it, no child deserves such a life. But do they deserve to be away from their mother?”

She took another cleansing breath as she felt her tears well. Though the Garlean Princess did not allow them to fall as her words remained steady. “I refuse to drag they, nor the lot of you, down with me.” Davina’s gaze softened, offering Louisoix a sad smile. “If you wish to make amends for your inactions, then take action on behalf of your grandchildren…As their grandsire, would you wish for they to live like that? As I did, with uncertainty? With fear shadowing their every waking moment? I would rather they live in a land on which the Empire clearly shows little to no interest than to keep them here. With or without me.”

Louisoix sighed, conceding to Davina’s argument, giving the Au Ra a fatherly kiss on her temple. “No my dear, that is most certainly no way to live. I will concede…just this once.” Hesitantly, Louisoix raised his arms, offering to take one of the children off her hands. At the gesture, Davina turned away and held the babes closer, a sudden bout of anxiety taking hold.

“Forgive me, I…” She swallowed, deflating as she met Louisoix’s eyes once more. Offering the elder Elezen a brave smile. “If you would be so kind as to give me a few moments more with Alphinaud and Alisaie? I wish to put them to sleep. There bedtime is long overdue, and they appear to be drifting.”

Louisoix nodded in consent as he moved away from the small family. Carefully, he lifted one of the two travel bags off the plush floor and gave it to Thancred. The young Hyur could only offer the Garlean Princess a shaky smile over his shoulder as Louisoix pushed him out the door, unable to say anything toward her. The Sage then offered the other bag to Urianger, the younger Elezen accepted the burden quite distractedly from the older man, all the while unable to look away from Davina. Urianger took in her regal form as she held the babes to her bosom, as though they were the most precious of all treasures to her. Such a sight effectively trapped any words he would have said in his throat. However, Urianger’s eyes expressed all he could not say as they glimmered gold, tearful and pitying in equal measure.

Feeling the younger Elezen’s stare, Davina looked up from the babes and met Urianger’s gaze, her brave smile still in place. Such reaction was what did Urianger in, his heart breaking. The younger Elezen put down the bag and bent the knee, lowering his head in deference to his dear friend. “Thou art fully intent upon walking thy path to its end. Arst thou not? And yet, with thine fully in thy right, I sense no rancor in thee, but resolve. Truly Fate hast played a cruel hand on one as Faire as thee. A hand I cannot but condemn. For what mine own brethren do is oft painted as judicious…tis but a cruel mockery, for they know not the meaning of the word. Though I be not of Garlean birth, I prithee consider this mine paltry oath: for what strength and wisdom I possess are thine to command. This I swear to thee and thine, forever and always.”

Truly touched by the sentiment, Davina’s smile grew watery. “Urianger…thank you…”

Papalymo, for his part, carefully picked up the bag within the twin’s bassinet. The Lalafell Archon huffed in disapproval, finding the act they have been forced to inflict upon the young mother and her children distasteful. As he moved toward the door, he tugged at Urianger’s shoulder so he would stand and depart too. Papalymo then turned toward Davina and bowed deeply, unable to vocalize his own ire toward the Forum. Davina reciprocated the gesture with a regal nod in thanks.

Louisoix spoke over his shoulder as he ushered Urianger and Papalymo out of the nursery. “We will return anon.”

Davina took a deep breath as she watched the door close behind them. She then carefully moved away from the window and sat on the high back rocking chair, adjusting the twins so they rested comfortably against her bosom as she rocked slowly in her seat. Thanks to the light jostling, the hoods slipped off their heads, exposing their fragile Elezen ears and downy hair. Davina carefully nuzzled against their silver spun strands and took in their scents for comfort. All the while delicately kissing them both on their soft skin and pointed ears. Eventually, Davina readjusted their hoods to keep them warm. The twins soon settled, lulled by the gentle rocking as yawns and murmurs escaped their little rose bud lips.

Davina’s voice grew softer as she gazed upon them, taking in their features with warm, roving eyes. “I pray you will both come to understand your weak mother’s decision someday. I love you, and always will. Until the last of my mortal days and beyond. I swear to you, though it be impossible, I will find a way to see you again...for now, I will simply have to settle with you bearing my heart where so ever you both shall go.”

Through the closed door, the Sage and his pupils could hear soft singing.

_“To all of my children, in whom Life flows abundant._

_To all of my children, to whom Death hath passed his judgement._

_The soul yearns for honor, and the flesh the hereafter._

_Look to those who walked before, to lead those who walk after._

_Shining is the Land's light of justice_

_Ever flows the Land's well of purpose_

_Walk free, walk free, walk free, believe._

_The Land is alive, so believe...” ***_

…

Meanwhile, within the private chapel of the Vault, a 16 summers old Aymeric stood once again in solitary vigil. It was a familiar sight for the priests of the chapel to be sure. Many of the youth’s fellow Temple Knights have gone to their final rest in these very same halls. Aymeric ever resolute beside of their coffins, be it for the lowest borne orphans of their brotherhood’s number, or the highest of noble scions.

Too many to count, too many waning lights faded before his azure eyes. And Aymeric saw to them all. He watched as those fading souls lived beside him, trained beside him, fought beside him…and fell beside him. Be it due to malignant leadership or dragonfire, he watched as these glimmers made their way toward their salvation in the great beyond of Halone’s halls.

_A true waste of life and potential. All for what? A never-ending war for ephemeral honor? Class differences?_

This time, Aymeric’s vigil was by a sole coffin; his mothers.

Audree’s body was found near the outskirts of Mor Dhona, alongside the remains of one of the Borel caravans. According to the Temple Knight’s that found her, as it would happen, she was the victim of poor timing. Their words pushed Aymeric to the deepest of sorrows far worse than his peers ever could with their usual derogation and defamation.

…

According to the squadrons report, just as his mother arrived to a town near Silvertear lake with their wares, the skies had darkened. After their hostile takeover of Ala Mhigo, the Imperial Air Fleet decided to move en-masse into Mor Dhona, maintaining the forward momentum of their campaign of conquest. The strike was led by their mightiest of dreadnought vessels, the Agrius, on its maiden voyage. However, as the imperial fleet arrived over Silvertear Lake, they were met with a wholly unexpected retaliatory force.

Midgardsormr, the great Wyrm-King, snaked his way through the clouds as if summoned by an unknown force. The Father of the first horde arrived with a great throng of his kin, answering to their mighty ruler’s call. They had apparently flown from the northwestern Dravanian lands and fell upon the Empire's forces in droves. The air filled with the deafening roars of cannons and dragonkin alike. Until finally, Midgardsormr wrapped his mighty body around the great Agrius, locking the vessel in a lethal embrace. The deadly competing forces of both Midgardsormr and the Agrius brought about their mutual demise. Hence, radically ending the battle now dubbed the ‘Battle of Silvertear Skies.’ Bringing about one of the greatest defeats Garlemald had yet to experience in their campaigns of conquest, and eliminating one of the greatest allies the Dravanian’s had in their war against Ishgard.

During the entirety of the battle, his mother did all she could to save as many innocent people as possible. Many making it to the outskirts of Thanalan or Coerthas thanks to the caravans she brought along. Just as the last of these caravans left the town, with Audree as the driver, the Agrius and Midgardsormr met their end. One of the explosions created a knockback current, hitting the caravan and her on it. Aymeric could only pray that her death was a quick and painless one.

However, the state of her body left him little hope in that regard.

…

It felt like an eternity before Rainier entered the chapel, his business with Count Edmont done. He walked purposely toward Aymeric. Once he stood by the younger Elezen’s side, he wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Rainier kissed Aymeric temple softly before his teal gaze fell upon Audree’s closed casket. After a moment of shared silence, the Viscount spoke. “A knight lives to serve…to aid those in need. And she did just that. She saved countless lives…all her life, she saved countless lives...” Rainier took a deep breath through his nose, doing all he could to retain some level of composure as his eyes grew wet with tears.

Aymeric felt paradoxically stunned and numb. He moved forward, away from his father’s grasp. His steps determined as he walked toward his mother’s casket. Aymeric eyes roved over its lid before opening it, taking in her mangled remains through the gossamer black cloak with unflinching orbs. It was then the young Knight saw something he failed to notice before in his grief. At the sliver between her collarbone and gown, nearly imperceptible thanks to the melted flesh, there lay an indistinct stab wound. Aymeric knew then the truth of the matter, all of the pieces slotting into place bit by bit in his mind.

It truly was not a matter of seeing things due to his sorrow.

The Scion of House Borel finally understood why the Captain of that Temple Knight’s cohort seemed almost too pleased as he reported what happened to him and his father. Aymeric mind whirred, the pieces steadily falling into place as he also recalled the multitude of additional reports from surviving eyewitnesses claiming his mother’s presence in Mor Dhona when the battle occurred. But _none_ could tell where the last of her caravans went. And yet…it was the search party lead by the very same Captain of the Temple Knights, whom found her remains and the last of her caravans destroyed. This also explained why the man’s hunting knife was noticeably absent compared to the rest of his retinue at the time.

It was then everything came together in shocking clarity to Aymeric.

The caravan parts that were recovered were not charred like his mother’s remains. Splintered yes, but it did not appear as if destroyed by a blast.

Then there were his mother’s very remains. Burned as if by aetherical forces from the front, but not from behind. If she were leaving such a dangerous place, then surely the worst of the damage would be from behind; her back would have faced the direction of the destruction.

His mother did not die in an accident. In a happenstance where she was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time.

_She was killed._

And yet to Aymeric something seemed…wrong about this. His mother, as all Dark Knight’s, served the throne of King Thordan. They were loyal to the waiting crown and the Holy See both.

_So why were the Temple Knight’s ordered to kill her?_

His eyes grew wide. _Unless they acted independently of the Holy See? Did this have anything to do with mother and father’s interference years ago over the massacre of the Au Ra’s?_

His mother’s last words returned to Aymeric’s mind in vivid clarity.

…

_Audree kissed Aymeric’s cheek, gifting him a small, velvet bag along with a heavy, locked chest. “My dearest boy. Know that whatever happens, one must always keep one’s word. For we are a family whose blood bleeds blue, we live today because many have loyally sacrificed sanguine and life. It is because of this, this burden of generations, we must succeed. I have made a promise, and I hope I can grant it. However, if I cannot, know you as my family must do so in my stead.” Her gaze grew resolute, her azure orbs as hard as precious diamonds. “Until then, keep this safe on my behalf and promise me this: tell no one I gave this to you, even your father. And most importantly, you are NOT to open this. Even if something were to happen to me, you must only do so once you know the time is right.”_

_Aymeric raised an eyebrow as he placed the locked chest amongst his belongings. Taking a peek into the velvet bag, he found the azure, crystal shaped fang from the Dravanian rosary his parents once locked away. His other eyebrow soon joined the former. “Dare I ask what’s in it since you seem so inclined to give this crystal to me?”_

_Audree’s eyes became like ice, her features solemn. “The truth.”_

_…_

Her words made little sense. Upon opening her locked chest after his mother’s departure, the young Knight discovered a sealed envelope containing her last Will and a few of her most valuable belongings. Under these items, Aymeric also found old books and scrolls written in the ancient language of their ancestors, along with another sealed letter written in the same language in his mother’s handwriting. A language the Elezen could hardly understand, let alone read. Yet, Aymeric was a man of his word and refused to show the contents of the chest to either of his father’s. Preferring to keep these texts to himself as he promised his late mother.

The young Knight was certain his mother was killed because someone within the Holy See must have known the truth behind her elusive reason for traveling. Perhaps it was related to that chest she gifted him? Or perhaps that chest had more to do with her duties as a Dark Knight, and had nothing to do with her trip. Something in Aymeric’s gut told him whatever was written in its yellowing sheaf’s was most serious indeed.

_For mother to lock it all away…_

Aymeric swore to himself he would make it a point to take on those Scholasticate classes offered to the Temple Knight’s. Perhaps if he continued to pursue his liturgical training, learn the ancient language of their ancestors, and read the text for himself, he would gain a better understanding of it all. Regardless, his mother was a prudent woman, and may have felt something was wrong and prepared herself accordingly.

_Why else would she leave a Will! Surely, she had her reasons._

A reason which he may never know now that she was gone. However, it could not be denied her reasons must have been most dire…and most righteous.

_And the Temple Knight’s deemed her too dangerous to let live…after everything she has done for the Holy See…why?_

Aymeric’s numbness morphed into an icy calm, a burning heat simmering underneath.

_For father to allow an honorable burial within the Vault…and for him to be so aggrieved upon bearing witness to her corpse. Even as the Archbishop, he must know nothing of his Knight’s duplicity…_

_Or perhaps this is no duplicity at all, and I am imagining something far deeper than what there is thanks to mother’s last words and mine own grief. I would fain be surprised if my fellows sneering during the report was done due to their usual mockery of me. True-born sons can be cruel at times when the mood strikes._

Aymeric took a cleansing breath, his mind clearing _._

_No…there is something here, I know it. But perhaps it goes only as far as the Temple Knight’s. It would not be the first-time pocket members of the order acted upon their own corrupt agendas with impunity._

The young man carefully kissed his mother’s charred forehead before he straightened and closed the lid of her coffin. Aymeric ran his fingers over the gilded Nymeia lilies and Althyk lavenders which decorated the casket, his eyes taking in the blue’s and violets that dyed the wood. Aymeric’s fingers then caressed the Borel family crest before he placed the entirety of his palm at its center.

_So many sacrificed, honorable men and women alike, and all for such selfish gain._

Once again, Aymeric felt bereft, bastardized in all but name.

_And once again it was all thanks to the circumstances that defiled honor, chivalry, and decency._

In that moment, Aymeric turned to look Rainier right in the eyes. His icy orbs grew steely with determination. Bright and impassioned with an inner fire and divine fury. Just then, the rays of the rising sun reflected through the stained-glass windows behind the statue of the Goddess Halone’s atop the altar. Its beacons hit Aymeric’s frame, silhouetting him as it did the statue. To Rainier’s eyes it looked as if his son became larger than life. A being beyond comprehension, beyond mortality; a paragon. As if he had ascended and became one of the Fury’s Blessed. His ebony hair alight with iridescent onyx shade, his form filled with brightest white and azure, his eyes, as hard as diamonds and sharper than Halone’s spears. Rainier could tell then that Aymeric’s heart was no longer frayed, his soul no longer misty, but whole and concrete like Coerthan permafrost.

Rainier felt himself come to attention at the sound of Aymeric’s voice. His words filled with a passionate fervor the older Elezen did not know his boy possessed. “Father, I _will_ finish my training. I _will_ become a Knight worthy of yours and mother’s names. I _will_ be of the _Valiant_ few to take up arms to defend the downtrodden. And not even the holy priests and knights can escape their judgement as I bring Justice upon their corrupt heads.”

It was then Aymeric’s silhouette became as shade, a statue of umbral darkness upon a halo of astral light. “And I will act as a beacon, to guide the meek through the darkness. But I will do so cloaked in brightest light. I will continue to rise in the ranks of the Temple Knight’s and purge the cancerous sores from within! No other shall be sacrificed to their corruption! For my _Sacred Adoubement_ are my words! My _Esteem_ will be my deeds! And my _Accolate_ my beliefs which will beat as dauntless as my Heart!”

Rainier saw it then, a sight that will forever be seared in his memory. For within the icy hues of Aymeric’s eyes, burned flecks of molten darkness, as red as flames. As divine, and as fathomless, as the heavenly abyss.

All Rainier could do was agree with Aymeric’s Oath.

For his son, this Temple Knight Paladin, was at last a Dark Knight reborn.

…

It felt as if Davina stood at her threshold for an eternity. The colony at long last empty of all its inhabitants. Recalling again and again the last words she said to Louisoix and Urianger, as they each carried one of her precious children away.

_“Watch over them, no matter what Fate may bring, no matter the cost...please…”_

A promise the pair of Elezen’s made readily with determined eyes, as they parted from the young mother.

Ser Ompagne stood by Davina’s right as he carefully placed his hand on her slim shoulder. The 10 summers old Sidurgu stood by Davina’s left, hugging her waist in an attempt to comfort her. The Princess’ eyes have yet to leave the spot where she lost sight of her offspring’s radiant aether, silent tears at long last falling from her celestine orbs. Caring little of the snow seeping into her clothes, for she already felt numb.

Once again, she was used, abandoned, and bereft by those she trusted the most.

_And once again it was all thanks to the circumstances of my birth._

And It was these circumstances that ripped her precious little ones from her arms.

To Ompagne and Sidurgu’s shock, Davina’s voice rang clear as she spoke at last. “Why did you both not go with them? You lot received an offer of asylum, along with the other persecuted Ishgardian’s and Au Ra. Surely, Master Ompagne, your skills would have been most welcome at their Motherland. The uniquely extraordinary abilities of a Dark Knight are the kind of knowledge the Sharlayan’s would have surely revered.”

Ompagne snorted derisively. “Oh, I am most certain they would have _revered_ my tutelage. Mayhap even offered me _overdue honors_ for my services to this land. However, long before I came to this colony, I have heard from others whom left their Motherland of the way they treat their _knowledge_. Much as a mad Dravanian Dragon, they _horde_ it for themselves, with eyes that gleam at the site of their _treasure_. Giving no ilm nor succor to the rest of the world in desperate need of it. They claim to be _keepers_ , whose only duty is to _observe_.” The Hyur man crossed his arms. “Quite a hypocritical claim if you ask me, considering all of their attempts to interfere in the conflict between the Garlean’s and Ala Mhigan’s.”

Davina sighed and crossed her own arms as she felt a sliver of cold at last, followed by an internal heat. Sidurgu hugged Davina tighter, nuzzling his scaled cheek against her ribs. “I for one am glad you are no longer bound to that pointy eared prick.”

Ompagne gazed upon Sidurgu in disapproval. “And where exactly did you learn such language, my young Page?”

Sidurgu would not be cowed. “Tis the truth Master. Davina is a good person who did not deserve such treatment. The whole lot of them at that Forum acted unjustly against her. I still understand little as to why she must be punished for the actions of others. The Empire lied about her being dead!”

Ompagne raised an eyebrow. “Unfortunately, tis the world of politics. They foolishly believed Davina’s solitary presence on Eorzean soil would have deterred the Garlean’s machinations. They are not a _Militaristic_ Empire for nothing. The Garlean’s sew chaos wherefore their forces shore. Dissenting, conquering, and ruling in turn. In mine eyes, the Sharlayan’s are no different. What the Garlean’s do with forceful influence, the Sharlayan’s do with impassive indifference.”

Ompagne fell silent as he looked upon Davina, noting her silent tears have at long last stopped. What remained were eyes of steely determination.

After a long moment, Ompagne felt it. A dark aura, deeper than any abyss. As fathomless as the very heavens. Paradoxically divine and damning, freezing and burning in equal measure, destructive and rejuvenating.

And it all came from deep within Davina.

Sidurgu yelped and let the Princess’ waist go, unable to hold her for much longer as her dark aura released from within, emanated around her body.

Ompagne knew then that it was time.

Davina had learned her final lesson and had ascended her rank of Squire. The lesson of the True Source of the Dark Knight’s power: _Love_. In both its stunning purity, and numbing loss…its deepest never-ending welling spring, the umbral…and of the drought of its stillness, the astral. All with Maddening Clarity, and paradoxically forever of both. And most importantly of all, the deep abyss of that love, burning eternal, even within that emptiness. The purity of its existence never going out.

The older man looked upon the young mother sadly, his voice soft. “Were that I wish this final lesson were not learned, and mastered, in such a way as this.” Ompagne’s voice grew in authority, conferring the Oath. “Alas, my Squire, thy Valor hast been recognized. Thy Sacrifice for thine True Justice Sacrosanct. Thy Sacred Adoubement has come betwixt night and day. In Astral and Umbral. On this Moon, and of this Sun, whence Halone’s star burnest bright in the Heavens. This the day of the Fury’s Sacred Feast.”

Sidurgu looked on in shocked silence as Davina’s dark aura grew to a fever pitch. It climbed higher and higher, reaching the soaring heavens as a beam of brightest shadow. Clearing the skies of dark clouds in a slash of coalescing energy, revealing the rays of the dawn as they fell upon the trio and the barren colony. Davina remained still, her arms crossed, her eyes at last closed as her mind found its center of peace within her maelstrom of emotions.

Ompagne continued. “Now then, speak. Let it be known…thy Accolade.”

Her heart has frayed from her very being, her body crashed upon the misty shores where she could not follow.

It was then Davina opened her eyes, revealing glowing orbs of molten Umbral Silver. Her Darkness of the iridescent deepness of onyx shade, her voice as cold as Halone’s glaciers and just as ancient. “My Sacred Adoubement is of my Words…My Esteem will be of my Deeds…My Accolade…will come of my Beliefs…which will beat as Dauntless as my Heart.”

At last, she too shall act as a beacon to guide the meek through darkness.

…

Distantly, deep within the highest spire of the Imperial Palace, rested the elderly Solus Zos Galvus upon his throne. His eyes were closed in what appeared to be sleep, hiding their golden hue from the world. As was the norm, he was dressed in full body armor of onyx shade, and wore a draconic like helm of a crown to match. The Ascian seemed slumped over, resting his chin against his hand on the armrest. His equally dark cane resting just as slumped against his throne.

That is until he felt it… _the Power_ …stemming from two very familiar sources, both awakening in tandem to one another as if they were together…as they once were.

_A beacon and a conduit._

Emet-Selch grinned, his golden gaze molten with untapped Power of his own. “Let the new era begin…”

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those eagle eyed readers, yes I named the members of the Borel household after some of the main characters from Final Fantasy IV. Why not have the original Dark Knight in Aymeric's life named after the first Dark Knight in the franchise.
> 
> Does this make the House Stewart Kain a Dragoon?  
> ...Maybe XD
> 
> Aymeric's parent's are the exception to this. Their names were inspired by Aymeric's own in context of its definition.
> 
> ***Source:[Answers](https://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/a_realm_reborn/?utm_source=pr2&utm_medium=top_btn&utm_campaign=na_a_realm_reborn)


	3. The Knight and the Maiden Faire (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One soul's cry, a passion dwelling within  
> Sacrifice, a final plea to her kin  
> Yet this bond of hope, by treachery was broke  
> Scattering her words to the wind..."

…

_“Gladiators specialize in the handling of all manner of one-handed blades, from daggers to longswords, be they single- or double-edged, straight or curved. Tracing their roots to the Coliseum, where the roar of the crowd reigns supreme, these melee combatants have learned to seamlessly flow between attack and defense in a dance that delights the eye._

_Making use of their skill with the shield, gladiators can also draw the attention and attacks of an enemy upon themselves, thereby protecting their comrades from harm._

_For centuries, the elite amongst them have served as personal bodyguards to many a royal family. Known as Paladins, these men and women marry exquisite swordplay with stalwart shieldwork to create a style of combat uncompromising in its defense. Clad in brilliant silver armor, they charge fearlessly into battle, ever ready to lay down their lives for their liege._

_To be a Paladin is to protect, and those who choose to walk this path will become the iron foundation upon which the party's defense is built.”_

_-Excerpt from: “The Central Lodestone Disciplines of War and Magic; Book 1: The Paladin” *_

…

_Serve…Save…Slave…Slay…_

Those were the words Aymeric lived by for the last 5 winters. Now a man of 21 summers, the hardened Elezen acted upon his Oath with ceaseless precision. He ousted corrupt members of the Temple Knights. Brought to fore blasphemers, alongside the inquisition, whom feasted on the innocent within the Holy See. Fought bravely and honorably upon the bloody-battlefield against the Dravanian Horde, all the while gaining esteem and recognition for his achievements as an Archer and Paladin. It was not long before Aymeric rose in rank from Knight to Officer, and then to Warrant Officer immediately after, all on his own merits. Giving not an ilm away of his true desires to see his mother’s killers brought to justice.

Alas, all this progress came at a cost. As Aymeric rose in prestige, so too did the old rumors of his parentage arise with him, and practically smeared his reputation. Such a shadow was quite difficult to divest, leaving Aymeric with little recourse but to ignore its stinging influence and continue on his path. However, he could hardly ignore the effects the rumors had on people. They caused his fellows to increasingly question his merits, and others in polite circles to treat the words as an open secret. A _mitered bastard_ , they called him. His rivals clung onto these details with vile glee and did all within their power to impede him; to keep Aymeric low and in his _place_. Their ire stemming from the obvious desire to see the younger fail for what they believed were dignities beyond his station.

_If only my fellows knew the truth._

If only they knew the Archbishop left him largely unacknowledged, practically abandoning Aymeric after his mother’s death. Then perhaps they would not deem his meteoric rise as such a falsehood.

_As something gained by the blood which flowed through my veins…perhaps mother and father were right, I should have taken action sooner, if at least to spare myself from the worst of its aspects._

Even now, wheresoever Aymeric went, the whispers surely followed. And yet, he continued to work hard as was his want to do. For he was raised well by his parents, and by House de Borel as a whole. Raised to understand the importance of perseverance, the dignity within hard work, and the morals one must honor above all else within one’s heart. Unfortunately, his every accomplishment was still shadowed by the malignant acts of others, and the ring of rumors.

Still quite undeterred, though the vitriol be cruel, Aymeric used these words as not a standard to be disproven, but as a focus. Fueling his own burning desires to succeed. It was all Aymeric could do to continue unflinching in his duties, and watch as the waning glimmers of those souls around him came and went from his life. Each death of a comrade in arms serving as a reminder to simply work harder to achieve his dreams of honor with his own hands, regardless of what the naysayers believed. To live on for those long since deceased.

It was around this time of upheaval that Aymeric lost his dear father and mentor, Rainier, whom passed on the same way as his grandsire of illness. Much as all of House Borel’s Dark Knights before him, Rainier’s strength was eaten away by the constant use of the disciplines artes. On his deathbed, his father bequeathed Aymeric with the Borel’s family heirloom, Naegling. The sword served both as an inheritance and as a gift for his recent Knightly achievements. The older Elezen hoped the blade would grant his Scion strength in his struggles, both on and off the battlefield. However, the younger Elezen did not have the heart to use the sword, so it hung sheathed as a permanent fixture at his side. The weapon instead served as a reminder, and a comfort, of his father’s presence. More often than not, Aymeric would use his marksman skills as an archer to get him through tough bouts.

Nevertheless, the lack of use did not spare the blade from damage.

Burdened with a new title, a lack of familial support, and a household falling further and further into obscurity and disrepair, Aymeric carried on. Doing his utmost to walk this new path in his life with his head held high, even as it felt more and more like the world preferred to have it bowed.

…

It was during one of Aymeric’s rare visits to Borel manor, on the morn of Halone’s Feast Day, that the sorry state of the blade came to Kain’s scrutiny. The older Elezen glanced over the sheathed weapon with his ever-present critical eye as he served the young Viscount a bit of tea to go with his morning meal. Aymeric remained occupied and none the wiser to the elder's gaze as he read the latest letter sent by Lucia. She and Handeloup remained at their post in the Stone Vigil, the trio separated by duty mere moons ago. It eased the Viscount greatly knowing his companions yet lived, even if they were malms away from Ishgard's walls. It was then Kain cleared his throat as he stood straight backed, tea pot in hand. “My Lord, if I may be so bold, may I make a suggestion?” To say the House Stewart sounded miffed would be putting it mildly.

Upon catching Kain’s tone, Aymeric slowed his chewing, mentally preparing himself for a possibly difficult conversation. He met the House Stewart’s eyes with all the calm he could muster, at last swallowing his morsel. “Go on, Ser Kain.”

Kain’s pointed stare remained. “Might I suggest taking Naegling for repairs? She is an old blade and though you have assured me of the rarity of her use, she does still need the…occasional care.”

Aymeric could not retain Kain’s gaze, deciding instead to look down at his half-eaten meal. “When was it last repaired?” A part of him knew the answer, but he dared not voice his suspicions out loud.

Noting the increasing tension on the Viscount’s shoulders, Kain relented and softened his tone. “Just before Master Rainier’s passing.”

The younger Elezen took a sip of his tea, mulling the elder’s words. “I see. And do you know the name of the blacksmith Father entrusted with the blades care?”

Kain chuckled as he placed the tea pot on the side table. “Your father had…unique penchants when it came to Naegling’s care. He would have the blade attended by a goldsmith, not a blacksmith.”

Aymeric grew perplexed. “A Goldsmith? How odd.”

Kain nodded. “Indeed my Lord, I thought as much myself. However, once your father explained his reasoning, I too came to understand the logic. After all, tis no ordinary blade.”

Aymeric finished his tea before he unsheathed Naegling, taking in its form. The blade itself was coated with a rare ore, and its core was made of astral and umbral steel. Though he lacked the knowledge of a goldsmith, Aymeric acquiesced that the weapons composition was comparable to a piece of fine jewelry. The Viscount hummed in thought as he sheathed the sword once more, equipping it on his hip as he stood. “I see, very well. Where can I find this Goldsmith?”

Kain fetched a piece of parchment as he wrote the address down. “They can be found in the Firmament, just beyond the Fury’s Nest, working under a Master Colbernoux. Master Rainier was nothing but profusive in his praise of their handiwork. They are quite young, but very much talented. I have yet the honor to meet this Goldsmith personally. Apparently, they were the former student of Naegling’s last caretaker and were entrusted with the responsibility shortly after the Master Artisan passed.” Kain gave the parchment to Aymeric. “Tis a short stint of acquaintance to be sure, but a fruitful one.”

Aymeric analyzed the address critically. “How short of a stint?”

The House Stewart sighed sadly. “Alas less than a summer, Master Rainier passed on not long after entrusting Naegling’s periodic care to they.”

Aymeric hummed and made his way out the door as he placed the parchment inside his inner pocket. “And what is this artisan’s name?”

Kain followed behind, taking hold of Aymeric’s coat to assist him with putting it on, noting the start of snow fall outside the window. “I believe they go by the name of Davina, My Lord.”

…

Following the instructions on the parchment, Aymeric found his way to the edge of the Firmament, furthest from the Mendicant's Court. He walked past the many residences of the Fury’s Nest**, and before long the Viscount reached the furthest district within the Featherbed. Aymeric eventually arrived upon an old looking shop where he was immediately met with an older, smiling Elezen wearing an Adept crafter’s set of gear. The younger Elezen returned the gesture with a welcoming smile of his own as he put the parchment away. “Good day to you. Are you perchance Lord Colbernoux?”

Colbernoux’s smile grew wider as he opened his shop door, guiding Aymeric inside and away from the snowfall. “I am indeed. I presume you are a new client?”

The younger Elezen nodded. “Something of the like, yes. I am looking for an artisan by the name of Davina. I was informed I would find them here. Might I trouble them for a moment? I have a commission.”

At this Colbernoux’s smile dropped. He grabbed Aymeric by the shoulder, stopping him in his tracks, and turned him so they could meet face to face. The senior goldsmith’s eyes were cold and calculating as he took in Aymeric’s well-made attire and handsome visage. He held Aymeric’s gaze for a long time soon after. The Viscount, for his part, met Colbernoux’s eyes unflinching, not giving an ilm as to how odd he thought the whole exchange to be. Eventually, the older Elezen to sigh, an exasperated smile melting his cold visage. “I see you will not be deterred, very well. You better be honest with that commission. I won’t have another besotted fool waste her time.” Colbernoux’s gazed toward the ceiling of his shop and shouted. “Davina, we have another one! Please do be so kind as to wear your protective helm. He claims to have a commission.”

Aymeric raised an eyebrow at the senior artisan’s words. Shrugging the strangeness away, the young Viscount offered the older Elezen a perplexed smile. “Rest assured my Lord, I am truly here for a request.”

Colbernoux patted Aymeric’s shoulder hard as he released him and returned to his awaiting work station. “Yes, yes, that is what they all say. Alas, I shall let her deal with you.” The older Elezen sat back down and continued to hammer away at his current work as he mumbled. “If this is how noblemen feel when persistent suiters chase their prized daughters, then may Halone’s mercy fall upon them all.”

Aymeric’s other eyebrow rose at Colbernoux’s words, confusing him all the more. However, he simply shrugged once again and allowed the frustrated mumbling to sink into the background. As he waited, Aymeric’s eyes wandered over the shop’s simple, yet elegant displays and other empty workstations.

It was then, in the corner of his eye, Aymeric caught sight of a radiant glimmer, though it came not from one of the display pieces. His gaze fell upon the backdoor, meeting those of a petite figure whom stood at its dark threshold. So familiar was he with the waning, weak glimmers of many others, both living and dead, Aymeric had long since adjusted to the dimness as the norm. He simply stopped paying any mind to those everyday flickers.

And yet, this inner radiance struck him dumb.

_How did I fail to notice such a luminous presence in Ishgard?_

Truly, this war has numbed his senses.

Aymeric allowed his gaze to roam over the figure. They were dressed in leather padded smithing attire; their face obscured by a plated smith’s helm. Their pale Au Ra tail steadily swished to and fro as they gracefully moved to stand before Aymeric. The figure crossed their arms, their head canted down and slowly moved up to Aymeric’s face, clearly sizing him up as Colbernoux did before them. Aymeric then caught sight of the figure’s celestine orb’s through the heavyset helm’s visor. However, unlike Colbernoux’s gaze, theirs was far more piercing and soul deep. Aymeric’s own azure eyes grew enraptured by the fathomless orbs. Inexplicably so, a deeply seated part of Aymeric felt warm.

He felt as if he were, at last, _home_.

The figure opposite the raven haired Elezen seemed just as enraptured. Aymeric’s sharp ears caught the sound of a small gasp as the petite form rested their hands against their bosom, gripping their chest tight. Aymeric’s own hands seemed to reach out slowly of their own accord for their helm, as though to remove it. Fleeting words came unbidden to the forefront of his mind as his gaze softened in inexplicable happiness.

_Come what may My Heart, forever and always. Whole or shattered, in life or in death, I will remember always. Eternally, I am yours…_

Little did Aymeric know, those very same words flitted through the petite smith’s mind as well. They too unconsciously took a step forward, leaning toward the Elezen’s form ilms at a time as their own gaze warmed in unconscious affection.

_Come what may My Beloved, forever and always. Whole or shattered, in life or in death, I will remember always. Eternally, I am yours…_

Their shattered souls sung in the rightness of this moment.

Unbeknownst to the two, Colbernoux, their seemingly ignored audience member, took in the sight and grew rather miffed. So long was the pairs staring match, the older Elezen could not help but groan in the background. “Truly, another one besotted by you? And he has yet to see your face!”

Colbernoux’s words seemed to reach the pair, causing the petite figure to take a step back and bow politely, breaking through the intensity of the moment. Aymeric blushed in embarrassment and bowed sheepishly in return as he spoke. “Mine apologies, and good day to you. Are you perchance the artisan Davina?”

The melodic, feminine voice that met Aymeric’s ears caught him by surprise. And yet, it all seemed rather fitting to him. “I am. How may I be of service my Lord?”

Aymeric wished to hear her speak again, ignoring the logical side of his mind trying to remind him how irrational his feelings were. “Forgive the intrusion my Lady, I wished to seek your services for a commission.”

Davina nodded in agreement, her helmet clacking thanks to the motion. “Very well, a commission of what kind?”

Aymeric nodded along to her agreement, raising his sheathed blade to what he perceived as Davina’s eye level. “I wish for you to repair this sword.”

The silence that fell after his words was both palpable and awkward. Colbernoux sighed in the background as he stood from his work station, mumbling “I knew it” to himself as he left the shop all together. Davina crossed her arms, her tone guarded and somewhat miffed. “My Lord, mayhap you are…confused. This is a Goldsmith’s shop, not a Blacksmith’s kiln.”

Aymeric nodded in agreement, keeping the sheathed sword at her eye level. “Yes, I am aware.”

The helmeted Au Ra stared at the Elezen befuddled, her voice still politely miffed. “I am not a Blacksmith.”

Aymeric hummed in agreement. “Indeed, you are a Goldsmith.”

Davina hummed in return, her tone unchanging, her gaze unyielding. “Indeed. And unless your weapon of choice is related to that of the magical artes, then I am afraid its repair is beyond my abilities and my means.” And with that, Davina took an about face and walked away. Her form tense as her tail swished in agitation.

Inexplicably, Aymeric followed behind her. “Wait my Lady. Fully aware am I that such a feat is indeed within your means. You have repaired this sword before. Though for a short time, my father was once a customer of yours.”

The petite form remained unconvinced as she made her way toward the threshold of the back entrance. “What of it? Parentage matters little to me. And tis as I said, I am not a Blacksmith. Mayhap you are mistaken, and your father brought a magically inclined weapon when last he used my services.”

Undeterred, Aymeric reached out and placed his hand on Davina’s shoulder, still quite determined. “Just as well, for I too believe parentage matters little. However, I have no one else I can go to for this and my father trusted in your craft.”

Suddenly, Aymeric vision blurred. Unexpectedly, Davina flipped him over and twisted his arms against his back, pressing her weight against him to keep him trapped against her form and the wall. The taller Elezen found himself surprised a second time by this artisan, having not expected this show of fighting prowess nor strength from an ordinary citizen, let alone someone so petite. Her words met his ears, as cold and sharp as the Fury’s spears. “I do not care. Touch me without permission again My Lord, and I just might lop that handsome mien of yours right off your neck with that very blade. I tire of this constant unwanted attention, from inquisitors and supposed _suitors_ both. This is where I work, and you shall respect me, my time, and the artistry that entails my being here. Do I make myself clear?”

Aymeric proved just as stubborn. Taking advantage of his size, he broke free of the Au Ra’s hold and pressed her petite form against his broad frame. Effectively trapping her chest to chest, the sheathed blade between their bodies. “Before you begin to bat your great draconic wings and burn me to ash with fire, I must insist you please listen!” His own azure orbs, just as piercing and icy as her tone, met hardened celestine as they gazed upon him through the visor of her helm. Thanks to their closeness, Aymeric caught the gentle fragrance of Nymeia lilies as it wafted from her personage, though he remained unmoved. “First and foremost, mine apologies for coming on so strongly, I should have respected your personal space and not touched you so suddenly. Fully aware am I that my apology must seem paltry since I am hardly doing so now. However, I must inform you, my father was Rainier de Borel, I am his son Aymeric.”

Somehow, he found a way to grip the hilt of the sword and pull it partway from its scabbard, revealing its unique azure blade. “And the sword in question is my family’s blade, Naegling. I know not why my father repaired this blade with the skilled hand of a goldsmith instead of a blacksmith. Alas, I cannot change the past nor his preferences. You are far from obligated to assist, and quite frankly after this meeting you have every right to bodily throw me out. Nevertheless, I refuse to dishonor his memory, nor that of my ancestors any further by allowing this blade to tarnish.” Aymeric took a deep breath, his terseness easing. His eyes beseeching. “So please…I have no one else to turn to.”

Davina took in the sword’s familiar azure gleam, her tone ever guarded. “What of its former master?”

The Elezen’s eyes grew pained as he released the Au Ra from his grip, sheathing the blade as he took a few steps away to give her much needed space. “He is…no longer with us…My Father bequeathed Naegling to me on his deathbed…”

The helmed Au Ra absorbed his despondent form momentarily. After a moment of silence, Davina eventually allowed the tenseness of her shoulders to melt away. Her frostiness thawing as she revealed her sadness at the thought of Rainier’s passing. “I see…I too must apologize for earlier. I was…overly sensitive. I…I am sorry for your loss. He was a good and kind man…” She fell silent for a moment, contemplating the raven-haired man carefully. Understanding very little as to why his suffering broke her heart the way it did. “Very well then…I shall…take on your commission.”

Aymeric’s gaze rose to meet her own, his azure orbs hopeful. “Truly?”

Davina walked past the doorway. “Indeed.” She paused only briefly to glance over her shoulder. “And do not be daft, we Au Ra may appear draconic thanks to our scales, but we are not dragons. So I most certainly will not sprout great wings and burn you with a fiery breath on a whim.”

At her words, the young Viscount grew sheepish as he remained rooted in place and ran his fingers through his raven curls, very much embarrassed. “Mine apologies, that was a rather insensitive comparison. I must sound no better than my zealous kinsmen.”

She shrugged. “Think nothing of it, if you are anything like your father, then I very much doubt you are a zealot of any kind. Mayhap a man whom likes the taste of his own foot? But most certainly not a zealot.” The Au Ra sighed. “I do admit I have something of a temper, and my tongue lashings do leave much to be desired. I cannot very well presume that a nation at war with dragons would know better of my scaly demeanor but to compare it metaphorically, or literally, to our reptilian fellows due to a lack of any other imaginative comeback.”

Aymeric’s face grew grave, letting her back handed comment slide. “Our war does not excuse incorrigible behavior of the likes of prejudicial predilections. And I have done much to offend you my Lady. I must insist you weigh my apology in its sincerity.” He gave her a small smile. “And if it is any consolation, regardless of my presented first impression, rest assured my comebacks can be quite imaginative if I so choose.”

Davina paused in her tracks once more, gazing behind her fully as she offered Aymeric a meaningful look. “Very well, I will consider your apology with the weight it deserves. Now follow me, we have much work to do.” She smirked under her helm. “Both on that blade, and on the sharpness of your tongue.”

And so, Aymeric followed the mesmerizing light of Davina's soul into the unknown.

…

Once Aymeric was gone and out of sight from her work station, Davina sighed in relief.

_So…that was Lord Rainier's son. He was most certainly different than what I imagined. At least he is not a Garlean spy, unlike that last gent…that is quite a relief._

Such seemed to be the case of late ever since she chose to reside in Ishgard. After many years on the run in Dravania, Davina, Sidurgu and Ompagne shook off the bulk of their Garlean pursuers upon arriving to Coerthas. The war between the Ishgardian’s and the Dravanian’s did much to impede the Imperial from entering Coerthan soil. With how volatile the battles have become it would make sense that her former Empire dared not risk useful soldiers whom may end up fighting a war on both fronts. Not when there are perfectly good southern territories to conquer.

Upon their arrival to Ishgard’s city proper, tensions eased for the trio of Dark Knight’s as their pursuers seemed to vanish altogether. After nearly two years living in Ishgard, the only highlights to their relatively quiet lives were the occasional visits from Lord Rainier de Borel. With how quiet things have been, Davina began to foolishly hope that the Empire may have simply given up on be ridding themselves permanently of her. Perhaps they started to believe their lie as truth and simply forgot about her. Though she refused to let her guard down, Davina was most relieved to have a reprieve after being hunted for so long. So much so, the trios lives seemed to almost normalize as they kept a low profile.

Their temporal peace seemed all the better timed as Ompagne began to yield to his bodily weaknesses, his form at last succumbing to the toll brought on from overuse of their Dark Knight abilities. The Princess’ conjury could only help the older knight so much before the Hyur settled on permanent bedrest. Finding himself with very little time, Ser Ompagne made it a point to make certain both Sidurgu and Davina were taught all they could learn before his inevitable end, be it in their discipline or their smithing craft. Through such tutelage, the pair of Au Ra’s met Lord Colbernoux. Noticing her talents as an artisan, Colbernoux offered Davina a place at his shop, serving as something of a go-between for both the older Elezen and Ompagne on any business or commissions which needed completion.

Alas, it was during this spell of normalcy that Davina’s constant caution served its purpose. One day, on one of her trips to the Featherbed shopping district, she came across an individual hidden away whom seemed to be speaking into a linkpearl. Davina did not mean to overhear his conversation, but she could not ignore the man upon hearing him speak to a known legatus as to Ishgard’s climbs and possible weak spots within their barrier magicks which protected the city. Upon following him back to his home, the Princess successfully heard even more damning details and discovered he was a Garlean spy. And a well-trained one at that with how easily he found her hiding spot. Without a moment’s hesitation, the spy then assaulted the Au Ra. Having little choice but to defend herself, Davina killed him then and there, making certain no trace was left of her deeds as she gave his corpse a proper burial.

Not long after, give or take a few suns, Davina discovered another Garlean spy in the Brune. And then another a moon later in the Jeweled Crozier. And another. And another. And another. On and on were the spies unearthed like the vermin they were. Bringing to the forefront with stark clarity a whole new revelation as to the Empire’s true strategy behind their inaction on Ishgardian territory.

They desired to dismantle the Holy See from the inside.

Be it through recognizance; intelligence gathering; or most recently, sabotage. The Princess discovered that aspect but recently after she eliminated a spy within the order of Temple Knight’s, whom got a bit _too_ handsy after he commissioned that chainmail repair from her. Something a few too many other customers had the tendency of doing upon catching sight of her visage. She could hardly comprehend these Ishgardian’s. Were they not a chaste and religious folk? Could the sight of a pretty face truly cause one to lose their wits? And what of those fools whom tried to falsely accuse her of heresy if she rejected their advances? If Davina did not know better, she would presume all Elezen’s from noble houses were like Fourchenault. At any rate, she and Lord Colbernoux handled those pompous little men well enough, including that Temple Knight Garlean agent.

Based on the few details Davina could get, it would seem the Garlean’s spy network were yet to be as deeply rooted as perceived. In fact, one could hardly call it a network at all with how scattered and disconnected these individuals were. Many of the spies she found appeared to be solo agents, each with their own objective and holding little knowledge as to what their fellows were up to. Stranger still, none seemed aware they were not alone in these foreign lands, many siting myriad levels of surprise upon her revelation of other spies in Ishgard. Above all else, Davina surmised those uncovered were all from Iselbard and none were Ishgardian born. Certainly, one would be hard pressed to tell spy from citizen, but for one such as she, whom spent her childhood surrounded by Garleans, the task to discern friend from foe seemed non too difficult than usual. That is, once Davina knew what to look for in mannerisms, coded tells and from what she could glean from the Echo. Better still, none of these spies seemed to recognize whom she really was. Full glad was she of _that_ fact.

Anonymity suited Davina just fine.

Nonetheless, the Princess understood the risks she took on just by confronting these agents. She had not lived to see 20 summers without due caution. Alas, though caution warranted Davina give up her hunt after many a dead end, she refused to leave well enough alone. The longer Garlean spies remained to sew their seeds on fertile soil, the greater the possibility they would gnarl their roots into these lands’ foundations of power. Once established, as the parasites these spies are, their next step would be recruitment of Ishgardian’s into the Empire’s fold. A task which would hardly take long, if history served. There were plenty of people dissatisfied with the classism and economic imbalance ingrained within Ishgardian society. Not to mention, the pall of exhaustion everyone universally felt thanks to this seemingly endless war against the Dravanian’s. Indeed, the Ishgardian’s’ were ripe for the picking for any spy to bring to manipulative yield. The Garleans have accomplished much with such a strategy in other nations before. The Imperial’s have crippled and conquered these territories most effectively since.

Ishgard was no different.

Davina would hardly be surprised if this tactic was how the Garlean’s truly started their invasion into Ala Mhigo, and of Eorzea at large. Their conquering was embarrassingly bloodless and merciless. Add on the layer of patriotic zeal caused by the Imperial armies banner waving in their desire to _avenge_ her unjust death, simply made the conquest all the quicker. People rally under united causes, to symbols, even more so if one felt their cause justified. Even after so many years, Davina was quite uncertain if she should feel horrified or flattered by the legion’s banner waving fervor in her name. And to think, the Empire’s interest all began thanks to the exposed political vulnerabilities caused by the Kingdom’s own mad King. Perhaps the Garlean’s exposed and crippled the King’s mental state themselves? Or perhaps they simply pushed the right nerves as they set people in place like a good game of chess? All so the Imperial’s could bide their time for the ultimate checkmate.

_Pop-pop always did like the long games. As he once put it, it tends to cause your opponent to err where they normally would not._

Ironically, during her investigation of these spies, the Princess was quite surprised to uncover a bit of home-grown corruption within the order of Temple Knights. The Au Ra had yet to determine if one circumstance had anything to do with the other. At any rate, Davina could not very well turn a blind eye. She made an Oath as a Dark Knight, after all. She _will_ bring the corrupt to justice for the sake of the defenseless.

Such was her penance for failing her Dearest children when they needed her most.

…

Thankfully the next time Davina and Aymeric met, not a moon later, things were far more cordial.

For the most part.

Once again, Aymeric was on the receiving end of Colbernoux protective glare. It was all the younger Elezen could do not to flinch. “I swear, my good man, I am truly here for another commission.”

Colbernoux lifted his hammer threateningly. “That is what they all say. However, if the lass has already rejected your advances, then she will not take too kindly to a show of persistence.”

Aymeric huffed, growing edgy as his eyes followed the movements of the waggling hammer. “She did not reject me. And I most certainly did not try to woo her either. I am simply here for repairs as before.”

The older Elezen scoffed. “Oh poppycock! Davina’s work is close to impeccable. If last you arrived was for repairs, then there is no way whatever she fixed could be broken so soon. If such is the case, then you must be the biggest butterfingered noble I have ever met.”

The Viscount shook his head in annoyance. “I am a Knight, and weapons maintenance is one of the many requirements of the role. Even though I can manage just fine with my other armaments, this item in particular requires the special care of an artisan familiar with the weapon in question.”

Colbernoux was not having any of it. “A Knight off to war he says. As if I have not heard THAT one before. Nay boy! You will not be seeing her! I saw the look in your eyes before, you were practically undressing her with your smolder. Is that how you get women to drop their breeches for you?” He waggled his hammer even closer to Aymeric’s face. However, the younger Elezen remained in place unflinching, and yet Colbernoux continued to rail. “I am a knight and therefore I have a right to see your small cloths?!’ For shame boy! There are many a brave men and women out there in the freezing fields dying for our motherlands, and here you are cavorting!”

As soon as the hammer got too close once more to Aymeric’s face, he took on a defensive stance. Though he wished not to harm the older man, he would at least protect himself if need be. Aymeric could hardly afford further harm, the last bout with the horde left the knight with a shoulder injury that was still healing. The last thing he needed was a bashing from a goldsmith’s hammer.

It was then, from the corner of his eye, Aymeric caught sight of that familiar radiance. His ears prickled as the Au Ra’s soft tones resonated through the air. “I would hardly doubt his claims of knighthood, Lord Colbernoux. From what I see of his stance, he is quite battle hardened and ready to defend himself from your… _mighty_ hammer.”

The men turned at once to gaze upon Davina, whom leaned against the backdoor. Much as before, she wore her smithing helm and leather gear, hiding her form from the world. The petite woman crossed her arms in disapproval, glaring at the older Goldsmith through the visor of her helm. “And cease your presumptions at once. Though we did get off on the wrong foot, he was most earnest and gentlemanly during the remainder of his visit. I will not have you throwing accusations without proper evidence, tis most rude and unbecoming.”

Colbernoux seemed to deflate at Davina’s words. He gave Aymeric a side-eyed glare as if he were to blame for all his woes. “Oh very well, I shall let him see you. However!” The older Elezen pointed his hammer threateningly toward Aymeric once more. “If you show just an ilm of improper etiquette toward Davina, your behavior shall be _repaired_ by my hammer! Am I clear?”

Aymeric simply bowed, doing all he could to suppress the flinch caused by his stiffened shoulder. “Indeed, my good man. I promise I shall show Lady Celeste the utmost respect a woman such as she deserves.”

The older Goldsmith nodded in consent as he returned to his workstation. “See that you do. Davina, you are welcome to take him to the back to look at whatever he needs. I shall stay in the front to attend to the store.”

Davina nodded and waved Aymeric to follow, which the Viscount did quite readily. Once the pair were far enough from the storefront, Aymeric chuckled. “Is he always like this? Or is that treatment reserved for his favored customers?”

The Au Ra snorted. “It stopped being so amusing after he scared away the fifth gentleman with such a tactic. Though to his credit, some did seek me out for ulterior motives.”

As the pair reached the inner workstation, Davina proffered her hand for Aymeric’s sword, already suspecting that it was Naegling in need of her services. At the proffered hand, Aymeric complied with the blade in question. He took a respectful distance from Davina’s workstation to give her room to synthesize. As his eyes roamed the backroom, he hummed in thought, “is that why you wear that smithing helm at all times?”

The petite woman unsheathed the blade to inspect it. “Partly, yes. I find that my appearance…unsettles people in many ways. Full glad am I the Holy See has seen fit to show mercy and alms to the Au Ra. And yet, there are still those in Ishgard whom have a tendency to target us thanks to our draconic like features.”

Aymeric frowned in thought. “And yet, Lord Colbernoux treats you as if you were a blushing Maiden Faire in need of protection from unwanted suitors.”

Davina placed the blade on her workstation and glanced over her shoulder. “Indeed Ser Knight. Alas, those whom have seen me without my helm have chosen to pursue me with passionate pleas, or with accusations of heresy on their lips. Worse still, those whom I reject then enflame Inquisitors and they come knocking upon our shop’s door. Thanks in part to Lord Colbernoux, such matters are settled rather quickly once the air is cleared of any misunderstanding.” Her gaze fell upon the station as she grew lost in thought. “Then there are those of a more…unsavory ilk I had the displeasure of meeting…”

She sighed as she stood, offering Aymeric the seat nearest her workstation as she went to seek a magnifying glass. The Elezen all too gladly accepted, resisting another flinch as his back stiffened with his movements. “Over the past few moons, Lord Colbernoux and I came to an agreement, I would work in the back of the shop, away from prying eyes, and he would accept any and all commissions at the front of the shop. His paranoid personality notwithstanding, his plan worked well enough. At least his good looks keep noble ladies coming with orders, otherwise his prickliness would put him out of business.”

Davina returned to her seat soon after, resuming her inspection of the blade. “You were the first in quite a while to request me by name. Do forgive his overreaction, he simply acted upon prior experience. Thus far, you seem pleasant enough. So please accept my apologies and forgive my rudeness for not showing my face at this juncture.”

Aymeric offered the Au Ra a small smile. “Worry not Milady, if this gives you the most comfort during our exchanges, then I shall accept it. Though, pardon me for saying so, but why would the Inquisitors believe these men and come after a goldsmith? Au Ra or not.”

She returned the scabbard to the Elezen, her tone bland as she picked up her rag to rub down the ore of the blade. “Apparently I can fly and breath fire as a dragon would. Believe me, the repeated bodily inspections were most mortifying.”

The Viscount gasped, quite appalled. “Tis a wonder I offended you at our last overture. To think, there are those out there whom actually believe in such drivel. And yet, with the disparities of the past, such accusations would circulate.”

Davina shrugged. “I am tempted to learn just to prove them correct, Ser Knight. It would most certainly save time at a fire pit.”

He snorted in return. “Perhaps you should. That would teach those zealots a thing or two about boundaries and proper due cause for investigations.”

The Princess gazed up from her work, her celestine orbs piercing the Elezen’s own azure. “I am most surprised to hear such talk. From your scabbard, I presumed you a Temple Knight.”

Aymeric returned Davina’s gaze earnestly. “Indeed I am. However, I like to believe myself pragmatic enough to understand the importance of behaving with decency towards my fellow man. Scaled or not.

The Au Ra fell silent for a moment as she absorbed the elezen’s words. She allowed her shoulders to relax, not realizing she was tense for the duration of their encounter. “…Ser Knight…if there are more like you amongst your ranks, then mayhaps there is hope yet for decency.” Much as before, Davina was the first to break away from his gaze as she returned her attention to Naegling. “The blade looks to be intact. And yet, you mentioned it needed repair.”

Aymeric hummed his agreement. “Indeed, the ore surrounding the blade and core appears quite dull and I cannot fathom why. Much as yourself, I put it to a rag and stone. And though I carry it into battle, rarely comes the time of its use.”

Davina inspected the pummel and core of the blade critically. “Rarely, or not at all?”

The Viscount thought on her words carefully, finding her question most odd. When _did_ he last use the blade?

To his mortification and deep sadness, Aymeric came to his answer almost immediately. “Now that I think on it…not at all…the only time I have ever used it was during a single sword practice…far away from the prying eyes of others.” It was the only time he unleashed the full might of his Dark Knight abilities. That same evening Aymeric also came to a horrifying realization as he fell terribly ill with a temporary bout of aether sickness and physical weakness.

_The Artes used by Dark Knight’s weaken the body…Perhaps even killing the wielder overtime._

Davina hummed, pulling Aymeric from his thought’s as she turned in her stool with sword in hand. The Au Ra then pointed at the metallic center of the crystalline blade. “I thought as much. Unlike most broadswords, your family’s blade houses an aethereal conduit for a core, not unlike the ones seen on a thaumaturge’s staff or conjurers’ stave. The conduit serves as a focal point to keep the weapon attuned to the aether of the user in question. As such, it improves the strength of the strikes and deters much of the side-effects caused by the use of the Dark Knight’s artes. I suspect the blade’s dulled appearance is a result of it no longer being attuned to the aether of its last master. Have you not attempted to attune to its core after your father’s passing?”

Aymeric’s morose gazed fell upon the blade. “No, I did not realize such was necessary…perhaps that is why it felt as if my father’s presence were by my side up until recently…”

Davina patted the sword gently. “Mayhap it was then that the last of your father’s aether dissipated from the blade.”

The Princess hesitated at first, but at last asked the question which burned in her mind. Davina’s acquaintance with Lord Rainier was quite brief, having met the man only a mere handful of occasions alongside Ompagne. However, she knew of him and of the Borel’s thanks to the Hyur’s teachings. However, knowing the history of the Dark Knight discipline as she did, Davina dared not presume all Borel’s followed their family’s… _shadowy_ tradition. “Ser Knight, in terms of discipline, are you a…Paladin? You…carry no shield.”

Aymeric took a deep breath through his nose, hesitant to respond. For some unknown reason, a part of him balked at the thought of lying to Davina. However, he knew the importance of maintaining the utmost discretion as to his discipline. Even if Aymeric himself did not inherit the Borel’s traditional role as the Shadowed Guardian of King Thordan’s throne, the burden of secrecy was his to uphold as the last of their family line. Now more so than ever with how defunct his family’s role has grown after his parent’s death’s. Nevertheless, his father trusted Davina and her previous teacher to repair Naegling.

Trusted both to get close to the blade, to truly _see_ it for what it was.

As a blade of both light and dark.

Aymeric placed his hand beside Davina’s over the azure edge of the blade, answering as honestly as he could. “As a Temple Knight…I am a Paladin.” He hoped if Davina were acquainted long enough with his father, then she would understand his statement for what it truly was. For it was both a revelation, and a renunciation in equal measure.

Alas, the helm and her celestine eyes gave nothing away. “I see…then you should know, this blade is most…unique. Unlike other swords I have seen, this blade has a dual aethereal core of both astral and umbral steel. As such, it can be used by a Paladin and a Dark Knight both. Considering this is a family heirloom, and Ishgard has been at war for millennia, I can only presume your ancestors saw it prudent to forge a blade with both types of cores. Mayhap it was convenient to have a weapon that serves both disciplinary styles.”

Davina’s gaze grew beseeching through her visor. “As a man of the Holy See and a Paladin, I strongly suggest attuning to the blade and using it as a Paladin would in battle. I need not tell you to avoid unneeded misconceptions. Especially with how stigmatized the Dark Knight discipline has grown of late.”

The Princess returned the blade to Aymeric as she moved passed his seat, pulling her hand out of her large leather glove, revealing her Menphina kissed skin and a touch of ivory scales to the Elezen’s gaze. She then placed the dainty appendage over his injured shoulder and squeezed gently. Aymeric’s skin grew pleasantly warm to the touch through his clothes. With a sigh, he replied. “I shall take heed of your words and take care.”

Satisfied, Davina patted the Elezen’s shoulder once more for good measure. “I would not worry. The cores are so intwined and so well hidden within the matrix of your blade, I dare say none save those whom have actually used it can tell the umbral steel is there.” As she walked away, Aymeric’s gaze followed her departure, quite perplexed by the exchange. “This visit is on the house. You are welcome to return for my services again whenever you are in need of them. Tis not limited to just your family heirloom.” The Princess reached for a hammer before meeting the Viscount’s gaze over her shoulder, a smile in her voice. “And you make for surprisingly pleasant company while I work, so do take care in the battlefield Ser Knight. It would be a great shame if your decency were wasted in death.” Just as she appeared, Davina disappeared through the doorway, hammer in hand.

It was then Aymeric realized his shoulder was no longer in pain.

…

Three moons came and went, and like the stars, so too did Aymeric’s visits to the goldsmith shop grow just as numerous. So much so, Colbernoux lost count. However, such frequency still did not deter the older Elezen’s threats, even if the young Viscount came each time with actual commissions. A part of Aymeric grew accustomed, if not oddly fond, of the older man’s spectacle. And yet, his fondness for Colbernoux could never quite reach the extent of his fondness for Davina. Each time he would come, she would greet him in her usual way. With helm consistently in place, pleasantries on her lips, and meticulous work crafted by her hands.

This time around, the visit emboldened Aymeric to ask a question which burned in his mind for some time. Sitting up straighter in his customary seat beside the Au Ra’s workstation, the Elezen cleared his throat. “My Lady, you are not of Ishgard, are you?”

Davina continued to work, unperturbed. “No, I am not.”

Aymeric hummed. “Where do you hail from?”

Davina paused and offered Aymeric a contemplative gaze. After a beat, she seemed to have found her answer in his eyes. “I hail from the Sharlayan Colony as a refugee. I have lived in Ishgard for about 2 summers now, along with my teacher and compatriot…they are like family to me. We came here, at first, to seek a safe haven from the war. We planned to stay just long enough to save money for travel and be on our way. It was through my teacher I found steady work with Lord Colbernoux. Which in turn, liberated him to focus on teaching my compatriot and to rest from his bodily weaknesses. Thanks to such attention, he too has mastered his art.”

She paused once more, returning to her work. “My teacher, he…is no longer with us. He died less than a few moons prior.”

Aymeric reached over slowly, making certain Davina understood his intentions as he placed his hand on her shoulder. He offered her a gentle squeeze in consolation, ignoring the pain the action caused his fractured wrist. “I am sorry. Dare I ask how he passed?”

Davina sighed, the sound quite tinny through her helm. “As it were, he died peacefully in his sleep due to a weak heart. An ironic end for a man whom lived the life he had. One would have expected his end at sword point instead.”

Aymeric frowned, perplexed. “Was your master a knight?”

Davina pulled her hand out of her leather glove, and squeezed the hand on her shoulder. Just as before, the touch caused Aymeric’s skin to tingle warmly. “Indeed, he was. He also moonlighted as a Goldsmith and deemed it necessary I learn the skills to make a living.”

It was then Aymeric noticed his pain disappeared. “Did he teach you healing artes as well?”

Davina flinched before she allowed her shoulders to droop with a sigh. “No, I learned conjury from another. He too was…something of a father to me.”

The Viscount nodded. “I see…did he pass as well?”

The Princess met his eyes once more, a deep sadness in their depts. “No…unlike me, he left Eorzea during the Sharlayan Exodus along with the people of the Colony to the Old World. He was accompanied by the rest of his family and his pupils.”

And no more was said.

…

It was during this time corrupt clergymen, nobles, and even a few Temple Knights began to mysteriously disappear. Many of whom evaded arrest by using their system of governance to their advantage, even though some of their number were overtly guilty of their crimes.

Aymeric found it much easier to maneuver amongst the ranks with these dissenters gone.

With the path cleared, the Viscount returned to his investigation of his mother’s death with vigor. Not much time passed before his efforts bore fruit. It was during this period Aymeric discovered traces of missing and forged documents. All related, one way or another, to Dark Knight siting’s from the past 10 years. Be it from early documents of the Au Ra Refugees and their movements across Coerthas, down to the most minute of details in relation to the increased activity of the Dravanian Heretics. Knowing what he knew of these endeavors, the missing information in these reports were most apparent. So much so, it was clear to Aymeric something was being covered up by the Temple Knights whom submitted them.

_The question now was what, and why?_

…

The next few visits to the Goldsmith shop went on very much in a similar fashion, with Aymeric requesting Davina’s services, and she complying to his request as the pair exchanged friendly conversation. This time around, Aymeric was on the receiving end of Davina’s questions.

She sat at her usual workstation, analyzing the red ore in her hand with a magnifying glass as she spoke. “You have mentioned a few times before that you rarely use your blade. How else would you defend yourself on the field?”

Aymeric for his part, reviewed the ingot samples on the table before him, pulling out the two he liked best. He then placed the samples in Davina’s proffered hand, the helmed Au Ra not once removing her gaze from her work. “My preferred weapons of choice are the bow and arrow. Unfortunately, one cannot hope for knighthood without some form of prowess with a blade.”

Davina hummed, picking up a nearby slab of ivory to inspect. “Well, that explains your callouses. Are you any good? I would presume so since you have lived to see today.”

The Elezen returned to her side with one of the sample lengths of wood for her to measure. “I believe so. My mother taught me all she knew when I was a boy.” He smiled wanly. “I cannot bring myself to give up on such a weapon, impractical though it may be against Dragons.”

Davina shrugged, finishing her measurements and writing them down on parchment. Beside the notes, she began to sketch out what appeared to be the head of a unicorn. Even though it was a rough sketch, Aymeric found the design quite lovely. “I see…mayhap you do so for the same reason you carry Naegling out to battle. To keep her close.”

The Viscount sat on the stool beside the Princess, gingerly stretching out his fingers over his knees. The Elezen took in a steadying breath as he worked through the discomfort within his tendons. “Perhaps you are right.”

There was a beat of silence once more before Davina spoke again. “This is the first you speak of your mother. If I may ask…what was she like?”

Aymeric eased into his seat, making himself comfortable as his gaze grew distant. “She was…unbelievable. Mother was both firm and fierce in equal measure. She had a naturally soothing quality to her, not to mention very beautiful, with the silliest of laughs.” The Elezen chuckled with a small shake of his head, his voice fond. “Once she started to chortle, very little could stop the fits, so much so, she would grow quite breathless…even now, tis as if her happiness reached mine ears.”

Davina glanced toward the man briefly before returning to her work, curiosity peaked. “What was her name? Do you take after her in looks? From what I recall, your father was golden of hair. Alas, I never did have the honor of meeting your mother” She hesitated. “…when did she…that is…”

Aymeric smiled shyly, “Her name was Audree, and yes, I take after her.” The Elezen grew melancholic soon after. “She…passed 5 winters prior. It occurred during one of our family’s mercantile trips to Mor Dhona. She was traveling alone with our caravans when the Garlean empire invaded the SIlvertear territory. Mother was besieged as she did her utmost to save many a civilian..." He paused. "Alas, she was overcome on both sides as the Dragons swooped in and fought the Imperials...she died in the crossfire.” He sighed. “Perhaps she would have lived had she not gone back for the innocent bystanders trapped between the opposing forces. And yet, I very much doubt mother could have lived with herself had she allowed any to die that day.”

Davina froze at Aymeric’s words, guilt welling within as she absorbed his revelation.

_So…another family torn apart by the Empire…_

Before she could express any sentiment, Aymeric continued, his voice wistful. “And yet, much as any Knight, she lived to serve. It took some time for my father and I to move forward from her passing. It was a comfort to us both knowing she died doing what she lived for the most: protecting and saving the lives of the innocent.” His gaze grew wistful. “Perhaps this is why I live the way I do now.”

Davina seemed to shrink in her seat. “It seems quite natural to me. Children cannot help but carry their parents with them wherever they may go…regardless of their relationship.” She then paused, and returned to her duties, measuring the ivory slab for the sake of keeping her hands busy. “However, though progenitors are carried with their offspring, I would like to believe children are not their parents…that children can be _better_ than their parents.”

Aymeric hummed in thought. “And do _you_ carry your parents, as I do?”

The Princess sighed as though put upon. “Alas, Ser Knight. I have been burdened since I was 9 summers old.”

His azure orbs shined with empathy. “Have they too passed on?”

Davina shook her head, her tone muted. “My mother passed, yes. However, my father yet lives…I was…sent away as a child by my family…and I lived in the Sharlayan colony since...up until the Exodus, that is.”

Aymeric’s hands clenched over his knees, flinching only minutely due to the seizing of his muscles. “You were abandoned.”

It was then Davina pulled off her leather gloves and carefully placed her hands over Aymeric’s. Just as before, his skin grew warm and tingled at the touch. “If only it were so simple. However, I suppose when you view it from that perspective, one can argue that at its core, they did indeed abandon me.” Her voice grew distant. “Leaving me with but a pair of earrings and paltry memories to look upon fondly…” The Au Ra smiled mirthlessly under her helm, as if speaking to herself as she thought of her own little ones. “Tis ironic history chose to repeat itself.”

_If only they could have given me up out of love…alas, such cannot condone mine own shame for giving up my progeny…_

Aymeric turned his hands within Davina’s hold, delicately clasping hers in his own grasp. He felt the Au Ra squeeze the appendage in return, perhaps to seek and give reassurance. “Alas, that cannot be helped. I like to think we are allowed to miss our parents, regardless of circumstance.”

She sighed once more, this time at ease. “You are kind indeed Ser Knight.”

The Viscount shrugged, their hands still entwined. “Tis only fair. You have done me the kindness of healing whatever the chirugeoun’s have missed. And for that, I thank you.”

Davina chuckled. “Do not thank me until your requested cane is complete. If one were to believe in miracles, all should be ready on time for Count Fortemps’ release from the healing wards.”

The Elezen gazed meaningfully into the Au Ra’s own eyes, a small smile peeking through his sadness. “Then let us believe in miracles. I dare say you may even get done before his nameday. Tis on the eve after his expected release.”

Davina hummed. “Very well, I accept the duty most readily. We shall believe.”

…

It was not long before rumors sprang up amongst the poor of the Brune. Whispers of a dark warrior, sometimes two, whom saved them from petty criminals and abusive powermongers who would prey on the defenseless.

But it was the rumors of a dark warrior whom nursed the sick in the streets back to health, which piqued Aymeric’s interests the most.

Alas, such a lead brought him to a dead end in his own personal investigation on the information cover-ups. However, it did hearten Aymeric to learn of the genuine altruism enacted by this mysterious figure toward the poor and downtrodden of the Brune.

_Perhaps Chivalry was not yet dead._

…

One moons later, and with little headway into the investigation, Aymeric went to visit Fortemps Manor. With a long, wrapped parcel and a bag of treats in hand, the Viscount knocked on their door. Instead of their House Stewart, Aymeric was greeted by an excited young Emmanellain at the door. The boy of 15 summers ushered the older in with glee. “Cousin Aymeric, how good it is to see you. Have you come to see father?”

Aymeric chuckled as he escaped Emmanellain’s hold with a gentle pat on his head. “Yes, and I come bearing gifts.” He offered the bag of treats to the youth with a discerning grin. “Promise me you will share this with both of your brothers. If I hear Artoirel or Haurchefant complain as to their lack of portion, I will stop entrusting treats to you.”

Emmanellain chuckled as he peaked inside the bag. “I make no promises since these desserts look most divine. Alas, I shall do my utmost.” He retied the bag and pointed toward the House Stewart, whom gave the younger Elezen a dissaproving glare. “Father is in his bedchambers eating a bit of a morsel of breakfast. I trust you shall stay for lunch, yes?”

The Viscount smiled warmly as he was led away by the House Stewart. “Only if your father extends an invitation. I shan’t impose myself unnecessarily.”

The younger Elezen pouted toward his retreating back. “You always say that. We hardly see you anymore cousin. And Artoirel is such a bore without you around. His growing responsibilities have made him such a stick in the mud.”

Aymeric shook his head as he called over his shoulder. “Then don’t bury the stick deeper.” The older grinned at the distant sound of Emmanellain’s scoff.

Upon arriving at Edmont’s bed chambers, Aymeric bowed lightly toward the House Stewart before he was allowed into the grand rooms and announced by the older man. “Ser Aymeric, Mi’lord.” Bowing deeply, the House Stewart closed the door behind the Viscount with a soft click. Now alone with Edmont, Aymeric’s gaze roved over the canopy bed and the Count’s healthier countenance as he rested against the pillows. With a warm smile, Edmont waved Aymeric closer. “Well come, Ser Aymeric. I see your latest exploits have left you none the worse for wear.”

With a growing smile of his own, Aymeric sat by Edmont’s bedside, resting the wrapped parcel on his lap. “Indeed, Lord Edmont.” He passed the parcel carefully into the older man’s hands. “And I do hope you are having a most blessed nameday. This is for you.”

Curiously, Edmont turned the parcel in his grip. “You needn’t trouble yourself, my boy. Alas, the thought is appreciated. May I?” Aymeric nodded, prompting the Count to carefully unwrap the bindings, revealing a lovely ivory and ebony cane. Its handle was decorated with a unicorn’s motif, its gaze beset in ruby gems, all seeing and gleaming as they met the older Elezen's sapphire gaze. Edmont was at a loss for words as his eyes absorbed the wonderful craftsmanship.

Shyly, Aymeric cleared his throat. “After I heard word of your knee injury, I sought the expertise of Lady Davina forthwith. We both agreed a cane should help with the difficulties to come with movement.” Edmont felt the unicorn head loosen as he twisted the cane in his grip, revealing the hidden blade of a rapier within its confines. Aymeric continued, his azure gaze alight. “The hidden blade was her idea. She deemed it necessary that a Knight and Count of your standing should never be without protection.” The younger paused. “Do you…like it?”

The Count of House Fortemps smiled knowingly. “Aye, very much so. Tis a true work of art and I shall cherish it always. Thank you, Ser Aymeric.” His smile morphed into a grin. “Lady Davina, is it? The last we spoke, she was Lady Celeste. Growing fond of her I see.”

Aymeric’s eyes grew wide as he coughed into his hand in embarrassment. “Yes well, she is rather…different and endearing. I can most certainly proclaim she has become something of a dear friend and confidant during the span of these tumultuous moons.” He hesitated, searching for the right words. “Does the notion of my…friendship with her displease you, Lord Edmont?”

Edmont patted Aymeric’s hand. “Hardly. You have sparse few friends as it is. And if she has won over your impossible to earn trust, then whom am I to dissuade you from such a path.” He chuckled. “And who knows, you are a young man. Perhaps your friendship may bloom into something…more someday?”

The Viscount sputtered as he blushed up to his ears. “Lord Edmont please.”

The Count laughed heartedly. “Tis a jest, Ser Aymeric. I dare not presume you wish to sew your seed in fertile soil so soon. You are a gentleman first and foremost.”

Aymeric’s gaze roved over the bedspread. “Indeed…” his voice fell to a whisper. “The last thing I wish is to bring more bastards into this world.”

Edmont’s smile fell as he squeezed Aymeric’s hand in reassurance. “I understand, my boy. However, I dare say if there were more bastards of yours and Haurchefant ilk in this cold and dark world…then all the better are others whom live in it.” The elder nodded resolutely. “Am I right to presume then you wish to properly court her someday? Though she be a commoner, as a Viscount, you are in a societal position where such a union would hardly be frowned upon. And I see she makes you happy.” The Count’s gaze grew distant. “Whatever you do…do not let her slip away Ser Aymeric. Even if she were to only remain a friend, cherish this bond…learn from the errors of your elders.”

The younger Elezen’s gaze met the elder’s sadly. “You speak of Haurchefant’s mother. Yes?”

Edmont nodded. “Aye, that I do…and I also speak of mine own late wife as well. Do not allow the pressures of your station to affect your choices. Though status and retaining your houses reputation be important, nothing is more important than your heart. Perhaps, had I listened to mine own sooner, I would have salvaged a friendship, and a cherished loved one as it could have been.”

Aymeric shook her head. “Haurchefant’s mother…she was an Au Ra, was she not?”

The Count hummed in agreement. “Indeed. At the time, because of her race we were unable to marry. The Holy See still frowned upon the unions between outsiders and Ishgardians. As such, she and I parted ways, and I became betrothed to the late Countess."

Edmont's gaze grew distant, recalling a bygone time. "Aye, fate be cruel sometimes. Somehow, by the slimmest of circumstances, my...love and I crossed paths on the battlefield. Though she be of delicate health, she risked life and limb to save many as a chirugeon out in the fields...and in my instance of weakness, she and I had a moment of passion I will not soon forget."

He sighed. "Alas, I regret my actions little, for regret implies I regret her presence. Still it was foolishness all the same. And she paid the price for it. Our single moment of ardor caused her to beget me a child her fragile body was ill-prepared for. Bringing about her death as consequence.” He shook his head, returning to the present. “Lady Davina is an Au Ra as well, yes? Are the Inquisitors pestering her as before? If need be, I will be happy to put the weight of House Fortemps behind her good name and come to her defence. You need only say the word.”

The younger Elezen shook his head. “No, not anymore. Not after I got done with them. However, if your protection and influence are needed, I shall be certain to inform you forthwith.”

Edmont raised an eyebrow. “Take care, Ser Aymeric. You sound like your father saying such things…and I do not mean dear cousin Rainier.”

Aymeric snorted derisively. “I am his son, am I not?” He adjusted himself in his seat, preparing a cup of tea to pass along to Edmont. The older accepted the draught most gratefully. “How fares my father? I heard he has come to visit during your convalescence.”

The Count took a slow sip. “Indeed, he has. With his usual prayers for my recovery.” Edmont stopped to take another sip, taking in Aymeric’s muted visage, uncertain if he should reveal what transpired. “His Eminence…that is to say, your father. He…sends his regards. And rightfully so it seems, for he presumed correctly I would see you before he did.” Edmont put his cup down on the bedside table. “My boy, are you avoiding him? Or is there something else stopping you from visiting the Vault?”

The Viscount’s azure gaze fell away from Edmont’s eyes once more. “I know not. Father has not called for me since I was bequeathed my Knighthood. And he seemed to pull away after mother’s passing.” He bit his lip hesitantly. “Should I…seek an audience? Father is a busy man, I dare not impose upon him.”

Edmont shrugged, sheathing the blade back into the cane. “Perhaps so. Alas, do take heart. You may find a reason soon enough to face him. You are nothing if not brave.”

Aymeric snorted. “Am I really?”

The Count’s grin returned, taking on a fatherly warmth. “Indeed, you are Audree’s little Lionheart for a reason. Now then, how is your personal investigation into these disappearances going?”

The younger Elezen sighed. “Not as well as I would hope. It seems as if every path I take is obstructed by one matter or another. Tis as if an insider were aware of my movements and wished to impede me.”

Edmont’s gaze grew grave. “Perhaps its high time you speak to your Commanders of this matter, and open an investigation officially." The Count paused, contemplating his words. "And if it turns out you are indeed correct? What shall you do?”

Aymeric’s own eyes were like ice. “Then I shall expose them for the frauds they are, and drag them to the Vault for father’s judgement myself.”

...

Two moons later, Coerthas came to receive unexpected snowfall. Many found the shift quite odd considering it was technically the end of spring. Sidurgu sighed as he and Davina stood a few ilms away from the Gates of Judgement, very much bundled up for the weather. The Xaela, now a young man of 15 summers, gazed at the Garlean Princess warily as he shuffled his feet in the snow. “Are you certain about this? I can remain here with you. You need not do this alone.”

Davina shook her head, patting his spiked strands affectionately. “I will be just fine, there seems to be very few left of…my family’s ilk. And with rumors running as rampant as they are, it would not due for us to remain together in the same place.”

The younger Au Ra huffed, his armor clacking as he crossed his arms, very much dissatisfied. “So you would risk capture while I galivant all across the continent? Do remember, tis not simply your actions which put you at risk of arrest.”

The Princess sighed through her nose, rolling her eyes skyward as her cloak and silver-spun strands billowed in the wind. “I know, I know. As you have repeatedly emphasized, I will be careful around the Temple Knight’s.”

Sidurgu raised an eyebrow. “All of them? Do not think for a moment I have yet to notice. You are growing… _fond_ of him. And if the rumors circling that one are indeed true, he is the most dangerous of them all.”

Davina huffed as her hands landed on her hips with a disapproving frown. “Just because the nobility claim Ser de Borel is the bastard son of the Archbishop, does not make it true. He, unlike many in the order, is an honest man whom sacrifices life and limb on the battlefield every day, and is being rewarded for his well-deserved merits because of it. You and I both know how the nobility hate seeing a person of a lower station succeed in ways they could not.”

The Xaela raised an eyebrow. “Is that why you are so meticulous as you weave the sacred patterns of his chainmail? For his sacrifices? Or why you seem to go the extra-malms to get the best of materials whenever possible, without his bid? For his merits? Or why you go out of your way to entertain him whenever he visits the shop? Because the nobles are bullying him and he needs an ear?” Sidurgu smirked. “Davina, you do not fool me. You saw something in these repeated visions of the echo, they have affected your demeanor around him…You are dropping your guard.”

Before she could rebuke his words, the younger Au Ra continued. “Don’t think I have not noticed. Every time you bring home an item of his in need of repair, you see something new and get this…haunted look in your eyes.” He frowned. “As if you have relived his sorrows…his suffering.” He shrugged. “Alas, I am not completely blinded by my hate against the Temple Knights. I am certain tis as you say, and there _may_ be those within the order whom are honest. If he has won your impossibly earned trust, then I will question your blooming relationship no further.” Sidurgu hugged the older Au Ra around her shoulder’s, squeezing her close in a brotherly gesture of affection. “Just…promise me you will take care…Master Celeste.”

Davina hugged the younger man in return, her smile warm. “Take care, Ser Sidurgu. And do remember to write from time to time.” She pat the taller Au Ra’s back fondly. “You will make Ser Ompagne proud. Of that I am certain.” The Princess then pushed him toward the road teasingly. “Now off you go. Be the chivalrous Knight found in those fairytales you like so much, and save little Lordlings and Lady’s in distress.”

Sidurgu laughed as he trot. “And you take care against pointy-eared pricks.”

The older Au Ra gasped in mock indignation as she yelled toward his retreating figure. “Language! Whomever taught you such crass words? Tis unsuitable for a man of your station, you know!”

The Xaela waved over his shoulder’s as he replied. “You did! And don’t let your _Ser Knight_ catch you say such things. His gentlemanly disposition may cause him to faint!”

Davina chuckled as she made her way back toward the Gates of Judgement. Her smile fell as her eyes grew distant, her footfalls echoing on the stones of the Steppes of Faith. The Princess found it rather unfair how, in only a short stint of 7 moons, she knew more about the Elezen’s past than he knew of hers. As the winds blustered, Davina recalled quite vividly all of her visions from the Echo, all centered around Ser Aymeric and the many moments of his life.

 _She witnessed his childhood isolation, and the deaths of his grandbearer and grandsire_ as she repaired his scabbard.

 _Saw the prejudice which dogged him at every turn as he grew up, the warmth of his family doing little to relieve the sting of the unfairness_ as she sharpened his blade.

However, it was the amalgamation of visions Davina succumbed to as she weaved the many rings of his chainmail, which stuck with her the most.

_Flashes of he growing older: happy nameday’s, content holidays, many a warm Starlight celebration… and snippets of other days where Aymeric fought battle after bloody battle against the horde…and was left repeatedly battered and broken by his peers with the hopes he would finally die, so the envious can shine._

_The Elezen continued to excel at every turn, gaining both support and vitriol. His accomplishment’s culminating to Aymeric’s rescue of the Archbishop, and his rise to knighthood._

_Even as a knight, his isolation continued. Thanks to the circumstances of his Knighting, he was treated as a pariah by the high born, whom believed him lesser due to his household’s station. The low born believed him ingenuine with his kindness and his quick rise in rank, suspecting him of duplicity._

_As if by design, the cruelties remained as Aymeric’s world shattered around him upon seeing his mother’s corpse for the first time. All of the egregious abuses foisted upon him at the hands of his comrades in arms, sabotaged again and again for supposedly being… “a miters bastard.” It all mattered little to him at that very moment. All Aymeric wished was to mourn in peace, to rectify this injustice…and to protect the downtrodden, so none would ever experience his pain._

_But the Horde and the constant battles allowed for very little reprieve. His heart breaking as so many more died fighting beside him, as he buried them, as he prayed for them._ Over and over, this cycle continued. Aymeric’s words still echoed in the Au Ra’s mind. _“Alas, this is a war, and such a dream cannot come to fruition so long as it persists…perhaps someday.”_

As Davina returned to her home and dressed in her smithing attire, her mind’s eye wandered deeper, recalling even more of what the echo revealed in the patch work of mythrite and hardsilver coils. Oh how she reeled and wept for him as every new revelation came to her.

_She saw the depth of Aymeric’s mercy for those less fortunate, and the frugality he chose to adopt as his father grew increasingly ill. Living sparsely, with little time for rest or enjoyment as he put others before himself over and over again. In opening his heart, even if it be a sliver, his compatriots too did the same. At last, gaining a few comrades in arms, even if they were few and far between. But the cycle continued, and many were shipped off to other posts, or died in battle._

_His father’s death…and the feeling of utter desolation which came with it…along with the weight of acceptance that he was the last left of his household, with only the aging staff to keep him company…The mantle fell upon him far too soon. Were it not for the staff’s reliance upon him, Aymeric knew not how he would go on. Nevertheless, he accepted the title of Viscount, which he bore with hesitant pride and dutiful heaviness_. A Scion of his family through and through.

 _Aymeric continued on unabated. Carrying his burdens upon his shoulders bravely as he hoped for the best in others, even as he received the worst as his reward for his good faith. However, the silver lining soon came in the form of newer knights. Knights whom he saved and whom protected him in turn from the horde. Their admiration spreading to the other cohorts, causing a few naysayers to…take a second glance…to stop underestimating him…_ Alas, they were all hardly comrades _. But to Aymeric, having compatriots whom simply gave him the cold-shoulder, and yet were reliable on the battlefield was as a miracle from above._

To Davina, what stood out the most in all of these visions was a very simple, yet very commendable truth. In spite of all his suffering, Aymeric carried on. Pragmatically, morally, faithfully, virtuously, he stood ever stalwart as he met the world’s woes unflinching. Still very willing to see and treasure the glimmers of good, in spite of the overwhelmingly burdensome horrors which came with it.

_A kindred spirit…in both joy and suffering._

The Princess sighed sadly as she made her way to the Goldsmith shop to begin her work for the day. _Faint indeed…if only Ser Knight knew the half of it…if only I could share with him my own life as I invariably bore witness to his…_

Alas, it was simply one other unfairness Davina was burdened to accept.

…

The next time Aymeric visited the Goldsmith shop was with good tidings. “Lord Edmont loved the cane, he finds it most comfortable and just the right height for his shoulder and wrist. He sends his regards and a small gift for your trouble.”

He proffered up a small velvet bag, which Davina accepted hesitantly. She peeked in through her usual visor. Her nose met with a greatly missed aroma, “Nymeia roots.”

Aymeric hummed happily. “Indeed. Lord Edmont was most pleased to learn you enjoyed the tea just as much as he. And before you ask, I promise I did not impose upon him in order to procure these roots. He was most insistent you have a batch to enjoy at your leisure as a token of his appreciation.”

It was clear to Aymeric that Davina was quite touched by the gesture as she squeezed the velvet bag to her chest. “Thank you…Ser Knight. I will cherish this. Please give Count Fortemps my gratitude as well.”

He bowed graciously. “You are most welcome, my Maiden Faire.”

Davina giggled at the gesture.

Aymeric found he quite liked the sound.

…

Finding little recourse, Aymeric reported his meager findings to the Second Commander of the Temple Knight’s. Much to his surprise, the older Commander also caught wind of all the rumors surrounding this dark warrior. Upon his order, the Temple Knight’s opened an investigation with Aymeric spearheading its proceedings. Thanks to growing efforts, his investigation at last bore fruit thanks to he and the fellows of his cohort. Though little was known of this mysterious figure, it was determined they, and the individual responsible for the disappearances, were one and the same.

Such information was brought to the attention of the leaders of the Four High Houses and the Holy See in a Formal capacity.

It was the first time, in far too long, Aymeric was in the same room as his father.

As the Viscount expected, Thordan offered nary a glance, let alone recognition.

_I should not be so surprised...and yet...why am I so disappointed. He is an Archbishop, it would be most improper for he to openly speak to me as his son. Those rumors hardly abated as is and he could not afford further smearing of his own reputation. He must remain above reproach if he is to continue to lead us all._

After much witnessed deliberation, by order of the Archbishop, the accused would be arrested and immediately executed for their crimes.

The ruling left a bitter taste in Aymeric’s mouth. _Was this another attempt at a cover-up? Did the corruption within their order rise as high as the seat of the Second Commander? Or was this simply coincidence?_

Dissatisfied by it all, Aymeric looked into matters further. Only to be stopped by the Second Commander, With report in hand, the Older Commander offered the sheaf to Aymeric for him to read. "Need of reinforcements?"

The older Elezen nodded. "Aye, at the Dusk Vigil. You and the rest of your cohort are to be sent as reinforcements immediately."

The Viscount frowned in confusion. "A thousand pardons Commander. Under normal circumstances, I dare not question your orders. But surely there are others whom can fortify the Dusk Vigil? My cohort is working in tandem with the Inquisitors on your behest. Shall this not affect the progress of our investigation?"

The Second Commander smiled as he squeezed Aymeric's shoulder reassuringly. "Worry not about the investigation. The inquisitors have well enough in hand, and I shall continue to guide their efforts. You and your cohort are some of the most accomplished in the Order. And House Durendaire deserves the best of my men out there. There is only so much their Dragoon's can do without much needed assistance." He paused as he leaned in closer. "Now, you did not hear this from me. But rumor has it that his son and daughter are there as we speak fortifying the keep. It would not due for the most powerful of our High houses to risk losing two of their remaining heirs, now would it?"

Aymeric frowned in concern, hesitant to agree. And yet, one thing stood out to him. _Both his son and daughter...as in his Viera daughter? The last I saw of the lady was during my first Knight's tourney. Is she a member of the Order of Dragoon now? Much as her brother?_

With a deep breath through his nose, the Viscount nodded and saluted. "Very well, by your command, I and the rest of my Cohort shall go."

With very little time to contemplate such matters further, he was immediately expulsed from the safety of Ishgard’s walls into the jaws of battle once more.

…

A few visits later, Aymeric’s next completed commission came with a brewed cup of Ishgardian tea.

Awaiting beside the brew and his repaired chainmail was a small jar of birch syrup.

Davina wrung her fingers as she spoke, clearly quite nervous. “Tis rather chilly today and I recalled you mentioned your favorite tea was made with Coerthan leaves, sweetened with a bit of birch syrup.” She shrugged, her helmed head tilted away in embarrassment. “I was curious as to its flavor so I went to the Jeweled Crozier and purchased a small pouch. I must say, the leaves are rather inexpensive. I was quite surprised you enjoyed such frugal tastes as a Viscount. And I am afraid I purchased a bit too much to brew just one cup for myself.”

She glanced toward him shyly through her visor. “Would you care to join me Ser Knight? Mayhap you can tell me of your ventures in the front lines. You seemed quite morose of late…I am…here if you have need of an ear.”

Quite touched by her kindness, Aymeric gifted Davina a smile as warm as the steaming cup of tea. “I must warn you. I have the most unfortunate tendency of having tea with my birch syrup, instead of birch syrup with my tea.”

Davina giggled at the word play, offering the Elezen a seat across from her. “Then why don’t we start our tea time discussion with the topic of your _indecent_ vice.”

Aymeric chuckled in return, accepting the offered seat. “I was once told if it be my only vice, then I am a better man for it.”

_Perhaps…I found a kindred spirit…in both joy and suffering._

…

Soon the inquisition began. Many whom were deemed suspect were arrested for crimes of heresy and executed.

Upon his return to the relentless investigation, Aymeric discovered his very own superior, his Lieutenant, had an invested hand in “discovering” the evidence against the accused. To his dismay, Aymeric found irrefutable proof that his Lieutenant also had an equally invested hand in burying, and forging, information in order to condemn those he saw fit. All on behalf of the highest bidder, if the Viscount were to guess as to a reason.

It was all Aymeric could do to keep the truly innocent out of harm’s way. Alas, he was just a tad too powerless to stop the corrupt from taking advantage of the downtrodden as many more... _too many_ _more_ , entered the Vault only to never leave ints imposing halls.

Truly, it sickened Aymeric to the core.

It was not long before one of his superiors discovered some of his snooping, the very same Lieutenant in question. He dragged the Viscount into the office of the Lord Commander himself. His Lieutenant dumped Aymeric before the elder man's feet with a clatter of chainmail and armor. Caught by surprise, the Lord Commander stopped his writing and stood from his grand seat. "What is the meaning of this?"

The Lieutenant saluted. "Forgive the interruption, my Lord. But I caught... _Ser_ Aymeric snooping where he should not. I dare suspect he may be involved in the manipulation of evidence we have uncovered during our investigation."

The Viscount's eyes grew wide as he tried to stand, only to be held down by his superior with a grunt. "A thousand pardons Ser's. I did no such thing."

The Lieutenant frowned in disapproval. "Then why were you reading those reports? The Commander himself removed you from the investigation and placed such matters in my capable hands. Surely your time away at the Dusk Vigil has not caused you to take leave of your senses?"

The Lord Commander crossed his arms. "Ser Aymeric, what is this about?"

Aymeric took a breath through his nose as his face was pressed further into the ground. "I heard rumor's of false evidence entering the investigation and of many an innocent accused and executed for heresy. I could not in good faith allow that. Make no mistake, I did not alter any findings. And I deeply apologize for acting beyond my means and post. But is not a Knight's duty to protect the people of Ishgard from the corruption of heresy? If we continue to lose those whom are truly goodly, then surely the heretics numbers shall grow."

With a wave of his hand, the Lord Commander ordered the Lieutenant to release the Viscount. "Be that as it may. You still broke protocol. Based on your reputation and your upstanding record with us, Ser Aymeric...I shall believe you." He frowned. "However, be that as it may, you still broke protocol and went against direct orders. I cannot allow these acts to go unpunished."

For his troubles, Aymeric was rewarded with chastisement, repeated lashings to the back, and a transferred post to the Dravanian border. Far away from further involvement in the investigation.

It broke Aymeric's heart to hear how many more were executed because of it.

...

About a moon later, through gained merits and recognition of excellent work by the field commanders, Aymeric returned to Ishgard. Alas, the damage was already done. Regardless of Aymeric’s efforts prior to his transfer, a Dark Knight practitioner was caught. The lad was a fellow Temple Knight of around Aymeric’s age from a different cohort. He was rumored to have caught the eye of the Lord Commander himself for his fighting prowess and great strategic mind; a knight whom held as much growing prestige as Aymeric himself.

A Knight whom went by the name of Zephirin de Valhourdin.

Aymeric could not bear the thought of seeing an innocent man arrested so unjustly. Especially not one whom carried the mantle of a Dark Knight’s weapon so honorably as Ser Zephirin. Unfortunately, he was hard pressed in finding support for his fellow knight. Many within the knighthood were certain of Ser Zephirin’s guilt, and all because the younger Elezen chose to fight using a discipline so mired in stigma.

So Aymeric did the one thing he swore he would never do.

He went to his father, the Archbishop, and entreated with him for clemency and a fair trial on Ser Zephirin’s behalf. Though clemency was not granted, a fair trial was given on the condition Aymeric participate in the proceedings.

A trial by combat.

Aymeric agreed without hesitation.

...

The following day at the Supreme Sacred Tribunal of Halonic Inquisitory Doctrine, both he and Ser Zephirin stood against the younger knights’ accusers: The Lieutenant and the Second Commander. The pair fought with gusto, weaving and dancing around their opponent’s weapons. Fighting together as they were taught to do despite the gathered crowd’s jeers. Alas, it was all for naught. Just as Aymeric and Ser Zephirin would have claimed victory, their Lieutenant disarmed the Viscount. As the older Knight raised his axe, he sneered at the younger Elezen, his words reaching Aymeric’s ears despite the mobs growing cheers. “What a waste of perfectly good potential.”

As the axe came toward his neck, Aymeric swore he saw a brief flash of radiance and heard a familiar voice shout amongst the cynics. “No! Please, live!”

His azure eyes grew wide.

_Was that…Davina?_

It was then Aymeric remembered the weight of his other blade.

_Naegling, but of course._

He frowned in determination as he unsheathed his family’s sword, and parried the axe. “A true waste would have been to die! I choose to live this day!”

Together after a difficult bout, the pair won. Upon their victory, they were greeted by the raucous cheers of the turned crowd. Many claimed their victory a far greater spectacle than the pairs respective prowess during their time at the Temple Knight’s Grand Tourney. As Aymeric took in the faces of the spectators, his gazes landed on a pair of familiar celestine orbs and a flash of silver spun strands amongst them.

_It really was her!_

Though the siting be brief, the celestine gaze pierced his very being. And for far too short of a moment, all else faded away, for it was simply he and his luminous Maiden.

_My Lady…I…hope I impressed you…your presence truly bolstered me this day._

Aymeric’s face grew red as he smiled and bowed regally in Davina’s direction. However, once he rose, he realized she was gone. Clearing his throat, Aymeric’s mind floated away as he went through the motions of the following proceedings.

…

Davina had no words as she watched in awe as Ser Aymeric and Ser Zephirin fought against their opponents. She watched as he weaved around the Lieutenant’s axe and the Second Commander’s blade. Watched as he parried and maneuvered to create an opening for Ser Zephirin’s own strikes. The pair working well in tandem, covering for each other’s weaknesses and bolstering one another’s strengths by using their respective disciplines admirably.

A virtuous Paladin and a courageous Dark Knight.

Just as things seemed to be going in their favor, Ser Aymeric’s Lieutenant disarmed him, the Viscount’s broadsword skittering across the field and out of reach. The Princess gasped as the Lieutenant made to chop off the younger Knight’s head.

Unable to look away, Davina waited for the inevitable, her thoughts in a tizzy as she shouted in sheer panic over the gathered crowd’s heckles and ovations. “No! Please, live!”

As if he heard her, Ser Aymeric pulled Naegling from its sheath and parried his Lieutenants strike, using his frame as leverage to push the older man away. His voice ringing loud and clear as she caught his words over the cacophany. “A true waste would have been to die! I choose to live this day!”

Together with Ser Zephirin, the pair continued to push their opponents back until they at last won, disarming their respective foes and allowing them to yield. Davina found herself holding her chest, her heart palpitating in relief. It was then Ser Aymeric’s gaze met hers and all else vanished, her heart thudding in anticipation, as though it beat solely for her brave Knight. Her eyes grew wide in realization.

_…Am I…could I truly be…_

It was then the Viscount blushed and smiled in her direction, bowing chivalrously toward her. Unable to bear it a moment longer, Davina whirled away. A lovely blush reddened her cheeks as she covered her visage in the hood of her cloak and made her way out of the courts, weaving passed the cheering throngs of spectators.

_Oh my gallant one, how brave you were this day…to help a fellow Knight in need…and his gaze…tis as if he saw into my very being…_

Suddenly the cold wind hit her form as she reached the exit, shocking her back to the present.

_No, I do not have the luxury of contemplating such things…I must take care…for the Order to find a Dark Knight, even if he was not a disciple of Ser Ompagne’s…spells trouble._

…

A few weeks later found both the Elezen and the Au Ra in the goldsmith shop once more. Davina gasped in surprise as she tasted the Dzemael quiche, taking a small break from her current repairs of Aymeric’s chainmail. “I did not know you were such a skilled culinarian.”

Aymeric smiled shyly. “Yes well, I felt it prudent to learn. If one cannot cook in the field, then one tends to starve.” He took a bite of his own serving. “As a boy, I learned a few recipes from my mother and the head maid, Dame Rydia. I found it most enjoyable. As I got older, it became something of a passion. I try to learn more whenever I can from other culinarians.” He hummed in delight as he sipped a bit of the tea Davina made. “I must confess, I find it all quite soothing after such strenuous stints. Tis a small glimmer of normalcy after suns on end of bloody battle after bloody battle.”

Davina sighed happily as she swallowed another small morsel. The sight was quite amusing to Aymeric, more so since Davina ate while still wearing her helm.

Her question was a tad unexpected. “Do you prefer savory or sweet meals? I do not wish to presume based on your codependency on birch syrup.”

Aymeric nearly snorted his tea in laughter. Davina found the reaction quite endearing. “I actually enjoy savory dishes. However, I do have a weakness for sweet tarts and chocolates.”

Davina’s eyes glimmered in happiness through her visor, her helm hiding away her shy smile. “I must admit, I too have a weakness for chocolates. Pearled chocolates in particular, they are my favorite.”

He put his tea cup down on the workstation. “If it please you, I shall be glad to make pearled chocolates for us to enjoy on our next commission. And perhaps other dishes as well? I find I lack the company willing to taste them.”

The Au Ra took another small bite of the quiche under her helm. “If you wish, Ser Knight, I am alone at my work station at the end of each week. The shop is closed that day, you see, and I take the opportunity to work on additional projects. As such, Lord Colbernoux would not be here. And if it is not too much trouble, that is if you are home and not out in the field of battle…you are most welcome to come to the shop with those meals.” Unbeknownst to Aymeric, Davina blushed under her helm, her heart palpitating. “I would be happy to taste them for you. I too find I lack company when I need it most. And mayhap, I can assist by accompanying your meals with a variety of brewed teas for the occasion.”

Aymeric looked away, feigning a cough in his hand as he did his utmost to hide his own blushing cheeks and pleased smile. “Very well, it would be most rude of me to reject such a generous offer.”

…

More visits came and went. Both with and without commissions.

…

Deep down Aymeric knew today would be different. The moment he caught sight of Davina in the Goldsmith shop, he knew it to be so.

Instead of her usual padded leather attire, she was dressed in a ramie doublet for crafting, black gloves, artisans’ breeches and calf hugging boots. Revealing the elegant lines of her form, and exposing the graceful arch of her neck and clavicle.

Alas, her helm yet remained upon her head.

Aymeric wondered if she found him just as appealing dressed in a simple falconer’s shirt, trousers and riding boots. For once forgoing his knightly chainmail and nobleman's furs.

By the tilt of her head as it traveled slowly up from his feet to his face, perhaps she did.

Davina waved him in and the pair went about their business. Enjoying each other’s company over Ishgardian tea.

…

It was then Davina revealed the first of her deepest secrets. “I…I have this ability, a power I was born with. A power I can hardly control…it allows me to…see things others cannot.”

Aymeric’s eyes grew wide, swallowing his tea as he spoke unbidden. “I too have a power I was born with. I…I too can see things others cannot… they are as waning lights to mine eyes.” He paused, gaining the courage to continue. “Would you…be so kind as to tell me more, about your power, that is. Is it…anything like my own?”

Davina shook her head. “Not exactly, I see…moments…visions of the past lived by others. I see them as if I were a spectator. As though I too were present in their memory.” She tilted her head curiously, her helm clacking. “What are these glimmers you speak of?”

Aymeric glanced around the room, seeing the inertia of these very same lights float about and away. Coming and going from his sight in a familiar, flickering dance. “At first I was uncertain. However, when I first saw one of these lights leave the body of my deceased grandbearer, I determined it to possibly be…the soul.”

The Princess hummed, her curiosity piqued. “Can you tell me more as to how they appear to your eyes? Where I once lived, the people called my power the _Echo_. I wonder if your own sight is a manifestation of such an ability? Or perhaps something rarer.” She paused, contemplating her next words. “My great-grandsire was able to see much of the same as you. He once described them as waning lights, with a _sickly_ glow. He always spoke of these in colorful terms, each one unique from one another. Mayhap your power and his are one and the same.”

The Viscount took another sip of his tea, very much riveted. “Most fascinating indeed. I believed myself the only one with such an ability. Would you be so kind as to tell me more as to how your Echo manifests? You mentioned it allows you to see moments of a person’s life. How do these visions come about?”

The Au Ra did, revealing the echoes she witnessed of his past. And the Elezen reciprocated, by weaving a tapestry of illumination no other could see.

…

Aymeric was away for two moons soon after, nearly losing his life as all did in his cohort against the fiercest horde of dragons he had ever faced.

Were it not for a well time Sheltron, followed up by a Quietus, he would surely be as dead as his brothers in arms.

Aymeric felt numb.

…

Upon his return, the first place Aymeric went to was the Goldsmith shop.

He found Davina alone, tinkering away on one of her many commissions next to a single lamplight.

Upon catching sight of him at the doorway, Davina gasped and stood shell-shocked, dropping her hammer from nerveless hands. Her voice slipped from her lips, quite shaken. “You…you’ve come back to me. I…I s-saw them…the horde…the attack…your cohort…I-I my vision stopped then...I thought the worst.” The Au Ra quickly rushed to the Elezen’s side and embraced him, caring little as to the blood on his chainmail which stained her clothes. Her voice fell to a whisper as she chocked. “I thought I lost you.”

Aymeric silently wept, accepting the Au Ra’s healing warmth as her aether caressed his skin and weary bones. Her soothing words of comfort a panacea to his heightening woes. He cared little about her helm as he pressed his face against the Menphina kissed skin of her neck, taking in the lingering scent of Nymeia lilies as it wafted from her being. “I have returned…and I will come back to you…always.”

Davina squeezed him closer, taking in the sound of his palpitating heart beat, frenetic and as one with hers as she too cried in his arms.

…

“Ser Knight…when next you are away…may I write to you?”

“I would be honored, my Maiden Faire.”

…

The visits continued.

And yet, the commissions have long since ceased.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last our Ancient Paragon's have been reunited <3 <3  
> *Source: [The Paladin](https://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/jobguide/paladin/)  
> **Source: [Ishgardian Restoration](https://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/lodestone/ishgardian_restoration/ranking/patch53/carpenter)


	4. The Knight and the Maiden Faire (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Swelling over long  
> Seas of blood are a song  
> And death an afterthought  
> To those who fight for naught..."

...

One day, as Aymeric stood by Davina’s work station, she chose to break the silence. “I have children…twins.”

Of all the possible words to pass her lips, that was not what Aymeric expected to hear.

He placed the selected pair of clear glass on her work station as she continued to mold the metal frame. A deep pit grew in his stomach, expecting the worst. “Did something happen to them?”

Davina shook her head, a hint of silvery strands peeking out from under her helm. “They are with their sire and his family in the Old World.”

Aymeric sat beside the Au Ra and watched her hands deftly shape the rims of Ser Kain’s new spectacles. “Why are you not with them?”

She continued to work, as though in a trance. “I am not of their Motherland and they were born to the Sharlayan Colony. Their sire and I were involved in a loveless arranged bond, which was annulled just prior to their birth.”

Davina paused. Perhaps it was a trick of the eye, but Aymeric swore he saw her oiled hands tremble and the radiance of her soul dim. “They were in my care until the Exodus. In exchange for my banishment, they were reinstated into their sire’s household with his guarantee that they would be safe in the Old World. Far away from the dangers of Eorzea…far from Garlemald’s reach.”

The Au Ra paused once more, taking in a calming breath through her helm. Her form shook with suppressed sobs, “…today is their nameday.”

Aymeric slipped off his stool and knelt before Davina, his eyes met hers through the visor of her helm. “How old are they today?”

Davina sniffled, her voice soft. “5 summers…”

He carefully extricated her tools from her grip and entwined their fingers together in a gentle hold, caring little as the oil dirtied his hands. Aymeric dare not speak above a whisper, his words soothing. “What are their names?”

A few of her tears slipped from under her helm, landing like crystalline drops over their entwined fingers. It took all of Aymeric’s willpower not to remove the helm then and there to wipe her tears away. “Alphinaud…and Alisaie…I am sorry for my lack of composure Ser Knight...I…I just miss them so…”

The pit in the Elezen’s stomach grew. “Have you no word of them?”

Davina shook her head. “Alas, I do not…I have sent missives to their sire…however…” She swallowed as she glanced at her workstation. Following her line of sight, Aymeric saw what appeared to be a sheaf of parchment peeking out from the confines of her workstation’s drawer.

Aymeric’s hesitated, not wishing to intrude. “May I?”

Her words failing her, all Davina could do was nod in acquiesces and watch as he extricated the worn, folded sheaf and read the words written in neat cursive.

Aymeric felt his blood boil as he reached the end. His gaze met Davina’s once more, his eyes set ablaze as his voice leveled. “Who is this man? And who does he think he is to insult you in this manner? You are a lady whom deserves the utmost respect, and clearly a loving mother besides.” He huffed. “Tis most apparent he has taken advantage of your vulnerabilities and exploited you to take your children away. Did you not say he annulled your bond just before they were born?”

Davina was so bowled over by Aymeric’s impassioned intonations, it was all she could do to nod numbly in agreement.

The Elezen placed the missive on the workstation, taking stock to look into the familiar crest embossed at the top of the sheaf. Aymeric’s eyes became distant and glacial, his tone sinking to frosty levels. “He certainly did not want them, otherwise he would have taken your children the moment he annulled the bond. I have little doubt he took them from you due to uncalled for spite, or to use them to his advantage. I have seen his ilk before. Alas, all men such as he want is power and prestige, and nothing more.”

 _Just like father…the Archbishop_.

 _No_ , the Elezen thought, _he at least had the decency to leave me in mother’s care…and with my father…with Rainier._

Aymeric’s contemplations were cut off by Davina’s soft sobs. At the heartbreaking sound, he immediately deflated, his anger a bygone memory. The Elezen pulled the distraught woman into his arms in an embrace, minding little as to the discomfort caused by the helm. “Mine apologies, I did not mean to cause undue distress. I fear I have a tendency of allowing my passions to get the better of me. Please, dry your tears.”

Davina shook her head against his chest, her voice muffled by her helm. “No…you do not understand…all you have said…tis true.” She pulled away from Aymeric, hugging herself as if to self sooth. “He has…harmed me before…and yet, I still took the risk. I sacrificed my happiness with my dear ones, all so they would be safe. They would have been in far greater peril in a land as rife as Eorzea…a life on the run, dogged with danger at every ilm, tis no place for such sweet children.”

The Elezen’s eyes grew saddened. “surely, there was another way. Were matters truly so dire as to enact such an extreme measure?”

She swallowed hard. “Yes…I know sending them away to live in the safety and comfort of their sire’s watchful eye to be the right thing. For they have a home, any and all means they could ever wish for, and they are with family. Surely, they shall have a happy childhood. He accepted them back into his household because he sees them as his by blood. Therefore, his by right.” Davina’s voice grew distant. “Alas, my dread grows unceasing…not knowing if my dear ones are well…not knowing if they are truly safe…if they are happy…” She shook her head, her voice taking on an accusatory tone. “He exploits this quite readily…in his eyes I deserve to be punished…and this is his punishment…if this silence be the price I must pay for their lives…then so be it.”

Aymeric rubbed Davina’s arms soothingly, effectively pulling the grieving woman from her thoughts. The Au Ra found she felt quite mentally exhausted as she met the Elezen’s gaze. Aymeric, for his part, returned Davina’s gaze through the visor deeply and unflinchingly. Absorbing all of her woes without hesitation, his mind a buzz with possible solutions until at last one crystalized into clarity. “Did you not say your children are in their family’s care as well?”

Davina nodded mutely, “yes…their grandsire and his pupils.”

Emboldened, Aymeric to continue. “Is he anything like his son?”

She sniffled, shaking her head. “No, far from it. They are as night and day. He is a wonderful and kind man. For you see, it was he whom taught me the art of conjury. Were their grandsire not in their household, I would have never entrusted my dear ones to their father. Their grandsire and his pupils swore they would keep my children safe, even from their own sire if they must.”

The Elezen offered the Au Ra a reassuring smile. “Then perhaps you should send a missive to their grandsire instead. Have you done so yet?”

Davina turned away, unable to retain Aymeric’s gaze. “No…that missive from their sire was the last I ever received…it was sent through the Forum’s channels 3 summers ago…my other missives have gone unanswered since. Alas, I fear their grandsire too would reject my inquiries.”

Aymeric cupped her helm, gently turning Davina’s head to meet his eyes once more. “Take heart, my Maiden Faire, one must try. And surely, there are other ways to communicate with your children’s grandsire aside from this Forum of theirs.”

It was then Davina’s eyes grew wide in realization, an inner glimmer of hope taking hold. Encouraged by Aymeric’s words, her mind became abuzz with ideas of her own. “Yes…mayhap there is…” She slowly nodded as she gently bumped her helmed head against Aymeric’s forehead. “Very well…I will…try…”

…

The very next day Davina prepared and left Ishgard in the cloak of night to the abandoned Sharlayan colony. Stepping foot upon its ruins for the first time in 5 summers.

Though she expected little for her excursion, an idea at worst, an object at best, she explored every inch of the abandoned colony she could traverse. Her paltry hopes grew as the Au Ra found a magically sealed cave. Using her own magicks, the Princess entered and came across a most unexpected sight.

Davina offered a relieved smile as she bowed deeply. “It has been some time…Master Matoya.”

The elderly Archimage raised an eyebrow with a regal bow of her head. “Indeed, it has…Princess.”

The Au Ra shrugged sheepishly. “A thousand pardons for the forced entry. I did not expect to find anyone still left in the Colony, let alone you.”

Matoya snorted, waving her arm to signal for her young charges, Y’shtola and Y’mhitra, to come out of hiding. “Yes well, someone had to stay behind to keep watch over our secrets. Those coots at the Forum failed to consider how they would bring the repositories with them. Can you believe their solution was to simply create golem’s to guard the entrances?”

The Princess shook her head. “Considering the Exodus was Fourchenault’s plan in the first place, hearing of such oversight is hardly surprising. Mayhap they deemed the abandonment of these repositories a minimal price to pay for expedient expulsion. And yet…were the Garlean’s to get their hands on those tomes…” Her gaze landed on the pair of younger Miqo’te’s with a soft smile. “Good day to you, Y’shtola, Y’mhitra. My you both have grown since I last saw you, I hope your studies are going well.”

The 13 summers old Y’shtola smiled shyly as the 11 summers old Y’mhitra hid behind her. “Indeed, tis good to see you, your Highness.”

Davina shook her head as she bent to their level. “Please girls. I am hardly royalty any longer. Simply Davina would do just fine.”

The rest of the evening was spent in much the same fashion, with the 4 reacquainting themselves, exchanging much needed information, and developing a plan to suit Davina’s needs.

In the Au Ra’s humble opinion, it was a lovely visit. One she would make certain to repeat in the future.

Perhaps she can convince Aymeric to make some treats for the girls too.

…

As Davina secretly spirited herself between Ishgard and the abandoned colonies, whispers sprang up once more. This time the rumors circled amongst the Temple Knight cohorts _and_ the Order of Dragoons. Though the details varied, the core of the spun tales remained the same. Apparently, there have been sightings of a dark warrior of somewhat diminutive stature. Whom on many occasions heroically saved injured knights from the ferocious fangs and claws of their draconic foes in the Dravanian Hinterlands.

Many simply presumed it to be Ser Zephirin since these claimed timed well with his own recent return from his post at the Hinterlands. Not to mention, he _was_ shorter than most in stature. The younger man neither confirmed nor denied the allegations, caring little as to the words of “nattering nans” as he so eloquently put it.

Aymeric could not help but agree. Deep down he knew it was not his fellow knight.

_But if not him, then who?_

Distantly, unbeknownst to the Viscount, the heated glare of his Lieutenant rested upon his vulnerable back as he continued to converse with Ser Zephirin.

…

The next time Aymeric came to the Goldsmith shop, he found Davina reverently holding what appeared to be an open missive to her bosom.

He gave the Au Ra a warm smile upon catching her happy gaze through the visor of her helm.

The Elezen did not need verbal confirmation to know whom the missive was from.

…

Later that evening, Aymeric would learn that the twin’s grandsire was none other than the legendary Sage Louisoix Leveilleur, of the noble Leveilleur Dukedom of Sharlayan. The same clan his parents worked with to establish the now defunct trade routes from Ishgard to the long-gone Sharlayan colony in Dravania.

He marveled at how truly small the world could be. And yet, a few details remained out of reach.

_How ever did Davina end up in an arranged bond with the son of such an influential household?_

It was clear to Aymeric there was more to this tale than meets the eye.

…

Time passed.

An innumerable number of visits came and went.

Missives were exchanged.

And closer, the pair became.

…

On the moon just before his 22nd nameday, Aymeric was isolated by his cohort Lieutenant behind enemy lines. It was during this confrontation that Aymeric learned the truth.

It was _he_ whom ordered his mother’s assassination.

His Lieutenant sneered. “I was ordered to do so quietly by select members of the Holy See. I was ordered to do so as recompence. My act was deemed necessary for the sake of absolving the sins committed by my Temple Knight brothers against the Au Ra refugees from so long ago. Your damnable household got too close to the truth and killed many of my brothers that night. However, a _better_ truth came to light a few years later. It was simple really, we of the Order had it in good _judgement_ that your wretch of a mother consorted with heretics.” He tisked. “That simply would not do. So, we waited and dealt with her as commanded. It was no easy bout, fighting her, the Garleans, and those damnable dragons. We would have dealt with that holier than thou Viscount too, had he not done us all a favor and died of illness.”

Aymeric snarled, seeing red. “Is that the blasphemous lie you used as an excuse?! My mother was no heretic, and my household is above reproach. We only ever served the good of the Holy See and His Eminence.”

The Older Knight laughed. “His Eminence, the boy says. Worry not, young one. You will join your parents soon enough, along with the rest of those damnable Dark Knight disciples of your family’s defuncted sect.” His gaze grew maddening, the light of zeal clear in his eyes. “Just as they, it has been decided you are far too dangerous to be kept alive. Don’t believe for a mere moment we don’t know what you have learned. If I let you expose me, I and my peers will be ruined.” He steadily reached for his axe. “In any event…tis only prudent you do me the honor of entertaining me boy. You _did_ humiliate me by defeating me in a Trial by Combat. And for what? To defend that other mitered bastard? A pox on you both! You and he are loose ends which need be cut from our glorious Order. I will see to it you learn your place and stay down in the gutter, where a bastard belongs.”

Aymeric balked. _Ser Zephirin…a bastard? Surely that can’t be true._

It was then the Lieutenant attacked without warning and with great ferocity. Unable to fight with his marksmanship, Aymeric instead fought with all his might using Naegling, blocking each strike of the Lieutenants battle axe. Alas, the younger Elezen left an opening in his flank during his desperate attempts to block and weave. Seeing this, the Lieutenant prepared to strike his weak point. He pulled out a hidden hunting dagger, using his other arm to swing his axe downward to distract the Viscount.

Suddenly a petit figure swooped in before Aymeric, whose Chivalric Armor of Fending gleamed as black as onyx shade, enclosed with a sash as azure as the churning mists. They grabbed the Lieutenants wrist, twisting his arm hard enough for him to drop his dagger and pushed him away from them both. Aymeric recognized the colors of his savior’s armor. His parents taught him its significance, all so he could identify allies of the Shadows. For only fellow Masters of the discipline and bearers of his family’s Oath to King Thordan would ever have the honor of dawning such colors.

It was the armor of a Dark Knight. One taught by an accolade chosen by one of House de Borel’s own Masters of the arte.

_But whom Knighted this warrior?_

Undeterred, the older Knight came swinging once again with his axe, drawing a second one from his back. The pair fought against him, weaving and side stepping one another to dodge the axe’s deadly strikes. Just as Aymeric was about to parry an attack, the Dark Knight moved with a fluid dancer’s grace to stand before him. Their petite form lifted their greatsword as if it weighed nothing, working in tandem with Aymeric to disarm the older Knight of both his axes. Now completely defenseless, the Dark Knight and Aymeric swooped in with their greatsword and Naegling respectively, killing the Lieutenant with a precise swoop of their blades as they chopped off the traitor’s head.

Unfortunately, Aymeric’s attack followed through, nicking his saviors helm in the process. Revealing a hint of silver spun strands, pure ivory scales, and Menphina kissed skin.

Before the Elezen could react and see more, the Dark Knight spun away and hit Aymeric square in the stomach with the bud of their blade. The impact caused the Elezen to take a tumble down the snowy hill. Once he caught his bearings, Aymeric gazed up toward the top of the hill, finding the figure peering down from their vantage point. Their arms were crossed before their bosom, gazing upon him as if piercing his very soul, appearing to all the world as an avenging angel of the Fury herself.

Though his body refused to move, Aymeric still found his voice. “You saved my life…why?”

Unexpectedly, the Dark Knight spoke. The familiarity of their melodious, feminine cadence struck a chord within him. “You once told me you believed in the importance of decency towards your fellow man. Scaled or not. I simply wished to reward such decency in kind.”

As the Dark Knight’s helm cracked and chipped further, Aymeric caught sight of a familiar pair of iridescent eye which glimmered like the most precious of celestine gems through growing gap of its visor. His own azure orbs grew wide in realization. “Davina…”

It was not a question.

The figure did not respond. They simply walked away, leaving nothing behind. Not even the corpse.

Aymeric dared not contemplate what it would mean if his suspicions proved true.

…

Once she was far enough, Davina incinerated the Lieutenant’s corpse with fire magicks, turning it to ash.

It was then she removed her cracked helm and gazed upon its dark surface. Exposing her visage to the world. She ran her gauntlet covered hand through her hair harshly as she hissed. “Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!”

_How could I be so foolish as to expose myself to Aymeric in such a manner? There was a reason as to why I hid my visage from him this entire time!_

Davina knew what it would mean for Aymeric were she caught and he discovered to be associated with her. That Lieutenant was hardly the only rat whom benefited from the Viscount’s possible downfall. The Inquisitors would care little if Aymeric had nothing to do with her escapades. The Elezen would simply be lumped together with her as a coconspirator, all because it would be convenient to the many that perceived his honesty and moral righteousness a threat to their own endeavors. And in doing so, all of his efforts and hard-earned accolades would be gone in an instant. Davina knew Aymeric well enough to know he would stubbornly take the fall with her, just so she would suffer less. She knew she would be executed; he would be branded a traitor, a heretic, and follow right behind. All because he was too good of a man, too decent of a man, a defender of those he deemed wrongfully persecuted.

_An honorable Paladin through and through._

Davina found that utterly unacceptable. Too many suffered in associating themselves with her.

Aymeric has already done so much good. Regardless of her constant concealment, he opened up wholly to her in so many other ways. Revealing secrets just as damning as her own.

_And yet, I failed to open up as completely to him._

Davina wondered if the helm was in fact an attempt to protect him, or herself.

_No more._

With her great strength, Davina crushed the helm in her grip. The fractures spreading until at last it lay in a multitude of broken pieces in her hands, a few shards landing on the snow.

Her heart still beat strongly in her chest. And as a Princess, Davina will not allow her Virtuous Knight to fall with her from grace.

_For there were too few people with decency left in this world._

…

After a long stint on the battlefield, Aymeric called for the inquisitors and reported his discovery. Working in conjunction with them in their newest investigation to ferret out others of the former Lieutenants ilk, successfully arresting and executing many of his associates. On his very nameday, In honor of his many ecclesiastical services, Aymeric was granted a medal of the _Order of the Miter_ , an honor of the highest possible kind for a Knight of his rank and station. The Elezen surmised it an ironic twist of fate, considering the rumors of his bastardom and the great pride in his father’s eyes as he bequeathed his own son the honor at the Vault. Aymeric at last found some semblance of peace after all went on. That evening, he made his way to the Goldsmith shop. Davina greeted the Elezen as per usual: pleasantly and with her ever-present smithing helm on her head. She waved Aymeric inside, and he entered bravely, following her through the back door and to her awaiting workstation.

To his surprise, she gave him a small velvet box.

Davina looked away shyly. “Today is your nameday, is it not? I did not wish for the day to pass unnoticed. I…I hope it fits.”

Aymeric opened the box, and found an umbral steel ear cuff inside. It gleamed as black as onyx shade, accentuated beautifully with astral gold lining.

It was then Davina did the unthinkable. Right before his very eyes, she unclasped the leather straps of her helm. Aymeric watched as it tumbled to the ground, hitting the wooden floor with a dull clang. With wide azure orbs, his gaze roved up the Au Ra’s form, at last seeing her visage for the first time. Aymeric’s breath caught in his throat.

His gaze took in her silver spun hair, weaved stylishly for form and function. Her eyes, which glistened as brilliant as celestine gems, could not hold his gaze for long as they fell away. They hid behind abundant lashes, which flittered like gossamer wings. Her ivory scales shimmered in the dim light, cut as if from a statue’s divine marble, as they accentuated skin which could rival the pallor of Menphina’s moon. The Elezen’s gaze roved further, passed her gently sloping nose, to her supple, rosy lips which remained downturned, burdened by resigned sadness. The expression unperturbed by a pair of elegantly arched, ivory horns that curved regally back and away from her face, pointing behind her head as if formed in crowning glory just for her. Attached to the front of her horns were a pair of dangling, delta shaped earrings of a white and silvery hue, complementing the Au Ra’s visage without detracting from her natural splendor.

Aymeric’s heart burst with both warmth and awe.

_By Halone…no…by the Twelve…she is…truly Divine. Radiant in every way…_

Just as he would reach over to cup her cheek, very much still in disbelieve that she was indeed real, Davina spoke. Her melodious voice the epitome of guilt. “…I made it from the broken pieces of…my helm…”

Aymeric froze, unable to deny the truth any longer.

_Her insight._

_Her knowledge._

_Her warnings._

_Davina was not just a Conjurer nor a Goldsmith; she was a Dark Knight_. _The very same one I encountered out in the snow drifts of Coerthas._

_…and she saved my life._

Davina met his eyes bravely, her features shuttered. “I…I understand if you wish to arrest me Ser Knight…there have been many who died by my blade. Though they have committed atrocities, it was wrong of me to take the law into mine own hands…I cannot bear the thought of lying to you any longer. Much less after what occurred not a moon prior.”

_It explained the mysterious disappearances of some of the corrupt clergymen, nobles, and even a few Temple Knights. Many of whom evaded arrest or who used the system to their advantage, even though they were clearly immoral._

She offered up her wrists for Aymeric to take, her gaze piercing, as if weighing his mettle. “…I swear I acted alone. My compatriot is still young and only a learned one, he was not involved in any of my escapades.”

_That also explained the rumors whispered by a few Ishgardian’s of a dark warrior, sometimes two, whom saved them from petty crimes and nursed some of the sick in the streets._

Davina shook her head, her silky strands swaying in her wake. “I dare not ask for your forgiveness…”

_And then there were those rumors circling within the Temple Knight Cohorts and the Order of Dragoons of a dark warrior hidden in the Hinterlands. Whom on many an occasion, saved injured knights left for dead._

It was not long before the Au Ra’s gaze fell away as she held her wrists higher. “…I am sorry…for not saying so sooner…I…I betrayed your trust and shall accept your ire wholly…for it is well deserved.”

Aymeric _should_ be upset about this, but he could not bring himself to feel rancor. The Au Ra had done so much good. Regardless of his station as a Temple Knight, Davina opened up wholly to him in so many other ways. Revealing secrets just as damning as his own.

_And yet, I failed to open up as completely to her._

Taking in Davina’s contrite form, Aymeric opened his mouth at last to speak, letting go of the remainder of his reservations. “I’m a bastard.”

Davina’s wrists dropped. Her lovely eyes widened as her supple lips fell slack. “I…I beg your pardon?”

It was Aymeric’s turn to reveal all.

…

Davina sat in her stool quite thunderstruck. “Well, color me surprised. You and the Archbishop. If I were a betting woman, I would have presumed you to be Count Fortemps’ bastard son, seeing as how the two of you are so close. I must admit I have heard rumors of your supposed bastardom before. However, I simply brushed them off as slander.”

Aymeric sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he did so. “For that you have my gratitude. Alas, those particular rumors are indeed true.”

She shrugged, blowing her fridge away from her face, briefly revealing the centermost scales on her forehead. “I once said parentage mattered little to me. Learning this about you changes nothing. You are your own person, and a decent one at that.” Davina offered him a shy smile; Aymeric found himself endeared by the sight of it. “There are too few people with decency in this world Ser Knight. If I allowed you to die, there would be one less. And the world would be a far darker place for it.”

The Elezen nodded grimly. “The feeling is mutual. You have done much good, even if outside the law. As a Temple Knight, I should not condone such actions. And yet, I know you…You would not have risked yourself unless absolutely necessary. I for one am fully aware as to how much the Holy See has failed her people, and have sacrificed even more of our citizenry to this never-ending war.” He took her hand in his, squeezing gently as his gaze met hers resolutely. “I swear to you, I will find a way to change that someday. I will rise and reach the highest station possible. I will improve Ishgard. All I ask is that you trust me.”

Davina nodded, her eyes glistening warmly as she squeezed Aymeric’s hand in return. “I already do, Ser Aymeric.”

At the sound of his name, Aymeric grew flustered, his blush reaching up to his pointed ears. It was the first time she ever said it, and he found he quite liked the sound of his name as it fell from her lips. The word wringing as a blessing to his ears. Aymeric cleared his throat, his tongue suddenly felt heavy in his mouth. “Thank you. However, I may have to impose on you once more.”

Her head tilted curiously, her silvery strands fell attractively against the heart-shaped curve of her cheek and horns. “In what way, Ser Aymeric?”

Aymeric could safely say he _definitely_ liked the sound of his name coming from her lips. Her words combined with her visage… _no wonder Lord Colbernoux was so persistent she hide herself away as one would a Maiden Faire from a fairytale. I know of far too many whom would have little qualms as to take her for their own by force…not that they would have an easy time of it, mind. I suspect the helm was more of an indirect deterrent for further bloodshed wrought by her hands, than to protect her virtue against the malicious intent of others._

The Elezen cleared his throat. “Perhaps I am overstepping. But I ask that you cease your activities as a Dark Knight. At least, in regards to targeting those whom reside within Ishgard’s walls.”

Davina frowned in confusion. “You indeed ask for much. You and I both know there is a deeply rooted corruption in Ishgard and I intend to find its source.”

Aymeric nodded in agreement. “Of that I have little doubt. After our own overtures with the Lieutenant, I worked hand in hand with the Inquisitors and discovered more of his ilk within the Temple Knights.”

The Au Ra became miffed with each word that escaped the Elezen’s lips. “If you know this to be true, then why have the only Dark Knight of your family’s discipline stop in their duties? Make no mistake, Ser Aymeric, I care little about protecting an Empty throne of legend, and Kingmaking is for fairytales. However, I will stand on the principles my greatsword represents, for such is my Oath. And I shan’t break my Word.”

The Viscount huffed. “No one is asking you to break your Word, nor to act against your Oath. I all too well understand the importance of standing for something. And believe me, I could care less about the throne of a King whom no longer walks among us. Scripture is important, yes. And Faith is a cornerstone I dare not question. But the battlefield is no place for a crusade, for such leads to actions of blind zealously. I ask that you please see reason, Mi’lady. There are other ways you and I can act upon our sworn Word…together.”

Her gaze grew cold. “Then enlighten me. Give me this reason. Tell me why I should stop acting upon righteous cause.”

Aymeric threw caution to the wind. He tugged at Davina’s hand, catching her off guard as he pulled her into his embrace as his voice grew fervent. “Though I agree your targets deserved due punishment, I cannot abide this continue. Not if it puts _you_ at such risk.” The Elezen shook his head to banish such dark thoughts as he held her closer to his bosom. “Perish the thought of your arrest. Or worse, your execution. You, you are the reason I beg now for you to stop…” His voice fell softly. “I know not what I would do with myself if something were to happen to you.”

Davina returned his embrace, nuzzling her cheek against his chest as she listened to the sound of his heart, which beat in time with her own. Very much at a loss for words. “Ser Aymeric…”

His eyes grew morose as his gaze rested on the wall just over her shoulder. “Please Davina. Let me help you. Let me carry this duty which should have been mine own from the first. As a Knight, allow me to eliminate the corrupt on your behalf. My hands are already stained with the blood of so many. Please do not sully yourself further for my countrymen’s transgressions. I…I do not want to lose you.”

The Au Ra gently pushed the Elezen away by the shoulders, meeting his brilliant azure eyes. Her voice fell softly, deeply touched by his request. “Tis ironic…you wish to unburden me…and yet, this desire of mine to defend…to protect…tis to unburden _you_ …for you have suffered so much, have burdened yourself with so much. I can scarce believe all you carry upon your shoulders.”

The Elezen hummed. “And yet, you carry as much as I…you suffered too…unjustly so, over and over again… I wish for you to suffer less, to be free to do as you wish without the need of another’s dogmatic principles to guide your hand.”

She sighed, falling silent as her lips quirked. “Alas, I shall never escape the intentions of others…such lesson I have learned and accepted long ago. But you have the right of it…I can choose for myself when to let other’s principles guide mine own actions...I prefer healing…giving life instead of taking it…I enjoy helping others…saving others…tis all I wish to do.” The Au Ra took a cleansing breath. “Very well…I will concede. But only if you agree to my own request.”

Aymeric nodded, his visage the epitome of seriousness. “Ask of me what you will, and it shall be done.”

Davina’s cupped his face gently as she gave her Knight a bittersweet smile. “Promise me you will keep your passion burning. That you will not stray from your principles nor your virtuous path…don’t let others corrupt your good heart.”

The Elezen’s azure orbs grew warm, molten in its depts as he held her hand against his face. “I promise.”

…

The Elezen and Au Ra conversed until dawn.

…

It was then Davina revealed one more truth. Letting go of the last of her reservations. “I am a Princess.”

Aymeric nearly dropped his tea cup, parroting her own words from a few hours prior. “I…I beg your pardon?”

Davina put down her own tea cup, resting her hands elegantly over her lap. “I am a Princess of Garlemald…I am the daughter of Crown Prince Varis Yae Galvus and former High Legatus, Princess Consort Metis Wir Celeste.”

Aymeric stared, his eyes wide as he nodded numbly, his thoughts running a malm a minute. Eventually, the Elezen found his composure and took a deep breath through his nose. “Well, that explains a few things.”

Davina hummed with a raised eyebrow. “Such as?”

He shrugged. “Well, your former arranged bond with a member of the Leveilleur household, for one thing. As well as your penchant for caring little as to parentage.” Aymeric put his tea cup on her workstation. “If I may be so bold…why do you remain in Eorzea? And why do you use your mother’s family name, for that matter?”

It was Davina’s turn to tell all. She spoke of her childhood, of her life in the colony, and of other moments which lead up to her stay in Ishgard. Aymeric found his righteous fury grow at every word. “So they _did_ abandon you. And now you are here, fearing for your life should you be discovered by the very Empire whom tossed you aside.”

The Au Ra sighed as she slid her hands to rest against her knees. “Tis ironic. Even after so much time has passed, I know not why my great-grandsire agreed to such arrangements with the Sharlayan’s. I swear to you, Gaius Van Baelsar is many things, but he is no oath-breaker. Which means he was ordered to invade Ala-Mhigo and Eorzea at large, regardless of the peace agreements.” The Princess shook her head, her gaze forlorn. “He and I were…close when I was a child. He guarded my nursery, you see, and treated me as his own whenever the Emperor was away. Though mayhap it hard to believe, the Black Wolf _does_ have a heart.”

She bit her lip. “If he were to believe I truly did die as the Emperor claimed, tis a wonder he conquered the former Kingdom with such veracity. And yet, even if he were to welcome me with open arms, I dare not tempt fate in revealing myself to Gaius. I did deal with assassins, for a time.” Davina shook her head once more, be ridding herself of her downward spiral of thoughts. “With such uncertainty, I could not take the chance of returning to Garlemald either. And my children are as safe as they can be, far away from Eorzea and the Empire alike.”

Aymeric hummed. “You have no other allies then? What of your retainers from childhood?”

The Princess sighed again, her gaze falling to the ground. “They were dismissed upon my bonding, as per the treaties agreement. Mayhap the members of the Forum were nervous about having too many Garlean’s within the Leveilleur household. As such, I had to learn how to rely upon myself, picking up where they left off on their lessons. It was during such a time I came into Ser Ompagne’s tutelage and my training as a Dark Knight began.”

The Elezen nodded, “I see. And it was he whom brought you to Ishgard. Along with this young compatriot of yours, Sidurgu.”

Davina nodded in kind. “Indeed. However, Sidurgu only recently completed his training, just before Ser Ompagne’s passing. He is no longer within Ishgard’s walls.”

They sat in silence for a spell until Aymeric spoke once more. “You are alone in Ishgard.”

Davina’s gaze rose to meet his as her eyes glistened in happiness. Her face flushed attractively as her lips upturned in a small smile. “I have you, do I not?”

Aymeric was quite touched by her words. He slipped out of his stool and knelt before the Princess’ own seat gracefully. He rested his hand over Davina’s own. “Indeed, you have me. And I shall remain at your side. Though you can take care of yourself, allow me to protect you where I can. If you will have me, that is.” He smiled charmingly, his own eyes twinkling with mirth as his cheeks and ears reddened. “After all, no Princess should be without a Knight of her very own.”

Davina laughed softly as she turned her hand in Aymeric’s grip, squeezing his fingers affectionately in return. “No, I suppose not. It would be my honor to have one as chivalrous as you.”

It was then the Au Ra picked up the long forgotten black cuff and clasped it over the Elezen’s pointed ear. Aymeric could feel his energy reserves grow in leaps and bounds, the cuff unlocking a power deep within he had yet to realize he had.

Davina’s fingers carefully roved over the accessory and his ear in turn, causing the Elezen’s skin to tingle at the touch. The Princess’ words flowed reverently from her lips. “Then…let this be the symbol of our Oath, Ser Knight.”

Aymeric took Davina’s roving fingers into his hold once more, gifting her a chivalrous kiss on the back of her hand. As he did so, the Viscount lifted her other hand and placed it against his chest where she could feel the thud of his heart through his clothes. “Then let this Oath bind us my Maiden Faire. For my Sacred Adoubement are my words to thee. My Esteem will be my deeds in honor of thee. And my Accolate, my beliefs which will beat as dauntless as my Heart, shall only beat for thee.”

It was all Davina could do not to weep then and there.

…

At that moment, Aymeric understood the difference between words, deeds, and beliefs.

…and how truly significant it was when they were one and the same.

…

As the sun rose, the sky grew lighter.

Much like the weight upon both their shoulders.

…

Three moons came and went. Though the rumors of a dark warrior did not abate, Davina kept her promise none the less and avoided confrontation with the Temple Knights, leaving the Order in Aymeric’s capable hands. Thanks to such bouts of free time, she took it upon herself to travel whensoever she could to Master Matoya’s cave in order to maintain her stream of correspondence with Master Louisoix. In some instances, the Au Ra would travel through the gates of the Skysteel manufactory and beyond the Falcon’s Nest. However, for most of her excursions she used…other means and traversed south to Eorzea proper, returning with many useful items for the goldsmith shop. Davina had yet to reveal to Aymeric _how_ she was able to find her way through the wards without breaking them. However, the Elezen kept his counsel since the Au Ra reassured him time and again that “it was a magical exploit of which no dragon could use to their advantage.”

Such suited Aymeric just fine.

It was during one of her stints back within the city’s walls Davina received a missive from the Archon, which she passed on to Aymeric to read once she finished with the letter. The Elezen hummed as he got to the end. “You once said you wished to master the healing arts. This Kan-e-Senna, Master Leveilleur mentioned, may surely be able to assist. Though I have not had the pleasure of travelling to the Twelveswood, even I have heard of the prowess of the Padjal.” He offered Davina an encouraging smile. “You have such a talent for it. I am certain these Seedseer’s too shall see as much.”

She remained uncertain as she turned back to her workstation to finish the last of the coils on Aymeric’s chainmail. “Louisoix did say he would send a letter of introduction. But Kan-e-Senna is the _Elder_ Seedseer. Surely a master White Mage such a she will not waste her time over someone so green in the art. Much less the Princess of the very Empire invading Eorzea.”

Aymeric huffed, folding up the parchment as he placed it on the workstation beside his armor. “Perhaps I am a bit biased, but you will never know for certain unless you make the attempt and introduce yourself.”

Davina sighed wearily as she put down her tools. “But it is not just the Elder Seedseer he wishes for me to meet. In one of his prior letters, Louisoix…he divined something in the stars. He knows not what it means, but he believes tis a revelation of something quite grim.” The Au Ra shook her head. “That is not all he revealed. The Forum apparently has spies whom infiltrated the Legatus’ armies after the severing of the peace treaty 5 years ago. They have discovered Garlemald’s desire to collect the Soul Crystal’s for some experiment or other. Louisoix surmised his divination, and the timing of this information, was no mere coincidence. As such, he thought I would be the right person for the task of collecting and mastering them, since I already have a talent in more than one discipline.”

Aymeric’s eyes grew horrified the longer Davina spoke. “Do correct me if I am wrong Davina, but does not mastering more than one crystal risk the bearer falling into aether sickness? Or worse, Soul Madness? Surely, Master Leveilleur is not so desperate as to request just you for the task?”

Davina huffed, her tone sarcastic as she met the Elezen’s gaze. “Oh, but it gets better. Louisoix then went on to _reassure_ that such a feat will be possible for me thanks to the power of the _echo_. So I shan’t fall into aether sickness nor Soul Madness as others with more than one crystal have before.” She continued, her anxiety peeking through her sarcasm as she babbled. “He hopes I can attain the soul crystals from their masters for events to come, presuming he still has need of me when the moment arrives. If my fighting prowess turns out to _not_ be needed, Louisoix then surmised at least it shall keep those crystals away from Garlemald’s hands.”

Aymeric raised an eyebrow, “I must say, the logic is…quite backwards. Surely keeping the crystals where they are now shall leave them in the hands of a group of disciples whom can better protect them? Tis not as if their locations are common knowledge. Were that the case, any passersby would take it for themselves.”

The Au Ra’s shoulder’s slumped. “Which is why I surmise there is more that he has yet to reveal. However, if I agree and go to the Twelveswood as Louisoix bid, then this trip to the Seedseer’s will not be the only excursion away from Ishgard.” She frowned in frustration. “It seems as if no other can do this task either. Pardon my selfish thoughts, but I cannot help but think I am being used again...” Davina’s voice grew small as her gaze fell, her shoulders slumping in utter misery. “I…I just got used to having a home again…”

There was a beat of silence once more as Aymeric breathed through his nose. It was then his eyes lit up, recalling something. “The Padjal have a connection to the Elementals, yes?”

Davina hummed. “Yes, that is what the history tomes say.”

The Elezen shrugged. “Are not Soul Crystals created by the natural elements and then etched with the skills of their masters? Perhaps the Padjal may have the answers Master Leveilleur has yet to reveal. I suspect they may also have knowledge as to their locations.”

The Princess’ eyes grew wide in realization, her eyes alight. Momentarily forgetting her trepidations. “You may have the right of it. Of all races, they would know of its intricacies the best. Better than anyone...mayhaps…” Her words petered off, hesitant and unsure once more. “Alas, is it all worth it…even if it were a dream of mine to master the art…my journey would still be at the behest of another.” She bit her lip. “Regardless of mine own intentions…If I were to go to the Padjal and become a White Mage, is the accomplishment still truly mine own? All my life, I have acted on another’s desires.” Davina’s eyes welled. “I…I don’t even know if I desire to go because _I_ wish it so, or because I was _told_ so.”

Aymeric swallowed upon catching Davina’s dimming gaze. As much as it pained him to do so, he would have to go against his Word only so recently enacted.

_I must let her go, so that she may tread a path of her own making. I shan’t be the one to hold her back, not as so many have before._

The Viscount took a deep breath through his nose, bracing himself. “You had the desire to learn the arte long before Master Leveilleur’s letter. Consider this an opportunity, not a burden. Go to them, learn what you must. Not because of another’s words, but because this is something you wish to do for yourself.”

The Au Ra looked away as her brow furrowed in deep thought. _Myself…what do I wish to do for myself?_

Davina’s thoughts came to its answer forthwith, causing her to tilt her head further from Aymeric’s gaze. Her blushing face hidden behind her silver-spun hair. “I do wish to learn. Truly, I do. To master the healing artes with the very peoples whom founded the craft…tis an amazing opportunity. However, mastering a discipline takes time…I…I cannot bear the thought of parting from you for so long.”

Aymeric grasped her delicate hands, giving Davina a chivalrous kiss against her slender fingers. _Perhaps I do not have to be by her side to remain at her side. Alas, tis my turn to support her._

He grew resolute as he spoke. “I would like nothing more than to remain by your side and keep our promise as well. And yet, I saw the glint in your eyes. I shall do you a disservice if I do not let you go. Regardless of Master Leveilleur’s intentions, you have always wished to master the art of conjury. You were already rejected by the Scholasticate and the Chirugeoun’s as a student because you are an outsider, _this_ a most excellent opportunity. Whom better to learn than from the very people whom founded the artes?” Aymeric kissed her fingers again most fervently. “Certainly, Master Leveilleur cleared the path for you, but who is to say you will not build a road upon it yourself? Turn this opportunity into your own. You have before as a Dark Knight, and look at how far you have come.”

Davina sighed. “…alas, you are right” She looked back toward him demurely with a small smile, very much appreciative of his unspoken support as she squeezed his fingers. “…and yet, I fear you may kill yourself while I am away.”

The Elezen grinned, giving his Princess another kiss upon her fingers. “Then I will simply have to keep myself alive and a roaring hearth to beckon you home. I look forward to your safe return, and to the warmth of your healing touch.”

Davina chuckled, warmed by Aymeric’s reassurances as she clasping his hands tighter still, meeting his gaze head on with determination. “Very well then, I shall go. But not before I show you how to maintain that blade and armor of yours while I am away. And I shall speak to Lord Colbernoux as well so he too may offer his services.”

Aymeric mock groaned with an exaggerated eyeroll as he fell to his knees. “On second thought, stay and never leave my side. Not if the price for your departure be Lord Colbernoux’s company. What can I say to convince you we should not part after all?”

The Au Ra laughed as she pat the Elezen’s head. “Alas, the day has come at last. Your silver-tongue has finally betrayed you. I am afraid you did too good of a job convincing me to go to convince me to stay.” She tilted his head up, meeting his bright azure gaze with her own glimmering orbs. “However, know this. I swear I shall return to you…always.”

Aymeric gifted Davina with a small smile, accepting her Word gladly.

…

Less than a moon later, Aymeric and Davina stood upon the snow drifts some distance away from Ishgard. She was dressed once more in the armor of a Dark Knight, horned helm meticulously repaired and in place. Aymeric in turn wore his Temple Knight chainmail and crowned helm. It was not long before Aymeric bid her well on her journey and watched her depart into the night. Just as he was about to turn away and return to the Gates of Judgement, Davina suddenly paused in her steps. The Au Ra spun on her heels and returned to the Elezen, clear purpose in her steps. She soon stood before Aymeric once more, minding little of the light snowfall obscuring her gaze as she peered up to meet his eyes.

Aymeric raised an eyebrow. “Is something amiss?”

Davina’s soul searing gaze kept him rooted where he stood. “Would you indulge me for a moment? Please, close your eyes.”

Aymeric did as bid without hesitation, his world grew dark as he closed his eyes. His ears picked up the sound of metal clacking against metal, followed by multiple heavy thumps against the snow. Soon he felt Davina unclasp his helm and lift it carefully from his head, it too falling in the snowdrift with a heavy thump. The Elezen felt the chill of the Coerthan winds and the wetness of the freshly falling snow against his exposed skin and hair.

The cold soon gave way to the warm touch of familiar fingers caressing his face. The curious pads traced the contours of his visage as one would their most valued treasure. Aymeric felt the digits map the planes of his closed eyes, his nose, and then his cheekbones. The gentle touch of Davina’s thumb soon reached his lips, her caress reverent as she outlined them with care. Before long, one of Davina’s hands slipped to rest against his armored shoulder. The other remained, cupping his cheek delicately. Aymeric leaned into her touch, kissing the palm of her hand as it rested against his face.

He could feel the quickening of her pulse as he cradled her hand with his own gauntleted one. His lips made a reverent trail of their own, making a pilgrimage from her palm to her exposed wrist. The Elezen’s hold remained as light as her caresses, feeling the spike of her pulse as he allowed his lips to kiss her wrist once more. Davina’s fingers seemed unsatisfied to rest for long, for soon she slipped from Aymeric’s grasp. Her hands found a new purpose as she guided him carefully, oh so carefully, to a downward tilt. He followed her guidance readily, trusting her fully. Aymeric’s ears vaguely picked up the sound of a slight crunch in the snow, followed by the ephemeral touch of wispy satin strands of hair not his own against his nose.

It was then Aymeric felt the light press of lips against his.

As promised, he kept his eyes closed through it all, his heart fit to burst at the silent revelation graced upon him with her gesture. Aymeric could feel the warm puff of Davina’s whispered words against his lips, the pair sharing the same breath as she pulled away from the chaste touch to speak. “Mine apologies, I…I hope that was not too forward of me. Alas, I could not bear the thought of leaving without revealing the truth within my heart.” She paused, seemingly contemplating pulling away. “Please forgive me if I have misjudged. You may open your eyes if you so choose. I thank you for entertaining my thoughtless flight of fancy.”

All Aymeric could do was reveal his own hearts desires against her petal soft buds, keeping his eyes closed all the while as he whispered. “Only if you forgive mine own forwardness for mine own thoughtless flight of fancy.” He let Davina’s feathery breath guide him as he tilted his head to meet her lips once more. Dispelling all of her doubts and hesitation as he felt her gasp against him. Emboldened, Aymeric removed his own gauntlets, hearing them fall with a heavy thud against the snow. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, just as she wrapped hers around his shoulders for purchase.

One of Aymeric’s hands roved up Davina’s armor clad back, caring little of the frostiness of the metal against his bare skin. He soon felt the soft touch of her hair tickle his skin. Carefully, oh so carefully, Aymeric slowly threated his fingers through her snow dappled strands. He marveled at their silkiness as he ran his fingers through her hair, cradling the back of her head with great care. This in turned caused Davina’s own hands to roam. She steadily caressed down his chainmail covered chest, taking in the pounding rhythm of his heart.

Before long, Davina’s hands made a burning trail up Aymeric’s own back to rest her palms against his shoulder-blades, pulling the taller Elezen closer to her petit form. Practically chest to chest, Aymeric felt their hearts pound as one through their armor. Bravely, he gently tilted her head in a new angle, his thumb caressing the back of his Princess’ neck in silent request. Davina sighed happily as she opened her lips against his in silent acquiescence, allowing Aymeric to explore this new part of her with equal care and reverence. The languid, inner caresses of their tongues elicited a soft moan from her, which he felt himself reciprocate, as their lips moved together in an intimate dance neither should yet know.

Aymeric understood deep down, much like Davina’s familiar radiance, this too was right.

This too was home.

_Come what may…forever and always…in life or in death…Eternally, I am yours…_

Soon, the pair parted, sharing warm puffs of shallow breaths as their lungs burned. Aymeric eyes slid open and remained lidded as he rested his forehead against Davina’s, meeting her loving orbs with his own deeply enamored gaze. He took in the welcome tingle upon his lips, the phantom sensation of her own not quite gone as of yet. His azure orbs roved over her delicately, blushing face, falling even deeper in love than he ever thought possible. It was not long before the Elezen’s eyes slipped closed once more as his lips leaned closer, his affectionately tinged whispers causing the corner of the Au Ra’s own lips to grow heated. “May I?”

Davina smiled as she nuzzled her nose against Aymeric’s, understanding his intent as she whispered her own reply against his cheek. “You may.”

Delicately, Aymeric’s lips mapped out the features of her visage. His hands cradling the Au Ra’s face with much care. He took in the feel of her supple skin, the regal arcs of her scales, her high cheekbones, and her closed eyes as he chastely kissed her over and over. His touch culminating to his lips smoothly following the majestic slopes of her horns, slowly gliding toward the edge, his hot breath warming her ivory scales. Such sensation was too much for Davina as her mind grew fuzzy at the touch. Overly stimulated, she suddenly gasped wantonly against his ear. So surprised was he by the sudden reaction, Aymeric eyes flew wide open, catching a glimpse of ivory scales and silver spun hair. His insides flip-flopped in both apprehension and passionate fervor, the Elezen’s concerns for the Au Ra’s well-being warring with his desire to hear her make such sinful sounds again.

Keeping his eyes averted, Aymeric could feel heat radiate from Davina neck in what he could only presume was an embarrassed blush. He felt her pulse jump as her fingers entwine in his ebony strands, gripping him as an anchor. Davina’s breath slipped out in a chocked, mortified sigh as she tilted her head to nuzzle into the Elezen’s hair, attempting to center herself. Aymeric felt the light tap of her earrings against his temple, the chill of the jewelry grounding him enough to remember where they were. The Elezen took his own shaky breath to calm his nerves, the Au Ra’s ardor having a greater effect on him than he expected. Aymeric’s voice slipped from his lips in a contrite whisper. “Mine apologize, did I hurt you?”

He felt Davina shake her head against him as she took in a calming breath of her own, breathing in the scent of his hair. Her words caressed his ear, causing Aymeric’s eyes to flutter shut once more at the sensation. “No, no.” She swallowed. “An…Au Ra’s horns are…they are rather sensitive. I did not mean to concern you. Your…your touch, tis unexpected is all. Such gestures are…considered intimate, and would only ever be expected from a…a lover.”

He sighed in relief, kissing the scales just below her horn chastely. “Lover…I shall remember that.”

Aymeric felt her own lips press against the tip of his ear as she kissed him chastely in return. “Good...and mayhap…someday…if you will have me…that is what you shall be…my one…my only.”

He felt Davina tilt her head back to gaze at the sky, her fingers twirled a few strands of his hair as she took in the sight of the now rising sun. With growing determination, he at last replied. “Full glad am I to hear such words. For it is you…always you…and I shall forever choose you…and only you. Come what may…”

She smiled softly, very much touched by the Elezen’s reciprocated words as she held him tighter in silent agreement and acceptance. _To have someone actually choose me…_ _and not simply use me for their ends…whom appreciated me…by the Gods…_ Davina knew not how to react. The Au Ra’s eyes fell upon the horizon, and watched over the Elezen’s broad shoulder as the storm clouds receded, revealing the muted colors of the shifting early morning. She swallowed, saddened to see their moment end. “A new dawn is breaking Ser Knight. I fear I must depart while I still have the cloak of darkness, lest dragons find us.”

He nodded in agreement against her neck, allowing his lips to caress her skin and scales one last time before releasing her. As Davina pulled away, Aymeric felt her cradle his face and press her lips chastely against his own one last time before she whispered. “Keep your eyes closed.”

Aymeric agreed readily.

He felt more so than heard as Davina’s deft fingers slotted his gauntlets back in place first. As if it were expected, Aymeric tilted his head downward, allowing her to crown him with his Temple Knight’s helm once more. The warmth of the Au Ra’s fingers lingered against his skin, even after she long since put her own helm and gauntlets back into place. Aymeric eyes slid open, finding Davina dressed fully in her dark clad armor once again. She tilted her head to the side, catching his azure gaze with her own celestine orbs through the visor of her helm. “Until then, Ser Aymeric.”

The Elezen smiled knowing she reciprocated the gesture, even if he could not see it through her helm. He bowed chivalrously, his hand resting against his bosom. “Until then, Princess Davina.”

At last, Davina turned on her heels and walked away, her graceful steps seemingly lighter than before. Aymeric’s gaze remained on her petit form as he watched the Au Ra disappear within the receding darkness, the sun rising to usher in a new dawn behind him. The Elezen took a deep breath through his helm, accepting the paradox that was his bosom as it felt both hollow and filled to the brim with a tempest of churning cold and unquenchable heat.

Fully aware his heart left with her, just as her heart stayed behind with him on this, the morn of Halone’s Feast Day.

…

Distantly, hidden within the shade of the tree-line where the sun’s rays could not reach, stood a broad figure cloaked in dark robes. The being tilted his head sideways in a familiar gesture of curiosity as they smiled through their white beard. The upper half of their face indiscernible behind a red mask as he observed the departing pair.

A masculine guttural escaped his lips, as he spoke to himself. “At last, all is as it should be once more.”

The robed man disappeared in coalescing shadows just as the sun’s light won out against the darkness, and spread through the foliage.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Facepalms in embarrassment as I look at audience in-between fingers)  
> Thanks again everyone for your support! Due to a new work project coming up, the next update may take an extra week or two longer than normal to arrive. (Bows) I hope to see you all then with "vim and vigor."
> 
> Until next time! Stay save and stay healthy!


	5. Eternal Bonding (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A throne lying empty  
> A reign incomplete  
> Alone for eternity  
> A pain without cease..."

…

_“White magic, the arcane art of succor, was conceived eras past that the world might know comfort._

_Alas, man began perverting its powers for self-gain, and by his wickedness brought about the Sixth Umbral Calamity._

_Although the art subsequently became forbidden, it is now in the midst of a revival at the hands of the Padjal, chosen of the elementals._

_Those who would walk the path of the white mage are healers without peer, possessed of the power to deliver comrades from the direst of afflictions…_

_Even the icy grip of death itself.”_

_-Excerpt from: “The Central Lodestone Disciplines of War and Magic; Book 6: The White Mage” *_

…

Moons came and went. Letters were exchanged and hearts grew fonder. Davina kept her promise, just as Aymeric kept his.

Before he knew it, Aymeric’s 23rd nameday was upon him. He received a promotion to Lieutenant soon after.

Not an eve later, a new disaster struck he and his fellow Temple Knight’s, testing Aymeric’s word.

…

_To My Dearest Lady Davina,_

_I fear this letter will be full of apologies long overdue. Alas, I ask you take them with the weightiness they call for, even if you may find the details as to their origins amusing. However, before I fall upon my knees before your merciful feet, I wish to thank you for your gift. Receiving such a useful tome was most thoughtful. Learning these new Paladin Artes certainly came to good use on my last dispatch._

_It is here I wish to begin my contrition’s. The first of my apologies is for my delay in sending this reply. My last dispatch proved an onerous and long one. If you would give me leave, allow me to offer the details as to their events…_

…

There were many bodies. All of his compatriots and other cohorts within the battalion, gone in a near instant. Their strewn armored formed blackened, charred, and mangled. Aymeric knew he and his fellow Knights were as prepared as possible for their dispatch to the Ever Lakes, and yet nothing could stop the horde. There were far too many; and too little of they. The Knights were all quickly overrun once that massive red beast of a dragon arrived. Aymeric could scarcely recall being on the front lines for more than a bell as so many of his brothers and sisters succumbed to dragon fire, talon and fang.

Truly the Fury’s grace was with him. Aymeric could scarcely believe he lived. Perhaps the horde thought him dead?

Upon giving himself a cursory glance, Aymeric could safely presume that, indeed, the Horde must have thought him dead. Just over his abdomen, the Viscount found a terribly bleeding gash and much blood melting the snow around his form.

Well, that simply won’t do. Davina would surely have his head were she to find out about such an injury.

Aymeric vaguely wondered as to how long he was unconscious and bleeding out. He flinched as he lifted his arm, using the last bit of his strength to cast Divine Veil, followed by Clemency. The Elezen watched his wounds knit together slowly, his mind growing foggy.

As the Viscount lost consciousness once more, he sleepily reminded himself to thank Davina on his next letter. That tome on Paladin artes he received for his Nameday was most useful indeed. Truly, their knightly brothers in Ul’dah were most ingenious to combine such healing arts with their pre-existing repertoire of defensive abilities. Tis as if they were taught to do so by a frustrated White Mage.

Perhaps they were.

…

_I hope I do not bequeath unto you undo worry. Alas, I can imagine your concerned voice in mine ears at this very moment. Fear not, with a bit of rest, I was well enough to continue onwards._

_Thus, my second apology. For it stems from at last understanding your worry for the injured. Or more specifically, your worry laced with frustration for those whom injure themselves unduly._

_It was after I awoke from my brief slumber that I met another on that desolate field…_

…

Aymeric awoke again to the sound of a distant groan. Finding he could move much easier than before, he used whatever pure snow was left on the ground to wipe his chainmail clean of dried blood. Once done, Aymeric stood, quietly collected whatever resources he could find amongst the charred and mangles corpses of his brethren, and carefully moved closer to the source of the sound.

He was quite surprised to find a fellow Temple Knight unconscious and in the throes of what appeared to be a nightmare. Aymeric vaguely recalled seeing this man before, he was a member of the Lancer’s corps and tended to keep to himself. Curiosity piqued, he knelt before his fellow knight as he searched his body for injuries. Aymeric found none, save for a bleeding head wound hidden within the Elezen man’s silver spun hair, along with the deeply seated smell of smoke. Using the little medicinal supplies he found, Aymeric cleaned up his fellow knight’s wound before casting Clemency upon him. The Viscount then carried him away to a nearby rocky outcrop, he sat the other man upright in order to keep his upper-body elevated, improving his laborious breathing in leaps and bounds.

Aymeric briefly moved away from the recovering Temple Knight, taking in the desolated field. He found no other signs of life for malms about; not even a peep. With a soft sigh, the Viscount got to work, taking it upon himself to bury the Knight’s he could, and prayed for those whom left nothing but ash. He took stock of the all the lights he could no longer see, making a mental note of the many families he would have to inform personally. During such rites, Aymeric realized the body of their battalion’s Captain was not amongst the corpses. With a bit of focus, he distantly felt the waning glimmer of his inner light yalms away.

It was then the Viscount understood the truth.

_The Captain abandoned us all for dead._

His superior didn’t even bother to check if any lived. It always amazed Aymeric how selfish some of the members of the High Houses could be on the battlefield.

Just as Aymeric finished burying the last of the corpses, the other recovering knight cried out in guttered pain. The Viscount could vaguely make out a curse against Nidhogg for taking all that was dear to his fellow, followed by lamentation of his apparently “cursed” fate for living on.

After a few minutes of such mewling, Aymeric ears had quite enough of his sleep-talking. The raven haired Elezen returned to the rocky outcrop and crouched by his fellow knight’s side. He then shook him by the shoulders, and roused him with a commanding tone. “Wake up! You weren’t among the fallen as I recall!”

His words seem to do the trick. Soon the silver haired Elezen’s eyes opened sluggishly, blearily examining Aymeric’s form. The man’s words came out in a mumble, “Al…Alberic?”

Aymeric raised an eyebrow. Somewhat surprised that this man was acquainted with the Azure Dragoon. “Nay, friend, alas. We would have fared better had he been with us.” He then offered up his water skin. “Here, drink this and clear your head.”

His fellow knight gratefully accepted the skin and gulped the liquid quite greedily. Once done, the man seemed to take Aymeric in properly. His voice far less hoarse as he began to speak, “My thanks, Ser…”

The Viscount responded with barely hidden amusement. “Aymeric, and you are quite welcome.” The raven haired Elezen looked over his shoulders. Hoping perhaps a secondary glance of the area would find others that may have miraculously survived. Alas, still there were none. Aymeric’s tone grew grim as he spoke next. “I fear we are the sole survivors.”

The silver haired Knight took his own turn to scan the area. His eyes eventually fell upon Aymeric once more. “I have a knack for surviving.” The man then stood on unsteady feet, nearly toppling over in dizziness before somehow shaking it off. He then picked up a discarded lance, which rested by one of the graves, analyzing the weapon. Aymeric could surmise the man found the armament to be satisfactory as he observed him place it on his back. His fellow Temple Knight then turned toward the opposite direction of Ishgard and started to walk away.

Aymeric found himself quite puzzled by his actions. The Viscount briefly wondering if his fellow had a death wish. The raven haired Elezen called after the other man, his voice echoing across the clearing. “The Holy See is the other way.”

His fellow knight only grunted as he replied. “You are free to head back, but I mean to finish what we’ve started.”

Aymeric huffed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Indeed, the man _did_ have a death wish. The Viscount called out once more, hoping to entreat whatever common sense was _not_ beaten out of the other man by the horde. “You mean to go after the beast alone!? That’s tantamount to suicide! Besides, we have no way of tracking it!” He hoped the silver haired mad man would fail to notice the indistinct trail of dragon’s blood.

Alas, Aymeric’s hopes were for naught. His fellow knight turned on his heel, grinned toward the Viscount, and used his lance to point at the very trail Aymeric hoped he would not find. “Ah, but we do. Behold! From the blow I dealt to its underbelly.” As though that were the end of that, the silver haired Elezen spun on his heels once more and strode away before Aymeric could protest further.

All the raven haired Elezen could do was sigh, accepting his companion lacked common sense _and_ self-preservation skills. _Not to mention he lacked manners too._ No name, no thank you, not even a goodbye. And after he went through all that trouble to heal his injuries…

Aymeric rubbed his face in exasperation, a thought dawning upon him as his eyes grew wide in between the gaps of his fingers. Perhaps _this_ was how Davina felt whenever she chastised Aymeric for returning to Ishgard with a supposedly _avoidable_ injury. He surmised that this stranger’s foolishness must be a divine message from Halone herself; teaching Aymeric a lesson as to the importance of NOT allowing blind bravado to steer his actions.

The Viscount picked up an abandoned longbow and quiver full of arrows, equipping the weapons to his back. He then checked his waist, making certain of Naegling’s ever comforting presence. Aymeric ran his hand through his hair and took a cleansing breath, his gaze landing in the direction the mad man was last seen. Centering himself, the Elezen’s fingers unconsciously caressed his black ear cuff affectionately.

Aymeric took one last cursory glance around the clearing, making certain no other remnants of the horde remained. He too then followed the trail of blood, deciding once and for all his next letter to Davina should include a thank you _and_ an apology.

…

_As you can plainly see, my Sweet, I never quite understood the burden of a chirugeoun until that very moment. He was shockingly thick and concerningly mad._

_Alas, knowing a fellow Temple Knight was out there chasing Dragons unnecessarily, my conscious would not allow me to return to Ishgard to convalesce in peace._

_It is here I offer up my third apology, my Gracious Lady._

_Yes, though ill-advised, Halone help me, I followed the mad-man._

…

Aymeric followed the trail for what felt like hours. Bypassing many a hill, vale, forest and plain. He eventually came across a ravine where the bloody trail ended. Climbing down, Aymeric noticed the sanguine trail started up once more, leading him to the mouth of a cave. Distantly he could hear the roars of a dragon and a cry of “You’ll not escape me again!” He found himself quite relieved his fellow Temple Knight yet lived, the journey would have been a waste of time otherwise.

Aymeric tread carefully and silently, finding what appeared to be a deadly game of cat and mouse between the silver haired man and the massive red dragon from earlier. He observed a few moments more, impressed by the man’s ability to evade and strike when the moment was right. Thanks to the dragon’s movements, the cavern walls shook, dropping many boulders and stalagmites from its roof. The Viscount dodged them all quickly, rolling behind a mound of boulders for cover.

Using his new cover to his advantage, Aymeric scoped out the cave once more. His sight soon fell upon his fellow knight trapped between another wall of boulders and the dragon. The scaled beast used its mighty tail and swung at the silver haired man. The impact caused him to sail and hit the cavern walls hard, falling limp like a rag doll. The dragon soon loomed over the helpless knight as it took in a breath, preparing to unleash fire and brimstone from its maw.

_No, that wouldn’t do either._

Aymeric quickly knocked his longbow and took aim. He released the arrow and it soared in a graceful arch, hitting its target true as it landed in one of the dragon’s eyes. This in turn caused the massive creatures head to lurch sideways, fire spilling every which way. Such impact seemed to give the silver haired knight enough of an opportunity to act. For he then took his lance, and leapt into the air. At the highest point of his leap, Aymeric witnessed the man angle his lance and descend upon the dragon with an arc worthy of the Azure Dragoon himself; his attack hitting home. The Viscount vaguely wondered if this was how his fellow knight knew Ser Alberic. Perhaps his skills with a lance were taught by the fabled warrior.

The dragon’s form collapsed in a shuddered heap, and at last became still before the silver haired knight. Just as the silver haired man looked upon his prey, Aymeric chose that moment to emerge from the shadows and make himself known. He stood beside his fellow knight with longbow in hand. At the sight of Aymeric’s weapon the silver haired man frowned, seemingly dissatisfied. After a long moment of silence, he finally opened his mouth to speak, quite glibly in Aymeric’s opinion. “This is not the way to the Holy See.”

The raven haired Elezen found that the man was starting to grow on him.

Aymeric shrugged. “I know. But I thought the journey home would pass more swiftly in good company.”

The silver haired man raised an eyebrow and began. “You have my thanks, Ser…?”

Aymeric’s eye imperceptively twitched. He was starting to wonder why he even bothered to rescue him.

Decency perhaps?

_Seven hells…_

Aymeric breathed through his nose before he offered his fellow knight a wry smile. “Aymeric. And it shall be thanks enough if you remember my name…” His smile morphed into a grin. “Though I shan’t object to a tankard of ale back in Ishgard.”

This in turn caused the silver haired man to return his grin. “Aye, ale it is.” **

…

_It was over shared tankards of ale at the Forgotten Knight that I learned his name was Estinien Wyrmblood. He was adopted, raised, and taught by Ser Alberic Bale. Brother of your former teacher, Ser Ompagne, and the current Azure Dragoon. He apparently saved Estinien’s life as a youth during the destruction of the village of Ferndale, and they were together ever since._

_I could not help but marvel once more at how small the world could be. To think, I would meet the apprentices of both Ser Ompagne Bale and Ser Alberic Bale during my lifetime. Truly, wonders never cease._

_Alas, I hope you do not find this letter overly long. And yes, I drank Estinien under the table in your honor as comeuppance for all the trouble he caused me._

_Time is truly a fickle master. It pains me to look back and know nearly an entire summer has passed since your departure. Even now, my soul burns at the thought of your soft kiss and warm touch. It yearns at the thought of your benevolence and your pure heart, of which you have gifted upon my unworthy hands._

_Truly, all seems so dim without you. I wish for nothing more than to hold you in my arms again and encompass you with all my unworthy personage can offer. Full glad am I to give myself unto you so wholly. Dearest Heart, I lay my sinful being before your munificent feet, and pray for succor and clemency upon your hallowed Temple. And should you have of me, then I shall be newly reborn by the divine flames of your splendor. Alas, there is no other, nor do I find myself wanting of another to fill me with dignity. For you are most honorable, your spirit wonderous, and your nature most tender. To be in your amorous graces is a blessing indeed. I shall continue to repeat these words as one would a prayer to heal your frayed heart, my lovely one. And I shall do so earnestly, and honestly, again and again, until I have the honor of pressing these supplications upon your enchanting being once more._

_Until our next correspondence, may Halone continue to watch over you. And may your next lesson prove a rewarding one. I pray for your success in mastering the next set of techniques._

_Always remember, my Heart is with you, and it beats solely in your hands my Maiden Faire._

_Your Faithful Ser Knight,_

_Aymeric_

…

Davina’s reply arrived not long after. The light scent of Nymeia lilies wafted up to Aymeric’s nose as he opened the envelope. He took in the aroma fondly, finding it most endearing his Lady’s penchant to scent her letters with her favorite flower. There were times Aymeric even received a few buds of the blooms, which he dutifully planted in his manor’s garden. They took to the soil quite splendidly. So well in fact, Aymeric gave a few of the blooms to Count Edmont so he too could keep a few in his own garden in order to cultivate roots for his favorite tea.

This particular letter was not a very long one as she seemed at a loss for words. Analyzing the parchment, Aymeric saw the remnants of tears speckle the dried ink, smudging her delicate cursive.

_To my Cherished Ser Aymeric,_

_I hope you are fully rested and recovered after such a harrowing dispatch. I shall make certain to pray for the souls of the fallen, as I continue to pray for your continued safe keeping._

_I thank you for your apologies and your desire to comfort me so. And yet, my Lionheart, such sentiments were not needed. Alas, I have long accepted that it is your duty to risk life and limb for your Nation. For you love your land and its people. Knowing my gift helped ease your burden, even if a small ilm of it, relieves me so. Full glad am I you took initiative to help a fellow in need. I find my heart palpitates knowing you acted so chivalrously and so earnestly afield._

_I must admit, at first, I did feel a momentary crossness upon reading your account. Your precaution to send such reassurance did much to sooth my frayed nerves. I hope Ser Estinien does not make it an undo habit to run off on his own. From your account, he clearly holds much promise as a Lancer. Tis not just anyone whom can fell a matured dragon. And if Ser Alberic is anything like his brother, then he shan’t waste time training one whom lacks potential. I am certain Ser Estinien has a bright future ahead as a Knight. And yet, his ill-advised actions leave much to be desired. It bespeaks of a lonely soul, unused to relying on others._

_I find I can relate. Were it not for your kindness and the kindness of others, I too would remain frigid toward the world. With a heart as golden as yours, I am most certain Ser Estinien will come around and accept your presence. I can think of none other than you and yours to offer him the long-overdue companionship he clearly needs._

_As each day passes, I know I am closer and closer to true mastery of the artes. E-Sumi-Yan found my growth promising. So much so I have been pushed to receive one on one tutelage from the Elder herself. The Padjal continue to be the most generous of hosts, the Elder most of all. I hope you both have the honor of meeting someday. I believe you too would come to appreciate Kan-E-Senna’s wisdom and amiable spirit. And yet, though I feel quite at home in Gridania, my heart still yearns for you Dearest Beloved. Tis a great relief to know you feel the same. I long for your compassionate nature, your tenderness of heart, your gentle touch so full of care. And your lips, so full of ardor. Just the thought sets me aflutter so._

_Oh my Gallant one, I have been revived by the selflessness of your passions, the commitment of your valor, and the purity of your affections. And yet, you believe yourself so unworthy. Tis I whom am unworthy of you. For it is you whom are so virtuous, so worthy of praise, so deserving of all the good the world has to offer. Again and again, you sacrifice without a second thought for yourself, and you have suffered so much for your righteous spirit. Again and again, you offer your body and soul to a war that seems never-ending. My Devoted Hero, I fall to my knees in entreaty to any whom would hear my supplication to spare you, to keep you, to save you and yours. Truly, tis a comfort to know you are far from a battlefield and as safe as one could be from its perils. To know, even for a brief moment, you have been granted respite in Ishgard; a sense of peace where you reside, warms me so._

_I am a fool to not have been braver sooner and revealed my hearts true desires to you. So much time lost wallowing and lamenting upon possibilities. Alas, there is little to be done to change the past, and if you are willing to forgive, then so too shall I. All I can do is look forward to that day you speak of. The day I can remain in your arms and feel your warmth once more, so I too can newly baptize you with my own ardor and bless your most treasured self. And mayhap, if the Twelve be kind, I too can keep you in mine arms and protect you in return._

_Until then, I shall settle for your next letter. And know that I shall forever cradle your heart as stalwart as you hold mine own. For so long as you shall have me, Ser Knight, mine shall beat as one with yours._

_Your Devoted Maiden Faire,_

_Davina_

…

About three moons later, Aymeric was certain Estinien did indeed grow on him. The pair got on quite well and found common ground in their shared battles. As if by fate, danger would befall he and Estinien in a similar fashion as their first meeting. An overwhelming horde struck their camp, the Captain shored up their forces to make his leave. Only this time, Aymeric was prepared for their Captain’s cowardice. Upon his escape from the field, Aymeric took it upon himself to rally his fellow Temple Knights and lead the charge. Effectively winning the day when all seemed lost, and doing so with as little fatalities as possible to their 2,000-man strong battalion.

Once things settled after the battle, Estinien gazed at their surroundings. He turned to Aymeric and snorted, taking stock of the raven haired Elezen’s minor injuries as he spoke. “You are quite the storybook Knight, Ser Aymeric. First you play Savior and sweep me off my feet with an arrow to a dragon’s eye. And then you swoop in and gallantly save a battalion more.” Estinien then grinned. “And here I thought chivalry dead. What say you? shall we celebrate this victory with a tankard of Ale?”

Aymeric smiled in return. “I shall take you up on that offer Ser Estinien, _after_ we tend to the injured and bury the dead.”

Estinien shrugged. “And morally decent besides. Who would have thought a son of a Viscount merchant could be as such?”

The raven haired Elezen shook his head, clapping Estinien’s shoulders. “Yes, yes. However, do not forget tis that decency which saved your life.” He smirked. “Were I any other, you would have remained that dragon’s play thing, or worse…dead.”

The silver haired knight shoved Aymeric’s shoulder playfully in return, noting the other man’s small wince. “And a sense of humor as well. Ser Haurchefant may be right about you after all. Perhaps Ishgard’s faire ladies _do_ fall before your feet.”

Aymeric shook his head, elbowing Estinien in the ribs as he blushed. “I would do no such thing.”

Estinien laughed at the sight of Aymeric’s reddened cheeks. “And yet your ruddy cheeks betray you. There _is_ someone in your life.”

The Viscount turned away. “As I said…I would do no such thing…I prefer to avoid bringing more bastards into the world.”

Aymeric’s words stopped Estinien’s laughter, reverting him to his serious self. “I am hardly interested in your past, Ser Aymeric. However, I would take care with what you say. You would not wish for those slanderous rumors to be perceived as true.” Estinien then cracked a small smile. “Nevertheless, that virtuous nature of yours is something to be admired. Retain it.”

Estinien then pushed Aymeric forward, leading him toward the chirugeoun’s tent. “Especially in the presence of Ser Haurchefant and a tankard of Ale. If he sniffed even an inkling as to your interest in a woman, I may never get him to shut his smug mouth.”

Aymeric scoffed, affronted. “And why is it you and Haurchefant find my love life so interesting all of a sudden?”

The Silver-haired Lancer replied snidely as he stopped in his tracks. “He came across you reading a letter one day with a supposed… _besotted_ look. He caught sight of a woman’s name on the parchment, and a light fragrance of flowers. I told him he was being bloody ridiculous. He insisted it was true and then proceeded to wax poetics for almost half a bell. _Half a bell!_ Alas, that blush of yours proved Ser Haurchefant right, and I shall never hear the end of it.”

Aymeric turned to face Estinien as he crossed his arms with a deep frown. “Pray tell Ser Estinien, what will Haurchefant hold over your head?”

Estinien rolled his eyes, proceeded to turn Aymeric by his arm, and continued to push him by his back toward the chirugeoun’s tent. “Our bet, which I lost. Now off with you. You have injuries that need tending. Then we will go and have that tankard of ale. I will drink you under the table this time, Ser Aymeric. Mark my words. And while you are down there, you can tell us more about your lady-friend.”

…

Once the Lord Commander heard the many reports as to the Captain’s cowardice, the nobleman was thoroughly dismissed. Upon learning of Aymeric’s leadership efforts soon after, the Lord Commander honored him with a commendation and a two-rank promotion to Captain.

Aymeric made certain to inform Davina of the accolade on his next letter. He also emphasized how well he was getting on with Estinien.

One particular line in her reply never ceased to amuse him.

_Should I be jealous? If I did not know better Ser Knight, I would claim you had a type._

The lingering scent of Nymeia lilies from the letter remained with Aymeric as he made ready for his next dispatch.

…

Less than a moon later, Thordan VII and Ser Vaindreau were in the Archbishop’s private chambers reviewing the Lord Commander’s written report. Under normal circumstances, the Archbishop would simply rove over the report on the newly ranked Knight’s of the Congregation and move on to other pressing matters. Such was not to be the case this time around. As his eyes fell on Aymeric’s name and his new rank, to say the elder Elezen was surprised would be an understatement.

Ser Vaindreau was the first to notice Thordan’s contemplative gaze. “Is aught amiss Your Eminence?”

Thordan offered Vaindreau a charming smile, one inherited by his son. “Not at all Ser Vaindreau.” He gave Vaindreau the Lord Commander’s written report to review. “According to our esteemed Lord Commander, Ser Aymeric has received a two-ranked promotion to Captain in recognition for his service. A few eves ago, he gallantly saved over 2,000 of his fellow Knight’s from the maws of the Horde. He then proceeded to lead them all to victory after his own Captain abandoned the battlefield, and left his battalion for dead.”

Vaindreau offered a smile in return at the news. “That is most wonderful, Your Eminence. Shall I send a summons for him?”

Thordan caressed his beard, his smile growing. “If you would be so kind Ser Vaindreau. To have both my sons promoted of their own fortitude warms my heart. And within such short spans of one another. Truly, they are shining examples of chivalry for all of Ishgard.” He sighed. “I am afraid I have been most irresponsible with my affections. Ser Aymeric has been without parental support for some time. My boy deserves to know he has made his father proud. I have ignored him in favor of his brother for far too long.”

Vaindreau nodded in acquiescence. “He is humble and virtuous of heart, I am most certain he will not think ill of you, Your Eminence. Ser Aymeric has always been a pragmatic sort, even from a young age.” He then bowed to the Archbishop. “By your command,” and soon departed to do as bid.

Thordan looked upon the report once more, humming in thought. It was then a dark portal appeared behind the Archbishop’s seat. It coalesced and revealed a broadly set, elderly man with long white hair, and an equally long white beard. His eyes were of molten gold, which gleamed like a charged armament. Upon his forehead rested a glittering, fully formed ivory third eye, identifying the elderly man as a pure-blooded Garlean. He was dressed in full body armor of onyx shade, and wore a draconic like helm of a crown to match. The elderly man tapped the marble floor with his equally dark cane and cleared his throat, catching Thordan’s attention.

Upon meeting the corner of Thordan’s eye, the Garlean spoke. “It would seem you underestimated your boy’s resolve. Perhaps he is more his father’s son than his mother’s. What say you, Your Eminence?”

Thordan nodded regally. “Indeed, Your Radiance. Dismissing Aymeric’s prowess and presuming him satisfied with an ordinary life of service was quite the error in judgement. I shan’t make such a mistake again. It was the most unexpected revelation. And unlike Zephirin, Aymeric did so without my influence.”

His boy was tenacious.

Thordan continued. “Do forgive my brusqueness Emperor Solus. But to what do I owe the pleasure of a private audience from so esteemed a guest?”

Solus scoffed. “I will forgive it, if you at least offer me a chair. Much like yourself, I am getting on in years, Ascian or not.”

The Archbishop laughed, offering the high back chair from across the way. His icy azure orbs followed his guest’s movements as the hulking man made his way with the assistance of his cane. “Mine apologize old friend. Much and more has taken my thoughts, and manners seemed to have escaped me along with them.”

Solus snorted. “Escaped him, he says. Alas, my visit shan’t be long. As such, to expediate matters, I shall be blunt.” The Garlean settled into his seat. “A few summers ago, one of my associates saw fit to interfere with one of my plans. However, worry not, now that some time has passed, all has returned to their rightful order. And much of it, albeit indirectly, is due in part to your eldest boy.” Solus sighed, recalling a bygone time as he mumbled to himself. “Alas, what else is new? _He_ always _did_ have a knack at interfering at just the right moment.”

Thordan hummed. “And in what way, may I ask?”

Solus laughed outright. “Why by doing what young people do best, old friend. Falling in love.”

That got Thordan’s attention; he raised an eyebrow curiously. “I beg your pardon?”

Solus’ laugh morphed into a cackle, tapping his cane in glee against the marble floor. “You mean, you didn’t know? My, you truly are out of touch. He has exchanged letters with his love for over 2 summers now. Though I have not gone so far as to glean the contents, respect of privacy and all that; I have it in good authority to confirm he was most besotted as he both received them and wrote them in turn.” He continued to chortle, a fond look entering his eyes. “Apparently the last one he received smelled of my Dearest Apple’s favored blooms. I must say, she is following family traditions most excellently. Even if it is just conquering hearts, not so much territory.”

Thordan grew shocked at the revelation. He hid his true feelings with a hummed, absorbing Solus’ words. “And tell me, old friend. How did you come to learn such intimate details?”

Solus smiled, his eyes nearly glowing in malice. “Why with the methods I always use. I have eyes and ears everywhere, Ishgard included.”

Thordan nodded, his own eyes frosty as he smiled sharply in return. _So, there were Garlean spies in our midst_. “Ah, I see. And did you place eyes and ears within Ishgard’s walls before or after you decided to break your treaty with the Sharlayan’s over Ala Mhigo?”

The elderly Emperor chuckled, his broad shoulders shaking. “Rest assured, I am a man of my word. The Sharlayan’s broke oath first, you see. Albeit, my nervous associate had much to do with influencing their actions. Alas, their acts were still their own. I could not very well allow my Dearest Apple to continue to ripen upon poisoned soil. She is the sweetest of fruits, and bruises oh so easily. I am afraid drastic measures had to be taken, and I took action in order to pluck her from their despoiled garden. Their reaction was far better than I expected. I meant to pluck her from their garden, not for the garden itself to move. Shame about her children, but hey at least you know she’s fertile.”

Solus’ smile grew as he began to pace, the tap of his cane reverberating in the echoing chamber. “And though my associate seldom errs, he did so most gravely. Just this once I had to teach him a lesson in interfering with plans that were well set-in motion.”

Thordan’s thoughts turned inward as he absorbed Solus’ words. Quite surprised to hear such news. _The Imperial Princess, in Ishgard_. He stroked his beard. “Now why tell me all of this, old friend?”

Solus inclined his head. “Tis only fair. Your high walls and closed boarders have kept her safe until now. I simply wished to show my gratitude and commiserate with a fellow Leader about worldly affairs. Though we have no formal alliance between our two great nations, we do see eye to eye in many respects. And who knows? If their relationship continues to blossom, we may become in-laws soon. The two make quite the… _illustrious_ pair, and I am most certain _our_ heirs will be as close to perfect as an imperfect being can be.”

The Archbishop merely raised an eyebrow, his eyes revealing nothing.

The Emperor huffed at his lack of response as he continued to pace. “And though babies are quite disgusting little creatures, there is nothing in the world greater than holding one and knowing you had a hand at its creation. Especially one from generations beyond. My family makes rather fetching little babes. I am most certain we would not even have to lie about how cherubic they will be.”

Thordan’s other eyebrow met the first, his orbs icy veil cracking. Revealing intrigue.

Solus’ smile morphed into a knowing smirk, fully aware he had the Archbishop right where he wanted him as he turned away, the taps of his cane in time to the beat of Thordan’s heart. “If one put stock in fate, one would even believe they were pre-ordained to meet. My dear girl, an Imperial Princess. Your dear boy, the last living descendant of the legendary King Thordan I and Prince Haldrath. One whose azure blood flows thanks to his mother’s line.” Solus’ eyes practically glowed with ancient power, his voice hypnotic as his gaze met Thordan’s once more, moving closer toward his throne. “Had history played its hand differently, mayhap your Aymeric would have been a Prince and not Bastard born…and you a Prince-Consort, married to a Queen….or perhaps you would have been a King in your own right.” He hummed, predatory. “Indeed, a most appropriate match, a Princess _should_ be wed to a Prince.”

It was then the Garlean shrugged, his voice reverting back to its elderly guttural. “And besides, tis not as though the boy is a Bastard any longer. You made certain of that. His regal mother married a man of worthy character and your boy adopted. His Princely nature shines with a radiance not seen in quite some time, even if he is openly a son from a vassal’s home. I am positive my Counsel can be convinced he is a worthy match with enough prodding.”

Solus hummed, nodding to himself. Caring little as to Thordan’s lack of reply. “Yes, quite a simple task indeed. He is also developing into quite the future military leader, which aligns with our Imperial traditions most excellently.” He laughed once more. “My Dearest Apple has good taste indeed. We have a saying in Garlemald, I will have you know: ‘ _a warrior consort shall always beget victory_.’ As proven by my radiant Empress, and the consorts whom followed in her wake. Exemplified on storied battlefields and in their progeny both.”

The Ascian fell silent, allowing his words to seep in as he tapped his cane against the ground in finality. “I trust they too shall have your blessing, old friend?”

Thordan inclined his own head in turn. “If it is my son’s wish to court her, then they shall. If you will excuse me.” The Archbishop stood from his high-backed chair and left his private rooms. As Thordan made his way toward the audience chambers of the Vault, Emperor Solus vanished in a coalescing of darkness.

Once completely alone, Thordan smirked. _Most tenacious indeed._

For Aymeric may have just gifted him with Garlemald’s future, _and_ a revived royal legacy for Ishgard.

Thordan dare not underestimate his eldest again. For his boy to have the heart of an Imperial Princess in his grasp was most impressive. Surely Aymeric was placed in this girl’s path by his mother’s regal ancestors. Above all else, Aymeric’s valiant efforts as a Knight were sure to prevail him in some shape or form. Alas, Thordan will stay his course and interfere minimally with the Paladin’s rise through the ranks. The Archbishop knew if Aymeric maintained his progress, perhaps he would become Second Commander. Or even, dare he hope, Lord Commander, instead of Zephirin. Such rank would keep the boy alive long enough to provide heirs for Ishgard and Garlemald both.

However, if Aymeric failed to meet expectations, Thordan still had a worthy candidate for Lord Commander in the younger knight. Zephirin already had the attention of the current Lord Commander, regardless of the stigma surrounding his use of the Dark Knight discipline. The youth was sure to gain the title once the time was right. Thordan was certain this was a sign of Halone’s Divine providence for he as Archbishop, and protector of this great nation, to push forward with his plans.

For he had been blessed twofold.

It would seem Thordan would have to keep his son the Dark Knight close, and his son the Paladin even closer.

…

Meanwhile, Aymeric and his battalion have only just returned to Ishgard after a near moon long dispatch to the Falcon’s Nest. Unexpectedly, Ser Vaindreau haled Aymeric from the airship docks as he landed his Chocobo. After he and his battalion saluted the Archimandrite, Ser Vaindreau dismissed them, requesting to speak to Aymeric alone. Though unexpected, Aymeric complied and gave his orders for the battalion to return to the Congregation as they filed past the Skysteel Manufactory.

Aymeric saluted the Archimandrite once more as he spoke, offering the older Elezen a warm smile. “To what do I owe the honor of your presence Ser Vaindreau?”

Vaindreau returned the smile fondly. “I beg your pardon Ser Aymeric. I know you just returned from a lengthy dispatch and must be quite exhausted. However, his Eminence has summoned you. Allow me to serve as your escort to his Audience chamber.”

To say Aymeric was surprised by the Archbishop’s summons would be an understatement. Though he got on well with his father, audiences with Thordan grew scarce after his mother’s passing. They grew even rarer still thanks in part to Aymeric’s own duties on the battlefield after his Captaincy.

The younger Elezen glanced down at his chainmail, noting the bits of dried blood and the worn metal. He had yet the chance to have it repaired, preferring instead to proceed with an expedient withdrawal for his men since their task was completed. All so they could rest and heal safely within the City-State’s walls. Aymeric then met Vaindreau’s eyes sheepishly. “I hope he can forgive my subpar appearance. I am afraid we had little time for maintenance and other forms of repair.”

Vaindreau clapped Aymeric’s shoulder kindly. “A Knight lives to serve, Ser Aymeric. Considering the circumstances, he would understand the lack of proper protocol.”

…

The last thing Aymeric expected was his father’s profusive praise.

Nor did he expect the open invitation to return whenever he wished, even if it were not for his spiritual needs.

The Archbishop sighed, his gaze gentle. “There is a bit of impropriety, yes. Alas, you are still my son…and I find I have come to miss your company greatly.” “His eyes grew saddened as his orbs roved up Aymeric’s form fondly. Thordon then raised his hand, beckoning Aymeric closer.

Hesitantly, Aymeric bowed and did as bid. Once he was close enough, the elder Elezen offered his hand for his son to take. Surprised, the younger removed his gauntlet and placed his calloused appendage into his father’s surprisingly strong grasp.

Suddenly, Thordan raised Aymeric’s hand to his lips, kissing his son’s knuckles with the utmost of care. With reverence in is actions, and with affection in his gaze, he spoke fondly. “My boy…my how you have grown. Your Mama…and your Papa would be most proud to see the man you have become.”

The younger Elezen’s gaze watered, suddenly feeling quite overcome as he met Thordan’s eyes. “Thank you…Father.”

It was then Aymeric had an epiphany as Thordan smiled warmly, his orbs twinkled merrily in the light of the chamber.

_I never noticed…father and I…we have the same eyes…and the same smile._

Aymeric could not help but mirror the gesture upon his own youthful visage in kind, appearing to his father every ilm the regal prince Solus claimed him to be.

_Worry not my son…my Prince…the world shall soon be ours…and you shall have your throne._

…

Unable to contain himself, Aymeric wrote of his meeting with his father in his next letter to Davina. Sending it along with her Nameday gift forthwith, lest he miss the date.

…

Deep in the Twelveswood, within the grand Nation-State of Gridania, all was peaceful and silent. High above the night sky, the twin moons of Menphina and Dalamud watched over the Elementals and the forests residents both. Their rays peaked through the tree-lines, slipping inside one of the Inn windows of the Carline Canopy. As the moons reached their zenith, their rays caressed the soft sheets of a large bed, and the occupant whom slept on unabated.

It was then the rays were obscured. A darkness coalesced and took the shape of a broadly set, elderly man with long white hair, and an equally long white beard. His eyes were of golden hue, which gleamed like a charged armament. Upon his forehead rested a glittering, fully formed ivory third eye, identifying the elderly man as a pure-blooded Garlean. He was dressed in full body armor of onyx shade, and wore a draconic like helm of a crown to match. In his hand, he gripped his equally dark cane.

Emet-Selch’s gaze roved over the form of the Au Ra young woman sleeping peacefully in bed. The young woman’s back faced the elder, allowing him to gaze upon her exposed Menphina kissed skin, ivory scales, and imperceptible scars as they peaked just above the scooped back of her nightgown.

Emet-Selch’s stomach churned at the expansive mapping of mutilation upon mutilation on her once soft skin. At last bearing witness to the consequences of his decisions in her early life.

He should have rejected Varis’ proposal of invasion and listened to Metis and Gaius instead.

He should have rejected any and all peace-negotiations proposed by his Counsel and those nosey Sharlayan’s.

He should have rejected any talks of betrothal and kept his Sweetling close.

He should have named her his heir as he always wanted.

Alas, he had a purpose.

He had a plan.

He was Emet-Selch first and foremost, and his Lord Zodiark depended on him. However, that did not mean he would not grab onto his desires if he had the opportunity.

Thanks to the passing of his Cherished boy, Emet-Selch learned naming an heir would introduce a whole new slew of nuisances. Nuisances which would have distracted him from preparing the next rejoining…the next Calamity.

Then there was the concern of preserving _her_ for their purposes. Naming the child heir at her tender age would have made her a greater target. As well as risked snuffing out all of her potential before it had time to develop.

 _At least_ , Emet-Selch mused, _there was one consolation to that ill-advised union to the Sharlayan boy._ His Apple proved his _other_ pet project theory correct by producing healthy offspring. Proving one _can_ reproduce with other races, so long as one had the blood of paragons in their veins. Even four generations on from him, the results held promise. Though his Dear One’s twins were not under his direct care, Emet-Selch made certain to oversee his youngest progenies from afar. He surmised having legitimate members of his bloodline stowed away in other parts of the Source never hurt.

And Empires were such fragile things to maintain, especially dynasties.

Emet-Selch refused to take back stage in the production of the Garlean Empire as he did with Allag. Allowing such half-men to hold power without proper guidance was an error he shall not repeat. Taking the reins directly this go around brought about much speedier results with far more efficiency. He little expected the glimmers of happiness which came his way. And he most certainly _never_ expected to meet her again; to fall in love again.

His Eternal Love.

His Dearest Persephone.

Emet-Selch considered it poetic irony to meet her amongst the half-men. His sweet Core, falling into his lap in the form of a Garlean warrior by the name of Davina Lunaria. He forgot himself and allowed his impulse to take over, forgetting his duty in his Empire making…he fell in love once more. His Dearest One rekindling a fire within which Emet-Selch thought all but extinguished. Together with his Love, they brought the continent of Iselbard to its knees and created a new Garlean Empire from its snowy depts.

With his Davina by his side, Emet-Selch brought a new era of Spring. An era of technological advancement and expansion the world had not known for millennia. Doing so in a _far_ shorter time than the Allagan’s. In the throes of such advancement, Emet-Selch chose to do what he never thought to do before. He wished to understand the lives of those living in this fractured Star. As such, he allowed himself to live as they did, not just manipulate events, as was his usual want to do when Empire building.

He allowed himself to age.

He allowed himself to grow ill.

He allowed himself to bond once more.

Together, he and his Davina had a son. His Darling son. His Cherished boy. His Precious Zenos. Though not fully a Paragon like he, Emet-Selch found him _just_ perfect enough. Then they had another, and then another. Three children strong, all eligible heirs in their own right for the throne he and his incarnated Love built together.

But his eldest stood tall.

And from all of his children, more followed. Grandchildren.

All seemed well in Emet-Selch’s life, his dear friends’ words returned to mind during such peace. Its intonations echoing with certainty; guiding him like only a Sheppard ever could.

For a too brief moment, Euryphaessa’s words proved true.

Rarely was her guidance ever wrong.

_“If we allow Fate to take its course, if we allow what is to come to take us into the future. Then mayhap, we can all prosper. All beginnings must have their ends. Surely this end marks the start of a new beginning as well. Even if we do not endure, our memory just might…”_

_She smiled kindly then. “…Mayhap those to come will all remember that we once lived.”_

Alas, like all else in his life, Emet-Selch should have known happiness would not last. First his Beloved Empress, then his Cherished boy. All taken away in their greatest heights.

So much promise, snuffed out in an instant due to mortal imperfection.

It always came back to mortal imperfection.

And then his grandchildren gave him great-grandchildren. A veritable dynasty.

But Emet-Selch long since lost hope in the feeble perfections of half-men.

That is until Varis, a boy so much like his Cherished one and yet so disappointingly different, had children of his own.

Twins. A girl and a boy.

It was the Radiance of the eldest of the two which brought traitorous hope back into his life.

So, as the Emperor that he was, Emet-Selch insisted she be named in Davina’s honor. A purposeful, living reminder, of the mortal which gave Emet-Selch traitorous hope in the first place.

Her parents complied, and she was named Davina. Along with her, for he too held promise, her brother was named Zenos.

And then he held her for the first time, and her Radiance grew blinding.

It was then Emet-Selch _knew_.

 _She_ had returned.

How ironic. The very one whom wished to believe in the hand of fate, returned to remind him of the hope he once had of the very same.

Renewed, Emet-Selch made modifications to his original plan, taking _her_ soul’s return as a sign. He raised her, guided her, taught her…loved her. To his shame, he still does, deeply and unequivocally, as only a sire ever could. After 9 brief summers of bliss with his Dear Apple, he conceded to Varis’ war-mongering strategy. Emet-Selch sent his great-granddaughter away, allowing this peace-treaty to go on with the Sharlayan’s, and for this betrothal to take place. Keeping her far enough from his influence to take her own path to foster her Power. But still close enough to his sphere of influence as Emperor and Ascian to claim what was rightfully _hers_ if she proves herself worthy.

Even now, Emet-Selch wished to test _her_ theory. Wished to see if the world and its fractured people were worthy of their immortal legacy.

For too long he has waited.

For too long he has found these imperfect being wanting.

For too long he had to bear witness to the sickly pallor of the Lifestream, and the waning glimmers of what was once inherently radiant.

It all felt like a mockery of what life should truly be.

And then Elidibus just _had_ to allow his own anxieties to take hold! Nearly ruining the fragile balance of Emet-Selch’s reformed plan!

_And yet…_

Davina murmured and turned in her sleep. Her movements caused her silver spun hair to splay out across the pillow. Her exposed, delicate hand landed beside a letter which held a slender script. Under the letter, the golden eyed Emperor could just make out an envelope with the broken wax seal of the De Borel family crest. Beside the letter rested an open velvet box, which held a pair of delicate chaplets. Under the moon’s rays, they glinted a familiar astral gold. The celestine gems encrusting the piece shined with the inner brilliance of aether. The elder’s eyes soon traveled back to the Au ra’s face, taking in her sleeping features once more.

Emet-Selch could not help but feel amazed at how someone so fractured could still be so… _perfect_. It has been too _long_ since he felt this warmth for…anyone really. His Radiant One truly had his highest of expectations. Expectations he only had for her grandfather before her. The Paragon took a deep breath through his nose, his heartfelt pain clear upon his wrinkled visage. Allowing the cold exterior of the Garlean Emperor Solus and the Ascian Emet-Selch, to fade away. Leaving his true self, Hades, to take his place.

He was not with the Convocation this eve. Nor were His Lord Zodiark, nor Hydaelyn, here.

It was just he, and his dear friend Azem.

Though that too was wrong.

The moment she left the Convocation, she was no longer the Sheppard of the Stars. No longer the Traveler tasked with guiding those left in the dark outside of Amaurot’s walls with her light.

She was no longer the Sun which shined upon their long-sundered world.

And yet, somehow Euryphaessa found a way. Somehow her soul, once set adrift, returned to the Source with fate following in her wake. Hades understood for one such as Elidibus, whom cloaked himself in Zodiark’s shadow, whom only ever knew Hydaelyn’s paltry glow, could never understand true Radiance when seen.

_Though fractured it may be._

Here she was before him, returned and with sparks of her formerly grand resplendence. Though Hades was the one to pluck her from the abuse set upon her through Elidibus’ machinations, he knew he was not the one whom steered her way now.

He had Hythlodaeus to thank for that.

Or should he say, _Aymeric_.

How was it that his other dear friend, stumbling about his now fractured existence, found his way to his little one’s side?

Not that Hades was complaining. The boy’s timely entrance into his Apple’s life set her aglow _and_ on the path to guide the lost once more.

_It shan’t be long before the Sheppard of the Stars shone like the Sun again. Perhaps then, Euryphaessa would prove she was right all along._

Hades took that moment to carefully clear the silver fringe from his great-granddaughter’s face, revealing even more of her regal bone structure and faire features. His lips upturned in a contented, grandfatherly smile. Its warmth melting his steely gaze to a molten sheen.

His words glided from his lips on a careful whisper, his voice ancient and deep. “Alas _Davina_ , I leave you to your own devices for a short number of years, and there you go and find yourself the _one_ person I least expected to reappear. Alas, what one does for their family. You are most welcome, by the way. Convincing his sire to agree to your heart’s desire was a rather simple task. Consider this my gift to you. I hope your husband-to-be is not so easily swayed like his father. Believe me, if he is this time around, then your marriage will be a boring one. No one likes a malleable brown-noser.”

Hades shook his head with a small huff. “However, if this Aymeric is anything like his former self, then perhaps I have doomed you to another lifetime of avoidable shenanigans instead. Innate intuitiveness and successes on the battlefield aside, the boy clearly attracts trouble as Hythlodaeus once did.” Hades snorted. “And yet, so do you. Perhaps there truly is something to be said about one’s perfect match only ever found in one’s Eternal Love. Two souls fitting together like missing pieces of a puzzle. I suppose, this time your puzzle pieces may be a tad more jagged. Being of a fractured nature, and all that.”

Hades allowed his fingers to card through Davina hair, simply basking in the peace of the moment. “I speak as though I am surprised. I truly should not, considering your affinities. You lot always did have a way of finding each other.” He fell silent again as he carefully leaned forward and kissed Davina’s temple. Hades murmured against her skin. “Happy nameday, my Radiant One. May you find bliss with your Eternal Love once more…and may you continue to meet my highest expectations. For the next Rejoining is nigh.”

All was silent once more as darkness coalesced and Hades vanished as swiftly as he came.

…

A few moons came and went.

Dispatches were completed.

Letters were sent and received.

And Aymeric had many a visit with his father, sharing in a bit of tea each time.

Though the pair only ever had light conversation, the last of his father’s words from his most recent visit stuck out in the young man’s mind in its weightiness.

_“Take care, my son. Though it be important to live in the present, one must always think of their future. I do hope you have taken a moment to consider your own.”_

The words emboldened Aymeric to finally take action.

Upon receiving both Lucia’s and Handeloup’s written blessings, the Viscount’s surety only grew.

…

The following day, Aymeric, along with Estinien and Haurchefant, found themselves in the edge of the Firmament, furthest from the Mendicant's Court.

Though Haurchefant looked around in interest, Estinien seemed rather bored. “I have lived here for some time Aymeric, and not once have I heard whispers of a Goldsmith’s shop. I do know of a good Blacksmith nearby. Perhaps you are confusing the two?”

Aymeric huffed out a laugh as he continued to guide the other Elezen Knights. “Believe me, there is one here, if a bit hard to find.”

Estinien did not look convinced. Haurchefant waved Estinien’s doubts away with a smile. “Come now, my friend. One must not doubt until the proof is before ones eyes.” He offered Aymeric a wider smile. “Is it true this very same shop made my father’s cane?”

The raven haired Elezen nodded in reply. “Indeed, the shop is one in the same. Though it was not crafted by the owner of the establishment, whom we are commissioning today, but by Davina. This shop is where she and I first met.”

At the sound of her name, Haurchefant grew excited. “Are we at last meeting your Lady Love? Aymeric, you dog, we are hardly dressed to impress. What ever will she say when she meets us in such ordinary daily wear? And what of Lady Lucia and Ser Handeloup? Neither are returned from their duties, surely they shall be quite cross with you for missing such an opportunity.”

Estinien snorted. “Take care with that tongue Haurchefant. What you call ordinary is the day to day dress of those not living in the Pillars. We can’t all wear a nobles’ furs on a whim.”

Aymeric offered the pair an appeasing smile. “Estinien is right Haurchefant. And even were she here, Davina is not the kind of woman to impress with just appearances alone.”

Haurchefant seemed to deflate. “Alas, her Faire presence shall not grace us today?”

Aymeric laughed good-naturedly. “I am afraid not. She is still away completing her studies. However, I am certain the opportunity shall come for you all to meet someday.”

Estinien shook his head. “Haurchefant, do remember we are here for chainmail repair. As nice as it would have been to meet Aymeric’s Lady friend, maintenance is still our first priority.”

Haurchefant shrugged. “Yes, yes, I have not forgotten. You had me going there for a moment is all.”

Aymeric patted Haurchefant’s shoulder as the trio started to walk side by side. “Rest assured, your chainmail is in good hands. Lord Colbernoux is quite skilled with a hammer. Tis he whom I have commissioned for my own repairs ever since Davina departed for her studies.”

Estinien raised an eyebrow at Aymeric’s words. “So, you do not get your armor repaired by the artisans within the Order? I suppose your actions are rather forward thinking, considering their present short-handedness.”

Soon the trio of Knights moved just beyond the Fury’s Nest, stopping before a somewhat renovated shop. Upon the trio’s arrival, they were immediately met with an older, smiling Elezen wearing an Adept crafter’s set of gear. This in turn caused Aymeric to smile in greeting. “Good day to you, Lord Colbernoux. I see you are doing quite well.”

Colbernoux ushered the Knight’s inside with glee, Aymeric taking point in their lineup as they entered the shop. “Good day to you Ser Aymeric, indeed I am most well. I presume these are the clients you spoke of last eve?”

Aymeric nodded emphatically as he gestured to each man in turn. “Indeed, my Lord. I present to you Ser Estinien and Ser Haurchefant. Estinien is a Temple Knight like myself, and Haurchefant is a member of House Fortemps and a Knight of their household. Estinien, Haurchefant, this esteemed gentleman is Lord Colbernoux.”

Colbernoux nodded briskly, guiding Estinien and Haurchefant further into the store’s back entry. “A pleasure good Ser’s. Now then, let us see to your chainmail in the back of my shop.”

…

Many bells came and went. Eventually, Colbernoux finished with much gusto. As the trio were about to leave the store, Aymeric paused before the artisan. “I beg your pardon, Lord Colbernoux. But may I trouble you with one more commission?”

The older Elezen shrugged. “Certainly, though I make no promises of completing your task tonight. I will be closing shop soon, for the hour is late.”

Aymeric reached into his tunic’s inner pocket, retrieving a velvet pouch. “Worry not, I would prefer you take your time. This is a rather old piece and it is in need of much restoration.”

With as much care as he could muster, Aymeric pulled out his grandsire’s final gift to him. Revealing to all a pair of Dravanian earrings, which glinted in the store’s waning light. Curiously, Colbernoux pulled out a magnifier from his own pocket and inspected the heirloom within Aymeric’s grasp. This in turn peaked both Haurchefant’s and Estinien’s interest. Unable to help themselves, they returned to Aymeric’s side and looked upon the earrings from over his shoulders.

It was then Haurchefant gasped. “Why, were these not Aunt Rosamunde’s earrings?”

The raven haired Elezen smiled. “Indeed, Haurchefant.”

Estinien sighed through his nose, rolling his eyes. “I always forget you lot are related.”

Colbernoux hummed, ignoring the Knight’s quips as he continued to take the jewelry in. “Hmm, a most interesting selection of ores and metals…and quite a unique style in design…hmm yes.” The artisan nodded in finality as he put his magnifier away. “Tis just as I thought. It has been some time since a piece predating the war has come to my shop. You mentioned an ‘Aunt Rosamunde,’ these are a family heirloom, I presume?”

Aymeric nodded in agreement. “Indeed, Lord Colbernoux. They were gifted to me by my grandfather, they once belonged to my grandmother.” His cheeks grew ruddy, the blush reaching his ears. However, Aymeric’s eyes remained resolute and determined. “Along with their restoration, I ask that you alter the clasps for they to fit the horns of an Au Ra.”

Colbernoux offered his hand for the earrings. “I see. You wish to gift these to Davina then?”

Without hesitation, Aymeric replied. His tone as equally determined as his gaze. “I do.”

It was then Haurchefant gasped in surprise. “Aymeric, these are the earrings dear uncle Cecil gifted to aunt Rosamunde as a promise of lifelong love and fealty. I hope you understand what that means.”

Aymeric’s gaze fell upon Haurchefant. “Indeed, Haurchefant. Full aware am I as to the nature of these heirlooms.”

The younger Elezen’s eyes grew wider still. “Nevertheless, it would be remiss of me to not emphasize the severity of your intended actions. _These_ _are_ _courtship earrings_ , not mere trinkets to gift willy-nilly to just any you favor. Are you truly ready to propose your intent of formal courting toward the Faire Lady? Though the relationship you have now is certainly a strong one, yes, but what if she rejects you?”

Aymeric took a deep breath through his nose. “Alas, that is a risk I am willing to take.”

Haurchefant nodded in consent. “Then you have my blessing, my friend.” He grinned. “Sweep her off her feet.”

Estinien’s own eyes grew comically larger with each word. “Aymeric, if I recall correctly, you once said you have not _seen_ your Lady friend’s in over a summer. Are you certain you wish to do this blindly?”

Haurchefant’s gaze grew bright as he clasped his hands to his chest with a dreamy sigh, misinterpreting Estinien’s words. “I nearly forgotten such a detail. Is it not sweet, Estinien? For truly Aymeric’s love must be pure and bottomless to practically High Jump from a dark chasm such as this. Why, her visage may be comparable to a wrinkled dragon’s buttocks by now, and still he only ever sees the true beauty of her dazzling spirit. Bravah Ser Aymeric, Bravah!”

This caught Colbernoux’s attention in turn. The older Elezen picked up his hammer and waved it threateningly at both Estinien and Haurchefant’s faces, causing the pair to leap back defensively. Aymeric remained rooted in his spot, quite used to their respective antics. “Enough of that, the lot of you. She has only gone for a summer, not a century! I will not have you comparing my former protégé to a wrinkled dragons derriere. Her visage is likened to one of Halone’s angels, I’ll have you know. Nay, mayhap her beauty is even comparable to Menphina herself. Call her that one more time young Ser, and I will repair you with my hammer!”

Completely ignoring the threat, Haurchefant seemed to grow even more excited. “Oooooh! To have an Adventurer whose features are likened to Menphina. Then truly there is no worthier a lover than she.” He made an about-face and slapped Aymeric’s shoulders. “Aymeric, you must court her no matter the cost. And do not leave a single detail out, yes? You are always so coy whenever a letter arrives.”

Aymeric remained unmoved, if a tad redder for his efforts. “Thank you for your support Haurchefant. However, may I remind you that my love life is a _private_ affair to be gleaned at my discretion. Tis my sworn duty to protect her virtue and her honor.” He gifted the lot with a cold, charming smile. “Ask for details one more time and I shall repair you with Lord Colbernoux’s hammer myself.”

Unaffected, Haurchefant offered his own smile in return and patted Aymeric’s shoulders once more with a chuckle. “Then I shall watch my tongue in the future. I would not wish to accidentally insult such a Faire Lady with unintended uncouthness.”

Practically forgotten, Estinien snorted in the background. “Clearly you thought this through and are taking this quite seriously.” He shrugged. “And if the mere thought of this woman can cow Haurchefant’s tongue wagging, then she must truly be worthy indeed. Aye, for what it’s worth, you have my blessing as well.”

Aymeric gently extricated himself from Haurchefant’s hold, and passed the earrings over to Colbernoux. “Tis as you say Estinien, I have not been by her side for some time. There is a real possibility she may have moved on. However, such matters little, I am willing and ready to take the risk, for she is…truly Radiant.” His eyes grew distant and his smile gentled. “One would believe such radiance to be blinding. And yet, I gaze upon her glory as she does mine own retched existence with unflinching, captivated eyes. Tis because of that radiance I see her most keenly in all her faults and endearments. Alas, I have developed a proclivity as deeply rooted as the Nymeia lilies which gently perfume her every letter.”

Aymeric’s gaze turned skyward, seeing glimmers of the waning lights no other in the room could see. His words soul deep as they floated from his being, weighty in its measure regardless of their ease. “I can only hope she finds me worthy enough to hold her benevolent heart as tenderly, and as devoutly, as she holds mine own. Tis quite the gamble, but if someone so dazzling finds me worthy, then I shall be the happiest man alive. I will do my utmost to continue to prove myself as her chosen inamorato; to ever remain her eternal equal and supplicant.”

Contemplative silence befell the store until at last Colbernoux nodded to himself, seemingly decided. “Very well. Consider this commission on the house.”

Colbernoux’s words dragged Aymeric back to the present. “Lord Colbernoux?”

The older Elezen offered Aymeric a smile of his own. “I shall consider your genuine feelings of love and fealty payment enough Ser Aymeric. Though it be a delicate process, my work should be done by this time next week. So long as I can trust you to supply the needed materials.”

The Viscount nodded emphatically. “Indeed. I already have the needed materials in my families locked stores.”

The Artisan moved to his workstation, locking the Dravanian earrings with his other valuables. “Good, I will only need a small amount of it. The gems are relatively intact, so we shan’t worry about replacing those.” Colbernoux waved the trio away. “Now off with all of you, my store is closing. I thank you for your patronage.”

Thoroughly dismissed, the Knights left the shop. Distantly, one could hear both Estinien and Haurchefant tease Aymeric good-naturedly as they trekked back toward the Congregation.

…

As promised, Aymeric received his completed commission a week later. As he sat in his study, he took a sip from his cup of Ishgardian tea, sweetened with birch syrup. Aymeric plucked the jewelry from their velvet pouch, holding the Dravanian earrings up toward the sunlight streaming through the window. Aymeric took in the prismatic glint of the crystalline blue gems and the interwoven astral gold, which gave the earrings the distinct shape of dragon’s wings.

A fond smile grew on his face as he recalled the memories of his grandsire, his words coming to the forefront of his mind.

_“I can only pray they bring Halone’s Divine Light into your life…as my beloved Rosa once did mine own.”_

Aymeric chuckled to himself as his eyes fell upon the portrait of his grandparents. “It would seem Halone heard your prayers after all, grandfather. If you would be so kind, please continue to watch over us and her children.”

As the sunlight crept up the walls, Aymeric was met with Cecil’s smile, forever immortalized in its benevolence on paint and canvas.

…

One morning, less than a moon later, Aymeric received a missive from Davina. It began with the usual pleasantries. And yet, as Aymeric read further, his heart beat faster.

_To my Cherished Ser Aymeric,_

_Though my journey was an arduous one, at long last I am at liberty to return. However, before I can settle once more within Coerthas’ borders. There is another pressing matter I must attend to in Dravania._

_My dearest Alphinaud and Alisaie’s seventh nameday draws near, and I wish to send them a gift. One which was long overdue and there’s by right. Sadly, Louisoix warned of interference from Fourchenault in this particular juncture. It seemed his Lordship believed it prudent to set a silent alarum around their manor should anything “untoward” were to arrive. Apparently, it activated upon the arrival of my last letter. Louisoix suspected the alarum had been prepared to detect my aetheric signature. After some difficulty, he was able to retrieve my missive from Fourchenault’s possession. Regrettably, were I to send a gift, it too would have traces of my presence; running the risk of his Lordship confiscating it as he did that letter. Tis not as if we can shut off our aether like a faucet of water. Whatever we come in contact with shall have traces, even if for a short time. Tis the natural order of the world!_

_For the time being, in order to continue our communications uninhibited, Louisoix sent me a Link Pearl already attuned to the frequency of his own. And regardless of such a hurdle, he and his pupil have come up with an idea and have enlightened me of its workings. They both seem quite confident that it would serve my purposes well. Alas, I have my misgivings._

_For you see, in order to accomplish this feat, I must first collect a specific ore only found within the borders of the Dravanian Hinterlands. With it, I can create an item known as a Link Crystal. Tis a rather archaic form of communication, yet the most discreet for the task. Unfortunately, mining the ore is just the first step. A step I accomplished with much difficulty deep in the Twelveswood. If only the raw material were enough. Alas,the item’s synthesis is rather tedious and requires practiced hands. As you can plainly presume, those practiced hands would be of the elderly, magically inclined, variety._

_And yet, even if such a plan were to fail, I would have at least tried._

_As I prepare for my venture, I find myself most desperate for your companionship once more. Much and more harkens me to your memory. Be it the azure of your eyes, hidden within the glimmer of crystalline lakes. The silk that is your lips, as my fingers rove over Gridania’s fresh blooms. The caress of your voice as the forest’s song encompasses us. Or the strike of an arrow, as the wood-wailers hit their marks as you do oh so well, feeling their impact deep within my bosom. If I may be so bold, would you be at liberty to join me? I recall you mentioned in your last letter that you will be granted lengthy leave soon. Nothing would please me more than to be at your side for this task. I find that I lose the courage to proceed with this as the eves go by._

_I hope you can forgive my selfish request, Ser Knight. For your battles have been most arduous, and my heart’s desire most onerous indeed. Oh, how I wish nothing more than to ease your burdens and be of use to you as I once was. For your stalwart shoulders are heavy, and all I can do to lighten them is to offer ardent prayer for your safe-keeping._

_Twelve be willing, I should arrive at the border between Coerthas and Dravania in less than 2 weeks’ time. Should you be unable to come, I ask that your own prayers go with me in your stead._

_Your Devoted Maiden Faire,_

_Davina_

It took Aymeric little time to send a response back, and to request his much overdue leave in order to join her. He took with him enough provisions for a moon, his weaponry, and his trusted Chocobo.

_To my Dearest Lady Davina,_

_It gladdens me to join you on your endeavor. You can most certainly count on my blade. I shall prepare a Chocobo to bring us swiftly to the Dravanian Hinterlands and meet you forthwith._

_Full glad am I you hold me so close to your heart, for I too find your presence wheresoever I go. As I offer my thoughts with ink and parchment, I find my gaze wanders to rest upon the bright moon which gleams in celestial brilliance. As I take in the pallor of such a magnificent star, I am reminded of the gift that was the brief sight of your Menphina kissed skin, and the radiance that is your presence. Alas, my unworthy eyes roam further. Taking in our snow cloaked land, I see the gleam of your silver-spun hair dance within the windswept diamond dust. As the breeze takes its final journey up to my perch, I hear in turn your melodious laugh in the chimes which hang in the eaves. Mine ears, whom chase that which my mortal coil cannot reach, absorb the crackle of the flames within the hearth, encompassing me with the longed-for warmth of your presence. And yet, I find I must make do, as I hold your letter and breath in the scent of Nymeia Lilies. To know my desires are returned fills my bosom to bursting. My soul sings at the mere thought of being by your side at last._

_Forgive me. I cannot help but express how much I cherish you._

_And how much I long for you._

_Though my letter be brief in this juncture, tis simply because words escape me in my excitement for our reunion. If you will forgive my continued boldness, I have a most selfish request to ask of you in return. However, I shall refrain from it until our pressing task is done. For your children are far more important._

_Until I am at your side once more, know that my heart accompanies you always, my Maiden Faire._

_Your Faithful Ser Knight,_

_Aymeric_

…

As Aymeric departed, he pat his inner pocket, offering up a silent entreaty to the heavens as he made his way toward the Dravanian border.

Deep within the confines of his pocket, laid the pair of now restored crystalline Dravanian Earrings, gifted by his Grandsire oh so long ago.

…

Two weeks came and went as Aymeric rested and waited in the Tailfeather settlement. He spent his time exploring, as was his want to do. Crossing paths with wild Chocobos and hunters both as he learned the terrain.

And yet, there was no sign of Davina.

It was upon the final day of these two weeks he grew concerned. Finding a comfortable spot to sit at a nearby river, Aymeric pulled out a quilled pen and parchment, and began to write. Fully intent on sending a missive to Gridania.

_Perhaps something impeded her way, surely someone would have answers._

He dared not contemplate the alternative.

Just as Aymeric reached the midpoint of his missive, the shadow of a figure encroached upon him, blocking the sunlight. Very much distracted, he hummed. “I beg your pardon, but would you be so kind as to move? I am afraid you are blocking my light.”

A familiar voice hummed in return as they moved out of the way. “Oh dear, do forgive me. I did not realize you were occupied. Are you writing to someone?”

Aymeric shrugged. “Think nothing of it. And yes, I am writing to someone. Someone rather important to me.” The Elezen glanced over his shoulder to offer a reassuring smile toward his companion. It was then he saw it, the familiar brilliance of a long-missed soul. The Viscount quickly turned, still very much on his knees as his gaze landed upon a deeply missed visage, his eyes grew wide in surprise.

Before him stood Davina, dressed for the road in a simple cloak which was pinned closed by a pearlescent oval crystal, etched with the engravings of artes. Aymeric recognized it forthwith from the many books he scoured on the subject.

_A Soul Crystal. By the Fury, she did it._

The Au Ra smiled at the Elezen fondly. “Important you say? Well, I do believe we still have some time before we must depart. By all means, finish your letter.”

It only took Aymeric mere moments to react.

Standing quickly, the letter practically forgotten, Aymeric pulled Davina into his arms and kissed her senseless. Sighing against the Elezen’s supple lips, the Au Ra reciprocated in kind as she wrapped her arms around his broad frame. She gripped the back of his own cloak tightly for purchase as it encompassed the pair within its dark folds, hiding them from the world as the Au Ra’s lips parted to allow the Elezen entry. Their surroundings slipped away as they explored the recesses of each other’s mouths, their tongues and lips meeting again and again in an intimate, languid dance. The air punctuated by their sighs and soft moans, as sacred as the most ancient of prayers to their ears.

After a long moment, they parted, both quite breathless as their foreheads touched. Davina nuzzled her nose against Aymeric’s with a happy sigh, relaxing in his hold as she cupped his cheek reverently. Her words fell in a lilting whisper against his lips, as if fearing naught was real as her half-lidded gaze roved over his features reverently. “Good morrow to you, Ser Knight.”

Aymeric’s own gaze shimmered with unbridled love and joy as he chastely kissed Davina’s lips once more, murmuring against her rosy-buds as he held her closer. “Good morrow, my Maiden Faire.”

…

In a few mere bells, the pair were on the road. Hand in hand they went, with the sun lighting their way at their backs.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Thank you very much for your continued support of this story, every view, kudos and comment is most certainly appreciated.  
> Unfortunately, due to my work schedule, I will be forced to post updates less frequently. As such, please expect updates every 2 to 3 weeks. My hope is to resume posting weekly once this new work project is completed. So until then, thank you once more and I hope you all continue to enjoy these stories!
> 
> *Source: [White Mage](https://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/jobguide/whitemage/)  
> **Source: The events as described are based off of the Lodestone story, [Through Fire and Blood](https://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/lodestone/special/2015/short_stories/?utm_source=lodestone&utm_medium=pc_playguide&utm_campaign=na_2015short_stories) . Since these events occur from Estinien's perspective, I thought it would be interested to learn about it from Aymeric's side. I encourage everyone to read the original. It, like all of the Estinien centric stories, are a lot of fun to read.


	6. Eternal Bonding  (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Children of the land, answer this;  
> Why must you turn to empty bliss?  
> Tell me why break trust, why turn the past to dust  
> Seeking solace in the abyss?  
> Tell me why create a circle none can break?  
> Why must you let go, the life you were bestowed?  
> This I fear I'll never know!
> 
> ...Never know..."

_…_

After a few days of traveling, Aymeric and Davina at last reached their destination.

Deep within the Dravanian Hinterlands, at the mouth of the Thaliak river, lay the ruins of the once bustling city-state of scholars and mages; the Sharlayan Colony. Though no longer the center of knowledge and commerce it once was, one could still find echoes of this civilization’s majesty hidden within the rubble and decay. Indeed, even after 7 years of abandonment, the air remained permeated with aetherical traces of life long gone. The lands ever mindfully watched by the bright stars above as monsters, dragons, and other forms of sentient life roamed uninhibited.

The sight from atop the cliff took Aymeric’s breath away.

Davina stood beside Aymeric and cased the area from their height with a curious hum. “Alas, it would seem the creatures from Saint Mocianne's Arboretum finally escaped their confines and flourished in the wilds.”

The Elezen’s head tilted curiously. “Come again?”

The Au Ra shrugged as she met his gaze. “A wildlife and botanical refuge kept by the Sharlayan’s. Look there.” She pointed toward a larger domed building. Its walls compromised thanks to the overgrown roots jutting from its confines. “The presence of trees and roots growing out of the structure suggests its occupants have flourished unchecked. I suppose such was bound to happen. It _has_ been 7 years since the exodus.”

Davina fell silent, clearly lost in thought. Aymeric gently took hold of her hand and squeezed it in reassurance. “Are you well? I dare not suggest we turn back. However, if being here is too painful...”

She sighed as she raised his hand to her chest, holding the appendage close to her heart. “Rest assured, all is well. This is hardly my first journey back to these lands. Master Matoya and her pupils were of great assistance to me in sending out my missives to Louisoix. And yet, I do suppose this visit _is_ a bit different.”

The Elezen hummed in thought. “Is that so? In what way, may I ask?”

The former Princess stood on her toes and kissed the Viscount under his chin with a small smile. “I have you with me. Your presence gives me strength, and your support reassurance.”

Aymeric smiled happily as he used his free hand to cup Davina’s face affectionately. “My strength? You give yourself little credit, My Lady. You once proclaimed me a Lionheart. However, I find my will pales in comparison to your own.”

The Au Ra smiled demurely, her eyes glittering teasingly. “Mayhap we can agree to disagree. If we continue down this path, we shall compliment circles around one another.” Her smile morphed into a grin. “Tis a rather…dizzying endeavor, do you not think so?

The Elezen laughed and kissed her temple in turn. “Indeed, tis hardly a very productive use of our time. Not with a duty of such import weighing upon our shoulders.”

Davina raised an eyebrow, her grin remaining. “What? Unable to multi-task? Mayhap I gave you too much credit. Or were you simply exaggerating when you once claimed you drank tea, and simultaneously won against a gent in single combat in Dame Rydia’s honor?”

Aymeric chuckled. “I will have you know I did not spill a single drop of the serving. And yet, I find myself lamenting not adding a touch more birch syrup, the draught was most bitter.”

The pair continued their trek down the hill, passed the Arkhitekton and the Daggers as they took care to avoid the direct path of monsters. Once the path was clear of danger, Davina replied. “Bitter, you say? Was it not your usual blend of Ishgardian tea?”

The Elezen shook his head as he slid down a muddy incline. Once at the bottom, Aymeric reached for Davina and lifted her petit form by her waist and over the grime. The Au Ra obliged him as she steadied herself by bracing her hands against the Elezen’s broad shoulders. Feeling a sudden bout of glee, the Viscount twirled the Princess as he placed her carefully on her feet beside him. "Pardon me, my Maiden. It would not do to sully yourself."

He bowed chivalrously to his Lady as he smiled, causing her to giggle lightly and curtsy elegantly. "Why thank you, good Ser."

…

As they continued toward the direction of the Tipped Ewer, Davina returned Aymeric’s kindness. She grasped the Elezen’s hand as she guided him in side-stepping magicked traps and inactive golems. The Au Ra smiled genially as they hopped over another trap. “Take care, we would not wish to step out of turn.”

Aymeric grinned as he suddenly sashayed behind her, tugging Davina toward him as they spun away from the last tile in a flourish of capes. “Perish the thought. With such a wonderful dance partner taking the lead, it would be most unbecoming indeed.”

The Au Ra chuckled against the Elezen's chest and began to hum the soft tune of a waltz. Emboldened, the Viscount joined the Princess with his own baritone hums, adding a complex layer to their tune as they gravitated toward one another and parted. They reached a twirled stop before the wild valley. 

Taking the marbled stairs a few at a time, the pair reached the grand entrance of the Great Gubal Library. Inspecting the impressive structure, Aymeric canted his head in thought. “You were quite right, by the way. It was not Ishgardian tea, but a brew from the Nymeia root you sent. I was quite surprised by its potency. The Twelveswood must truly be a verdant wonder for such dried plants to retain their pungency.” He raised an eyebrow as he glanced at a nearby bushel of Thaliak ivy’s curiously. “That growth over there. Are they not Thaliak ivy's? I have heard rumors it makes for an excellent ingredient for medicinal draughts and teas.”

The Princess hummed in thought, her eyes tracing the intricate tangles of the ivy’s. “Hmm, yes, I believe so. Tell me, have you ever tried a bit of Sharlayan tea?”

The Viscount nodded. “Once when I was a child, after my grandfather's passing, my father, that is, Lord Rainier, brought home a batch of Sharlayan tea and brewed enough for the entire household." He paused, debating his next words. "He and my mother left on their journey to the Colony on the eve of the Halone Feast day celebrations. I remained behind with my grandfather. At the time I was still a Temple Knight's squire and my grandfather was quite ill. Unfortunately, he was bedridden. His many years as a Dark Knight at last took their toll...he...died in his sleep."

Davina hugged Aymeric around his waist. "Your grandfather...you speak of Lord Cecil de Borel, the Viscount before you father, correct? This is the first you speak of his death." She sighed softly. "Alas, the mantle of a Dark Knight is one blessed by many a mighty gift, and yet burdened by great cost. The backlash of such artes attacks the very core of our being." The Au Ra rubbed the Elezen's lower back in reassurance. "Why did your parents leave during such a delicate juncture? Surely if your grandfather was so sickly, they would have remained to oversee the household."

Aymeric took a calming breath through his nose. "Indeed. Alas, a Knight's duty is never done. Mother and Father received word from an acquaintance of theirs of an immoral plot. He revealed that the Au Ra refugees, whom at the time, lived in small settlements at the outskirts of Coerthas, would be attacked by a rogue battalion of Temple Knight's. Those rogues from the Order wished revenge upon them, falsely labeling the Au Ra as heretics after the village of Ferndale was burned to the ground by a Dragon." His gazed toward the two moons, his eyes distant. "As you well know, far too many in Ishgard falsely believe the Au Ra are descended from Dragons. It helped little this group of Au Ra were from the Far East, where such belief is venerated."

The Princess nodded slowly as she held the Viscount closer, her gaze not once leaving his visage. "What happened afterwards?"

The Elezen swallowed. "An utter massacre. Using a trade excursion as an excuse, they traveled against the Holy See's edict of interference and went to the outskirts of Coerthas. Alas, mother and father were too late in saving one of their settlements. However, they were able to swiftly mete out due punishment toward the Temple Knight's whom perpetrated the assault. Mother and Father then rescued the rest of the persecuted Au Ra and escorted them all here to safety, to the Colony." A thought occurred to him. "Your compatriot, Sidurgu, was he one of the Au Ra? I vaguely recall mother and father once mentioning Ser Ompagne lived in the Colony, at least for a time. They brought a child into his care, and that child became his disciple."

The Au Ra kissed under his chin. "Mayhap that child and Sidurgu are indeed one and the same. During my own time as his pupil, I have only ever known Ser Ompagne to have one other student. And that student was Sidurgu." She chuckled. "Is the world truly so small? Sidurgu's rescuers, the very same people whom inspired him to walk the path he treads, are also the parents of a Temple Knight. He despises the Order, you know. He found my relationship with you both revolting and intriguing in equal measure." 

Aymeric hugged Davina closer. "Were I to experience his suffering at their hands, I too would despise the Order." His chin fell, resting atop her silvery strands. "Mother and Father returned nearly a moon later from their excursion. Bringing with them many regrets, and a batch of Sharlayan tea. Much as your lilies, that too was rather pungent, and yet, most soothing. I must admit, perhaps the draught was soothing because of their safe return, more so than the brew itself.”

Davina smiled softly. “Mayhap both? Your grandmother passed before your grandfather, yes? It must have been lonely, mourning without the remainder of your family.” She rubbed his back in reassurance. “For they to return home, hale and hearty, after such a period filled with sadness and uncertainty is indeed a relief. And partaking in such good tea can only ever enhance such an experience. Tis an herbal blend made from Althyk lavender, Azeyma rose petals, Nymeia stock and Thaliak ivy.”

Aymeric’s eyes grew wide, gazing upon the overgrown Thaliak ivy’s in a whole new light. “Most wonderous indeed.” He paused as he released Davina from his hold, taking a few hesitant steps forward before stopping himself. The Elezen about-faced with a sheepish smile. “Would it be deemed callous if I were to pick the ivy from the ruins of an abandoned city-state, and make it into tea?”

The Au Ra chuckled. “Mayhap I am not the best counsel to ask such a question. Considering my bias against its former civilians, I would hardly stop you. Have at thee.”

The Viscount shook his head, his tone bland. “Oh, the impropriety of it all.”

…

The pair continued to tread ground, until at last they reached the Path of Knowing.

Or what _once_ was the Path of Knowing.

For the bridge was not only in ruins, but completely collapsed and impassable. From their great height, the pair saw the depths of the yawning chasm, as well as the slender stream of the Thaliak riverbed at the bottom.

Aymeric raised an eyebrow. “Pardon my saying so, but this Path of Knowing, though unserviceable as a path, does quite the bang-up job at leaving me wanting for knowledge.” He glanced toward his travelling companion briefly before his eyes fell to the depths of the chasm once more. “How ever did this happen? Surely, 7 years of abandonment cannot cause _this_ kind of damage.”

Davina frowned in confusion. “Alas, I am left just as wanting for knowledge. The bridge was whole during my last visit to these lands.” She knelt near the edge, analyzing the broken cobblestones and bricks curiously. “What could have caused this?”

It was then the pair heard distant thuds. As Davina peered over her shoulder, beyond the library’s structure, she noticed a distinct shape in the distance. Quickly, Davina grabbed Aymeric’s hand and practically dragged him behind the nearest rock-face and shrubbery, forcing him to kneel alongside her. Upon catching sight of her panicked visage, the Elezen immediately understood the severity of what was to come. Unwilling to expose the Au Ra, Aymeric pulled Davina closer to his form, curling himself around her protectively as the pair made themselves as small as possible behind their cover. Unable to reach for her own weapon, the Princess rested her hand against the pommel of the Viscount's sheathed blade, fully prepared to strike against their foe so he would have time to use his bow.

They remained silent, their nerves on edge as they felt the grounds vibrations. As the shaking grew in intensity, the pair came to realize the sensation was caused by the heavy footfalls. The creature continued to stomped toward them. Neither Aymeric nor Davina dared to peak around the rock-face, lest they get spotted. It was not long until those footfalls came closer, bypassing their hiding spot. The pair held their breath, their muscles stiffening, ready to jump into action. However, to their relief, the stomps moved away from their hiding place and proceeded on its path back toward the library.

Soon the footfalls faded and all was silent once more.

Aymeric released a breath he did not realize he held. Davina too seemed to finally relax as she rested her weight against him, releasing the pommel of his blade. The Elezen uncurled himself from around the petit Au Ra’s frame, offering a hand to help her stand, which she accepted gladly. The pair looked on toward the middle distance where the sound faded. The Viscount raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms in contemplation. “Dare I ask what that was?”

The Princess frowned. “A golem. And mayhap the destructive force behind this path’s demise. It most certainly sounded large enough to cause a big mess of things.”

The Elezen glanced back toward the yawning chasm. “On second thought, I could have gone my entire life not knowing these details.” His eyes then roved over the horizon, gazing at the many hills and climbs, dappled with ruins and overgrowth. “Since this path is unusable, where shall we go next?”

Davina sighed, very much lamenting their luck. “Well, this path was the quickest way to Master Matoya’s abode.” She paused, dread growing. “We will…have to go around.”

Aymeric’s gaze befell the Au Ra. “I do not like that tone.”

She met the Elezen’s gaze. “Good. I am afraid you will have to mentally prepare yourself. For we will have to traverse all 3 quarters to reach the Ruling quarter. And in the last of these quarters is Saint Mocianne’s Arboratorium.”

The Viscount took a deep breath through his nose. “I see.” Resolute, he nodded in determination. “Tis well you have support.” His lips twitched up into a small smile. “You can count on me to fight by your side.”

Davina took hold of Aymeric’s hand gratefully. “Very well my Lionheart. Let us be off and face these dangers together.”

…

If only the dangers remained as distant as their destination.

…

Davina and Aymeric bypassed the Makers’ Quarter and the Collectors’ Quarter without much incident, the stars guiding their way as they went.

The same could not be said of the Answering Quarter.

Almost immediately, upon stepping foot near the Paths of Contemplation, the pair were besieged by monsters.

Too much too quickly, their hard-won bouts passed in a blur. One moment they stood their ground, the next they retreated. On and on this cycle went for the next few bells until they reached the bottom of the basin at the mouth of the Thaliak river. Just as their goal was in their sights, Davina and Aymeric froze.

Asleep before the entrance to Matoya’s cave, in the shallow waters of the river, rested the largest Malboro either had ever seen. Carefully, Aymeric and Davina took slow steps backwards, both of their gazes not once leaving the beast’s form. Silently Aymeric signaled to his left, pointing toward an alternate cave system for the pair to tread. Davina nodded mutely in agreement, taking point in their alternate path as they made their way around the beast.

It was then the silence was broken by the crows of a nearby Cockatrice. Panicked, Aymeric swiftly launched an arrow, silencing the monster permanently as it fell dead on its side.

Alas, it was all for naught. For just behind the pair, they heard the distinct growls of the very beast they hoped to avoid.

Turning quickly, Davina summoned her great sword as Aymeric released another lob of arrows against the Malboro’s tentacles. The arrows rained upon the creature in a barrage, hitting their target as the shafts pinned a few of the tentacles to the riverbed. Meanwhile, Davina chopped away at any erring appendages that got too close for comfort to the pair, protecting Aymeric’s flank as he continued his barrage. Their dual assault caused the Malboro to contort and gnarl, even angrier than before as it freed its tentacles from their trapped state. The beast thrashed about wildly, its appendages aiming true as they smacked both Davina and Aymeric away, causing the pair to land on opposite sides of the riverbed and lose their grip on their weapons. Davina’s greatsword skittered away, sinking within the Thaliak rivers waters, whereas Aymeric landed hard on his bow, breaking its frame and making it unusable.

Just as the Au Ra regained her bearings, she noticed the Malboro open its great maw towards Aymeric’s still staggard form in preparation for an attack. Understanding dawning upon her, Davina shouted. “Quickly! Cover your nose and mouth, the beast is going to-“

Alas, her cries came too late.

As Aymeric regained his own bearings and noticed the shattered remains of his bow, the Malboro shot out a vicious Bad Breath attack, severely poisoning the Temple Knight. Gagging and choking on the putrid air, the Elezen fell on one knee, quickly losing much of his remaining strength as he succumbed to the poison. Unable to find her greatsword, Davina threw a nearby rock against the Malboro’s head. Successfully distracting the creature as it turned to face her. Once she was certain she had its undivided attention, the Au Ra cast a low leveled fire spell toward one of its tentacles, causing the beast to writhe in agony and sink deeper into the waters to put out the magicked flame. Taking advantage of its indisposition, Davina rushed around the Malboro’s flank and knelt by Aymeric’s side.

_It seems I have little choice…_

Taking in the Elezen’s increasingly sickening pallor, the Au Ra activated her soul crystal and summoned her staff, Deae Gratia, and cast a powerful Esuna upon Aymeric’s form. Finally able to take a clear breath, the Elezen offered a small smile. “Thank you.”

The Au Ra nodded minutely as she stood. “You are welcome. Can you stand?”

Fully recovered, the Elezen hummed in agreement as he stood before the Princess and pulled out Naegling, his gaze falling upon the Malboro’s imposing figure as he spoke softly. “I will make certain such a boon not go to waste.”

Davina took on a defensive stance as her staff tapped the riverbed, casting Regen followed by a Cure over Aymeric’s form. “See that you do not. And take care, this Malboro may have been one of the many monsters the Sharlayan’s studied for their research. Who knows what other surprises it may have in store.”

Aymeric smirked over his shoulder then, just as the Malboro gained its bearings. “By your leave, My Maiden Faire.” It was then his eyes glowed in umber fire, as did his crystalline blade. His smirk fell away as he faced the beast once more. “Alas, I fear my Paladin artes shall do little to quell the beast, for I sense an odd aetherical imbalance which may make it immune to some of my artes. Nevertheless, tis my honor to act upon my Oath, even if… _those_ artes shall tax my form. Can I trust in your healing touch once more?”

The Au Ra charged up her mana, her own gaze aglow with power as she cast a wave of Plenary Indulgence. “Forever and always. Now show me what it truly means to be a _Dark Knight_ of your family’s chivalrous line.”

The Elezen need no further prompting as he summoned forth all of his Grit and cast a powerful Abyssal Drain, his attack homing in true as he followed up with a Flood of Darkness. While Aymeric struck with a barrage of attacks, Davina summoned forth a powerful Aero, followed by a Dia, freezing the Malboro’s tentacles in the water. The beast flailed about in its attempts to free itself, forming an acid attack to pelt them as it wriggled about. Weaving away from most of its strike, Aymeric quickly blocked the rest of the putrid liquid with a Blackest Knight barrier, tossing his cloak away as it sizzled to the touch. Sensing the depletion of his Mana, the Au Ra immediately cast Tetragrammaton, Afflatus Solace, followed by a Ludic Dreaming focus to allow her proper mitigation. It was not long before the beast shook off the Dia and swung its tentacles once more in its menacing approach, smacking Aymeric hard as tried to block the beasts strike with the body of his blade.

Acting fast, Davina began to cast. “Distract it, when I say when, cover your eyes.”

The Viscount nodded in agreement, immediately Plunging himself into one of the Malboro’s larger tentacles, causing the creature to shriek and strike against him again. Hurt, but undeterred, Aymeric followed through with a Carve and Split, a Quietus, and an Edge of Shadow. Though, he felt himself slowing, he did not relent. Unable to focus completely on her cast, in order to mitigate the drain on his mana, the Au Ra cast a quick succession of two more Afflatus Solaces before resuming to her original intent.

The Elezen continued his barrage of strikes, aiming a well-timed Unmend just as one of the beast’s errant tentacles hit his side. Aymeric rolled to suppress the blow, losing his breath in the process. Quickly, he leapt up to Hard slash against the errant tentacle, cutting the appendage down to size. The Malboro shrieked louder, its cries echoing throughout the basin as violet sanguine sprayed all around. A few drops landed on the metal of Aymeric’s chainmail, causing the material to sizzle.

The Elezen leapt back and cast another Blackest Knight, surrounding both he and Davina in its barrier as the Malboro released more of its putrid miasma, surrounding the area in a poisonous bog. “Its blood is just as acidic as its breath. We must take care as we strike.”

Davina murmured the last of her spell, releasing a glowing orb into the air from her staff. “Now!”

Aymeric shielded his eyes just in time to avoid being blinded by the Au Ra’s Holy. Its iridescent sheen breaking through the gloom of the miasma from the Malboro, burning its eyes and stunning the creature in the process. Seeing an opportunity, Davina quickly released an aura of Assize, damaging the monster and healing the pair in turn. The Malboro flailed as more of its tentacles were blown clean off by the spells sharp winds.

Taking advantage of the beasts indisposition, Aymeric struck true with one last leap as Naegling gleamed wickedly. Its blade ripped through the Malboro’s head with an Edge of Darkness Davina was certain she will not soon forget. The beast slumped under the Elezen’s weight, at last dead.

The Au Ra breathed a sigh of relief as the Elezen hopped off of the Malboro’s carcass, ignoring the minor burns caused by the final spray of acidic blood. With a small tisk, Davina cast a weak medica spell, healing most of Aymeric’s remaining wounds, as well as her own injuries. Mana greatly depleted, she tiredly approached the man with a small smile. “Well then, that was enough excitement for one evening. What say you?”

Aymeric grinned and opened his mouth to reply. Alas, his words were drowned out by a sudden monstrous roar. Davina’s eyes grew wide as Aymeric spun on his heels and gazed up to search the skies, very much familiar with the menacing sound after experiencing far too many battles at the warfront. The Au Ra moved closer to his form, gripping her staff tightly. “That cry was not from you, was it?”

The Elezen frowned, taking on a defensive stance with his sword. “I promise if I learned how to throw my voice to garner such echoing effects, you would have been the first to know.”

Once again there was another roar, this time closer. Davina began to softly murmur another spell, fully prepared to stand her ground. Aymeric would have none of it. The Elezen grabbed the Au Ra’s wrist, disrupting her spellcasting as the pair ran down the riverbed. “Now is not the time, we must shelter in the cave system before it reaches us.”

The Princess huffed as she strained to keep up with the Viscount’s longer legs. “What was the source of those roars? I have never seen you so panicked. And I fain recall encountering any sort of creature whom would bellow in such a way.”

The Elezen blew out a breath as he glanced around their surroundings cautiously, the cave system mere ilms away. “Nor would I wish such encounter upon the worst of my enemies, for that was a dragon’s roar, and a large one at that. We are skilled, yes. But if I have the right of it, we are woefully unprepared to face it.”

Davina’s eyes grew wide, very much in shock as she followed behind the taller man. “ _That_ was a dragon? I have most certainly come across a handful during my journey. But none whom roared in such a way. How large is it?”

Before Aymeric had the chance to respond his pointed ears picked up the rhythmical beat of wings. It was then the pair were blown off their feet by a massive gust of wind, slipping into the shallow waters with a splash. Sputtering, the two had nary the opportunity to stand before they were knocked away by a painful swing of the dragon’s tail as it swooped down upon its prey from the skies. Revealing itself to the pair in all of its black scaled, yellow-eyed glory as it landed with another rancorous roar.

Davina’s form smacked against the trunk of a nearby tree, very much disoriented as she fell to her knees. Aymeric fared a tad better, rolling with the impact and just barely gaining his feet to leap away from the dragon’s fiery breath. With a battle cry, the Elezen swung Naegling against the dragon’s soft underbelly, skimming the surface of its skin and causing it to bleed. With a cry, the dragon snapped its massive maw toward the attacking knight, leaving Aymeric little choice but to weave away. It was then the Dragon’s yellow gaze landed on Davina’s indisposed form. Changing tactics, the dragon prepared its fiery breath, intent on killing the Au Ra first for invading its territory.

Aymeric leaped without thinking, standing tall before his Lady to protect her. However, it would seem the scaled creature was prepared. Just as the Elezen set his stance to use Passage of Arms, the dragon shifted its focus and bit right through Aymeric’s torso, disrupting his use of the arte. With a simple flick of its head, the dragon tossed the Elezen aside. Crimson sanguine bloomed in his wake as the large beast followed the arch of the man’s path, stalking his prey to finish him. Choking on his own blood, Aymeric’s mind grew fuzzy, his azure gaze fading as his eyes landed upon Davina’s horrified visage as she stood from her prone state.

_I see…so this is how I die…_

The Elezen coughed up more sanguine as his gaze roved back toward the dragon. The beast reached his prone form and reared its large head back, preparing one final breath of fire.

_No…not yet…I cannot yet…not without…telling her first…_

Just them, the Viscount’s ears picked up a distant feminine cry. “NO!” The Elezen’s blurred vision rested on Davina once more, just in time to bear witness as she cast a powerful Afflatus Misery against their common foe. The attack burst out from the dragon’s innards, using its own mana against it in an explosive reversal of its aetherical flow, harming the creature greatly as it staggered from the assault. The Au Ra fell to her knees once more, her mana all but spent as she fought for breath, very much exhausted.

With the last of his strength, Aymeric knelt and struck Naegling straight through the dragon’s vulnerable neck, causing the beast to choke on its own fire. Thanks to adrenaline, the Elezen stood on shaky legs and followed through with his weight, chopping the beasts head clean off with a cry of his own, caring little as its blood landed upon his form, coating him in even more of the sanguine substance. The dragon’s beheaded body collapsed on its side, forming a mighty splash of river water in its wake.

Davina finally shook off her weakness and stood fully, very much shocked at what she just witnessed. Her eyes grew wide in horror as her celestine gaze landed upon the Viscount’s weak form, unable to do a thing without enough mana to power her healing spells.

_No…_

Staggering where he stood, the Elezen attempted to hobble forward as his surroundings grew gray and frayed. As if in a numbing dream, Aymeric felt the gaping hole in his abdomen from where the dragon’s fangs pierced him. Shakily, the palm of his hand rested upon the wound, feeling the unimpeded, steady stream of life-giving blood slip in-between his fingers. Weakly, his blurry, azure gaze fell upon the Au Ra’s fading form, using all of his mental fortitude to focus on her. It was then the Elezen’s last bit of strength gave way as he fell on his knees with a dull thud and at last collapsed in the shallow waters, landing on his back, forming a small splash of his own. The river’s stream flowed unceasing in a slow current, washing the blood from Aymeric’s body as his eyes drooped, staring listlessly at the twinkling stars.

_…I am sorry Davina…it would seem I may not get the chance…_

Davina gasped in shock, hobbling toward his prone form on her own shaky legs.

_No…hold on…_

She shook her head in denial.

_…No…you must live…_

She reached out as she took another shaky step forward.

_...No…we promised we would be together!_

It was then, something within her fell into place as she felt herself float upon taking her next step.

_I love you…please stay…please don’t die!_

Just as Aymeric’s vision faded, there was a blinding light in the corner of his eye, followed by the Au Ra’s distant voice. “NO! I WON’T LET YOU DIE!”

The Elezen’s thoughts grew jumbled as his gaze fell upon her once more.

_…am I…seeing things…?_

After many moons of rigorous study, Davina found the Power within.

Her love, in all its encompassing, illuminating glory, at last allowed her to fly on Temperance wings.

The wings beat in time with her own heart as she soared in the air with ease. The core of her very being reflected prismatically upon its mana filled iridescent frame, as complex and as beautiful as she. With every flap gentle winds blew forward, imbued with afflatus rapture. Another healing wave fell upon the pair as Davina floated closer toward Aymeric’s broken form. The Princess hovered over her love benevolently as the she rested her hand over her heart, and closed her eyes as if in prayer. The wings on her back glowed brighter still as she awakened the full extent of the Soul crystal’s artes, mastering the last of its hidden gifts.

Aymeric’s azure eyes regained clarity for only a brief moment as his gaze absorbed the miracle before him.

_…by Halone’s Grace…she truly is Divine…an Angel…an Angel from her hallowed halls…_

_…come to take me at last…_

It was the last thing Aymeric saw before his world grew dark.

Finally, the last of his breath left his body, as with the remaining glimmer of life within him.

And he knew no more.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

As if blessed by the very Twelve, Davina committed a miracle and cast the most forbidden of White Mage Artes. She tugged at the ephemeral glimmer of Aymeric’s soul with her own, guiding the Elezen back from the shores of the aethereal rift before he crossed over its threshold.

_Come what may My Beloved, forever and always. Whole or shattered, in life or in death, I will remember always. Eternally, I am yours._

Davina saw Aymeric’s soul grow brighter, stronger, comprehending her loves prose as to its iridescent beauty in all its glittering shades. She felt the sharp edges, the smooth softness, its cracks, and its mends. Incomplete, imperfect…and yet, just right. She heard the hymn of its fayth as it resonated with her own…their soul’s at long last whole without being whole for the first time in _too long_.

_Come what may My Heart, forever and always. Whole or shattered, in life or in death, I will remember always. Eternally, I am yours…_

At last, they connected, never to be parted again.

Forever entwined in a way no other will ever be.

With one final, gentle tug, Davina succeeded in reversing the flow of the Lifestream, returning what _was_ before it was completely gone for good.

Serving once more as a Conduit to his Beacon as she Sheppard his shard back to their sundered Star.

Raising her Beloved from the icy grip of death itself.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Aymeric awoke with a start, his chest heaving as he gasped for breath. His lungs forcing themselves to work after recently shutting down. His eyes grew wide as his head tilted every which way, his body and soul reconnected and rejoined, very much alive once more.

The Elezen felt familiar hands upon him, rubbing his chest in a soothing manner as their owner whispered. “All is well, my dearest Lionheart. You are safe. Now be calm, slow breaths. The danger has passed.”

Aymeric’s azure gaze lethargically focused above him, resting on Davina’s tear-stained face as his body caught up to the present. He felt disoriented and heavy as all his senses returned at once.

His form laid prone beside the Thaliak river, his head pillowed on Davina’s lap as she carefully tended to his slowly knitting injuries. The Elezen’s gaze roamed over the Au Ra’s form, noticing her cloak was long gone, revealing a corseted, pure-white dress caked in dirt and blood. The neckline of the healer’s gown rested off her shoulders, exposing her lovely Menphina kissed skin and the slope of her clavicle to the nature around them. In Aymeric’s eyes, she glowed ethereally under the moonlight and stars, appearing all the more as an angel sent from above to collect his wretched being for merciful judgement.

It was a rather distracting sight, but not in the way he expected.

_She…is different somehow…tis as if I am seeing her for the first time with an unclouded gaze…tis as if she should…not be this way…and yet….this IS Davina…my Heart…_

The Viscount’s brain at last caught up to his body, finally focusing on her words. “Wh..What?”

The Au Ra ran her fingers through the Elezen’s blood encrusted hair before cupping his face lovingly as she repeated her unheard words. “The dragon is dead. You killed it…you saved my life.”

Aymeric felt droplets as they fell in soft patters against his skin. The Elezen’s gaze roved up the Au Ra’s delicate shoulders to her face once more, surprised she had yet to stop weeping.

_No…that won’t do…she should not weep…oh how heavy her heart must be to express such grief…_

With leaded limbs, the Viscount lifted his hand and cupped his Princess’ face, wiping away her crystalline tears with his thumb. “My Sweet Lady…why do you weep so?”

His words caused Davina to weep harder as she held his hand to her face, kissing his palm over and over, her words chocked. “Because you nearly died.” The Au Ra shook her head in disbelief as she kissed his palm once more. “Please I beg of you, do not ever leap so recklessly toward danger ever again. Especially not for the likes of me. I am not worthy of such protection.” She gasped, gritting her teeth in self-loathing. “Were it not for my own selfish request to have you by my side this day, you would have never befallen such dangers from the first.”

Aymeric felt, more so that saw, the truth. Recalling the events from a few mere moments ago.

_That feeling of sundering…that shore…the connection to another…I truly was on the brink…but how am I returned?_

The Viscount’s eyes grew wide. _Did she do it? That light from before…yes…it truly WAS her soul…she brought me back…_

The Elezen allowed the Au Ra to cry for a few moments more. Once he was certain she had calmed, he finally spoke. “You are worthy…more than worthy…you are divine…you are truly an angel whom has come from heaven on high…you whom flew on gossamer wings, as iridescent as the most precious of gems…” He caressed her cheek, his gaze enamored, devoted. “You whom enacted a miracle upon my most sinful being…you brought me back from the brink…I feel it…I feel _you_ deep within me…” Aymeric’s gaze took on an awed glow. “tis as if we are bonded…you and I…whatever you did has connected us in the deepest of ways…” He swallowed, resting his free hand against his chest, feeling the beat of his own heart. “How did you do it? How did you connect us?”

Davina’s eyes fell away from his in shame. “By casting the most forbidden of all White Mage artes…Raise…”

He parroted her words, feeling her guilt as if it were his own. “Raise?”

The Au Ra nodded. “Tis an arte which anchors ones mana to the another’s on the brink of death itself. Raise does not bring back those whom are beyond our reach, those whom have died. But instead allows the caster to pull the _nearly_ departed back to the realm of the living from their natural course in the Lifestream.” She paused, swallowing. “Except…I had very little mana left to cast it…so I used my lifeforce instead…my soul. Alas, I knew not if it would work, I simply…followed my instincts, the crystal’s echoes, and…used the light of your beautiful soul as my beacon.” She shook her head. “If I waited any longer…you would have been far from my reach, beyond this world…beyond even the rift…one with the natural flow of the Lifestream…” The Princess’ eyes welled once more. “Truly dead.”

Aymeric rubbed his thumb against Davina’s cheek, wiping away her tears once more. “Why is it forbidden?”

The Princess bit her lip. “Casting such magic goes against the very fabric of nature, which goes against every edict of conjury. It is said this, and many other forbidden artes, caused the fall of the Meracydia civilization during the 3rd Astral era. Forcing the remaining White Mages to mark the spell as forbidden. To this day, the Padjal have not changed such stance.”

The Viscount raised an eyebrow. “And this…connection we now share. Is this too a reason as to why this art is forbidden?”

She swallowed. “The departing soul is in need of a tether to guide it in its return, a conduit if you will. The only tether powerful enough is the guiding force of another…the caster.” She blushed. “I can only surmise because I used my soul to tether you instead of my mana, I bonded us in unexpected ways. I know not if there is precedent for this, let alone if this connection be permanent.” Davina closed her eyes, as if listening to a hymn only she could hear. Perhaps it was the same hymn which resonates deep within him too. “Tis as if…we are one.”

The Elezen absorbed her words with care, turning them in his mind judiciously. Aye, he understood the theory. Even now, he could feel her within as if they were always one and the same. Perhaps she can feel him in much the same way. “Indeed. In theory, one would presume such a connection most invasive. And yet, I find myself caring very little...tis as if…such a connection be the rightful order.”

The Princess frowned in confusion. “Whatever do you mean?”

The Viscount released a peaceful sigh, his face serene. “ _You_ were the missing piece. I know it. For a very long time to mine eyes the light within the soul appeared dim. A sickly pallor of what it should be. Alas, I knew not why I thought this to be so. And then I…met you, saw the potential radiance we could all have.” His gaze grew distant. “This connection we have now…yes my soul is still dim, tis true…still sickly in its imperfections. And yet, it feels as if I gained a part of myself back. A piece I knew not was parted from my being. If this connection be unnatural, then nature is truly doomed, and the rightful order a fallacy.”

Davina’s watery eyes grew wide. “What? But I took the choice away from you. I forced you to live. I _felt_ it Aymeric. You were ready to die.”

Aymeric gifted the distraught woman an enamored smile. “Aye, you did force me to live. Alas, I only chose to die so _you_ would live. Arguably, I took the choice away from you first.”

The Au Ra sputtered. “What kind of backwards logic is that?”

Aymeric shrugged. “The logic of the man whom loves you.”

Davina paused, her eyes grew wider as she blushed. “Wh…what…what did you just say?”

It was then Aymeric’s brain truly caught up to the present as he shook his head at his slip of the tongue.

_Alas, I can no longer reverse course…_

On shaky limbs, the Elezen sat up, resting upon his knees as he faced Davina head on. His azure orbs met celestine, full of unbridled passion as he carefully clasped the Au Ra’s smaller hands within his own. He rested them upon his chest, over the strong beat of his heart. “I love you Davina. With all my heart…with all my being…down to the very depths of my soul…I love you. Though I knew not how much until this moment. I know now I truly, keenly, irrevocably…love you.”

Davina squeezed his hand, entwining their fingers together as she leaned forward, resting her forehead against his. Feeling herself float to the highest of heavens, the Au Ra gave the Elezen a small, shy smile as she whispered. “I love you too Aymeric…tis you…only you…always you…I wish for nothing more than to love you forever. And yet, I fear forever may never be enough to convey all my love for you. I too knew not how deeply rooted my feelings were.” She sighed as Aymeric nuzzled her nose affectionately. “Alas, I know now for certain…I cannot live without you. And though my request be selfish, especially now with our souls so unequivocally connected as they are…”

The Elezen smiled kindly. “One cannot control such circumstances. Be not afraid. What is your request?”

The Au Ra took a deep breath, mustering all of her courage from within. “Will you…do me the honor of bonding with me?” She blushed at her poor choice of words. “That is…will you be my husband?”

Her thoughts were abuzz, her mind catching up to her words.

_By the gods, I did not mean to ask so soon. He should not be tethered to me in such a way. But these words, are they mine? Yes of course they are mine, for they stem from mine own desires…and yet…they were emboldened…does HE desire the same?_

Aymeric could not help but laugh. “Of course _you_ would ask first...”

The Princess’ eyes grew wide, understanding dawning upon her.

_These desires…he wants to bond with me…no…I should not have asked for something so selfish from the first. I have already risked him enough. Endangering himself time and again for me. By the Twelve he nearly DIED this eve because of me._

She shook her head, resolute.

_No. I love him, I do. With all of my being... Alas, I will not tie him to me further. Mayhap he will grow bored of me and cast me aside as the others…Mayhap he will grow to even fear me once he sees the truth of my legacy. For bonding brings family…brings burdens no other should carry but me…my family’s sins are mine alone…and no other deserves to carry the burden of my lineage._

Davina pouted, very much decided. “You don’t have to laugh. A simple _no_ will suffice…” She sighed as she pulled away. “It was a silly request. I was simply caught up in the moment. We _just_ confessed our feelings to one another.” She shook her head in denial. “I…I should have waited…forget I said such a thing. You are most certainly far from obligated to entertain me further.”

The Elezen gently tilted her chin, cupping her face in his hands as he kissed her lovingly, pouring all of himself into the gesture, feeling her turmoil as if it were his own. Davina felt her heart warm as their newly formed connection resonating at the rightness of it all. Her resolution weakening in the face of the purity of his feelings. Her own traitorous loneliness latching on to every ilm of Aymeric’s freely given affections. Eventually, they pulled apart for air, their gazes unwavering. “Nonsense. I was simply lamenting that I failed to ask _you_ first. But if you insist, we can speak of this later, after we accomplish our duty to the children.” Aymeric’s smile grew wider. “What say you…my Heart?”

Davina nodded in agreement, offering a small smile of her own as her eyes glittered in happiness, in spite of her tumultuous trepidations. “Very well, let us speak of this later…my Beloved.”

_Alas, there shan’t be a later. I will save you…even if it is to save you from myself._

_No one deserves to be trapped by me…for I am unworthy of you…_

Aymeric need not second guess that they indeed would.

For he knew it to be so, in spite of the growing maelstrom of her thoughts.

…

“You lot appear as if you had go against a Goobbue, whom chewed you up, swallowed you whole, and after all that trouble chose to regurgitate you anyway.” So said Master Matoya with a raised eyebrow as Y’shtola and Y’mhitra giggled in mirth behind her.

Davina sighed, dejected, as Aymeric coughed into his fist in embarrassment. “Tis good to see you as well Master Matoya. Do forgive us for making a mess of your floor. We had a rather unexpected…obstruction on the road.”

Taking this as his queue, the Elezen bowed regally. “Indeed, our apologies for this most unsuitable presentation. If I may, my name is Aymeric de Borel of Ishgard. Tis an honor to meet you at last, Master Matoya. I heard many wonderful things from Davina. Your reputation most certainly precedes you. Your arcane research is quite legendary in the Scholasticate.”

Matoya’s other eyebrow joined the first with a small, pleased smile. “Ah, I see. From the looks of your soiled chainmail, I presume you belong to those Temple Knights.” She hummed. “Well done girl. He is polite from the first and handsome besides, bravah.”

Davina blushed. “Master Matoya…”

Her blush caused the younger Miqo’te’s to giggle even harder. The elderly Hyur huffed. “There is hardly a need to be so demure about it and deny your intentions. I am far from a babe newly born into this world. You have spoken most highly of him during your prior visits, tis only a matter of time before something came of your esteemed regard.”

Aymeric could hardly hide his own blush as he coughed into his hand, unable to meet Davina’s eyes in embarrassment. “You-“ he cleared his throat. “You spoke of me?”

The Au Ra’s gaze roamed every which way, avoiding even looking at the Elezen, lest she grow even more embarrassed. “Yes. Tis as Master Matoya said, I think rather highly of you and I do speak of you to others.” Her eyes grew wide as she clasped her hands together nervously. “Does it bother you?”

The Viscount’s eyes fell upon her form just as the Princess turned in his direction, meeting his gaze. “Not at all. I too spoke of you to others.” He smiled softly. “Good things, of course. I dare say many of my companions, if not the whole of Ishgard, are quite eager to make your acquaintance thanks to my elucidations. You are most certainly worthy of much profusive praise.”

Davina smiled demurely. “I look forward to it.”

Y’shtola curiously moved closer to the older pair, while Y’mhitra followed her sister shyly. Amused, Aymeric knelt to their level with a small smile, caring little as his armor creaked at the joints. “Good evening. To whom do I have the pleasure?”

The 13 summers old Miqo’te was the first to reply. “I am Y’shtola.” She gestured toward her 10 summers old sister. “And this is my sister, Y’mhitra. The pleasure is ours Ser Aymeric.”

The Viscount bowed his head kindly. “Tis good to meet you both. I was told by Davina you enjoyed the treats I made.”

Y’mhitra’s ears wriggled happily as she smiled. “Indeed we did, thank you for making them for us. We really liked the birch cookies, especially Master Matoya. Is it true they are made with birch syrup and are not simply called Birch cookies because they are shaped like birch leaves? And however do you find the time to make such tasty treats when you are fighting a war? Is Davina the first Princess you have met? Or are there other royals in Ishgard? Davina has told us many tales of your home and we know there are many Noble houses and Knights whom serve the Holy See.”

Aymeric chuckled, quite unperturbed by all of the questions. “Full glad am I you enjoyed the treats so.” He cleared his throat. “Now to answer your inquiries in order, cooking is something of a hobby of mine. And I must admit, I have something of a sweet tooth. The recipe is much simpler than one thinks. As such, thanks to the recipe’s ease, I garnered a penchant of carrying a morsel or two on my person whenever I am on a dispatch." His smiled took on an apologetic edge. "Mine apologies for not having a batch to offer to you now. Alas, I lacked the forethought and simply rushed to meet Davina at the Dravanian Border.” He grinned. “Rest assured on Davina’s next visit, I will make certain to have a batch ready.”

Davina walked away from Aymeric’s side as her smile fell, her thoughts falling into a spiral of conflict once more.

_I always knew he was good with children…but to bear witness to his talents…_

Reaching into her satchel, she offered Matoya the ore needed for the Link Crystal’s synthesis.

Meanwhile Aymeric continued, his smile indulgent. “As to your next question. Yes, Davina is indeed the first Princess I have met, and may ever have the honor of meeting in my lifetime. Unlike the fairy tales, tis not quite the norm for royalty to associate within the same social circle as the gentry. One may even claim I am simply lucky enough to meet her.” He shrugged. “Perhaps I am rather bias, but I dare say none are as regal as she. For you see Mi’lady, royalty is quite rare in Eorzea. Ishgard itself has not had an active royal line for some time. However, we do indeed have many a noble house, and many a brave knight fighting to keep the peace on our lands.”

Y’shtola tapped her chin in thought. “You say you are a Knight of Ishgard, and yet you are here with Davina. Why? Can she not take care of herself? Or perhaps she needs to take care of you? You do look a bit banged up, and she is a healer…”

Just behind the Elezen, the Au Ra snorted. The Viscount could tell the Princess did all in her power to suppress her laughter in order to avoid embarrassing him. And yet, even as she showed signs of amusement, deep down, Davina felt each of Y’shtola’s words as a stab to her heart. Her unerring guilt growing.

_He got hurt because of me…I healed him…but at what cost?_

Her eyes were unable to look away as they took in his strong back as it shook with humor. Her gaze roamed over his filthy skin, clumped ebony hair, and armor caked in dirt and dried blood. The missing links of hic chainmail, once weaved so meticulously, now broken and rusted, exposing her Beloved to vulnerabilities not normally seen. Davina wondered if she could ever find enough time in the world to repair so damaged an armor.

_Armor once crafted for him out of love by his own parents. Armor which has seen him through many a battle reliably in the war front against the Dravanian’s…so easily shattered in one night thanks to my carelessness._

Minding the Miqo’te’s words little, nor Davina’s steady gaze, Aymeric grinned. “You are indeed correct Mi’Lady. Davina is a most excellent healer.” He leaned in closer and theatrically whispered. “If you must know, she asked me to accompany her. Not because of lack of skill, but because we desired to see one another again at the first opportunity, and go on a grand adventure. We were apart for over a year as she studied the conjury artes in the Twelveswood, you see. And adventure we did, for we saved each other not mere moments ago from a Malboro and Dragon both.”

_Saved he says. I practically threw you into the maws of death…and you went willingly…out of love for me…_

The 10 summers old Miqo’te giggled. “Sister, he _is_ like the Knight’s in the stories. Does that mean he is Princess Davina’s knight in shining armor? Will they be bonded and live happily ever after?”

_He will not be happy with me…I cannot do this…I cannot allow it…_

The older of the pair giggled. “I know not sister.” She smirked toward the red-faced Au Ra. “Perhaps we should ask her Highness to confirm such notions?”

Davina gasped, her eyes wide as she was pulled from her thoughts. Aymeric gazed over his shoulder to meet Davina’s eyes in turn, raising an eyebrow as to her stricken appearance.

_Is aught amiss. What ails her so?_

Matoya scoffed. “Now, now girls. Enough teasing, the Princess and I have much work to do. Now bring out my staff.”

The girls rushed off to do as bid. Aymeric stood with a small chuckle, returning to Davina’s side as he discreetly analyzed her for any missed injuries. It was rather difficult to note, what with her own traveling garb caked with much dirt and blood as well. But her ease of movement reassured Aymeric she was not injured. Noticing the heaviness of her brow, the Elezen decided then and there to distract her from her thoughts. “They are indeed rambunctious.” A thought occurred to him as he crossed his arms. “Did you…tell the girls these stories about Princess’ and Knight’s? Or are there inquiries simply coincidental?”

Davina shrugged, meeting his analytical gaze. “I spoke of Ishgard and the Temple Knights yes. However, these fairytales of theirs may stem from the stories found in the many tomes within Master Matoya’s book collection.” The Au Ra smiled shyly. “I can hardly blame them for drawing their own fantastical conclusions about us and our relationship. I _was_ a Princess, and you _are_ a Knight. All be it, with a lack of shining armor, but no less chivalrous.”

The Au Ra’s gaze fell upon the front of his armor, unable to look away from the gaping holes left in the chainmail covering his chest and abdomen. Though the wounds underneath the gaps were closed thanks to her healing magicks, the Princess was unable to get the image of the Dragon as it bit right through her Beloved out of her mind.

_Too chivalrous…too good…_

Her guilt grew monstrous as Davina's buried insecurities and all of her years of suppressed melancholy came to the fore. Developing into a tangled heave which would cause any to wretch. The Au Ra squeezed the fabric of her dress, just above her heart, as its beats quickened to a terrifying rhythm. Her adrenaline rushed, befalling her in a heavy wave of anxiety and panic, her chest paradoxically as lead even though her mind grew lighter, quicker, uncontrollable in its maelstrom.

_I am...not worthy of him...not worthy of anyone..._

And yet, somehow, she retained an iron grip upon her composure, even as her entire world collapsed unto itself.

The Viscount chuckled. “Aye, I may be a knight. But I do believe the mantle of Damsel in Distress is firmly upon my shoulders. You _were_ the one whom swept me off my feet on that snow covered hill, rescuing me from an axe wielding mad-man of a traitor. From what I recall, you were dressed in the Onyx shade of my family’s standard as you saved my life most chivalrously, expounding on the importance of conserving decency as a fairytale hero would. Quite chivalrous indeed.”

Davina’s mask cracked, giving Aymeric a brief glimpse of her grief underneath. “I am far from chivalrous…and I am far from decent…not if my mere presence caused such trouble to so many.”

Aymeric frowned in confusion. “Whatever do you mean? You are hardly trouble, and you have done your fair share of good.”

The Princess snorted derisively. “Hardly enough of it. There is still far too much to do if…” Her words petered off.

_If I am to erase all of the wrongdoings committed by my family…by the Empire. For the sins of my forefathers are heavy indeed upon my shoulders, as are my own. I am a fool to believe I can simply…walk away. Your brush with death, and the circumstances behind our recent travails, have proven it so._

And yet somehow, the Elezen just knew where her thoughts tread. “Surely, the good far outweighs any of the atrocities wrought by others. Lest you forget, we _both_ have blood on our hands. Not just because of the lives we have taken for the good of others, but because of the inherited sins of our forbearers.” Aymeric rested his hands upon Davina’s arms with great care, as if he were handling the most fragile of glass, the most precious of treasures. “I know this all too well, just as you do. I see it in your gaze, you are troubled. What ails you so?”

With a wave, Matoya interrupted. “As much as I would love to listen to you both expound on the children’s fantasies and your martyr complexes. I still need the last remaining items for the synthesis. Lord Borel.” The older woman pointed toward one of her high shelves. “Do grab the basket above that shelf and bring it here.” Hesitantly, Aymeric released Davina and complied to Matoya’s request, handing his burden over with care.

The Princess sighed as she watched the Archmagus order the Knight around as he complied with her every whim. As dutiful as ever, Aymeric assisted with every heavy burden and minute detail, just as invested in making certain this plan succeeds as is Matoya herself. After a beat, Davina humming softly, her gaze roamed the Elezen’s form slowly. Feeling Davina’s stare, Aymeric raised an eyebrow, meeting her gaze as her roaming eyes stopped at his handsome visage. With a resolute nod, she changed the subject without missing a beat, retreating to the lighter notes of their earlier conversation, battling her own will to suppress her growing guilt and anxieties. “Hmm, yes. You are handsome enough to play the role of a Prince in Peril. I suppose you will have to do in lieu of anyone else legitimate for the part.”

The Archmagus shook her head in exasperation as she pointed toward a low hanging chest. “Princess, grab the scroll inside there.” Davina knelt before it and searched inside, pulling out a worn scroll and passed it along to the elder’s hands. The older Hyur woman gazed inside the chest with a hum. “On second thought, bring the chest over.” Matoya smiled, her laugh lines prominent. “Your Handsome Prince should not be the only one carrying his weight.” A brief chuckle escaped the Au Ra as she complied, lifting the chest as if it weighed nothing, placing it exactly where Matoya wanted it.

Aymeric chuckled in turn with a wry grin as he watched Davina deal with her own burden, not once missing a beat in their verbal spar. The Elezen felt the weighty importance of their conversation two-fold. His mind worked rapidly, trying to make sense of these leaps in logic, and his Dear One's sudden moroseness. For he knew if he surrendered now, she would be lost to him. Aymeric’s gaze landed upon Davina’s slender back, taking in the frayed edges of her healers’ garb and the blood stains which would surely be quite difficult to remove. His gaze rose to her silver-strands, just as caked with dirt and blood as his own, her entire demeanor quite rumpled. It was then realization dawned upon him.

_Is she…pushing me away? Does she…not wish to be in a relationship? Why now all of a sudden?_

Aymeric’s lips pursed, his own heart heavy with a sudden bout of melancholy not his own.

_Her guilt….it is eating away at her. I can feel it. Does she feel guilt over our earlier endeavors? This burden within, tis an old one. Leaded and heavy. How long have you carried on like this without reprieve my Love? What else ails you this day which adds upon this weight?_

HIs eyes grew wide.

_Does she feel guilt over…yes THAT may be it. Her request to Bond with me…she regrets her words. But why?_

Resolute, the Viscount’s tone remained light, even as his gaze became as impenetrable as diamonds. “I suppose if _I do_ say yes to your earlier proposal to bond, then I will be a legitimate Prince of sorts. Will I not?”

Matoya raised an eyebrow. “A proposal? My, my you _have_ grown a courageous streak girl.” The Hyur woman grabbed a few sacks from a nearby table and enchanted her brooms to do the rest. “Its about bloody time your backbone grew. Now off with you. Tis best you lot are out of my hair for this part.” She waved distractedly as she opened the scroll as it floated in the air with a flick of the wrist. “Find a corner somewhere to resolve your differences amicably while I work. And do keep your voices down, I already have my hands full with actual children. I need not mother the two of you as well.”

The Princess led the Viscount to a quiet corner and crossed her arms. Minding Matoya’s teasing little as she remained focused on the subject at hand. “Indeed, a _Prince Consort_ , to be exact. Whose duties would require you to _beget victory_.” She mockingly waved her hand, imitating her great grandsire’s gesture to a tee with a malicious smile full of disgust. “For the _glory_ of the Empire” Her hand fell as did her gaze and smile, the growing pit rooting itself in her stomach. “…or something just as horrifying. Which is why I do not wish for you to bond with me…I am a burden Aymeric, I understand that now. Tis best not to burden _you_ with such a troubling union. For it brings far too many a treacherous expectation.”

The Elezen snorted. “Expectation, she says. Do I not have a say in this?” He raised an eyebrow, noting the weight upon Davina’s features as his suspicions grew. Fully aware that the pretense of their light conversation was completely gone. Taking a cleansing breath he continued his line of questions. Persistent in his desires for answers, even as Aymeric knew he may be walking a path of no return. “Make no mistake, you have every right to make decisions of your own volition. For far too long others forbade you that right. Alas Davina, our souls are invariably connected, perhaps for the rest of our days. We admitted our love to one another mere moments ago. And then, in the spur of our passions, you propose to bond; asked me to be your husband. I am afraid I cannot ignore such a request. Even as you insist on taking it back. The words have been uttered; your true intensions _burned_ within my very being. This denial of yours is a farce and I know not why you wish to pull away from me. Therefore, your conundrum must be considered in its full weight.” He paused. “Now then. Why the hesitancy now. And what do you mean by beget victory? Do you mean In battle…or in childbed?”

Davina’s eyes grew wide, understanding Aymeric was very much on to her plans as his own frown grew evident before her very eyes.

 _My Legacy is conquest…and in tying him to me…in asking him to stay…with him WILLING to stay…I have conquered him…latched myself to his being as a parasite would a host…draining him…nearly getting him killed…bent him with my every whim…have I…been manipulating Aymeric this entire time? Believing I loved him? No, I love him, I do. But he deserves so much more._ _Heavens forfend…I am no better than the Emperor…trapping an innocent to me, even if he not know it yet…I HAVE trapped him…and he refuses to escape me…_

The Au Ra suddenly giggled like a mad bird. The laughter ringing false in both their ears as she attempted to cover up her agony with seemingly light words once more. Speaking of her family’s history as if she were merely speaking of the weather, condemning herself. Davina’s tone was mocking, irreverent, but no less pained in her revelations. “Traditionally speaking, in both. The consorts of my family were all quite successful military leaders during their time, and very fertile besides. Much like yourself.”

_I must let him go…_

She lifted her finger, as if to keep count. Expounding on ugly truth after ugly truth. “The first Empress, my great-grandbearer, founded the modern day Garlean Army alongside my Great-grandsire, his Radiance himself, Emperor Solus. Killing an insurmountable number of enemies and allies both to claw their way to the highest of seats, crowing themselves in undeserved glory as they sat upon the piling bodies.”

_Gaze upon my family’s sins and be horrified…reject this legacy for yourself._

She hummed, as if ticking off mental boxes as her gaze rose to meet Aymeric’s eyes, lifting a second finger to join the first. Her orbs unfeeling, as cold as gems. “A generation later, as if one continent were not enough, my grandbearer founded the Magitech corps and Research division of the Empire alongside my grandsire, the late Crown Prince Zenos, before she passed of childbed fever. Thanks to their efforts, they conquered the presumed to be unconquerable Nation of Thavnair. Taking the Near East for themselves as they desecrated their culture, and stole their riches for themselves. Tis then the Empire expounded upon their tendencies of the subjugation of non-Garlean peoples. Many nations soon followed, falling one by one. Rabanastre, the Kingdom of Bozjian, and as of recently, Ala Mhigo.” She stopped, losing all the light in her eyes as her gaze fell to the ground once more, her hand with it as she lost herself to thought.

_You still have a chance…reject me…please…I fear I can no longer let you go…Do not allow me to be your ruin my Beloved…for all I bring is ruin…the Ala Mhigan’s…the end of the Sharlayan Colony…my children…already I walk a path of sanguine, even if I am an unwilling participant in the blood-letting…unable to turn back._

Aymeric said nothing, remaining ever patient, ever stalwart. The inner cries of her soul bringing the Elezen to near tears, her act not once fooling him to her suffering. Though accidental, it would seem their line of conversation exposed wounds not yet healed. The Elezen surmised such would happen eventually. He lamented this pain be wrought, even if indirectly, by his hands.

_No one can hide from the truth within their heart for long. She once cleansed me of my burdens, of my sins. Gazed upon me with benevolence as she absolved me. Tis only fair I do the same. Even in this most unexpected of moments. She is drowning in her wallowing…I will get through to her and absolve her in turn…I will give her a new path, if I must be her second chance, then so be it. I will fight to give her the future she rightfully deserves._

_Come what may…we will be together…forever and always._

Davina’s fists unconsciously tightened at her sides as her voice fell. “Then there is my own mother…the first consort not of the Garlean race. Directly descended from the Far Eastern throne of the Crimson Princess through ties of blood and marriage. She, an Au Ra, whom corrupted herself to survive an unfair Empire, whose people could only see her for the scales on her skin. She who committed unspeakable atrocities to survive and became the first of many Garlean spies. Founding the Iselbard link, an Imperial spy network which still plagues the world to this day. Becoming my Great-grandsire’s favorite in both her covert, and overt service to the very same Empire which damned her…as she joined his Legion in spite of the odds stacked against her.”

The Viscount simply nodded, giving the Princess the floor to express all of her heart’s burdens. “Metis Wir Celeste, yes? This is the first you speak of her exploits.”

Davina shook her head, as if be-ridding herself of an unshakable pal. “She then rose to the highest seat of the Imperial army. Cutting through the ranks like they were nothing. Making her way right through the existing establishment until she reached the highest possible seat. She molded the Legion anew as their Legatus Augustus, raising their forces to the utter terrors they are today. In her _wisdom_ , she worked side by side with the Black Wolf himself, my own father, and his inner circle, to open the regiment to the colonized. In exchange, these new enlistees would receive guaranteed Imperial citizenship for they and their families.” Davina words fell to a whisper, gutted, ashamed. The glimpses of the horrors, too many horrors, flashing before her eyes once more as if experiencing the many revelations bequeath upon her by the echoes visions all over again. “They became fodder…fertilizer for the Link and the Legion both. And as her reward…my mother was gifted my father’s hand in marriage…”

Aymeric could no longer deny it. Davina was attempting to push him away by using the ugly truth of her family’s past. To deter him from any thoughts of bonding, clearly terrified of the prospect of he getting hurt because of her. Though though the Viscount allowed her the distance from the subject she needed. He also knew, deep down, Davina very much meant her proposal. He felt the ardor of her heartfelt love deep within his very being.

_For it was that same love which pulled me from the very rift...and it is that same love which burns her desires to protect me...to push me away...to punish herself for acts not her own..._

The Princess sighed once more, her breath leaving her as if it were taking her life with it. “Aymeric…do you not see? I am a sin…my family are a chaotic, corrupting force, at the very center of much and more that is wrong with this world. We are a plague upon it…and now that plague is here on Eorzea…and I was one of the first of its bearers to reach its fertile soil. No matter how much good I bring about by my hands…too much…far too much horror follow suit. Ala Mhigo, the Colony Exodus...my children. Even you…you nearly died today because of me…even if my healing magicks brought you back…my actions do not change the fact that I endangered you.” Her hands rose once more, resting upon the gaping holes of Aymeric’s chainmail. “You and my children are the only good left in my life, and none of you escaped untouched...unscathed. So please…” She fell silent, unable to say more as her lips quivered and her eyes watered.

Aymeric rested his hands over hers, unflinching at the weight of her words. “Bonding will tie me not just to you…not just to your children…but to the horrid legacy of a terrible Empire. You desire to spare me the burdens you were born with. Alas, I too have burdens…I too hold the sins of many a generation in my veins. I carry the banes and boons of an Order drenched in the blood of its enemies and allies by simply wearing the colors of the Holy See’s banner. I wield a blade which has cut down many a traitor, all for the sake of a King whom no longer walks these lands, for an Archbishop whom wears his Miter as if it were a Crown.”

His azure orbs grew resolute. “I chose to fight in a war without end, murdering many a man and dragon. All for what?” His voice grew saddened. “You carry the burden of four generations worth of sins. And certainly, the sins are many and great. But I too do the same for an innumerable number of generations. Yes, our war is righteous, and yes we only desire to live peacefully and protect our lands. And yet, such desires mean little in the face of our reality. For just as there are those whom are righteous, there are also those whom have killed, pillaged, raped, and cleaved for their own selfish gain. Even our very history expounds that Ishgard was not ours from the first. For my ancestors, with Halone's supposed guidance, took over these frigid lands deeming them ours by divine right." He frowed, his own guilt evident. "We have grown fat and flagrantly corrupt, even as we wear a cloak of holiness as our shield. By your logic, what right do I have to free myself of the sins of my forefathers, while you remain trapped to carry yours?”

Davina’s eyes widened, very much mortified. “That is not what I meant. This war against the Dravanian’s existed long before you were even born, you can’t carry such burdens on your own. Whereas there are no others whom can carry mine. The Garleans enjoy the chaos they sew and reap. As their Princess, tis my duty. Whom else besides one burdened with a crown can change things if none else which to do so?"

The Viscount shook his head, his eyes unrelenting. “Just as the Empire existed before you too were born. I dare hope neither the war, nor the Empire shall remain upon our deaths. But surely, no wrongs can be so insurmountable as to continue to echo through generations? Nor are they such solitary burdens as to not inspire others to do the same. We cannot leave the burdens of the past behind, tis true. But we should not allow them to dictate us. Yes, they will take time to remedy…and perhaps our own lifetimes will not be enough to rectify all the worlds woes…but we _can_ be the turning point…the fresh start. A new beginning, if not for future generations, then at least for one another. Even as the world desires to punish us for the wrongs of the past. Why should we accept things as they are? The mantle of leadership is heavy, tis true. Perhaps they even declared you dead for that very reason. Perhaps they saw in you one whom _can_ change things and they dared not allowed such strength, the possibility of such influence, to grow. You were in my life for only a number of years and already you have shepparded my heart, have illuminated my soul, and revealed to me I can reach for something better. To see the possibilities in the ever shifting blacks and whites of my world. The possible grays in-between.”

_I wish to know of it all, to uproot it. Your woes, your follies, your triumphs. To share in them just as you share in mine own, my Heart. To supplant the inherited sins of the past, of their legacies so you may, at last, move forward from the trauma which was so unjustly inflicted upon you time and time again._

Aymeric lifted Davina’s hands to his lips, kissing her fingers gently. Caring little as to their sullied disposition before placing them once more on his chest, over his heart. “Let us build that new future we desire, a new legacy…together. You already wear a crown, I too shall make my own and strive higher, so my people too can be better than what they already are.”

The Princess’ gaze rose from the floor, her eyes full of lament as she allowed Aymeric to squeeze her hands tenderly. “You say this, and yet the irony does not escape me that _you_ are shaping to be just that in your own right. The ideal consort…a new legacy for a new generation. A military man; a leader; a ground shaker. A man whom may someday leave his own mark in the annals of history within the largest organized order Eorzea has ever known. For the continent knows of Ishgard, knows of her Knight’s, knows of its never-ending war with the Dravanians.”

The Au Ra gripped his broken chainmail tightly, the Viscount allowed it as he rubbed his thumbs against her whitening knuckles. “To this day, the other City-State’s still feel the reverberating loss of Ishgard with every Garlean assault. A withdrawal decided by your own father. And yet you wish to change him and the Holy See both?” She bit her lip. “If I were the paranoid sort, I would presume Ishgard’s withdrawal from the Alliance and our own meeting _planned_ by the Emperor himself. For this is all too good to be true. Another one of my great-grandsire’s plots to expand his reach through another political union…as he did between my mother and father so many years ago…as he has already done once with me for the sake of a foothold.”

Her eyes remained glued to his armor, unseeing as she ran her hand up and down his chest in a slow caress. “They would have liked you, you know. That is, the Emperor and my father. You are _just_ the man they would have wished me to marry were it not for that wretched alliance with the Sharlayan’s.” Davina shook her head. “All that is missing is for you to be of a legitimate Princely bloodline and not Bastard-born." She shook her head. "I suppose even Bastardom has not stopped unions before. I will have you know my grand-bearer was a bastard, and her lack of prestige did not stop my grandsire from bonding with her through a seeming love match. Surely, we would hear bleeding bells of bonded bliss by the morrow if any in the Empire knew of your exploits in battle…of our relationship. Of your lofty desires to change the Holy See for the better.”

Aymeric shrugged in turn, caressing her fingers with care. “Fated perhaps, but not planned. If it were, I would like to speak to your all-knowing, blow-hard of a great-grandsire whom thought up such a scheme. I would then _thank_ him before I decked him for making you suffer so. You are not a mere pawn in his games. You are a person. A member of his own family whom he chose to place in harms way for the sake of self-gain.” He paused, his eyes growing wide as another thought occurred to him.

_Fourchenault Leveilleur…she once mentioned their union was annulled just after she became pregnant with Alphinaud and Alisaie…could this union be the root of her woes when it comes to Bonding? Or…was it the pregnancy and the political machinations behind it? She not once spoke of the events which brought the children into the world. Even now, as she expounded upon her family’s sins…these moments in her life remain untouched._

Thinking through his next words carefully, the Elezen braced himself as he spoke softly. His voice toeing the line between seriousness and light-heartedness. Fully expecting Davina to shut him out completely and push him away, perhaps for good. “How painful was the childbirth of your dearest twins? As your would-be spouse, I am foolhardy enough to try and bring forth another set of children to this world." He shrugged. "Alas, I cannot guarantee any fruitful results from such an endeavor. I am uncertain as to any successful births done by men. We are rather…ill-equipped for such a monumental task. At least, according to my own mother.”

Davina offered a sardonic smile as Matoya finished her preparations in the background. “Indeed you are ill-equipped. All you can do is sew the seeds upon fertile soil, and watch as she reaps the harvest oh so painful. So painful in fact, I dare not wish the endeavor upon my worst enemy. Tis fatal too.” Her smile fell, her gaze grave. “Full glad am I you are a man. A man whom may never know such inflicted burdens as women do. A man whose only concern in such endeavors is to sew.”

The Viscount moved closer to her form, meeting no resistance in spite of her hands upon his chest. The Elezen’s gaze softened as he tilted his head to meet her eyes. Aware he was missing a detail of great import from her words. “And yet, why put yourself through such a task at all if it be a great burden? Why suffer so for your little ones?”

The Princess’ eyes grew wide, mortified at her own slip up. “because…that is…”

Aymeric's gaze became sadder still. “Did you…not originally want them? Did you nearly die bringing the twins into the world? You once said you brought them forth at a young age. What else have you suffered? Do not deny it, there is something more you have yet to say. What tales remain shuttered behind your precious eyes, hidden from the world?”

Distantly Matoya stared at the pair, long accepting her presence had gone ignored as she witnessed their conversation unfold. Perhaps it be best, in her opinion.

_This boy may be the right person for the job. The sooner she accepts she was the victim, and not the perpetrator of her own suffering, the better._

The Elezen cupped the Au Ra’s cheek, running his thumb just below her eye, as if wiping her tears away, though none were shed. His voice fell softly as he continued. “Davina…even if it be painful…you can tell me. I shan’t flinch away from the truth, even the ugliest of misfortunes. Especially not after all we spoke of mere moments ago.”

Davina released a soft breath, the tension slowly leaving her body as she gazed deeply into Aymeric’s eyes, losing herself within the azure pools. Her hands rose slowly, cupping her loves face reverently as she took in his handsome features steadily. The softness of his ebony curls still caked in some remnants of dried blood, a remnant of his sacrifice. The gem-like iridescence of his gaze uninhibited by his soiled skin as they glimmered with an inner fire of bravery, surrounded by a curtain of delicate lashes as they flapped like wings with every blink. The proud slope of his nose as it scrunched up in a concerned wrinkle, the corners of his supple lips equally downturned in a frown as they reflected his own struggles.

_Such weight in every ilm of his ethereal feature…Burdened all because of me…and yet…he accepts me…truly accepts me…so willing to remain ever at my side…what have I done to deserve you, my sweet Azure Prince? You whom need no crown to carry yourself so nobly, so regally...Mayhap I too can do the same...mayhap I to can...let go...and allow you to carry this tangled weight with me._

The Princess stood on the tips of her toes and kissed the Viscount’s cheek with great care. Letting go of the last of her reserve as she released the tethering weight in her gut. “You are right…my children…I did not…I did not choose to become pregnant all those years ago…” She swallowed as the Elezen rested his forehead against hers, her eyes welling as he kissed her lids with great care, the suppressed wave of misery and betrayal washing over her after so many years. “My family…the Empire long since abandoned me to my fate upon my bonding…I was 12 summers old at the time…I was just a girl, whom knew not what was in store…”

Aymeric’s froze, dread growing in the pit of his own stomach.

_No…he didn’t…_

The Au Ra’s lids fell as her brow furrowed, as if in pain. “My children…they were…forced upon me…I…I was…” A few tears escaped her as her voice fell. “I was raped by Fourchenault…over and over again… violated… bruised… wounded… broken… he… he enjoyed every moment of it… Lauded in my suffering as he jeered, claiming over and over again I deserved it… until I became with child…" She hugged herself. "I was barely 14 summers at the time…”

The Elezen kissed her lids softly, dabbing away her tears with every caress of his lips. His mind made up.

_And yet she stands…here she stands…unbending…unbroken._

Her words flowed, unrelenting in its stream. “All of it came to an end soon after. He practically ignored me once the deed was done…I never felt so relieved. Alas, in the end…the moment the pact with the Garleans was broken…and my usefulness as a bargaining chip, as a political tool, ended…I was abandoned by he and his family to bear the burden on my own…tossed aside without a care as I carried my newest burden within.”

Davina took a shaky breath as her eyes glimmered with more unshed tears, refusing to let anymore fall. Alas, she was unable to stop their flow as they cleared some of the dirt from her skin. Aymeric watched on, a pillar of strength as the Au Ra crumbled before him. For her tears needed to be shed, and her pain unburdened. “I was…no longer of use…not to the Leveilleur’s…not to my family at the Empire…all but dead…left to my fate…” She bit her lip, it long since bruised from her constant nibbling. “At first…I grew to hate my little one…for they represented the unending cruelty foisted upon me by the very world, I was tempted to end things… it felt as if I were trapped in an endless cycle of torment… surrounded by those whom seem to hate me at every turn…" Her tears fell harder as her gaze met the Elezen's at last, utterly desolated and small." What did I do to deserve this? To deserve this never-ending pain at the hands of so many? Tis as if my reason for being was to be punished…a pariah to all just for existing. Inexplicably for this reason, and this reason alone… I knew not what to do but to accept it…that mayhap on some level, I _did_ deserve it.”

Her gaze fell once more. "At one point or other, I nearly succeeded. I found myself standing before the highest cliff of the colony, just beyond the Path of Creation, atop the Stone, Sky, Sea...eternity yawning before me...so many below...like little pinpricks...going about their norm as I stood before them...none bothered to look back. Reaching such heights was hardly difficult, even four moons along. Plenty gave me a wide berth and never bothered to stop me as I tread..." Davina fell silent, Matoya and Aymeric's presence far from her mind as her thoughts traversed to the far flung past, as though transported to that very moment once more. "I took a single step forward...and then I...felt it..."

Davina sighed as her shoulders drooped. "A nudge within, sutble and oh so frail...I stopped...and felt it all...truly felt it...their heartbeat...their aether...their touch...all entwined with my own..." She quietly sobbed. "The little one...a being I grew to despise...saved me that day...brought me back from the brink...tis the first time they were truly alive...real...fluttering within me...and I was disgusted with myself. For I nearly committed the same atrocity as so many others have before. How could I sacrifice such an innocent for my own gain?...alas, I was no better then those whom reviled me." 

Aymeric grew more and more dismayed at each word uttered, nuzzling Davina as he cradled her closer, his own eyes welling as he whispered against her cheek. “Enough. If this be too painful, you need not say more.”

The Princess sniffled, lost in her memories. “Ser Ompagne and Sidurgu…they were kind enough to keep me company…but even they kept a wide berth at first. For I was ostracized by the Sharlayan's, and they still needed the Forum for succor…” One of her hands unconsciously fell, resting on her abdomen, her tears unceasing. “They were off on a training excursion when it happened…I gave birth in my home…completely alone…" She shook her head as she buried herself deeper into Aymeric's form, as if to hide from the world. "By the gods it hurt…for far too long it hurt…I thought I was going to die…none of the neighbors heeded my calls for help…lest they come to know the full wrath of the Forum…” Her grip tightened, clinging to any vestiges of the present as she succumbed further into the depths of her sorrows. Her voice fell to a wisp. “I was…so terribly frightened.”

The Viscount bit his lip, nearly drowning in the sensation of all of her misery as it befell him at once. He dared not ask for more, and yet, he knew this suffering could not go on. "Davina...my Sweet Heart...you suffered all of this alone...oh my darling..." Aymeric caressed her back as he nuzzled her with great care. "What befell you?"

The Au Ra continued, unable to stop the flow of her words. “I lost much blood…I did not expect two…Alas, I should have known, for I too am a twin…you should have seen them…they were so beautiful…even covered in sanguine as they were, they were...so precious. Tis as if not else mattered…all of the darkness in this world went away in the presence of their sweet light...innocent...pure...they were mine as I was their's. Even as more blood escaped me…as I held them close to my chest…my grip weakening as they cried. I feared for them...feared leaving them to fend for themselves in such a cruel world...” She swallowed, her words stronger. “Had Thancred, Louisoix’s charge, not come by for a visit when he did, and gone for help…I would have…they may have…”

The Elezen's eyes fell shut, continuing to kiss her eyelids with great care as her tears continued to fall, his own grief paramount. Davina could feel it within her very being as if it were her own.

Perhaps it was.

The Viscount pulled the Princess closer to his broader form protectively, embracing her as her stiff frame relaxed against him. “And yet you still love them. In spite of it all…your suffering…your pain…you still love them.”

It was not a question.

Davina nodded against his chest, her voice muffled by his frame as she wiped her tears. “And yet, I still love them. Alphinaud and Alisaie were a burden, yes. But the miracle of their birth, the glimmer of their innocent existence during a time of such hardships, made my suffering worth it in the end. For _they_ were worth it. Because they _are_ my family. The family I chose…and we had each other.” The Au Ra pulled the Elezen closer in turn, resting her cheek against the strong beat of his heart as it pulsed as one with hers. “You still wish to become a member of that family, knowing what you know, even now.”

Her words too were not a question. Nor did she need an answer to them, for she felt the truth of her intonations deep within his very being.

At last, surrendering her burden.

Aymeric simply kissed her crown of silver spun strands in lieu of a response, saying nothing. Simply accepting her for who she was, her words as truth, her past, and her present.

Hoping to build a future.

Taking the silence as her queue, Matoya finally interjected, her preparations finished as the girls returned with her staff. “Now that that matter is settled. The girls will escort each of you to a bath. You lot are quite filthy.” She smirked. “I refused to allow either of you to continue soiling my floor with past troubles. Especially when one must look to the future, hmm?”

Their heads turned to face the Archmagus, each sporting an equally embarrassed blush as they offered the older woman equally sheepish smiled.

…

As Davina and Aymeric took their respective baths, Matoya enacted her own secret plan. She patted the two Miqo’te sisters on their silvery heads with a small smile. “You girls know what to do.”

And so they did, rushing off with mischievous giggles.

…

To the Princess and the Viscount’s surprise, they found their clothes not only cleaned, but repaired. Redressing quickly, Aymeric was the first to rejoin the old master and her pupils, his armor clacking with each step he took. As he reached the bottom step, his gaze landed upon the equally mischievous faces of the younger Miqo’te girls. Chuckling softly, the Elezen rested his hands on his hips. “I presume you lot had something to do with this?” He bowed. “Thank you. Dare I ask how you enacted this little miracle? I was about ready to chuck my gear, recycle it as scrap metal, and start anew upon my return to Ishgard.”

Matoya smirked as the younger girls giggled. “Oh tis nothing a good batch of Dark Matter cannot fix. And you are most welcome.”

Just then the sound of lightly heeled steps came down the stairs behind him as the Au Ra’s voice chimed in. “Indeed, the properties of Dark Matter never cease to amaze me, Master Matoya. Tis unfortunate the substance be so rare. Many a warrior would benefit from its restorative properties.”

Aymeric turned, meeting Davina’s gaze with a small smile as he took in her form. No longer stained and in tatters, the Elezen could at last appreciate the full extent of her pure-white, corseted dress. He was surprised to note the clothes seemed distinctly Ishgardian in silhouette. The long skirt and trailing train were held up by the Princess’ hands quite daintily as she walked down the winding steps. And yet, the off-shoulder neckline, and the opened scalloping of the skirt, brought a modernity to their traditional gown not seen before. Its asymmetrical cut exposed her sturdy, laced stockings, and delicate travel boots as she walked with grace and ease, the train flaring beautifully behind her with each step. Her delta shaped earrings, the gold choker, and the golden chaplets he gifted her for her nameday, accenting the regality of her demeanor, even with a gown so deceptively simple. All topped off with a hairstyle befitting both form and function, accentuating her heart-shaped face, her ethereal features, and the graceful arch of her ivory horns.

_Perhaps dubbing this gown ‘neo-Ishgardian,’ be a more apt name. Tis beautifully unique, new, and transformative...just like her._

To the Viscount, she was every inch the Princess she was born to be. Worthy of the name, even as this undeserving world remained unworthy of her. Aymeric offered his gauntlet covered hand for Davina to take, assisting her as she took the last remaining steps down the stairs. He escorted her to Matoya, whom greeted the Au Ra with a broader smile. “Indeed, I deemed its use a necessity. It would not do for your children’s first sight of their mother be that of her in squalor. You are a _Princess_ , and tis high time they receive a proper reintroduction.”

Davina raised an eyebrow. “And what if they grew up not knowing such details?”

Matoya tapped her staff, waving toward the direction of the crystalline orb. “If such is the case, we simply have to show them the contrary. Now then, stand before the orb and focus your Aether upon it. As it absorbs your aether, so too will it absorb the message you wish to send. I find it easier to say the words aloud, it helps the mind focus. Alas, the link crystal’s aetherical capacity is very limited. There is a reason as to why the arcamachina was phased out for the linkpearls we use today.”

The Au Ra nodded in understanding. “Very well. Can the Link crystal hold items inside?”

The older Hyur woman hummed. “In theory, yes. The ore’s surface grows porous the moment it begins the aetherical absorption process. Such may be the opportunity you need to slip something inside. Do keep the items dimensions in mind, tis not a magicked inventory satchel. Keep the item in question small.”

The princess took a deep breath. “Very well.” Her gaze rose to meet Aymeric’s own with a small smile. “I believe I am ready.” The Viscount offered a small, reassuring smile, as he escorted her to stand before the ore. With a resolute nod, Davina released the Elezen’s hand. “Thank you…Ser Knight.”

Aymeric stepped back with a regal bow. “You are most welcome, my Maiden Faire.”

Y’mhitra squealed beside her sister. “See? I told you they will live happily ever after”

Y’shtola sighed. “Yes, yes. Now hush. Let the Princess concentrate. We can talk about that object you found in the armor later.”

The Viscount’s shoulders stiffened, his face blushing profusely as his eyes grew wide.

_By the Fury, I have nearly forgotten. Did they find the earrings?_

Aymeric briskly patted himself down, relieved to discover the earrings still hidden within their confines. His actions caused the younger girls to giggle mischievously, the pair giving the Elezen knowing stares as their ears wriggles above their heads in excitement. Turning to face the Miqo’te’s, Aymeric discreetly placed his finger over his lips, silently asking for their discretion. Much to his growing dismay, the girls giggled even harder as they grinned.

Matoya put an end to it with a light bop to both their heads with her staff. “What did I say about the teasing? I have told you time and again to not mettle in the affairs of adults. Now leave the poor man be.”

Davina crossed her arms in confusion with a raised eyebrow. “Dare I ask what that was all about?”

The Hyur woman huffed out a laugh as she moved to the Au Ra’s side. “Never you mind child. Simply focus on the task at hand.” She leaned in and whispered. “Let’s just say the girls discovered a treasure not meant for their eyes as the young Ser bathed. Rest assured, you will appreciate his efforts most profusely.”

The Princess’ eyes grew wide in abject horror, her hands resting upon her chest in shock. “What!?”

Matoya bopped Davina’s own head with her staff. “Not _that_! They know better than to peak. And yes, lest you ask, we have already spoken of the Lilies and the Bees.”

Davina rubbed her head, her visage the epitome of relief. “Then all is well. Shall we begin?”

The Hyur shuffled away, mumbling to herself. She turned and tapped her staff against the ground, the magic circle aglow under the Au Ra’s feet before its glimmer faded. “Now I want you to focus. Connect with the Link Crystal. Become one with it as it touches the ebb and flow of your aether. Picture the little ones before you in the ores stead.”

The Princess closed her eyes, releasing a cleansing breath as she allowed herself to relax, her aether a steady mist. As her presence permeated the air, the magic circle glowed to life once more. Soon the glow flowed inward toward the Link Crystal. With a steady hum, the ore absorbed the magic, causing the circle to fade, leaving the ore active in its wake.

Davina opened her eyes, with a brief glance toward Matoya, she smiled. The Hyur returned the gesture, silently guiding the younger Miqo’te’s out of the chambers, leaving the Au Ra alone with the Elezen. Offering up an encouraging smile in support, Aymeric sat on the ground with a nod.

The Au Ra took a deep breath, continuing to release her aether in a steady stream toward the Link Crystal as her shoulders relaxed along with her stance. For once willingly tapping into her power of the echo to catch an elusive glimpse of her sweetlings as she closed her eyes once more.

It was then, she saw it.

An outline, and little else. Shadowy, and yet whole. The very walls seemed to reverberate with the tinkling laughter of a pair of children, and the pitter patter of little feet as image upon image flashed before her eyes.

_“Alphy, do you believe that lady Papa and Grandpapa were talking about is indeed our mama?”_

She could hear the distant sound of a small sigh.

_“Perhaps. Grandpapa mentioned us as well. He said her name was Davina, yes?”_

Davina saw it then, a flash of a bright smile on a cherubic visage. Still clouded, but clearer than before.

_“Davina. That is a lovely name.”_

The Au Ra then saw another visage, identical and yet different from the first as they too smiled brightly in return.

_“I wonder why mama is not here?”_

Aymeric could not believe his eyes as the mist coalesced into an ephemeral image.

_Children, and they seem to be…growing before my very eyes._

The Elezen watched as the littles ones became clearer, their forms fully-fledged and whole as the mist revealed a pair of identical twins. He sighed softly as his gaze absorbed every ilm of their translucent features. His chest ached at the sight, unable to comprehend why he felt the unerring desire to weep. As if he too regained something lost to him.

_By the Fury, they are every bit as lovely as their mother._

Aymeric was utterly amazed, it could not be denied they were related to his love. For they had the same delicately curved nose, unhindered by the weight of the world. The same shape of her lovely eyes, though not of the same hue, they were still just as bright and gem-like. He mustn’t forget their high cheekbones, hidden behind babes’ curves but there none the less. And their sweet little pouty lips, which were of an identical rosy-hue as their bearer. All topped off with the same gossamer, silver spun hair, crowing their heads in regal glory as it glowed much like their Menphina kissed skin. To the Viscount’s surprise, the similarities to their mother seemed end there, for the twins lacked the tell-tale features of an Au Ra.

No scales.

No horns,

Not even a tail.

However, there was _one_ feature Aymeric did catch.

Hidden within their silvery strands, were a tell-tale pair of delicately pointed ears, marking the twins as Elezen.

At least, in outward appearance.

_Full glad am I they take after their mother in everything else that matters._

Aymeric's heart burst, warming inexplicably as it filled with love for these sweet little ones.

_Tis as if...they are mine...how strange...this sensation. Just as their mother, I wish for nothing more than to hold them in mine arms and shield them from the world...alas, I am not their father._

He hardly understood why such a thought strickened him. As if the very universe screamed at how _wrong_ it was that he was not their sire. Inexplicably, it felt as if he was supposed to be, but something went awry in fates plans.

Suddenly, his minds eye saw flashes of memories. Of towering buildings, impossible to behold, of abundant light and life. Of a bygone place filled with happiness and laughter, of paradise.

Of not two, but _three_ children.

_My luminous stars. As radiant as their mother. So alike, and yet so different. As day, is to night, is to dawn._

_...Helios...Selene....and....and_

Aymeric shook his head, staving off a headache as he massaged his temple Dismissing such thoughts as he focused on the present before him.

_Could this be a manifestation of the echo? How ever is Davina doing this?_

The Viscount’s gaze grew resolute as the vision before him began to fade, the misty aether taking the twins with it. Suddenly feeling mentally exhausted and empty, mourning a loss of something he did not realize he missed.

_May the God’s watch over them. And may they and their mother be reunited at last...and never part._

Davina opened her eyes then. Her rosy lips held a beatific smile, unperturbed by her ivory horns, as she pictured her little ones clearly. Building up the courage, the Au Ra spoke, gazing out toward the middle distance as if their forms still remained before her. “My dearest Alphinaud, dearest Alisaie. I hope this message greets you in good health. Though I could not be by your side on this, your seventh name day. Know that you are forever in my thoughts and in my heart. And I pray that on this day, and many days to come, your lives remain filled with love and happiness.”

The Princess choked up then. Her eyes glistened with tears as her smile grew forced, fighting for composure as she continued. “Just know… I would give the world to be with you…and I am…truly remorseful that I cannot be by your side at this very moment. I dare not ask for your forgiveness…for I do not deserve it…nor does the Empire for their oath-breaking, causing this schism. But know this of your wretched mother… I love you both with all my being, and will do so until the very last of my breath leaves my mortal coil.”

Aymeric’s gaze saddened as he caught his Loves eyes, if only briefly. Offering her all of his support with a short nod and a small smile, the echoes of her misery breaking his heart.

_If only I could change things…if only I could bring your little ones to you, where they would forever remain in your arms…why must life be so cruel to those underserving of such cruelty?_

The Au Ra took a calming breath, attempting to regain her smile and composure. Davina then reached up and removed her delta shaped earrings. Resolute, she knelt before the orb, sensing it was at its peak of porousness. She carefully sunk the earrings onto its surfaced, and watched as the jewelry was steadily absorbed into the confines of the orb, until they were no more. Satisfied the jewelry was safely stored, Davina stood once more. “My gift to you is one that is much overdue. Tis a family heirloom that is rightfully yours per tradition, one for each of you. It once belonged to your grandbearer, the consort before her, and the consort before her. Passed on for generations until it was passed on to me. They are yours now. I meant to gift these upon your first name day but…well…things did not quite go as expected and I was…forced to part with you much too soon. May they serve as consolation whenever you feel bereft, may they connect you always as brother and sister…and may they remind you of my undying love for you both.”

Davina felt the drain upon her aether as the Link crystal began to flicker, taking with it the last of her composure as she felt her tears fall as she smiled even brighter than before. “May the Twelve keep you in their good graces, my precious ones. And may you always walk in the Light of the Crystal.”

The light within the orb faded and then glowed brightly, solidifying itself as it sealed away both the Au Ra’s aether and the earrings. Sighing softly, Davina allowed herself to fall to her knees, suddenly very exhausted. Sensing the last of the vestiges of the Princess’ aether no longer permeating the air, Aymeric rushed to her side. Falling to his own knees he helped her sit up, letting her lean against him. Taking steadying breaths, Davina met her Beloved’s eyes tiredly. “Is…is it done? Did we do it?”

It was then Matoya, Y’shtola, and Y’mhitra returned to the chamber. The older Hyur gave the orb a critical glance before nodding in satisfaction. The elderly woman then picked up the orb and passed it to Y’shtola with a cant of her head. The Miqo’te nodded in silent agreement. Dressed for travel, she placed the orb within a satchel, sealing it with a light pat. Nodding toward Aymeric with a smile, Y’shtola then cast a teleport spell, disappearing in a flash of aether as Y’mhitra waved goodbye toward her vanishing form.

Once gone, the Elezen kissed the Au Ra’s temple reverently, the image of her precious twins still seared in his mind’s eye. “Yes my Heart, we did it. Our duty is done.”

With a relieved sigh, Davina closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax fully against Aymeric’s broader frame. The tension left her body as she absorbed the warmth of his presence, falling asleep in the safety of his arms.

…

Distantly, atop the glimmering spires and columns of the great nation of Sharlayan, stood Louisoix as he gazed out at the middle distance. Tupsimati ever at his side as he leaned against the cane. Urianger remained ever loyally to his left as Thancred slouched against the railing on his right, much to the elderly Elezen’s amusement.

Thancred huffed as he crossed his arms. “I should have gone myself. Who’s to say Y’shtola won’t take a fumble and teleport to the wrong aetheryte?

Urianger offered his companion a pat on the back. “Why doth thou doubt her so? Thine inquiries are most odd indeed. Arst thou so dissatisfied by such successful travails? Y'shtola hath yet to fail.”

The older Hyur frowned. “Hardly, I trust Y’shtola. The girl is very talented in aetherical manipulation.” He bit his lip. “This…this is simply too important to leave up to chance. At any rate, I will soon travel to Eorzea as well, I mind the stop little. I can teleport now if you wish. Just say the word Master Louisoix and it shall be done.”

The elderly Elezen chuckled. “Now, now Thancred. Be at ease we will all see Davina again in time.”

Suddenly there was a small gust of wind, along with a burst of aether. “And why, pray tell, can you not wait to see Davina, hmm? Are you by any chance attracted to her?”

Both Urianger and Thancred turned just as Louisoix smiled warmly toward Y’shtola. “Good day to you, young Y’shtola. I trust you are well.”

Y’shtola smiled brightly with a nod. “Very much so. Tis good to see you Master Louisoix.” The young Miqo’te pointed an accusing finger at Thancred. “Listen closely Waters, the Princess is already in love with a Knight. I am afraid you missed your chance.”

Thancred sputtered as he stomped toward the younger girl. “Now listen closely you meddlesome imp, I am not in love with Davina. I simply worry over her, is all.” He deflated with a sigh. “She has suffered much. One can hardly blame me for my concern.” The Hyur’s gaze fell upon the horizon, the sun setting. “She is a dear friend, and…we all failed her spectacularly. I do not want us to fail her again.”

The Miqo’te shook her head. “So long as your intentions are not of the romantic inclination, then all is well. Besides, the man she loves is handsome, chivalrous, and may or may not be of a noble house. Even if you were in love with her, you had little chance against someone with such good graces.” Her ears tilted in confusion. “At least, I believe he is a noble. He is an Ishgardian, I surmise tis more than likely.”

Y’shtola pulled out the orb from her satchel, passing it on to Louisoix’s waiting hands for him to examine. With a satisfied nod, he accepted the orb whole-heartedly. “Thank you, my dear girl. Do send your Master and sister my regards. And thank you again for your continued support.”

The younger girl smiled with a bow. “You are most welcome. Do give the Twins my earnest well wishes on their nameday.” Y’shtola waved toward Urianger in goodbye and gave Thancred a brief raspberry as she disappeared in a flash of teleportation magicks.

Thancred huffed with a light stomp as he yelled after her. “Brat!”

Urianger gazed upon the orb curiously, ignoring Thancred’s exclamation. “Master, tis done?”

Louisoix nodded in reassurance. “Indeed, tis done. Go, make the preparations. I shall see to this Link Crystal’s safekeeping myself.”

The younger Elezen hummed in agreement as he pulled the Hyur with him. The adolescent practically dragging the older man as he went to do as bid.

The Elderly Sage watched his pupils go with a small, indulgent smile. Eventually his gaze fell upon the orb once more, sensing a brief flicker of Davina’s familiar radiance within.

Louisoux’s smile fell, his gaze remorseful as his voice escaped in a wisp from his lips. “Good morrow to you, Sweet Princess. Your presence has been greatly missed.”

…

After spending a few days with Master Matoya to recover, Davina and Aymeric finally left the caves confines. The pair journeyed in the pre-dawn light, making their way toward the Path of Knowing, the bridge whole once again. Aymeric shook his head, very much amazed. “To think, Master Matoya placed an illusion on the path this entire time. I wonder what would have transpired if we simply had the courage to step foot beyond its limits?”

Davina chuckled, using Deae Gratia as a walking stick as the pair made their way up the incline. “Plummet to our deaths? Just because its disappearance were a mere illusion, does not mean it was not actually gone. Temporal and illusionary magicks have a way of affecting the space surrounding the source of the disturbance. And I rather you not die so soon...again.”

The Elezen hummed. “Indeed, it would not do for you to expend yourself so greatly. Alas, there is always Rescue. The technique does wonders on the battlefield.”

The Au Ra grinned mischievously. “Who ever said I mastered the art?”

The Viscount paused, turning to gaze at the Princess in sheer wonder. “Is that not amongst the basic of abilities one learns as a Conjurer?”

Davina nodded demurely, unrepentant. “Indeed.”

Aymeric’s brow furrowed, genuinely concerned. “You…never learned it? You quite literally Raised me from the dead, but Rescue eludes you?”

She shrugged. “I learned it in theory. Alas, I have never used it.”

He crossed his arms as the Au Ra walked past him. “Never wanted to? Or never had to?”

At the sound of her melodious chuckles, Aymeric decided then and there to take the utmost of care avoiding any situation which required Rescuing.

As they reached the summit, the sun began to rise. The glimmers of its first rays landing upon a destroyed structure. Davina paused at the sight of it, causing Aymeric to stop beside her. “Is aught amiss?”

The Au Ra made her way toward the ruins. Unlike the other buildings and former homes, this one was quite a distance from the rest. It was isolated, almost lonely as it stood amongst the foliage. Most of its walls collapse, save for one which remained upright thanks to the overgrown Thaliak ivy's. Davina stopped before its entrance, resting her hand against the doorway reverently. “This…this is where I lived…with my little ones.”

Aymeric’s eyes grew wide as his gaze fell to her. “Truly?” His eyes then roamed the former home, taking in the small structure methodically. “How long did you live here?”

The Au Ra hummed. “Nearly 2 summers. I know not if his decision was based on guilt, or for some other mysterious reason. But after the annulment, Louisoix kindly found me a house, and returned the remainder of my dowry to me. It was not much, but it was enough to live on. I spend my pregnancy here...they spend their babyhood here, with me.” She paused, caressing the gilded etchings of the decaying door. “I lived alone at first…shunned by my neighbors…given a wide berth whenever I would go to the market…socially ostracized.” Davina fell silent, lost in thought.

The Viscount approached her, resting his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it in reassurance. “Are you…well?”

The Princess nodded, gazing over her shoulder. “Yes, I am well…” Her voice fell. “I am well…” Her celestine eyes roamed, gazing at the distant mouth of the Thaliak river, its steady stream unyielding as it made its way toward the rising sun cresting on the horizon. “Ser Ompagne was kind and kept me company whenever he could, Sidurgu as well. Once Alphinaud and Alisaie were born, Louisoix and his pupils visited in greater frequency. My little ones remained in my care until the very last day of the Exodus…To think…it has been 7 years…7 years of lamentation…of loss…of tragedy…” Her orbs rose, landing on the Elezen’s visage as her eyes warmed in adoration. “But…not today… not anymore.”

Davina bit her lip as she turned to face Aymeric fully. Her lips upturned in a soft, shy smile. “My Beloved…will you do me the honor…of asking me?”

The Elezen need no further prompting.

With the rising sun at his back, the Viscount fell on one knee. He lifted the Au Ra’s hand to his lips in a chivalrous kiss as he pulled out a small, velvet box. Aymeric’s gaze rose, meeting Davina’s eyes lovingly. “My Maiden most Faire. My Radiant Princess. My Dearest Davina…you already have me…mind…body…and soul. Tis my humblest honor to give you my heart as well, for it beats strongly in your grasp. And it shall continue to beat forever more, so long as it remains with you. Because not only do you have my heart, but you _are_ my heart.” The Elezen smiled softly as he opened the velvet box, revealing an iridescent pair of Dravanian earrings, newly restored and newly enhanced. “Oh, my Sweetest Heart, will you do me the highest honor of Eternally Bonding with me?”

The Au Ra’s smile grew, her eyes glittering as brightly as the earrings. “Do I…have to put them on myself?”

Aymeric grinned. “Full glad am I to assist you in such an endeavor. You _are_ in need of a new pair of earrings now that your old ones have so graciously passed on to the next generation.” He stood tall once more, allowing Davina to take the right earring as he kept the left. Putting the velvet box away, Aymeric leaned in close as the Au Ra’s head tilted enticingly toward him. With great care, the Elezen brushed her silver-strands aside, exposing her ivory horn, and the delicate scales which curved toward her clavicle, to the sun’s ways. Aymeric gently clasped the left earring, just as Davina placed the right. Unable to resist, the Elezen cradled the Au Ra’s cheek and kissed her horn. His lips trailed down her scales, resting against her exposed shoulder chastely. The soft sounds of her sigh’s following his every move.

Davina tilted her head and kissed Aymeric’s pointed ear softly. The Dravanian earrings iridescent as the crystals caught the rays of the rising sun.

Her single utterance a soft caress against his skin, both a blessing and a veneration. “Yes.”

And no more need be said.

…

Not three days later, Aymeric’s other heartfelt prayers came true.

…

On their path toward Tailfeather, Aymeric and Davina came across a charging behemoth and a Viera dressed in the familiar armor of a dragoon. Her fiery red hair flew every which way as she leapt into the air with a mighty Jump. Her lance point caught the suns rays and gleamed wickedly as it struck true. Alas, the Behemoth bucked wildly, shaking the woman off of his back. She fell to the ground in a heap and leapt back up again with a war cry, exposing her Azeyma kissed skin and her piercing quartz eyes, her helm laid long forgotten on the earth.

Both Davina and Aymeric recognized her forthwith.

“Aella!”

“Lady Durendaire!”

The pair paused and stared at one another, just as Aella raised her head toward their direction in wonder before being forced to defend herself against another of the Behemoth’s charges. Davina raised an eyebrow curiously. “You know Aella?”

Aymeric raised an eyebrow of his own as he crossed his arms. “You know Lady Durendaire?”

The Au Ra’s other eyebrow went up to join the first. “She is a Durendaire? My, they do come in all shapes and sizes, do they not?”

The Elezen shrugged in turn. “Indeed. They are also most numerous. It is said you cannot throw a stone without hitting a member of their household. How ever did you come to make your acquaintance with her?”

Before the Princess could reply, the Viera shouted. “Pleasure to see you both! I shall ask how you know one another later! Alas, will you lot so _kindly_ assist a lady with her pest problem?”

The pair forgot all else, leaping into the fray. Just then, Davina’s linkpearl chimed. However, she chose to ignore it for now knowing full well it was Louisoix, for none but he would ever call her.

She would simply call him later.

…

Not long after, the trio sat beside a campfire. Aella chuckled softly as she took a sip of from her water skin. “Tis truly a small world. To think the two of you would know each other. I presume your trip was a success Lady Davina? And how do you fare Ser Aymeric?”

Davina hummed as she finished brewing a bit of tea for the three to partake. “Indeed, it was a success. Aymeric presence was a great boon on my journey.”

Aymeric accepted the offered cup of tea with a soft sigh as he sipped slowly from the cup. “So says the woman whom saved my life countless times with her healing. And yes, I am well Mi’lady. And how do you fare?”

The Viera’s smile fell as her gaze fell to the fire. “I see…word has yet to spread then.”

The Viscount and the Princess looked to one another for a brief moment before they faced the noblewoman once more. The Elezen spoke up first. “What word? Is aught amiss in Ishgard?”

Tea forgotten, the Au Ra frowned in confusion. “What ails you, Aella? You appear morose.”

Aella took a deeper gulp of her waterskin. “I found my younger brother.”

Her revelation took Aymeric aback. Putting his cup down, he settled in his spot. “Your brother? As in the former heir of House Durendaire? Does your father know about this?”

The Viscount’s words snapped the heiress out of her misery, leading her straight into explosive anger. “YES! AND WHAT DOES HE DO?! HE DENIES THE TRUTH!”

Taken aback, the Au Ra raised her hands in a placating gesture. “Now, now, none of that. Whatever do you mean?”

Seemingly deflated, and very much chastened, Aella slumped once more in her spot. “Father, he denies the truth of the matter. Claiming if brother truly lived after being lost at sea, he would have returned home where he belonged. Alas, such is the conundrum. I came across him in Limsa Lominsa. Bloody fool recognized me and nearly ran off. Of course, I gave chase and pinned him against a wall with mine lance, insisting he explain himself. He now goes by the name of Carvallain de Gorgagne and now leads the Krakken’s as the ship’s newest Captain.”

Aymeric was rather flabbergasted. “An heir to a Dukedom, a pirate? Indeed, now I have heard it all. And to think the most fantastical occurrence in my life thus far was resurr…” He paused at the look upon the Viera’s face. “Never you mind. What will you do?”

The Viera huffed. “Naught else but to wait. The men in my family are a stubborn lot, my brother and father in particular. I took a bit of a stroll to clear my mind and came across a hunt mark on the way.”

Davina raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of her tea. “Tis quite a stroll. You are most far from Ishgard.”

The Elezen frowned. “You…are contemplating leaving, are you not?”

His words caused Aella to deflate even more. “Nothing escapes you, does it. I see now why they made _you_ a Captain. Congratulations, by the way. I heard whispers of your meteoric promotion just the other day. Do take care not to burn out too quickly, yes? The gossipmongers may run out of fodder without you.” She glanced toward Davina, realizing the other woman wore earrings never before seen. “Are those new Lady Davina? I thought you once said you your other pair were an heirloom.”

The Au Ra blushed alongside the Elezen. “Yes well. I sent my earrings to my children as a gift for their nameday. As you said, they are an heirloom, and tis time I passed them on.” The petit woman glanced shyly toward the taller man. Catching her gaze, he smiled in reassurance. Gaining courage, Davina continued. “Aymeric gave these to me as a symbol of betrothal. We are…to be bonded.”

Silence met her words.

Concerned, Davina turned back to her friend, noticing her own reddening face. “Aella, are you well?”

It was then the Viera leapt from her spot on the ground and scrambled toward the pair, hugging them both in glee. “Oh how exciting! Congratulations to you both.”

Suffocated, Aymeric nudged Aella’s arm from his neck. “Thank you Mi’lady, your blessings are most appreciated.”

The Au Ra was not as lucky, for the Viera simply scooped her up and lifted her into a bear hug. “Indeed, thank you Aella. Now would you be so kind as to put me down?”

Doing as bid, the Heiress clapped in excitement. “Tis all so very sweet. May your bonding be a most joyous one indeed.” Catching sight of the midday sun, the Viera composed herself. “Alas, as much as I wish to remain. I must be going. I intend to go to lower Eorzea. Perhaps remain in Limsa Lominsa for a time, and then travel to Ul’dah.”

Davina adjusted her rumpled dress. “Ul’dah?” She paused, her eyes wide. “Have you succeeded then?”

Aella pulled out a pendant hidden under her armor, revealing a light blue crystal etched with the Paladin’s sigil. “Indeed. Rest assured, this Soul Crystal is in good hands. You needn’t worry.”

The Au Ra smiled softly. “Thank you, my friend. You know not how much this means to me.”

The Viera smiled indulgently. “Oh but I do. I simply could not bare the thought of you going about this alone. You are far too unassuming for Soul Madness. And before you ask, yes that former slave boy is recovering well under Lord Aetris’ care, as is X’rhun.” Aella frowned. “You were also correct to assume that particular crystal was indeed in Sharlayan and not in Ala Mhigo. X’rhun has procured it and states he is ever in your debt for guiding his way.” She hid the Soul crystal once more within her armor and bowed chivalrously toward the pair. “Your Highness, good Ser. If you will excuse me, I am off to make my rounds.”

Davina nodded her head in kind. “Take care, Aella. And safe travels. Send my regards to the others.”

Aymeric bowed in return. “Tis a pleasure as always, Mi’lady.”

Aella grinned and cast Teleport, disappearing from the pair’s sight in a flurry of aether.

Silence befell them soon after as they settled before the campfire once again finished their tea. Aymeric eventually broke the silence with a small smile. “It appears you had quite a journey before our reunion. Care to enlighten me, my valiant Adventurer?”

With a small chuckle, Davina revealed all.

She spoke of a Dragoon Viera, whom she healed from a deadly malady and their dual duty toward a young Sultana and a Bozjan survivor whom goes by a new name.

She spoke of a set of 6 Lalafellin brothers, orphaned, whom remain in the care of the Arrzaneth Ossuary. The glow of potential within the eldest of them all.

She spoke of a rescued Miqo’te youth, whom recovers in the safe hands of an Au Ra alchemical disciple. The buds of young love blooming between them.

She spoke of another Miqo’te, an older man, whom once left the safe-haven of the Sharlayan colony to venture off into the unknowns of Ala Mhigo to rescue a lost brother. A brother whose voice flies amongst the Eternal Winds. Starting the spark of rebellion which may still burn to this day, in spite of its Kingdom’s fall.

All walked different paths in life.

All were blessed with the echo.

And all processed a Soul Crystal.

After listening to the weaving of such tales, Aymeric knew then for certain.

_Perhaps my Lady was not as alone as I feared. Full glad am I of that._

…

A few bells later Davina gasped, placing the last of the barrier ruins on the ground. “I nearly forgot to contact Louisoix.” She returned to the campfire. “Earlier during that bout with the Behemoth, he called via linkpearl. Of course, I could not answer then.” She bit her lip. “I do hope tis not too late. Mayhap he wished to speak of something important.”

Aymeric prepared their bedrolls with a small smile, finding the Au Ra’s fussing rather adorable. “Or, perhaps he wished to speak of the Link Crystal. He has it now, does he not?”

The Princess nodded, sitting upon her bedroll. “I am most certain he does. If you will excuse me, I shall give him a call.”

The Elezen laid back against his own bedroll, pulling out a small book. “Fret not. We shall rest here for however long you are in need. I am certain you both have much to discuss.”

Davina nudged closer as she nuzzled comfortably against Aymeric’s side. The Viscount adjusted, allowing the Princess to pillow her head against his chest. The Au Ra pressed the linkpearl against her ear, listening to its chimes.

Aymeric turned to the next page, the linkpearl chiming away as Davina raised an eyebrow.

The Viscount soon finished 5 more pages, the chimes continuing unabated as the Princess grew concerned.

Soon the Elezen reached his 10th page, the chimes not once ceasing, much to the Au Ra’s confusion.

Aymeric dog-eared his page, placing his closed book beside the bedroll. “Perhaps he is unavailable?”

Davina nodded slowly, about to raise her finger to press into the linkpearl. “Mayhap you are correct. He is a busy man.”

Just then the chimes stopped. Thinking naught else of the odd silence which followed, the Au Ra spoke. “Ah, hello Louisoix. Do forgive me for missing your earlier call. I am afraid after Aymeric and I parted from Master Matoya, he and I ran afoul with a behemoth soon after and could not respond. Worry not, I eeked out of that mess thanks to our good knight's timely arrows.”

The Elezen blushed at her compliment, causing the Au Ra to gently laugh as she continued. “I know not how he always seems to strike true, but I am grateful all the same. He and I have just returned to the Coerthan border after our stint in Dravania. We are staying close to the village at present. Tis why I am taking a moment to contact you.”

Silence met her words. Not leaving an ilm, Davina continued. “And before you inquire, no I do not believe he has informed the other Knights as to who I am and yes, I am taking precautions. Thus far, my encounters with Aymeric have been quite cordial and very much respectful. He also seems to mind little as to my past. He has had ample opportunity to show his true colors…and he has not betrayed my trust…the first in a very long time not do so.”

Aymeric raised an eyebrow, meeting Davina’s gaze. Finding the exchange quite odd, the Elezen silently promised himself to ask as to the sudden defense of his character.

The Au Ra hummed wistfully, seemingly lost in thought as silence met her words once more. “I have been meaning to tell you that, as of late when we are separated, we have taken up ink and parchment.” She glanced his way, a small smile evident. The Viscount kissed his Princess’ forehead lovingly, causing her to blush. “Our exchanges have been…lovely. During our excursion...he told me...and I...he and I...that is...” Davina cleared her throat, huffing a laugh as Aymeric suppressed his own. “We are to be Bonded. I hope you can find it within yourself to be happy for us. In spite of our past.”

The Elezen lifted the Au Ra’s hand and kissed her fingers in reassurance. Another pause was met with silence, causing Davina to continue. “Our growing relations aside, as we traversed the path toward Tailfeather, he and I came across a member of the Order of Dragoons, Lady Aella. She and I met once before, during my brief stint in Ul'dah as that Malady raged amongst its populous.”

The Princess sighed as she nuzzled into the Viscount’s chest. “She was of the many I healed alongside the other Conjurers. Apparently, Aymeric too has met Lady Aella before today’s encounter. They trained together as squires before she joined the Order of Dragoons. Truly, we live in a small world. She was as pleasant as always once we went our separate ways.”

Silence met her words once more.

Davina frowned in confusion as she gazed toward Aymeric, biting her lip in concern. The Elezen shrugged lightly as his thumb caressed her lips, prompting the Au Ra to let go and speak once again. Her voice filled to the brim with nerves. “Pardon my prattle Louisoix. I hardly allowed you a word in edgewise, do forgive me… I hope I did not catch you at an inconvenience…”

Another silence reigned, causing Davina to sit up and pull the linkpearl from her ear. Placing the iridescent item between the two of them on the bedroll, the Au Ra continued. “Hello, Louisoix?... Are you there? ...hello?”

Once again, not a single reply met her words.

Curious, Aymeric picked up the linkpearl for himself and inspected it carefully. With a small frown of his own, he placed the bejeweled piece within Davina’s grasp, it still working. He shook his head as he met her eyes. Rather alarmed, the Au Ra spoke once more, her tone tinged with worry. “Hello? Is anyone there?”

Instead of Louisoix’s usual baritone, came the light, tinkling voice of another. The Princess could tell they were someone much younger. “Good day, I am afraid grandsire is not here at the moment.”

Davina’s head tilted in confusion as did Aymeric’s. The Elezen murmured curiously as he met the Au Ra’s gaze once more. “Grandsire?”

It was then Davina’s eyes grew wide as she gasped, thunderstruck. Her eyes rested on the linkpearl in disbelief, uncertain as to what to say.

_Could it be?...Is this…but how?_

Aymeric gently brought Davina into his hold, comprehension dawning upon him as well. He kissed her cheek in reassurance as the Au Ra’s conflicted gaze met his own reassuring orbs.

_You can do this. I believe in you._

After a long silence, with a small swallow. Davina spoke once more, her words shaken and hesitant. “…Pardon…but…to whom…do I have the pleasure?”

As if the Gods themselves smiled upon her, the reply the Princess received would forever be etched into her very being.

For what she heard next was a miracle. “Good day mi‘lady. If it please you, I am Alphinaud Leveilleur. Whom you spoke to before is my sister Alisaie. We are happy to make your acquaintance. And we do apologize for our grandsire’s absence.”

Davina silently wept, her hand covering her mouth to suppress her sobs as she gazed upon the linkpearl as though it held the answer to all of her prayers. Aymeric kissed her temple, rocking his love gently as he whispered into her ear. “What ever are you waiting for? Here they are, cradled in your hands at last.”

The Princess nodded against the Viscount’s chest. Emboldened, she continued. “All is well little ones; your grandsire is quite the busy man. I am certain we will be able to speak another time.”

After seven long summer filled with wanting, Davina was finally reunited with her precious children. Even if it were through a simple exchange via linkpearl, the moment was no less special.

…

Aymeric held Davina close to his broad form as the pair laid on the bedroll together once more. The campfire crackling beside them, as near as it can safely be to their bedroll whilst keeping them warm with its burning flame. The Elezen’s gaze remained on his Dear One as he bore witness to the sweet exchange between the mother and her children. He occupied himself by playing with the Au Ra’s hair as she caressed his chest, evidently enraptured by her little ones every word. During a moment of lull, the Elezen whispered softly against her skin. "They are most precious, luminous...just as you are."

Davina kissed Aymeric’s cheek reverently as she silently mouthed a _thank you_ with the greatest of beatific smiles. The gentle tones of her twins followed in her wake as they spoke of their recent mischief.

He remained ever supportive as she sniffled not a few moments later, speaking to Louisoix in reverent tones once the elderly Elezen regained his linkpearl. “I…oh Louisoix, they are…better than I could ever imagine…words cannot express all that I feel…truly I have been both blessed…and cursed…and so close to their name day.”

A chuckle met her words as Louisoix intoned. “Speaking of name day, I have it. I will be certain those little Adventurers receive it forthwith.”

Davina sighed, forlorn and melancholy once more. “If only I could be with them…see them.”

The Elderly Sage signed in turn as he murmured in reassurance. “Have hope, my dear. By Althyk’s name, I am certain you will meet again.”

The Au Ra’s gaze grew determined as she wiped her eyes of the remnants of her tears. “Yes, we will.” Her eyes rose, meeting Aymeric’s equally emboldened orbs. “We all will.”

…

As Aymeric watched Davina sleep, the Elezen knew for certain he would give the world to see his Dear One smile again in such unhindered joy.

Cradling the Au Ra close, he kissed her temple. His gaze resting upon the branches of the blooming tree above them.

_I gave my heart away once more…how I ache to hear the delicate chimes of their combined sweet laughter. Alas, why am I burdened with such feelings? I have not met these children…and yet I miss them as if they too were my own._

The Viscount closed his eyes, resting his forehead against the Princess’ own. Davina settled in his arms, her head comfortably cushioned against Aymeric’s arm.

_Why do I feel this way?_

There was one thing Aymeric did understand as he succumbed to sleep.

_They truly are their mother’s children…treasured…always…_

…

A single season later, Aymeric and Davina were to be bonded. Their intimate ceremony took place in the small chapel of Fortemps Manor. The pair made certain to invite whomever they could of their small circle of companions. Alas, due to the current dispatch, many of Aymeric’s friends and compatriots were away tending to their duties. However, many sent gifts and missives filled with well wishes and promises of future visits, most citing their eagerness to meet his Lady. The Elezen found he minded their missed presence little as Count Edmont, Ser Kain, Dame Rydia, Haurchefant, Lucia, Artoirel, Emmanellain, and Lord Coulbernoix attended the ceremony. The air filled with jubilant celebration, in spite of the small gathering.

Much to his delight, Davina got on well with all in attendance. The friendly exchanges during the months leading up to the ceremony left Aymeric most hopeful for the future of these new relations. The Elezen wished for nothing more than his Dear One’s happiness, and an end to her loneliness.

He was tickled most of all during her introduction to his father.

As respectful as ever, Davina offered the Archbishop his due respect. She then followed up with an unflappable inquiry as to his favorite dessert to break the ice, which Thordan answered most kindly.

Davina made certain she had the dessert prepared for the older Elezen during their next visit to the Vault.

Aymeric suspected it was thanks to that dessert which convinced his father to volunteer and preside over their Bonding. Bringing with him the full blessing of the Orthodox Church as he gifted the engaged couple a pair of goblets for the Ceremony of Cups.

After the many bonding rituals were completed, Thordon hummed in approval. His gaze rose with his hands as he smiled kindly. “The moment has come for the Presentation and Blessing of the Rings and tokens.”

As the pair presented the rings to be blessed, the Au Ra surprised the Elezen with a small, velvet box. She smiled shyly, unhindered by her veil. “Open it.”

What Aymeric found inside left him speechless.

Resting within the confines of the box, laid a single earring made of astral gold and his late mothers azure crystal, left to him before her death. The Viscount's eyes grew wide in disbelief. “H-how?”

Davina’s smile grew wider, her simple veil gleaming in the candlelight, accentuating her beautiful visage. She grasped his hands gently, the simple elegance of her white bridal gown, and the glimmer of her Dravanian earrings adding to her radiance. “I wished to gift you something in return. Uncertain, I went to Ser Kain in hopes gaining some sort of inspiration. Mine apologies for invading your privacy in such a manner, but he led me to your bedroom and allowed me a peak inside."

The Au Ra blushed. "It was then that crystal caught my attention. I inquired about it and Ser Kain informed me it was a memento given to you by your mother. He explained her original intent and showed me her sketched designs. She wished to make an earring out of it, I thought it prudent to do just that. Lord Colbernoux loaned his workshop to me and kept it safe until this day." She bit her lip. "Its azure shade reminded me of your beautiful eyes.”

At the Elezen's lack of response, the Princess frowned in concern. “Do you…not like it?”

Aymeric shook his head and grinned. “Do I…have to put it on by myself?”

Davina giggled, passing her bouquet of Nymeia Lilies and Althyk Lavenders to Lucia, whom accepted the blooms gladly. “No, I do believe I can assist with that.”

The Elezen bent down to her level and tilted his head, caring little as his black groomsmen suit wrinkled thanks to his movements. Davina cupped his face reverently, and with great care she clasped the earring on his lobe. The jewelry now resting on same ear as the black cuff she gifted him so many years ago. His dear bride chuckled as she kissed her sweet groom's cheek and pulled away, admiring the earring as it gleamed in the candlelight.

Aymeric lifted Davina's hand to his lips, kissing her fingers chivalrously. "Thank you. I shall treasure it always."

Thordan's smile grew. “Now then, let us consecrate the rings.”

…

After a small reception, the pair took a short carriage ride back to Borel Manor. Alone at last, Aymeric swept his new wife off her feet, carrying Davina through the threshold as he nudged the door closed with his foot. He kissed her temple softly, her veil hindering him little. “Welcome home…my dearest wife.”

Davina kissed his cheek in turn, a sweet blush reddening hers in turn. “I am home…my darling husband.”

Aymeric nuzzled his nose against hers, cradling her close as he murmured. “We do not have to do this if you find the thought a discomfort.”

The Au Ra kissed his lips chastely as she wound her arms tighter around the Elezen's strong shoulders. “I could say the same of you…is this not your first time?”

The Viscount chuckled as he stopped before the foyer’s steps. “It is. I must admit, the thought fills me with both dread and excitement. Reading those books Haurchefant insisted I study may help very little in practice.”

The new Viscountess hummed, cupping her husband's face with care as she played with the stray curls of his ebony hair. “Why do you presume such a thing? I am hardly one to judge. My own experience is minimal at best…and far from enjoyable.”

Aymeric nuzzled her hand, kissing the palm reverently. “Tis because I burn for you…and I fear I may harm you if I lose control in the throes of my desires. You deserve to be loved…cherished. Not to be used for mere gratification. I shall take no pleasure in your suffering, nor joy in your dissatisfaction.” He kissed her palm once more, his gaze heated. "I wish for nothing more than to be your one and only inamorato, on this eve of our Bonding...and many more eves to come."

Davina’s gaze warmed, her smile growing as her shoulder’s eased. She swallowed as she rested her forehead against her Beloved's, her voice soft. “Thank you…your admittance has…eased me a bit. I too burn for you. For the longest time, I wished for nothing more than to be in your arms...to be yours. Yes, I am terrified. But…my love for you far outweighs my fear. I wish...I wish to experience what it truly means to be loved wholly, to have such vows fulfilled." She kissed the corner of his lip softly as she whispered. "…Let us at last become husband and wife. Make love to me, my Azure Prince.”

The Elezen kissed the Au Ra once more, chaste and full of care as he spoke against her lips. “By your command, my Radiance Princess.”

The Princess nodded, murmuring against his buds as she loosened her veil, the sheer fabric tumbled toward the ground in a silent heap. "By your leave..."

With unburdened hearts, Aymeric whisked Davina up the stairs. Carrying her for the first time through the threshold of their now shared bedroom and toward their marital bed. With great care and patience, the Elezen placed the Au Ra upon the sheets. They shared a slow kiss, taking their time to ease into one another. Bravely, Davina lightly pushed Aymeric away and slipped from bed.

Curious, he sat up. "Is aught amiss?"

It was then she unlaced her gown, allowing it to slip off her form. Her smile and blush growing, the Au Ra loosened her hair, followed by her garter, stockings and smalls. Revealing herself in all her natural glory, with only her Dravanian earrings and her Bonding ring remaining, her hands clasped shyly over her ample bosom.

Speechless, Aymeric rose from bed and approached Davina. He cupped her reddening visage as her eyes fell from his face. Lifting her chin with care, the Elezen smiled shyly and blushed in turn. His words escaped him in a soft whisper, truly touched by her show of willing vulnerability. "Thank you...for trusting me...for allowing me to love you fully."

Davina's eyes glimmered, as lovely as the rarest of jewels. "Thank you for allowing me to be vulnerable...for accepting my love for you fully."

Needing no other prompting, Aymeric too removed his own clothing. His groomsmen jacket fell from his shoulders, his trousers soon slipped from his legs. He placed Davina's hands on his chest, guiding her to remove the pearled buttons of his dress shirt. Emboldened, the Au Ra steadily unclasped the fastenings, exposing his scarred chest with increasingly steady fingers. At the sight of the molten scar caused by the dragon they fought against, her eyes watered.

Aymeric wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumb. "I am here...I am reborn...I stand thanks to you."

Davina leaned forward and kissed the scar tenderly, feeling his rapid pulse against her lips. "I remain...I am made anew...thanks to you."

Soon his own smalls joined hers.

At last, the pair stood before one another in their truest state. Exposed, uninhibited, and beautifully imperfect.

As if pulled in by a powerful force, Aymeric and Davina kissed. Their forms molding together, fitting against one another perfectly as they embraced.

Lifting her once more in a bridal carry, the Elezen laid the Au Ra over the sheets and pillows of their bed. They kissed once more, simply allowing themselves to feel. Giving themselves to instinct as they consummated their Bond for the first time. Though shy at first, they explored one another tenderly, reverently, and with the utmost devotion as sweet nothings were exchanged, moans shared, pleasure given, and ecstacy granted. Not an ilm was left unexplored as every scar was blessed, every curve lavished, and every plane venerated.

What started out as short bursts of passion soon became a steadily, building union. Their forms silhouetted by the twin moons and the dwindling flames of a lit fireplace as they made love. Their bodies uniting again, and again, and again in a true ardor and utter bliss.

Just as the logs crackled with heat, one may catch the sweetest of whispers, bestowed as if in prayer from the highest peaks.

“I love you…Aymeric…”

“And I love you…Davina…”

The resonance between their souls palpable as they, at last, rejoined.

...

Bells came and went, and soon the glimmers of the first rays of sunlight filtered through the gossamer curtains. Haloing their forms as they rested in the afterglow of their shared, private bliss. Aymeric was the first to wake as he carefully nuzzled Davina's nose as she stirred from her own slumber. The Au Ra hummed sleepily, her nose wrinkling against her husbands as she murmured. "Good morrow to you...Ser Knight.

The Elezen sighed, kissing his wife's lips chastely as he held her closer. Their bedsheets sliding with their lethargic movements. "Good morrow...my Maiden Faire."

As he met her glimmering gaze, Aymeric and Davina relaxed further, basking in the possibilities of their future.

On this, the dawn of Halone's Feast Day.

…

_Come what may, forever and always, in life and in death, I will remember always…_

_May we Eternally be as One…_

_…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sighs in relief) Just made it @.@  
> Work has truly been hectic everyone, but as promised here is the new chapter.  
> Unfortunately, due to reality holding me hostage, future chapter updates may be just as slow in coming.  
> (Bows) Thank you once more for your understanding, and I hope you all continue to enjoy this series.
> 
> As for those eagle eyed readers whom may have noticed, yes that is correct, this chapter coincides with the second half of chapter one of Scions of Radiance.  
> (I'm not crying, you're crying)
> 
> Update as of 2/28/2021: Apologies for the inconvenience everyone @.@ I posted the chapters draft by mistake. This is the true version of this chapter effective the date of this note.
> 
> THANK YOU TO THE DAVINA CELESTE PLAYER! YOU REALLY ARE A TRUE HERO AND A WARRIOR OF LIGHT FOR NOTICING THE ERROR AND COMING TO MY RESCUE!!!


	7. Ode to Dragonsong

**_END OF BOOK ONE-ODE TO DRAGONSONG_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for Book 2!
> 
> Thank you again everyone for following the story thus far.
> 
> Presently, I am editing Book 2 as we speak. However posting may be a tad delayed due to my work schedule. I currently work for a medical company so that, plus pandemic, equals no time for sleeping @.@


End file.
